


Manacled/traduzione

by bornconfused



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 117,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornconfused/pseuds/bornconfused
Summary: Harry Potter è morto. Nel dopo guerra, per rafforzare la potenza del mondo magico, Voldemort mette in atto uno schema di ripopolamento. Hermione Granger conosce i segreti dell'Ordine, persi ma nascosti nella sua mente, così viene mandata come schiava surrogata del High Reeve finché la sua mente non può essere decifrata.Illustrazione fatta da Avendell.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Manacled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454174) by [senlinyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senlinyu/pseuds/senlinyu). 



> Attenzione: Questo lavoro è scuro. Lo stupro e il sesso non consensuale sono un aspetto significativo e continuo nella trama. Ci sono anche morti di personaggi, traumi psicologici, descrizioni di violenza sul campo di battaglia e riferimenti alla tortura. Si consiglia la discrezione del lettore.

  
Hermione aveva perso da tempo la speranza di vedere nell'oscurità.

Per un po' pensò che forse, se solo avesse lasciato che i suoi occhi si adattassero, alla fine qualche debole sagoma sarebbe diventata visibile.

Non c'erano barlumi di luce notturna che scivolassero così in profondità nei sotterranei. Nessuna torcia nei corridoi fuori dalla cella. Solo sempre più buio, e a volte si chiedeva se potesse addirittura essere diventata cieca.

Aveva esplorato ogni centimetro della cella con la punta delle dita. La porta, sigillata con la magia, non aveva una serratura da scassinare, anche se lei non aveva altro che paglia e un vaso da notte. Annusò l'aria nella speranza che potesse indicare qualcosa; la stagione, il lontano profumo di cibo o di pozioni. L'aria era stantia, umida, fredda. Senza vita.

Aveva sperato che se avesse controllato abbastanza attentamente, avrebbe trovato una lastra di pietra allentata nel muro; qualche scomparto segreto che nascondesse un chiodo, o un cucchiaio, o persino un po' di corda. A quanto pare la cella non aveva mai ospitato un prigioniero audace. Nessun graffio a segnare il tempo. Nessun sasso allentato. Niente.

Nient'altro che oscurità.

Non poteva nemmeno parlare ad alta voce per alleviare il silenzio incessante. Era stato il regalo d'addio della Umbridge dopo che l'avevano trascinata nella cella e controllato le manette un'ultima volta.

Stavano per andarsene quando la Umbridge fece una pausa e sussurrò: _"Silencio"_.

Pungolando il mento di Hermione con la bacchetta in modo che i loro occhi si incontrassero, disse: "Capirai presto".

La Umbridge ridacchiò, e il suo alito stucchevole e zuccheroso passò sul viso di Hermione.

Hermione era stata lasciata nell'oscurità e nel silenzio.

Era stata dimenticata? Non era mai venuto nessuno. Nessuna tortura. Nessun interrogatorio. Solo una solitudine buia e silenziosa.

I pasti apparivano. A caso, tanto che non riusciva nemmeno a tenere la cognizione del tempo.

Recitava ricette di pozioni nella sua testa. Tecniche di trasfigurazione. Ripassava le rune. Filastrocche. Le sue dita guizzavano mentre imitava le tecniche della bacchetta, pronunciando l'inflessione dell'incantesimo. Contava all'indietro da mille sottraendo i numeri primi.

Cominciò ad allenarsi. Apparentemente non era venuto in mente a nessuno di limitarla fisicamente, e la cella era abbastanza spaziosa da permetterle di fare la ruota in diagonale. Imparò a fare la verticale. Trascorse quelle che le sembrarono ore a fare flessioni e cose chiamate burpees da cui suo cugino era ossessionato un'estate. Scoprì che poteva infilare i piedi nelle sbarre della porta della cella e fare degli addominali mentre era appesa a testa in giù.

Aiutava a spegnere la sua mente. Contare. Spingersi a nuovi limiti fisici. Quando le braccia e le gambe diventavano gelatina, si accasciava in un angolo e cadeva in un sonno senza sogni.

Era l'unico modo per far sì che la fine della guerra smettesse di giocarle davanti agli occhi.

A volte si chiedeva se fosse morta. Forse era l'inferno. Buio e solitudine e nient'altro che i suoi peggiori ricordi appesi davanti ai suoi occhi per sempre.

Quando finalmente ci fu un rumore, fu assordante. Lo stridore in lontananza di una porta abbandonata da tempo che si apriva. Poi la luce. Una luce accecante.

Fu come essere pugnalata.

Lei inciampò di nuovo nell'angolo e si coprì gli occhi.

"È ancora viva" sentì dire la Umbridge, con aria sorpresa. "Tiratela su, vediamo se è ancora lucida".

Mani ruvide trascinarono Hermione dall'angolo e cercarono di allontanarle le mani dagli occhi. Anche con le palpebre ben chiuse, il dolore dell'improvvisa luminosità sembrava un coltello che le penetrava nelle orbite. Strappò le mani indietro per premerle di nuovo sugli occhi, strappando le braccia dalla presa dei suoi rapitori.

"Oh, santo cielo" disse la Umbridge con voce tagliente e impaziente. " Sopraffatti da un mezzosangue senza bacchetta. Petrificus Totalus".

Il corpo di Hermione si irrigidì. Per fortuna i suoi occhi rimasero chiusi.

"Avresti dovuto essere abbastanza intelligente da morire. _Crucio_."

La maledizione squarciò il corpo immobilizzato di Hermione. La Umbridge non era la maga più forte da cui Hermione fosse stata maledetta, ma faceva sul serio. Il dolore squarciò Hermione come il fuoco. Incapace di muoversi, si sentiva come se le sue interiora si attorcigliassero in nodi, cercando di sfuggire al dolore. La testa le pulsava mentre il dolore cresceva senza alcuno sfogo.

Dopo un'eternità, il dolore cessò, eppure non lo fece. La maledizione era finita, ma l'agonia rimaneva avvolta dentro, come se i suoi nervi fossero scorticati.

Hermione poteva sentire il suo cervello che raschiava per scappare; per liberarsi dall'agonia sospesa. Rompiti e basta. Rompiti e basta. Ma non poteva.

"Portatela su per la valutazione. Fatemi sapere subito cosa dicono i guaritori".

Era in levitazione, ma il mondo rimaneva una macchia di suoni e agonia. Così tanto suono. Sembrava che le vibrazioni le grattassero la pelle. Doveva essere tenuta all'interno di una barriera, perché improvvisamente l'aria esplose con rumore e luce.

Cercò di resistere concentrandosi solo sul ticchettio dei passi. Dritto per dieci passi. A destra. Trenta passi. A sinistra. Quindici passi. Stop. Una delle guardie che la faceva levitare ha bussato a una porta.

"Entrate", disse una voce ovattata.

La porta si aprì con una maniglia.

"Mettetela lì".

Hermione sentì il suo corpo cadere su un tavolo da esame.

Sentì una bacchetta pungolarla.

"Incantesimi recenti?"

"Immobilizzazione e il cruciatus" rispose una nuova voce. Hermione credette di riconoscerla, ma la sua mente era troppo turbinata dall'agonia per collocarla.

"Quando è stata immobilizzata?". Il curatore sembrava irritato. "Per quanto tempo?"

"Un minuto. Forse di più".

Un sibilo di irritazione. "Ne abbiamo a malapena abbastanza, così com'è. La Umbridge sta cercando di rovinarla? Legatela. Altrimenti si farà male quando le toglierò gli incantesimi".

Hermione sentì delle cinghie di cuoio legarle i polsi e le caviglie, e qualcosa le fu forzato tra i denti. Ci fu un colpetto di bacchetta sulla sua tempia.

"Yoo-hoo. Piccola strega, se la tua mente non è già in poltiglia. Questo farà male, molto male. Ma" continuò allegramente, "dopo ti sentirai meglio. _Finite Incantatem_! "

Il mondo di Hermione esplose. Fu come essere colpita di nuovo con il cruciatus. Finalmente mobile, il suo corpo indietreggiò, e lei urlò e si dimenò. Le cinghie che la tenevano le impedivano a malapena di inarcarsi all'indietro mentre si contorceva, e si dondolava, e gemeva in agonia. Sembrò un'eternità prima che potesse smettere di agitarsi. Molto tempo dopo che la sua voce aveva ceduto. I suoi muscoli si contraevano ancora violentemente, e il suo petto si gonfiava di singhiozzi.

"Va bene. Ora potete andare" disse il guaritore mentre pungolava di nuovo Hermione con la bacchetta. "Ma di' alla Umbridge che se ne arriva un altro così, la denuncerò per sabotaggio".

Hermione aprì un occhio e guardò le guardie andarsene. La sua vista si offuscò. Tutto era così angosciosamente luminoso, ma riusciva a distinguere forme vaghe e la luce le faceva meno male. O meglio, altre cose le facevano più male dei suoi occhi.

Il guaritore tornò da lei. Era un uomo grosso. Lei non lo riconobbe. Strizzò gli occhi, cercando di vederlo chiaramente.

"Oh bene, stai seguendo il movimento". Le girò il polso per prendere il numero della prigione dal braccialetto. "Numero 273..."

Prese una cartella sottile da uno scaffale e aggrottò la fronte mentre la scrutava.

"Mezzosangue, ovviamente. Studentessa di Hogwarts. Oh, ottimi voti. Hmmm. Maledizione sconosciuta all'addome al quinto anno. Non un buon segno. Bene, vediamo cosa abbiamo a disposizione".

Lui eseguì un complesso incantesimo diagnostico su di lei. Lei vide la sua firma magica fluttuare in alto e varie sfere di colore disporsi lungo il suo corpo.

Il guaritore le stimolò e scarabocchiò delle note. Era particolarmente interessato al suo addome, in particolare a una bolla che si tingeva di viola.

"Cosa...", raspò lei intorno al bavaglio ancora tra i denti, "cosa stai guardando?

"Hmm? Oh, una varietà di cose; la tua salute fisica, soprattutto. Sei in condizioni straordinariamente buone. Dove ti hanno tenuto? Anche se niente di tutto ciò ha importanza se non riesco a capire questa vecchia maledizione che ti porti ancora dietro".

Lavorò in silenzio per diversi minuti prima di ridacchiare. Con un complicato movimento della bacchetta e un incantesimo che Hermione non riuscì a capire, vide un flusso scuro di fiamma viola spararle nello stomaco. Le sue interiora cominciarono improvvisamente a ribollire, e sentì qualcosa che si contorceva vivo tra i suoi organi. Qualcosa che strisciava dentro di lei.

Prima che potesse urlare, il guaritore mandò un incantesimo rosso che la colpiva. Il movimento si fermò e le sembrò che qualcosa si fosse dissolto dentro di lei.

"Un incantesimo sbagliato", spiegò il guaritore. "Qualcuno voleva mangiarti viva, ma per tua fortuna la loro maledizione era incompleta. L'ho corretto e poi annullato. Non c'è di che".

Hermione non disse nulla. Dubitava che qualcosa di tutto ciò fosse a suo beneficio.

"Bene. Sei autorizzata. Anche eleggibile. Penso che ci sarai molto utile. Anche se quel cruciatus richiederà probabilmente un po' di terapia prima che tu possa riprenderti. Metterò una nota".

Con un colpo di bacchetta, le cinghie intorno ai polsi e alle caviglie si sciolsero. Hermione si sedette lentamente. I suoi muscoli si contraevano ancora involontariamente.

Aprendo la porta, il guaritore disse: "È passata. Puoi processarla".

Si avvicinò alla sua scrivania.

Tutto era stranamente luminoso. Strizzò gli occhi. Così luminoso che riusciva a malapena a vedere oltre la luce per distinguere le forme intorno a lei.

Con una mano tremante, tirò fuori il bavaglio tra i denti. Questi iniziarono immediatamente a battere. Si rese conto di avere terribilmente freddo. Troppo freddo.

La guardia si stava avvicinando a lei, afferrando il suo braccio per condurla via. Lei scivolò dal tavolo e cercò di alzarsi.

Barcollava.

"Siiiii..."

Era la sua voce? Non ricordava com'era la sua voce.

Le parole uscirono biascicate, e tutti gli oggetti luminosi nella stanza sembrarono allungarsi e distorcersi davanti ai suoi occhi come se fosse stata lasciata cadere in una bacinella per pesci rossi. Il guaritore si voltò verso di lei con aria interrogativa.

Le parole non sembravano uscire attraverso i suoi denti digrignanti. Provò di nuovo: "shhhh-shhhh-shhhhhhoooooock..."

L'oscurità iniziò improvvisamente a penetrare ai margini della sua visione. Tutte le cose luminose svanirono finché tutto quello che poté vedere fu il volto preoccupato del guaritore che scorreva davanti a lei. I suoi occhi rotolarono indietro e lei cadde.

Nessuno la prese.

La sua testa colpì l'angolo del tavolo. Con forza.

"Cazzo!" imprecò la guardia. Anche il suono sembrava traballante e distorto.

L'ultima cosa che Hermione ricordò fu che pensava che lui potesse essere Marcus Flint.

Riprendere conoscenza fu come annegare nella farina d'avena. Hermione non era sicura del perché fosse il primo paragone che le venne in mente. Lottò per trascinarsi in superficie, muovendosi verso le voci ovattate, cercando di dar loro un senso.

"Sedici mesi in isolamento con privazione di luce e suono! Secondo tutti i calcoli dovrebbe essere completamente pazza, se non morta. Non c'è nemmeno una documentazione su di lei! Come se l'aveste gettata in un pozzo senza fondo! Guardi questa cartella. Il prigioniero 187 nel letto accanto! Vedi quante pagine ci sono? Visite di controllo! Rapporti sul sangue! Sedute di salute mentale! Pozioni prescritte! Ho persino delle foto di lei per vedere com'era prima che tu la mutilassi. Questa qui, invece, niente! È stata registrata come assegnata a questa prigione, e poi è scomparsa! Nessuno l'ha vista! Non c'è nemmeno traccia che abbia mangiato qualcosa! Per sedici mesi! Spiegatemi come è successo!"

Ci fu una pausa, e poi Hermione sentì: "Ahem-hem".

La voce soave della Umbridge cominciò ad agitarsi: "Ci sono così tanti prigionieri qui. Non c'è da stupirsi se uno o due riescono a passare inosservati come la signorina Granger".

"La signorina Granger", l'altra voce era improvvisamente inorridita e balbettava. "Sapevi che era la Granger? Sapevi che era lei! Hai cercato di ucciderla".

"Cosa? No! Non lo farei mai. Non avrei mai... Spetta al Signore Oscuro decidere i loro destini. Io sono solo una servitrice".  
"Pensavi davvero che il nostro Signore si sarebbe dimenticato di una prigioniera come Hermione Granger? Pensi che sarà indulgente se verrà a sapere quello che hai fatto?"

"Non volevo che andasse avanti così a lungo! Era intesa semplicemente come una situazione temporanea. Tu non la conosci. Non sai di cosa è capace. Dovevo essere sicura che non potesse scappare o raggiungere l'esterno. Il castello era ancora in fase di ristrutturazione. Poi, quando tutti i preparativi erano stati fatti, lei era sfuggita alla mia mente. Non avrei mai sfidato il nostro Signore!".

"Il successo dell'impresa che nostro Signore ha assegnato dipende dalla tua testa e dalla mia. Se scopro anche solo un accenno al fatto che tu abbia fatto qualcos'altro per minare il suo programma, ti denuncerò immediatamente a lui. Per come stanno le cose, Granger è ora interamente sotto la mia giurisdizione. Non devi avvicinarti a lei senza il mio permesso. Se le succede qualcos'altro, da parte di chiunque altro, riterrò che tu ne sia responsabile".

"Ma-ma lei ha molti nemici". La voce della Umbridge vacillò.

"Allora ti consiglio di sorvegliare attentamente la tua prigione. Il Signore Oscuro l'ha nominata espressamente nei suoi piani. La porterò davanti a lui oggi stesso, se questo è ciò che serve per avere successo. Ho lavorato più a lungo e più duramente di te per arrivare dove sono, Direttore. Non permetterò a nessuno di mettersi sulla mia strada. Vai a processare gli altri. Il Signore Oscuro si aspetta un rapporto sui numeri di idoneità stasera, e io ho sprecato metà della mia giornata a sistemare il tuo errore".

Un paio di passi svanirono. Quelli della Umbridge, pensò e sperò Hermione. Aprì di scatto un occhio, cercando di osservare l'ambiente circostante in modo surrettizio.

"Sei sveglia".

Non abbastanza segretamente. Aprì completamente gli occhi e guardò la sagoma sfocata di una guaritrice in piedi sopra di lei. La La guaritrice si chinò più vicino per studiare Hermione, e Hermione riuscì a distinguerla in qualche modo contro la luce. Una donna anziana, seria, con una toga che denotava un'anzianità medica.

"Allora, tu sei Hermione Granger".

Hermione non era sicura di come rispondere al commento. La conversazione ascoltata non aveva fatto luce su ciò che si voleva da lei. Era importante per qualche terribile macchinazione di Voldemort. Non doveva essere morta o pazza, e la volevano in salute. Probabilmente non dovevano torturarla di nuovo in modo orribile.

Rimase in silenzio, sperando che la guaritrice fosse il tipo che continuava a parlare quando la gente non rispondeva. Rimase delusa.

"Dovrò chiederlo a te, visto che nessun altro sembra saperlo. Come fai a essere ancora viva? Come sei riuscita a rimanere sana di mente?"

"Io... non lo so..." Hermione rispose dopo aver aspettato diversi momenti. La sua voce suonava più profonda e traballante di quanto ricordasse. Le sue corde vocali si sentivano atrofizzate. Era difficile scandire le parole; le consonanti biascicavano insieme e poi si fermavano come se fosse necessario uno sforzo per spingerle fuori. "Ho fatto... aritmetica mentale... Ho... recitato pozioni. Ho fatto del mio meglio... per non cadere".

"Notevole", mormorò la guaritrice, scribacchiando appunti in una cartella. "Ma come hai fatto a sopravvivere? Non c'è traccia di nessuno che ti abbia nutrito, eppure sei stato perfettamente mantenuta dal punto di vista nutrizionale".

"Io... non... lo so. Il cibo è apparso. Non c'è mai stata un'ora stabilita. Ho pensato che fosse intenzionale".

"Cosa era intenzionale?"

"L'irregolarità... pensavo" - la sua gola si sentiva esausta mentre continuava a parlare - "faceva parte della... privazione sensoriale. Per impedirmi... di sapere... quanto tempo era passato".

La sua voce diventava sempre più sottile ad ogni parola.

"Oh. Sì. Sarebbe stato creativo. E le tue condizioni fisiche? Non sei mai stata rimosso da quella stanza. Eppure hai un tono muscolare migliore della metà dei miei curatori. Come diavolo è possibile?"

"Quando... non riuscivo a pensare, mi esercitavo fino a non poterne più".

"Che tipo di esercizi?"

"Qualsiasi cosa. Salti. Flessioni. Crunch. Qualsiasi cosa che mi stanchi... Per non sognare".

Altri appunti.

"Che tipo di sogni stavi cercando di evitare?"

A Hermione mancò leggermente il respiro. Le altre domande erano state facili. Quella... quella si avvicinava troppo a qualcosa di reale.

"I sogni di prima".

"Prima?"

"Prima di venire qui". La voce di Hermione era tranquilla. Furiosa. Chiuse gli occhi; la luce le stava dando una forte emicrania.

"Certo." Altri scarabocchi. Il suono fece trasalire i muscoli di Hermione in modo reattivo. "Resterai qui in infermeria finché gli effetti collaterali delle tue sessioni di tortura non saranno completamente alleviati. Porterò anche uno specialista per capire che cosa è successo al tuo cervello".

Gli occhi di Hermione si aprirono di scatto.

"C'è..." esitò. "C'è qualcosa che non va in me?"

La guaritrice la fissò contemplativamente prima di agitare la bacchetta sulla testa di Hermione.

"Sei stata tenuta in isolamento priva di sensi per sedici mesi. Il fatto che tu sia ancora lucida è un miracolo. Gli effetti di una tale esperienza difficilmente possono essere evitati, specialmente date le circostanze precedenti al tuo arrivo. Immagino che tu abbia studiato un po' di medicina durante la guerra".

"Sì" disse Hermione, abbassando lo sguardo sulla coperta che aveva in grembo. Era logora e aveva un odore così forte di antisettico che voleva vomitare per l'assalto olfattivo.

"Allora sai com'è fatto un cervello magico normale e sano. Questo è tuo".

Una semplice manipolazione della bacchetta fece apparire l'immagine magicamente proiettata del cervello di Hermione.

Gli occhi di Hermione si strinsero. Sparse nella proiezione c'erano piccole luci incandescenti; alcune raggruppate, altre sporadiche. Su tutto il suo cervello. Non aveva mai visto una cosa simile.

"Che cosa sono?"

"La mia ipotesi migliore è che siano stati di fuga creati magicamente".

"Cosa?"

"A un certo punto durante il tuo isolamento, la tua magia ha cominciato a cercare di proteggerti. Dato che non potevi esprimere alcuna magia all'esterno, si è interiorizzata da sola. Hai lavorato duramente per evitare, come hai detto tu, di cadere. Tuttavia, la mente è difficilmente attrezzata per gestire una cosa del genere. La tua magia ha murato parti della tua mente. Come risultato, ti ha frammentato in qualche modo. Normalmente una fuga è generale, ma questa sembra quasi chirurgicamente precisa. Anche se la guarigione della mente non è la mia specialità".

Hermione fissò con orrore.

"Vuoi dire che mi sono smembrata?"

"Qualcosa del genere. In realtà non ho mai visto niente del genere prima d'ora. Potrebbe essere una nuova malattia magica".

"Ho... ho personalità multiple?" Hermione si sentì improvvisamente svenire.

"No. Hai semplicemente isolato parti della tua mente. Credo che la tua magia intendesse proteggerle dagli attacchi mentali, ma per estensione ti ha impedito di accedervi".

Hermione si stava arrovellando internamente.

"Cosa-non ricordo?"

"Beh, non ne siamo del tutto sicuri. Dovrai essere tu a scoprire ciò che hai dimenticato. Come si chiamano i tuoi genitori?"

Hermione fece una pausa, cercando di calcolare se la domanda era basata sulla ricerca di una diagnosi o potenzialmente per estrarre informazioni. Il sangue le defluì dal viso.

"Non lo so" disse, sentendosi improvvisamente come se non riuscisse a respirare. "Ricordo che avevo dei genitori. Erano-Babbani. Ma non riesco a ricordare nulla di loro".

Lottando per reprimere il panico che saliva dentro di lei, fissò implorante il guaritore.

"Tu sai qualcosa?"

"Temo di no. Proviamo con un'altra domanda. Ti ricordi la scuola che hai frequentato? Chi erano i tuoi migliori amici lì?"

"Hogwarts. Harry e Ron" disse Hermione, abbassando lo sguardo mentre le si stringeva la gola. Le sue dita si contraevano in modo incontrollato.

"Bene".

"Ti ricordi il preside?"

"Silente".

"Ti ricordi cosa gli è successo?".

"È morto" disse Hermione, stringendo gli occhi. Anche se i dettagli erano confusi, era sicura.

"Sì. Ti ricordi le circostanze della sua morte?"

"No. Ricordo che fu reintegrato come preside dopo che fu confermato che Vold-Vold-Tu-Sai-Chi era tornato".

"Interessante." Ci furono altri scarabocchi. "Cos'è che ricordi della guerra?"

"Ero un medico. Ero nel reparto ospedaliero. Delle tante persone che non ho potuto salvare... ricordo di aver perso. Qualcosa non ha funzionato. Harry morì. L'hanno appeso alla Torre di Astronomia e l'abbiamo guardato marcire. Hanno appeso Ron e la sua famiglia accanto a lui. E Tonks e Lupin. Li hanno torturati fino alla morte. Poi mi hanno messo in quella cella e mi hanno lasciato lì".

Hermione tremava mentre parlava. Il letto d'ospedale tremava ed emetteva un rabbioso scricchiolio.

La guaritrice non sembrò accorgersene e scribacchiò altri appunti.

"Questo è molto insolito e interessante. Non ho mai sentito parlare di uno stato di fuga come questo. Sono ansiosa di sentire cosa ne pensa uno specialista".

"Lieta di essere così interessante" disse Hermione, arricciando il labbro mentre apriva gli occhi per fissare il guaritore.

"Suvvia, cara. Non sono del tutto insensibile. Guardala da una prospettiva medica. Se ci fosse qualcosa nel tuo passato da cui sarebbe logico che la tua mente si proteggesse, sarebbero le conseguenze della guerra, da cui sei chiaramente traumatizzata. Invece, cosa hai deciso inconsciamente di proteggere? Le identità dei tuoi genitori e la strategia di guerra dell'Ordine. La tua magia non ha scelto di proteggere la tua psiche, ha scelto di proteggere tutti gli altri. Questo è molto interessante".

Hermione suppose che lo fosse, ma sembrava tutto troppo.

Il solo fatto di poter vedere di nuovo era travolgente. Poter parlare. Essere fuori dalla sua cella. Tutto sembrava troppo. Troppo crudo. Troppo luminoso.

Non disse nient'altro. Dopo qualche minuto di scarabocchi, il medico alzò di nuovo lo sguardo.

"A meno che lo specialista non abbia obiezioni, resterai in infermeria per una settimana per riprenderti prima che ti processino. Questo ti darà il tempo di acclimatarti di nuovo alla luce e al suono e di sottoporti alla terapia di cui avrai bisogno per il recupero delle tue torture e per la commozione cerebrale che ti sei procurata durante il tuo controllo".

Il medico iniziò ad allontanarsi, ma poi si fermò.

"Spero che il mio intervento non sia necessario, ma suppongo che, data la tua casa e la tua storia, dovrei dirlo lo stesso. Lei è a un bivio in questo momento, signorina Granger. Ciò che le accadrà in seguito è inevitabile, ma lei può scegliere quanto sarà spiacevole".

Con questo consiglio di addio? Una minaccia? Un avvertimento? Hermione non era del tutto sicura. La guaritrice scomparve dietro la tenda divisoria.

Hermione guardò attentamente l'ambiente circostante. Era ancora a Hogwarts. Le avevano tolto i vestiti della prigione e l'avevano cambiata con un pigiama da ospedale. Tirando su le maniche, notò con disappunto che nessuno aveva commesso l'errore di togliere le manette chiuse intorno a ciascun polso.

Tenne un polso davanti al viso per ispezionarlo. Le erano stati applicati immediatamente prima di essere imprigionata nella sua cella, e non aveva mai avuto la possibilità di vedere com'erano fatti.

Alla luce, sembravano semplicemente un paio di braccialetti intorno a ciascun polso. Brillavano come un soldo nuovo. Erano placcati in rame, come aveva intuito.

Nell'oscurità della sua cella, aveva passato un'infinità di tempo a cercare di accertare esattamente cosa fossero. La risposta semplice era che sopprimevano la sua magia. Come esattamente lo facessero, e come avrebbe potuto aggirarli mentre era cieca e muta, aveva richiesto molta riflessione.

Quando finalmente ammise a se stessa che era impossibile aggirarli, cominciò a capire come funzionavano.

Odiava e ammirava allo stesso tempo chi li aveva sviluppati. Era certa, dal modo in cui il rame conduceva la sua magia, che in ognuno di essi ci fosse un nucleo di corde di drago, forse preso dalla sua stessa bacchetta.

Le manette si sentivano specificamente in sintonia con lei.

Nella sua cella, durante tutti i suoi tentativi di esercitare la magia senza bacchetta, la magia le scivolava lungo le braccia verso le mani per essere lanciata e poi si dissolveva appena raggiungeva le manette. Confermando ora a se stessa che erano di rame, capì subito come funzionavano.

Il rame risucchiava la magia dentro di sé. Ricordò che Binns aveva tenuto una lezione di Storia della Magia sui tentativi di usare materiali diversi dal legno per le bacchette. Il rame era stato una delle scelte ovvie per la sua naturale conducibilità della magia. Sfortunatamente, era troppo conduttivo. Risucchiava ogni guizzo di magia che rilevava, che fosse voluto o meno. Gli incantesimi esplodevano dalle bacchette di rame prima che un mago potesse finire di lanciare. Potevano a malapena toccare le bacchette senza farle esplodere. Due laboratori di bacchette saltati in aria e la perdita di quattro dita dei piedi hanno convinto i produttori di bacchette a provare qualcosa di diverso dal rame.

L'anima delle manette, Hermione ne era certa, era di ferro. Il rame accoppiato alla corda del cuore di drago catturava la sua magia e poi la depositava nel nucleo di ferro dove veniva efficacemente neutralizzata.

L'ingegnosità la fece ribollire.

Le manette di ferro erano abbastanza comuni nelle prigioni dei maghi. Smorzavano la magia abbastanza da impedire ai prigionieri di lanciare qualcosa di potente. Era sempre stato impossibile neutralizzare completamente la magia di una strega o di un mago con il ferro. Potevano sempre spingere un po' di magia oltre o lasciarla accumulare fino a quando un'ondata di magia accidentale esplodeva da loro. Il rame risolveva questo problema. Con la sua conduttività desiderosa, specialmente aiutata dal nucleo magico che corrispondeva alla bacchetta del prigioniero, il rame risucchiava quasi ogni bit di magia che si costruiva dentro Hermione.

La rendeva effettivamente una Babbana.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione..." sentì qualcuno respirare.

Alzando bruscamente gli occhi dalle manette, vide una testa che spuntava dalla tenda divisoria. Socchiuse gli occhi e fissò. Era Hannah Abbott.

Un basso sussulto di orrore sfuggì alle labbra di Hermione.

Hannah aveva un solo occhio.

Il suo occhio destro fissava Hermione, ma il sinistro era sparito. C'era un buco nero e spalancato nella sua testa, come se le fosse stato strappato via.

La mano di Hannah balzò immediatamente in alto e le coprì il lato sinistro del viso.

"Mi dispiace. È sempre terribile per le persone la prima volta che lo vedono".

"Cos'è successo?" Hermione forzò le parole.

Non conosceva nessuna maledizione che togliesse gli occhi in quel modo. C'erano molte maledizioni accecanti, ma nessuna con risultati così grotteschi.

"La Umbridge me li ha cavati con la punta della sua bacchetta quando ho cercato di scappare. Ha fatto in modo che i guaritori lo tenessero così. Per fare effetto". Hannah girò leggermente la testa per nascondere ulteriormente il viso.

"Però si è messa nei guai per questo". Hannah abbassò il viso in modo da fissare il pavimento. La sua voce suonava come se fosse in qualche modo morta. "Di norma ora taglia le dita. Se sei irrispettosa. Se cerchi di scappare. Se la guardi male. Parvati e Angelina non hanno quasi più dita".

Hannah guardò duramente Hermione con l'occhio rimasto.

"Lascia morire il tuo spirito grifondoro, Hermione. Non cercare di essere coraggiosa. Non cercare di essere intelligente. Tieni solo la testa bassa. Sono mesi che la gente cerca di uscire. Chiunque venga catturato viene mutilato. Chiunque esca - ci sono voluti troppi tentativi prima che ci rendessimo conto che le manette che abbiamo tutti..." Hannah alzò il suo polso ricoperto di rame, "hanno una specie di traccia dentro. Se riesci a superare le guardie, mandano il High Reeve e appendono il cadavere nella Sala Grande in modo che tutti noi dobbiamo guardarlo decomporsi".

Hermione si sentì come se fosse stata colpita violentemente al petto. Le sue dita si spasmarono contro il tessuto della coperta che la copriva. Riusciva a malapena a respirare. "Chi?"

"Ginny. È stata il primo corpo che hanno riportato. Tutti abbiamo pensato che forse eri davvero uscita. Perché eri scomparsa. Non avevamo capito che ti avevano messo da qualche altra parte..."

La voce di Hannah si interruppe, e fissò Hermione. "Non sai nemmeno perché ti hanno portato fuori, vero?"

Hermione scosse la testa.

"Le guardie parlano molto. Dopo la guerra, tutti ci aspettavamo che il Signore Oscuro avrebbe cominciato a schiavizzare i Babbani. Ma... a quanto pare i suoi ranghi erano più esauriti di quanto ci rendessimo conto. A quanto pare essere immortale lo rende paziente. Decise che ripopolare i ranghi dei maghi purosangue doveva essere il primo punto del suo programma. Accoppiò personalmente tutti i purosangue. Li ha fatti sposare tutti con ordine per iniziare a riprodursi".

Il volto di Hannah era contorto dallo sdegno mentre recitava queste informazioni.  
Le sopracciglia di Hermione si aggrottarono per la sorpresa. Uno sforzo di ripopolamento? La guerra si era trascinata con perdite elevate, data la dimensione della popolazione dei maghi, ma Hermione non aveva pensato che Voldemort se ne sarebbe accorto, e tanto meno che gli sarebbe importato. I matrimoni combinati non erano esattamente rari tra i purosangue, ma renderli obbligatori sembrava estremo. Si chiese come si fossero sentiti i suoi seguaci.

"Quasi nessun bambino. Il tasso di fertilità dei Purosangue è in calo da anni. Ci furono alcune gravidanze che misero tutti in agitazione. La maggior parte finì male e fu interrotta prima della fine. O aborti spontanei. Beh" - la voce di Hannah si fece amara - "a quanto pare affrontare l'estinzione del mondo dei maghi europei ha aperto un po' la mente del Signore Oscuro riguardo alla purezza del sangue. La magia è potere, sai. Ha deciso di iniziare un programma di riproduzione con tutti questi prigionieri mezzosangue e nati da Babbani che gli capita di avere a portata di mano. Solo noi ragazze, dato che è un destino peggiore della morte che un maschio nato Babbano tocchi una femmina purosangue. Saremo tutte costrette a produrre bambini finché i nostri uteri non cederanno".

Hannah sembrava malata come Hermione stava cominciando a sentirsi.

"Ecco perché finalmente ti hanno fatto uscire" disse Hannah, gesticolando impotente. "Stanno usando i registri scolastici e medici per decidere chi di noi è idoneo. Quella guaritrice con cui stavi parlando è il capo di tutta la faccenda. A quanto pare è specializzata in genetica magica. Siamo le sue cavie da laboratorio. Stanno controllando la fertilità di tutte".

Hannah stava piangendo adesso. Hermione la fissò, sentendosi svenire dallo shock. Non poteva essere vero. Era tutto troppo orribilmente distopico. Un incubo che stava sognando nella sua cella.

"Dobbiamo uscire" disse Hermione con la voce più ferma che poteva.

Hannah scosse la testa.

"Non possiamo. Non mi hai sentito prima? A meno che tu non riesca a tagliarti le mani, non potrai mai andartene con quelle manette. Qui non tengono nemmeno le tracce. Angelina ha perso il dito indice per scoprirlo. Il Signore Oscuro la tiene personalmente. Ecco perché ogni volta che qualcuno scappa, è sempre il High Reeve che lo insegue. "

Hannah si guardò rapidamente intorno, inclinando la testa per avere una visione leggermente migliore del pavimento oltre le tende della privacy.

Hermione seguì lo sguardo di Hannah. Non c'era niente.

"Chi? Chi è High Reeve?" Chiese Hermione. Non ricordava quel titolo.

Hannah alzò lo sguardo. "Non lo so. Nessuno di noi l'ha mai visto senza la maschera. Tutti parlano di lui. È il braccio destro del Signore Oscuro. Voldemort non esce molto, quindi appare invece l'High Reeve. Hanno tenuto delle esecuzioni pubbliche qualche settimana fa, più di venti persone. Le ha uccise tutte con il cruciatus della morte Non ha fatto pause. È andato dritto per la sua strada. Nessuno ha mai visto il Signore Oscuro lanciarne così tante di seguito".

"Non è possibile" disse Hermione, scuotendo la testa con aria dubbiosa. 

Hannah si chinò in avanti e abbassò la voce. "Lo so. Ma ho visto i corpi dopo che ha catturato i fuggitivi. Li cattura sempre. McGonagall, Moody, Neville, Dean, Seamus, il professor Sprout, Madam Pomfrey, Flitwick, Oliver Wood; questi sono quelli che conosci. Ce ne sono stati altri. Molti di più. I membri dell'Ordine sono stati quelli che hanno tentato di più di scappare. Sono tornati tutti cadaveri. È sempre l'Avada Kedavra"

Hannah esitò e fissò intensamente Hermione. "Non fare qualcosa di stupido, Hermione. Non ti sto dicendo tutto questo perché tu cerchi di scappare. Sto cercando di metterti in guardia. È un inferno. Devi essere preparata a questo perché - se non lo sei - andrai là fuori e verrai mutilata, e non significherà nemmeno nulla".

Hannah sembrava sul punto di dire qualcos'altro, ma dei passi suonarono oltre le tende. Un'espressione di terrore si increspò sul suo volto, e la tenda divisoria cadde mentre lei si ritirava.

La tenda dall'altra parte di Hermione si aprì di scatto, e la guaritrice di prima riapparve, con l'aria preoccupata.

"Il Signore Oscuro vuole assistere di persona al tuo esame" disse il guaritore, allungando la mano e afferrando con forza il braccio di Hermione.

Hermione cercò istintivamente di allontanarsi. Strappò il braccio dalla presa del guaritore e si lasciò cadere dall'altro lato del letto per creare distanza.

"Oh, stupida piccola strega". Il guaritore sospirò e gesticolò verso qualcuno che stava fuori dalla visuale di Hermione. "Stordiscila e portala qui".

Due guardie apparvero da dietro la tenda e spararono due colpi successivi contro Hermione. Il primo lo schivò, ma il secondo le colpì la spalla. Cadde come un sasso.

Quando si risvegliò, era legata a un tavolo in una sala buia. Le braccia e le gambe erano legate, ancora contratte dalla tortura. Altre cinghie le coprivano la fronte e il mento, tenendole la testa al suo posto. C'era un piccolo mago in piedi su un lato di lei. Voldemort stesso era in piedi dall'altro.  
Il piccolo mago parlava con voce sottile e tremante, gesticolando verso una proiezione del cervello di Hermione.

"È diverso da qualsiasi cosa abbia mai visto prima. Normalmente la perdita di m-memoria magica si verifica q-q-quasi generalmente in tutto il cervello quando è s-s-sono generata. Una p-persona non può nemmeno dirvi il suo nome. Ma questo è t-targettizzato. Come gli incantesimi di oblio. Una fuga dissociativa, o in questo caso m-molti di loro. Quasi come l'auto-oblio. La sua magia ha nascosto ricordi specifici all'interno di quella che posso solo descrivere come quasi una c-calcificazione di strati magici. Probabilmente non sarebbe mai potuto accadere senza le cir-costanze specifiche della sua prigionia. C'è voluto del tempo. Il suo cervello ha lentamente rafforzato una linea di d-difesa nel corso dei mesi. Quasi come una vongola che crea una perla, li ha lentamente seppelliti sotto strato dopo strato. Si può dire che alcuni sono stati protetti più estesamente di altri in base a quanto brillantemente brillano".

Gli occhi di Voldemort erano stretti. "Questi ricordi potrebbero essere recuperati con la legilimenzia?"

Il piccolo mago sembrava più nervoso. Deboli goccioline di sudore si erano raccolte sul suo labbro superiore.

"È... è improbabile. Questo è come un muro di occultamento individuale di eccezionale forza intorno ad ogni specifico ricordo. È p-p-possibile se il legilimens è sufficientemente p-potente".

"Mi piace pensare di esserlo" disse Voldemort, guardando Hermione negli occhi. Lei li chiuse all'istante, ma era troppo tardi.

Pensò che avrebbe potuto conoscere l'occultamento prima. Con la magia che le era stata in gran parte rubata, non aveva alcuna capacità di creare un muro intorno alla sua mente. Voldemort scattò come una freccia, seppellendosi profondamente tra i suoi ricordi e poi setacciandoli lentamente. Era come se la sua mente venisse schiacciata sotto quella di lui.

La sua infanzia. Hogwarts. Non si preoccupava dei suoi ricordi bloccati dei suoi genitori. Dopo il quinto anno, quando tutto è diventato nebuloso, il suo interesse si è acuito. Esaminò i suoi ricordi di guarigione. Tutti quei corpi. Tutte quelle ferite. Così tante persone. Più si avvicinava alla fine della guerra, più i ricordi erano bloccati. Provò a spingersi dentro di loro. Provò a trafiggere la magia con la pura forza. Nessuno di loro si arrendeva ai suoi attacchi violenti e insistenti.

La stava spezzando. La forza era dolorosissima, e in qualche modo il dolore continuava ad aumentare finché le sembrò impossibile che non ne stesse morendo. Hermione si contorceva mentre cercava di scappare, di sfuggire all'invasione. Le urla la circondavano e continuavano, e continuavano, e continuavano. 

Finalmente Voldemort si ritirò dalla sua mente. Furiosa. Lentamente si rese conto che le urla erano state le sue. A quel punto, si erano ridotte a piccoli gemiti di dolore oltre le corde vocali distrutte. Singhiozzi gutturali che continuavano a soffocare mentre il suo petto continuava a spasimare per il dolore, e lei lottava per respirare.

"Non mi piace che mi vengano tenuti nascosti dei segreti. Con Potter morto non dovrebbe esserci più nulla da nascondere. Cosa stai nascondendo?" Voldemort sibilò. Le sue dita ossute le afferrarono il viso e lo girarono in modo che lei incontrasse i suoi occhi.

"Non lo so" disse lei. La sua voce era rauca e rotta, e cercò debolmente di liberare la mascella dalla sua presa.

"Chiama Severus! E il Direttore. Sarà punita per questo" disse Voldemort. Sondò ferocemente la mente di Hermione fino a quando non rimase zoppa e a malapena cosciente sul tavolo.

La Umbridge arrivò per prima, con l'aria adeguatamente terrorizzata.

"Mio Signore, mio Signore" disse, gettandosi a terra e strisciando verso di lui.

" Crucio." Voldemort lanciò la maledizione, la sua furia evidente nel tono.

La Umbridge urlò. Urlava, e urlava, e si contorceva a terra. Hermione provava quasi pena per lei. 

Dopo parecchi minuti, finalmente si fermò.

"Pensavi, che seguire la lettera ma non lo spirito dei miei comandi ti avrebbe risparmiato?"

La Umbridge si limitò a mugolare.

"Sapevo della tua antipatia per la mezzosangue, ma speravo che la tua obbedienza nei miei confronti fosse una motivazione sufficiente a farti trattenere. Forse hai bisogno di un promemoria permanente".

"Mio Signore..."

"Cos'è quella punizione che ti piace tanto distribuire tra le tue cariche? Knuckles, vero? Dimmi, Direttore, quante dita ti rimarranno se ti tolgo una nocca per ogni mese che hai passato a cercare di far impazzire la mezzosangue?"

"Noooooooo." La voce della Umbridge si alzò in un urlo. Stava ancora tremando e spasimando a terra.

"Forse dovrei essere indulgente" disse Voldemort, camminando lentamente verso di lei mentre lei piagnucolava e strisciava ai suoi piedi. "Il tuo lavoro è stato per lo più buono. Invece di sedici, li dimezzerò. Otto nocche come promemoria che ho detto che volevo il Sangue di Fango di Potter lasciato completamente intatto".

"Per favore..." La Umbridge si stava spingendo in piedi da terra, singhiozzando.

Severus Piton entrò nella stanza.

"Cosa c'è che non va? Incapace di sopportare conseguenze di tua invenzione?" Voldemort sogghignò, e agitò una mano mentre si allontanava dalla Umbridge. "Portatela via. Riportatela alla sua prigione quando avete finito".

Due Mangiamorte si fecero avanti e trascinarono la Umbridge fuori dalla stanza mentre lei implorava e gemeva scuse.

"Severus, mio fedele servitore" disse Voldemort, voltandosi verso il Maestro di pozioni. "Mi ritrovo con un rompicapo tra le mani".

"Mio Signore" disse Piton, piegando rispettosamente le mani davanti a sé e abbassando gli occhi.

"Ti ricordi della Mezzosangue, presumo". Voldemort tornò verso Hermione, fissandola e facendo scorrere un dito scheletrico lungo la bocca senza labbra.  
"Ti ricordi della mezzosangue, presumo". Voldemort si spostò di nuovo verso Hermione, fissandola e facendo scorrere un dito scheletrico lungo la bocca senza labbra.

"Certo. Era una studentessa insopportabile". Piton si avvicinò per esaminare Hermione, che era ancora legata al tavolo.

"Infatti, e una buona amica di Harry Potter, il ragazzo che è morto" disse Voldemort, accarezzando leggermente la bacchetta. "Era anche un membro dell'Ordine, come sono sicuro che ricordi dai tuoi molti anni come mia spia. Quando Potter morì, fu catturata, e io ordinai che fosse imprigionata ma lasciata intatta nel caso avessi avuto bisogno di lei. Sfortunatamente, la direttrice di Hogwarts vide bene di distribuire la sua punizione per le offese passate. Ha imprigionato la mezzosangue per tutto questo tempo in una cella sotto deprivazione sensoriale".

Gli occhi di Piton si allargarono leggermente.

Voldemort appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Piton. "Secondo i guaritori della mente, l'esperienza ha permesso alla mezzosangue di rinchiudere i suoi ricordi. Sigillandoli da se stessa e da me. L'identità dei suoi genitori, che non ha importanza. Più vitalmente, molti ricordi della guerra, in particolare verso la fine. Questa perdita di memoria è avvenuta dopo la morte di Potter, dopo la fine della guerra. Cos'è che starebbe nascondendo?". C'era minaccia nella voce bassa e sinuosa di Voldemort. Fece una pausa per un momento e poi guardò Hermione. "Forse, come persona che l'ha conosciuta in quel periodo, potresti avere qualche idea su ciò che manca".

"Certo, mio signore".

Hermione trovò gli occhi freddi e senza fondo di Piton che la scrutavano. Non le era rimasta alcuna forza per cercare di resistere mentre lui affondava nella sua coscienza.

Lui non si preoccupò dei suoi primi ricordi. Andò direttamente alla guerra e passò attraverso i ricordi velocemente ma accuratamente. Sembrava avere delle categorie specifiche che perseguiva. Guarigione. Produzione di pozioni. Riunioni dell'Ordine. Ricerca. Conversazioni con Harry e Ron. Combattimenti. La battaglia finale. Ogni volta che Piton si imbatteva in un ricordo bloccato, sembrava soffermarsi a considerare l'ambiente circostante prima di tentare di penetrarvi. 

La sua invasione fu drammaticamente meno traumatica di quella di Voldemort, ma Hermione stava ancora piangendo e rabbrividendo quando finalmente lui si ritirò lentamente. Le sue mani si stringevano spasmodicamente dove erano legate al loro posto.

"Affascinante" disse lui, fissando Hermione con un'espressione un po' combattuta.

"Qualche intuizione?" La mano di Voldemort si strinse sulla spalla di Piton, e il suo tono era sospettoso.

Piton si voltò da Hermione e abbassò gli occhi. "A essere sincero, Mio Signore, io e la mezzosangue abbiamo avuto pochissimi contatti durante gli ultimi anni della guerra. Le riunioni dell'Ordine di cui ero al corrente sono tutte lì. Il poco altro che sapevo di lei era che si teneva lontana dai combattimenti, agendo come guaritrice e amministratrice di pozioni. Questi ricordi sembrano intatti. Non so cosa possa nascondere".

"Se l'Ordine possedeva ancora qualche segreto, voglio conoscerlo" disse Voldemort, i suoi occhi scarlatti che si stringevano.

"Infatti" disse Piton, il suo tono setoso e pudico. "Sfortunatamente, la maggior parte dei membri dell'Ordine altamente informati sono morti ora. O durante la battaglia finale, o per le torture o i tentativi di fuga. A parte la stessa signorina Granger, è probabile che non ci sia nessun altro ancora vivo che porti le informazioni".

Voldemort fissò Hermione. I suoi occhi rossi erano infuriati e calcolatori mentre si passava lentamente un dito lungo la bocca. Poi guardò bruscamente il guaritore della mente.

"C'è un modo per recuperare questi ricordi?" Disse Voldemort, con la bacchetta che gli pendeva dalla punta delle dita con disinvolta minaccia. 

"Be', questo è molto difficile da dire". Il guaritore impallidì. "È p-p-possibile. Ora che le circostanze che l'hanno causato sono state rimosse. Con t-tempo, t-possono ristabilirsi da soli". 

"E la tortura? In passato ho fatto breccia nei ricordi obliati con la tortura".

Il guaritore della mente sembrò verde: "Potrebbe funzionare. Ma... ma... non si può dire quali si sbloccano. P-potreste ottenerne solo alcuni p-p-prima che lei impazzisca".

Voldemort fissò Hermione in modo speculativo. "Allora voglio che sia sorvegliata. Con attenzione. Da qualcuno che se ne accorga nell'istante in cui cominciano a tornare. Severus, la lascerò sotto la tua responsabilità". 

"Certo, mio signore". Piton si inchinò a bassa voce.

"Sei contrario?" Voldemort usò la punta della bacchetta per costringere Piton a stare in piedi. Inclinò la testa di Piton all'indietro finché i loro occhi non si incontrarono.

"Mai. Il vostro desiderio è un ordine". L'espressione raccolta di Piton si increspò sotto lo scrutinio.

"Eppure hai delle obiezioni" disse Voldemort, ritirando la bacchetta e tornando a fissare Hermione.

"Partirò domani per la Romania" disse Piton, "per indagare sulle voci di insubordinazione di cui abbiamo sentito parlare. Il viaggio, come hai notato quando me lo hai assegnato, sarà un compito delicato, complesso e rigoroso anche senza l'aggiunta di un prigioniero che richiede un attento monitoraggio. Sono riluttante a deludervi in entrambe le questioni". Si mise una mano sul petto e si inchinò di nuovo.

Voldemort fece una pausa e sembrò riflettere, appoggiando le mani sul tavolo accanto a Hermione e chinandosi a studiarla. Mentre stava lì, un movimento dall'altra parte di Hermione attirò la sua attenzione. La guaritrice responsabile del programma di allevamento di Voldemort si era avvicinata e stava sussurrando una domanda alla guaritrice mentale.

"M-Mio Signore" disse la guaritrice della mente, avvicinandosi con esitazione, "la guaritrice Stroud ha portato alla mia attenzione un punto che p-può interessarla".

"Sì?" L'interesse di Voldemort sembrava trascurabile. Non alzò lo sguardo verso nessuno dei due guaritori. 

"La gravidanza magica, mio signore" disse la guaritrice Stroud con un sorriso orgoglioso. "Ci sono alcuni casi documentati che indicano che tali gravidanze hanno la capacità di rompere le fughe magiche. La magia del bambino è compatibile ma abbastanza diversa da quella della madre da avere un effetto corrosivo sulla magia accumulata. Non è niente di definitivo, data la rarità. Tuttavia è possibile. La signorina Granger ha una capacità magica eccezionale - lei stesso lo ha notato e ha voluto che fosse inclusa nello sforzo di ripopolamento. Se la lasciate all'interno del programma, c'è la possibilità che una gravidanza possa sbloccare i suoi ricordi. Ma..." esitò leggermente. 

"Cosa?" Voldemort alzò bruscamente lo sguardo verso l'Healer Stroud, facendola impallidire e trasalire.

" Non sareste in grado di ispezionare la sua mente durante la gravidanza". Disse la guaritrice Stroud, parlando rapidamente. "Le magie invasive come la legilimenzia comportano un alto rischio di aborto spontaneo. Spesso è così traumatico che può portare a un'infertilità magica permanente. Si dovrebbe aspettare, anche se si sapesse che i ricordi stanno tornando, fino alla nascita del bambino. A meno che non fosse il padre, che avrebbe condiviso una firma magica familiare con il bambino, a eseguire la legilimenzia". 

Voldemort fissò Hermione pensieroso, le dita che gli scorrevano sul petto come se stesse lenendo una ferita.

"Severus".

"Mio Signore".

"High Revee è un legilimens eccezionale, vero?"

"Infatti, mio signore" disse Piton. "La sua abilità è probabilmente pari alla mia. L'hai fatto addestrare con molta cura".

"Sua moglie è stata trovata magicamente sterile, non è vero?"

La domanda era rivolta alla guaritrice Stroud.

"Sì, mio signore", rispose immediatamente.

"Allora mandategli la mezzosangue . Lasciatelo allevarla e controllarla".

Stroud annuì con entusiasmo. "Posso portarla lì in due settimane. Voglio assicurarmi delle sue condizioni e farla addestrare".

"Due settimane. Finché non verrà trovata incinta, voglio che venga portata qui ogni due mesi, così potrò esaminare personalmente la sua mente".

"Sì, mio signore."

"Riportala a Hogwarts, allora". Voldemort li congedò con un gesto della mano.

Il corpo di Hermione era ancora in preda a leggeri spasmi mentre le cinghie che la tenevano legata venivano tolte. Si sentiva come se dovesse fare... qualcosa. Sputare. O rifiutare. O supplicare.

Qualsiasi cosa, ma non stare lì sdraiata mentre Voldemort la delegava casualmente alla riproduzione.

Il suo corpo si rifiutava di collaborare. Non poteva fare nulla mentre mani incuranti la trascinavano via dal tavolo e la facevano levitare lungo un corridoio.


	3. Chapter 3

Il letto che Hannah aveva occupato era vuoto quando Hermione fu riportata nel reparto dell'ospedale di Hogwarts.

La guaritrice Stroud versò una pozione nella gola di Hermione non appena fu messa nel letto. Il dolore nella mente di Hermione si placò leggermente. Sbatté le palpebre, e le macchie nere danzanti che continuavano a oscurarle la vista cominciarono finalmente a svanire.

Hermione aveva la nausea. Le sue interiora ribollivano e si contorcevano come se avesse del veleno dentro che il suo corpo non riusciva a espellere. Stava ancora tremando. Voleva rotolarsi e raggomitolarsi in una palla, ma non riusciva a trovare la forza di farlo.

"Proteggetela con le vostre vite. Se qualcuno vuole toccarla o anche solo guardarla, avrà bisogno del mio permesso" sentì dire la guaritrice Stroud.

Hermione si voltò e poté scorgere vagamente due grossi uomini in piedi dietro Stroud. I loro occhi erano freddi mentre fissavano Hermione.

Stroud lanciò su Hermione diverse protezioni che si alzarono, scintillando intorno al suo corpo. Dopo aver ispezionato le protezioni per qualche minuto, Stroud si voltò e si allontanò a grandi passi, con le sue vesti da guaritore che si gonfiavano dietro di lei.

Hermione fissò il soffitto, cercando di assorbire tutto quello che le era successo quel giorno.

Le sembrava di dover piangere, ma non riusciva a evocare le lacrime.

La rassegnazione e la disperazione si erano intrecciate alla sua anima dal momento in cui aveva visto morire Harry.

Dopo aver visto la maggior parte delle persone che amava morire in agonia, sapeva che il suo turno di soffrire era in agguato.

Ora era arrivato.

La morte non aveva mai spaventato Hermione. La sua paura era sempre stata il modo in cui si moriva. Aveva osservato i modi peggiori per morire.

La morte di Harry era stata un'uccisione pietosa in confronto alle torture a cui erano stati sottoposti i Weasley, Remus e Tonks.

Lucius Malfoy era in piedi a pochi metri da dove Hermione era in gabbia quando alzò lo sguardo su Ron e ringhiò: "Questo è per mia moglie!"

Poi lanciò una maledizione che trasformò gradualmente il sangue di Ron in piombo fuso. Hermione guardò come la maledizione si insinuava lentamente nel corpo di Ron, distruggendolo dall'interno. Era stata impotente a fare qualcosa, impotente a risparmiarlo in qualche modo.

Arthur Weasley era rimasto permanentemente intontito da una maledizione durante la guerra. Piangeva, senza nemmeno capire perché stesse soffrendo o che stesse morendo.

Avevano lasciato Molly per ultima. Così avrebbe visto morire tutti i suoi figli.

Remus aveva resistito più ore di tutti gli altri. La sua licantropia continuava a guarirlo finché non rimase appeso lì, senza reagire. Alla fine qualcuno gli aveva lanciatoun Avada Kedavra per noia.

Le morti si erano ripetute davanti agli occhi di Hermione così tante volte che avrebbe pensato che alla fine il loro dolore si sarebbe alleviato.

Non lo fece mai.

Ogni volta sembrava altrettanto acuto. Altrettanto fresco.

Una ferita che non sarebbe mai guarita.

Senso di colpa del sopravvissuto, pensò, questo era il termine babbano per definirlo. Una descrizione così misera. Non catturava nemmeno una frazione dell'ampiezza dell'agonia nella sua anima.

Per Hermione, essere allevata da un Mangiamorte era un destino che non le era mai venuto in mente. Essere violentata: il rischio era stato considerato. Questo sembrava uno stupro al rallentatore. Tuttavia, la situazione era molto più complessa di questo. Qualsiasi cosa avesse nascosto nella sua mente, era stata importante. Più importante per lei di qualsiasi altra cosa. Non poteva lasciarlo cadere nelle mani di Voldemort.

Non aveva paura di veder marcire il suo cadavere nella Sala Grande. Quel destino non era niente in confronto alla rinuncia di ciò che stava proteggendo. O in confronto all'essere violentata e costretta a portare in grembo un bambino che le sarebbe stato strappato nel momento in cui fosse nato.

Scappare, si rese conto, era probabilmente un lusso che non poteva permettersi di perseguire. L'importante sarebbe stato morire in fretta. Prima che potesse essere fermata e trattenuta da ulteriori tentativi.

Rimase tranquillamente sdraiata nel letto a complottare.

I giorni passavano lentamente. Nessuno dei prigionieri portati nell'ala dell'ospedale osava parlare con Hermione con le guardie costantemente accanto al suo letto.

I guaritori arrivavano diverse volte al giorno per valutarla e curarla. Portarono via fiale di sangue e un po' di capelli per le analisi. Un terapeuta arrivò per curare Hermione per le torture. Per i tremori.

Alla fine la maggior parte degli spasmi intermittenti cessò. Le dita di Hermione tendevano ancora a contorcersi spasmodicamente ai suoni inaspettati.

Non era più abituata al rumore.

Ricordava che in passato la vita era piena di rumore; nelle classi, ai pasti, nel reparto ospedaliero dopo le battaglie. Ora qualsiasi suono inaspettato la prendeva alla sprovvista. Lo sbattere di una porta o lo sferragliare degli stivali, le onde sonore che ne derivavano, le sembravano sensazioni fisiche sulla carne.

Si contraeva.

la guaritrice della mente veniva spesso con la guaritrice Stroud per esaminare il cervello e le condizioni psicologiche di Hermione. C'erano preoccupazioni sulla sua stabilità generale. Lanciavano incantesimi di simulazione sul suo cervello per vedere come avrebbe reagito alla folla, agli spazi stretti, al contatto fisico, al sangue. Se stava per crollare mentalmente, volevano che lo facesse nell'ala dell'ospedale.  
A quanto pare, nonostante le contrazioni, Hermione era considerata abbastanza stabile. Quando i tremori più gravi della tortura cessarono dopo quattro giorni di terapia, decisero che era pronta per la formazione.

Il quinto giorno fu dimessa dall'ala dell'ospedale. Le guardie la portarono direttamente nella Sala Grande.

C'erano file e file di sedie disposte di fronte alla parte anteriore della sala. Le sedie erano piene di donne vestite con abiti grigio scuro.

La Umbridge era in piedi sulla piattaforma di fronte, e parlava con allegria saccente. Era vestita in una tenue tonalità di rosa con un grande ciondolo appeso al collo. Una delle sue mani era pesantemente fasciata.

"Siete stati scelti per aiutare a costruire il futuro che il nostro Signore Oscuro ha immaginato. Vi è stato concesso il privilegio di portarlo avanti", ha detto, e ha simulato. "Voi siete i pochi ritenuti degni di farlo".

La Umbridge sembrava meccanica, fissando le ragazze con occhi scintillanti di odio. Il falso sorriso intonacato saldamente sul suo volto. I suoi occhi continuavano a sfarfallare verso un angolo della stanza.

Hermione si voltò leggermente a guardare e vide due Mangiamorte in piedi smascherati: Corban Yaxley e Thorfinn Rowle. Stavano guardando la Umbridge con espressioni di annoiato divertimento.

"Il Signore Oscuro ha ordinato che siate addestrate per adempiere ai vostri doveri senza fallire. Questo è un grande onore che vi ha conferito; non vuoi deluderlo. Voi siete importanti per il Signore Oscuro. Per questo, dovete essere protetti dagli altri oltre che da voi stesse".

Il sorriso della Umbridge si affilò improvvisamente, mostrando un bordo malizioso. Fece un gesto verso il retro, e Yaxley e Rowle si fecero avanti. La Umbridge si rivolse alle guardie carcerarie allineate lungo un muro.

" Storditele tutte. Siate rigorosi nel farlo".

Alcune delle donne sedute rabbrividirono o cercarono di allontanarsi, ma la maggior parte di loro si mosse appena quando le guardie cominciarono a stordirle. I corpi si accasciavano sulle sedie o cadevano a terra.

Hermione era in piedi verso il fondo. Guardò le ragazze cadere. Ne riconobbe alcune: Hannah Abbott, Parvati Patil, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Cho Chang e Romilda Vane. Hermione pensò che alcune delle altre avrebbero potuto essere state negli aule dei più grandi o dei più giovani di Hogwarts. C'era anche qualche donna un po' più anziana, anche se nessuna che sembrava avere più di trent'anni. Erano quasi un centinaio.

La Umbridge vide Hermione in piedi verso il fondo.

"Stordisci anche lei" disse la Umbridge, fissando Hermione con veleno.

Esitarono.

La guaritrice Stroud apparve dalla sfera periferica della visione di Hermione.

"Fallo" disse con un secco cenno di approvazione.

Hermione fu messa fuori combattimento prima che potesse reggersi.

_"Rennervate"._

Hermione si alzò a sedere, stordita. Era stata spostata, e si ritrovò sdraiata accanto al resto delle ragazze.

Erano disposte in file. Alcune erano ancora incoscienti, e le guardie scendevano lungo la fila per svegliarle. Altre erano sedute, a fissare le manette intorno ai loro polsi. Hermione guardò le sue. I braccialetti magici sembravano diversi; un po' più larghi, e ora senza alcun fermaglio. Un cerchio perfetto di rame avvolgeva ogni polso.

"Proprietà del High Reeve" era inciso sulla superficie brillante di entrambe le manette.

La preoccupazione maggiore per Hermione era l'oggetto freddo sotto il metallo che poteva sentire premere leggermente contro i suoi polsi interni. Le manette erano così strette che non poteva sbirciare sotto per discernere cosa fosse. Era chiaro: la ragione per cui erano stati storditi era per rimuovere e sostituire le manette. Presumibilmente con qualcosa di peggiore di quello che erano già state.

L'orologio sul muro indicava che erano passate ore da quando lo stordimento era iniziato. Qualunque fosse stato il processo, c'era voluto del tempo.

Un grande tavolo era apparso nella Sala Grande, coperto di armi.

Non poteva essere una trappola più ovvia.

Tutti rimasero in piedi con cautela e si limitarono a fissare.

"Venite avanti" disse la Umbridge con voce suadente, facendo un cenno dal lato del tavolo. "Venite. Venite a vedere".

Nessuno si mosse.

La Umbridge sembrava delusa. Aveva chiaramente sperato che qualcuno fosse così sciocco da precipitarsi verso il tavolo e provare ad armarsi.

"Tu, lì. Vieni qui". La Umbridge indicò una ragazza tra la folla. Hermione pensò che la ragazza potesse essere dell'anno di Hermione. Mafalda, pensò, Serpeverde.

La ragazza obbedì lentamente, rabbrividendo in apprensione.

"Solleva qualcosa" le ordinò la Umbridge.

Mafalda si protese lentamente in avanti, ma quando la sua mano arrivò a pochi centimetri da un coltello, lo riportò bruscamente indietro con un grido.

La Umbridge sorrise in trionfo.

"Tutte quante, ora, venite. Vedete cosa succede".

Tutte le donne si mischiarono in avanti con riluttanza. Hermione si avvicinò con crescente timore, la sua mente speculava. Doveva esserci un incantesimo di protezione aggiunto alle manette; qualcosa che impediva loro di avvicinarsi a certi oggetti.  
Allungò la mano da una distanza considerevole e si avvicinò lentamente. Quando le sue dita furono a dieci centimetri da un pugnale sul tavolo, una sensazione di bruciore iniziò ad avvolgerle. Tirò via la mano con amarezza. Le sue opzioni, se avesse dovuto ricorrere al suicidio, erano improvvisamente drammaticamente limitate. Passò in rassegna i vari oggetti: balestre, coltelli, spade, asce, coltelli da cucina, tagliacarte, persino grandi chiodi d'acciaio. L'incantesimo per creare la barriera punitiva sembrava essere stato completo. Ella catalogò ogni oggetto con attenzione.

Le nuove manette non potevano fare solo questo. L'inserimento di un incantesimo di barriera era una magia abbastanza semplice. C'era qualcosa di più complesso nel nuovo set.

Hermione abbassò lo sguardo e li agitò di nuovo.

"Questi nuovi bracciali vi terranno al sicuro e garantiranno che le famiglie in cui sarete mandate possano prendersi cura di voi. Il capo di ogni famiglia porterà un incantesimo che gli permetterà di trovarvi sempre e di sapere se siete in pericolo. Data"-Umbridge sorrise dolcemente,-"la natura pericolosa e volatile comune tra i Babbani, vi impediranno di commettere atti di violenza su chiunque, comprese voi stesse. Vi aiuteranno a obbedire incrollabilmente al Signore Oscuro in questa generosa opportunità che vi ha dato".

Diverse donne stavano udibilmente singhiozzando.

"Sono maghi importanti quelli che servirete. Non vogliamo che qualche errore o incidente li disturbi".

Un incantesimo di barriera, forse un qualche tipo di incantesimo di coercizione, e abbinato a un incantesimo monitor - era quello che Hermione sentiva sotto le manette - un pezzo di monitoraggio, che tracciava il suo benessere fisico.

Gli incantesimi monitor erano comunemente usati nei reparti di psichiatria degli ospedali per avvertire i guaritori quando i pazienti rischiavano di farsi male o di comportarsi male. Tracciava la frequenza cardiaca e gli ormoni, rilevando picchi e sbalzi. Quelli più complessi toccavano anche leggermente la coscienza. Non era esattamente una lettura della mente, ma dava un'impressione dello stato e delle inclinazioni di chi lo indossava.

Cercare di suicidarsi o fuggire senza alcun tipo di arma, intrappolati in una specie di incantesimo di coercizione, senza alcuna indicazione mentale o picco nel ritmo cardiaco, sarebbe stato quasi impossibile.

Hermione rimase congelata nella Sala Grande mentre assorbiva tutto.

I giorni si fondevano in una nebbia di terrore.

Venivano addestrate.

La Umbridge teneva in mano quella che sembrava una piccola lanterna e dava un'istruzione. Quando finiva di parlare, la lanterna si illuminava leggermente e le manette si scaldavano mentre la magia entrava in circolo.

Inculcando compulsioni nelle loro menti.

Veniva fatto gradualmente. Sembrava che ogni istruzione avesse bisogno di tempo per attecchire nelle loro psiche. Per plasmare il loro comportamento.

_Sarete silenziose._

_Sarete obbedienti._

_Non farete male a nessuno._

_Non offenderete le mogli._

_Non opporrete resistenza quando sarete messe a letto._

_Dopo essere state messe a letto non vi muoverete per dieci minuti._

_Farate di tutto per rimanere incinte rapidamente e produrre bambini sani._

_Non farete sesso con nessun uomo se non con quello designato._

Col passare dei giorni, Hermione poteva vedere l'effetto delle istruzioni sulle altre donne.

Diventavano sempre più silenziose. Durante i primi giorni, c'erano sussurri sommessi di notte. Al terzo giorno, le stanze erano per lo più silenziose, a parte i singhiozzi soffocati.

Hermione era tenuta leggermente in disparte da tutti gli altri. C'era sempre una guardia al suo fianco.

La Umbridge stava lontana da Hermione, anche se i suoi occhi lampeggiavano verso Hermione in segno di trionfo ogni volta che una nuova compulsione veniva posta.

Qualunque fosse la magia nera usata per attivare l'incantesimo di coercizione, era delicata. Ad ogni nuova istruzione, i guaritori entravano ed eseguivano delle diagnosi sulle ragazze. 

Un giorno, una delle ragazze scattò improvvisamente e si alzò in piedi urlando. Afferrò la sua sedia e la sbatté in aria prima di farla cadere sulla donna accanto a lei. Quando le guardie hanno stordito la ragazza urlante e l'hanno trascinata via, la spalla della donna era in frantumi.

Forse erano previste ulteriori istruzioni, ma dopo quell'evento, la guaritrice Stroud decise che quanto era stato programmato era sufficiente.

Hermione giaceva nel buio ogni notte e tramava.

Se non poteva fuggire, la sua migliore speranza sarebbe stata quella di morire sotto la bacchetta del High Revee.

Egli era, da quello che Hermione aveva potuto capire, molto veloce nell'uccidere. Se fosse riuscita a provocarlo ad agire senza pensare, avrebbe potuto ucciderla prima di potersi fermare.

Se lei avesse avuto successo, Voldemort avrebbe potuto uccidere l'High Reeve. Rendendo il mondo un posto di gran lunga migliore.

Avrebbe dovuto farlo in fretta. Ingegnoso. Se fosse stato un legilimens così bravo come sosteneva Piton, l'High Revee avrebbe trovato quell'intenzione nella sua mente.

Forse non avrebbe avuto importanza.

Qualcuno così pieno di odio... probabilmente era molto più veloce con le emozioni che con la ragione. Poteva usarlo a suo vantaggio e tirare un cappio intorno al collo di entrambi.

"Spogliatevi" disse la Umbridge alcuni giorni dopo.  
Hermione non era sicura se fosse la costrizione o semplicemente l'inutilità della resistenza a farla obbedire automaticamente.

Probabilmente entrambe le cose.

Lei, insieme al resto delle donne, si sbottonarono la veste grigia e anche l'intimo. Rimasero a rabbrividire nella stanza fredda. Erano rimaste in settantadue. Venti erano state estratte dalla guaritrice Stroud per paura che si sarebbero spezzate come aveva fatto la ragazza che urlava.

Stavano tutte nude, tranne che per i braccialetti di rame lucenti ai polsi, ripiegati su se stessi per nascondere i loro corpi dalle valutazioni maliziose delle guardie.

"Indossate questi".

Con un colpo, la Umbridge srotolò un grande mucchio di vestiti. Abiti e vesti scarlatte lucenti. Rosso come il sangue.

Nessun indumento intimo.

Hermione era così magra che le malapena serviva il reggiseno, ma la mancanza di biancheria intima si faceva sentire acutamente. Come un nervo scoperto.

"E questi, per il freddo invernale" disse la Umbridge, sorridendo, mentre srotolava un'altra pila di indumenti. Calze di lana alla coscia.

Poi la Umbridge aggiunse una pila di cuffiette bianche e scarpe scarlatte con la suola piatta.

Hermione indossò tutto.

La cuffia fu l'ultima. Le ali di essa le bloccavano quasi interamente la visione periferica. Le soffocavano l'udito.

Poteva vedere solo dritto davanti a sé. Se voleva guardare qualcosa a sinistra o a destra, doveva girare la testa in modo evidente.

Era tutto accuratamente studiato per generare vulnerabilità.

Potevano a malapena vedere, a malapena sentire, non potevano resistere, non potevano rifiutare, non potevano scappare.

Il loro benessere sarebbe dipeso interamente dall'affezionarsi a chi li possedeva.

Così sarebbero state docili.

"Se lasciate la casa che vi è stata assegnata, dovete indossare queste cuffiette. Non dovete essere guardate" comandò la Umbridge. "Questa è la fine del mio addestramento per voi. Non vedo l'ora di veder nascere i bambini".

Gli occhi della Umbridge erano puntati sul volto di Hermione, l'odio in essi così denso che Hermione poteva quasi sentirlo vetrificarsi sulla pelle. La Umbridge fece un sorriso freddo e giulivo, poi si voltò e se ne andò.

Qualcuno sfiorò il braccio di Hermione. Qualcuno così vicino che anche girandosi non riuscì a vedere chi fosse, con le ali della cuffia che la oscuravano.

"Mi dispiace tanto", sussurrò la voce di Angelina. La voce si ruppe, come se stesse reprimendo un singhiozzo. "Avevi ragione. Avremmo dovuto darti retta".

Hermione aprì la bocca per chiedere ad Angelina cosa volesse dire. Prima che potesse far uscire la domanda, una mano dura si chiuse intorno al suo braccio. Si ritrovò trascinata in una piccola stanza.

La guaritrice Stroud sedeva dietro una grande scrivania piena di carte. Aveva una cartella aperta davanti a sé che sembrava avere un calendario. Le caselle erano piene di spunte per segnare i giorni.

Hermione si rese conto che era la metà di novembre del 2004. Non si era resa conto della data fino a quel momento.

"Signorina Granger", disse la Stroud alzando lo sguardo, "sono piuttosto contenta di essere riuscita a tenerla nel programma".

Hermione non disse nulla. Fissò legnosamente la donna davanti a sé.

"Mi rendo conto che non l'hai scelto tu, ma dato il lato che hai scelto in guerra, sicuramente ti fa piacere che le tue capacità magiche siano riconosciute". Stroud studiò Hermione, gli occhi luminosi e l'espressione stranamente calda. "Non ci sarà più il Sacro Ventotto dopo questo. Le generazioni future saranno semplicemente magiche. Sono certo che puoi vederne il vantaggio".

Hermione rimase lì, meravigliandosi internamente della logica contorta che la donna davanti a lei impiegava per pulirsi la coscienza.

Le ci vollero diversi secondi per rendersi conto che una risposta era d'obbligo. A giudicare dall'espressione della Stroud, attesa.

"Mi state mandando a farsi violentare e volete che io ne veda il vantaggio?" disse infine, inarcando le sopracciglia.

Gli occhi della guaritrice Stroud lampeggiarono brevemente e si raffreddarono.

"Non sono responsabile di tutte le decisioni riguardanti la sicurezza. Potrebbe sorprenderti sentirlo, ma sono abbastanza coinvolta nella tua salute e felicità".

"Anche se fossi sterile?"

Hermione abbassò lo sguardo e studiò il calendario capovolto, cercando di leggere i numeri e accertare la data esatta. La carta bianca brillante le offuscava la vista e le faceva male agli occhi.

La Stroud sgranò gli occhi e sospirò. "Chiaramente non si può ragionare con te. Sei ancora troppo emotiva su tutto. Forse un giorno una strega con la tua intelligenza arriverà ad apprezzare quello che sto cercando di fare".

Hermione non disse nulla. Socchiuse gli occhi e cercò di leggere di nuovo il calendario. Le sue dita si contorsero.

Il guaritore Stroud lasciò cadere una cartella sopra le date e si alzò. Hermione alzò lo sguardo.

"Il Signore Oscuro non vede l'ora che tu sia sotto la supervisione di qualcuno in grado di monitorare i tuoi ricordi. Avevo chiesto una proroga, per vedere come l'addestramento influisce su di te, ma raggiungerai la tua fascia di fertilità tra pochi giorni, e il Signore Oscuro ti vuole incinta il prima possibile. Ti avrei aiutato a prepararti fisicamente, ma sembra che tu non voglia il mio aiuto. Il High Reeve è sposato. Sono sicura che sa cosa fare e non gli dispiacerà addestrarti a suo piacimento".

La guaritrice fece un sorriso freddo e sottile e Hermione trasalì. Il suo stomaco si contorse dolorosamente.  
Allungò la mano nel suo cassetto e tirò fuori una borsa.

"Questa ti porterà alla tenuta del High Reeve. Ti stanno aspettando".

Allungò la mano verso Hermione. Che indietreggiò di scatto.

Abbassò il mento e cercò di respirare. Aveva solo bisogno di un momento per prepararsi. Per prepararsi a quello che stava per affrontare e a quello che stava per fare.

"Stendi la mano" disse il guaritore Stroud mentre camminava intorno alla scrivania verso Hermione. Il cuore di Hermione batteva dolorosamente nel petto mentre si mordeva il labbro e cercava di inghiottire il terrore che saliva in lei come una marea.

Impotente. Indifesa. Obbediente.

_Sarete obbedienti._

La mano di Hermione cominciò a sollevarsi. Una moneta le cadde sul palmo. Immediatamente sentì uno strattone dietro l'ombelico mentre veniva portata via.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione riapparve in un atrio buio. Era una stanza immacolata e vuota. Un tavolo circolare nero, laccato, sedeva al centro della stanza. Sul tavolo c'era un grande bouquet di fiori bianchi.

Si girò lentamente. Non voleva perdersi nessun dettaglio, ma le stupide ali della cuffia agivano come paraocchi. Poteva vedere solo davanti a sé.

Una grande scala si trovava sulla destra. Freddi corridoi conducevano nell'oscurità e più all'interno della casa. Era un maniero, e un maniero enorme.

"Ciao, mezzosangue".

Una voce fredda la fece gelare.

Girandosi lentamente, trovò Draco Malfoy.

Era più vecchio.

Il suo ultimo ricordo di lui risale al quinto anno, quando faceva parte della Squadra d'Inquisizione. Era diventato più alto. La sovrastava e il suo viso aveva perso ogni traccia di fanciullezza. C'era una pericolosa, raffinata brutalità nel modo in cui si comportava.

Il modo in cui la guardava...

I suoi occhi erano come quelli di un lupo, freddi e feroci.

La letalità in lui era palpabile. Mentre lui la guardava, lei era certa che avrebbe potuto sporgersi in avanti e tagliarle la gola mentre la fissava negli occhi. Poi fare un passo indietro, preoccupandosi solo di non sporcarsi le scarpe di sangue.

Era il High Reeve.

Il braccio destro di Voldemort. Il suo esecutore.

Il numero di persone amiche che lui aveva ucciso: Ginny, McGonagall, Moody, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Sprout, Madam Pomfrey, Flitwick, Oliver Wood... la lista continuava. A parte quelli che erano stati torturati a morte subito dopo la battaglia finale - ogni persona che lei sapeva essere morta dopo la guerra - High Revee li aveva uccisi.

Le ragazze le avevano sussurrato durante le prime notti. Raccontandole del mondo di orrore che si era persa mentre era rinchiusa sotto Hogwarts.

Non aveva pensato che potesse essere qualcuno che conosceva.

Qualcuno così giovane.

Il terrore le saliva dentro. Non era sicura di cosa fare per gestire lo shock.

Prima che potesse reagire, o anche solo elaborare la realizzazione, i suoi occhi si bloccarono nei suoi, e lui si fece bruscamente strada nella sua mente.

La forza la fece quasi svenire.

La sua intrusione mentale era come una lama che penetrava direttamente nei suoi ricordi. Tagliò la fragile barriera che lei cercò di erigere con i brandelli di magia interna che poteva evocare. Lui perforò i suoi ricordi bloccati.

Era come avere un chiodo conficcato nella testa.

La precisione e la forza implacabile.

Non smetteva di cercare di sfondare. Sembrava quasi peggio della maledizione cruciatus. Durò più a lungo di quanto potesse fare la maledizione della tortura senza far impazzire chi la riceveva.

Quando finalmente smise, lei si ritrovò sdraiata a terra. Malfoy era in piedi sopra di lei e la fissava mentre lei rabbrividiva per il trauma della sua intrusione.

"Allora, hai davvero dimenticato tutto" disse mentre la osservava. "Cos'è che credi di proteggere in quel tuo cervello? Hai perso la guerra".

Lei non poteva rispondere.

Non aveva una risposta.

"Oh beh" disse lui, raddrizzando leggermente la veste. "Il Signore Oscuro è stato così gentile da mandarti da me. Se mai recupererai i tuoi ricordi, sarò il primo a saperlo".

Le sorrise per un momento prima che il suo viso diventasse freddo e indifferente. Poi passò sopra il suo corpo e uscì dalla stanza.

Hermione si trascinò in piedi, tremando per l'angoscia mentale e la rabbia impotente che provava.

Lo odiava.

Non aveva mai odiato Draco Malfoy.

Era stato semplicemente un bullo indottrinato, un sintomo di una malattia di cui altri erano responsabili. Ora lo odiava. Per quello che era diventato. Per quello che aveva fatto.

Lui la possedeva.

Era intrappolata sotto il suo controllo, e lui intendeva schiacciarla finché non avesse avuto ciò che voleva.

Strinse la mascella mentre si costringeva a pensare oltre la sua improvvisa rabbia. Il suo piano rimaneva lo stesso. Doveva trovare un modo per scappare o indurlo ad ucciderla.

Lui non era quello che si aspettava. Aveva sperato che il High Revee fosse guidato dalle emozioni, e anche se il Malfoy che aveva conosciuto a scuola lo era stato, ora sembrava freddo come il ghiaccio.

Cosa che, ovviamente, avrebbe dovuto capire. Legilimenzia, occlumanzia; la chiave di tutto era il controllo. La capacità di compartimentalizzare se stessi dietro a dei muri.

Ci sarebbe voluta dell'astuzia per farlo cedere abbastanza da commettere un errore come ucciderla. Qualunque cosa facesse, non sarebbe stata in grado di realizzarla immediatamente. Non poteva affrettarsi. Non poteva essere imprudente. Avrebbe dovuto rimanere lì, aspettare, e sopportare quello che sarebbe successo finché non avesse trovato un'apertura.

Il pensiero la fece rabbrividire. Aveva la gola stretta mentre deglutiva e cercava di pensare.

Uno scatto di tacchi sul pavimento di legno attirò la sua attenzione. Una piccola strega bionda entrò nella stanza. Lei e Hermione si fissarono per parecchi lunghi momenti.

"Allora sei tu" disse la strega, sollevando il naso con un'annusata. "Togliti quello stupido cappello e vieni con noi. Dobbiamo rivedere le istruzioni tutti insieme, prima che io possa metterti dove dobbiamo tenerti".  
La bionda girò sui tacchi e marciò di nuovo fuori dalla stanza. Hermione la seguì lentamente. La strega era familiare. Una Greengrass, pensò Hermione. Non Daphne, ma forse la sorella minore.

Hermione non riusciva a ricordare il suo nome.

Arrivarono in un salotto. Malfoy era già lì, seduto su una poltrona con l'aria annoiata.

Hermione si tolse la cuffietta.

"Allora" disse la strega che Hermione supponeva dovesse essere la moglie di Malfoy mentre si sedeva su una delle altre sedie scheletriche. "La guaritrice Stroud ha mandato un bagaglio di istruzioni. Chi immaginava che i mezzosangue avessero delle istruzioni? Così comodo, vero?"

Il sarcasmo nella vocina acuta della strega era fragile.

"Leggilo e basta, Astoria" disse Malfoy, lanciando un breve sguardo alla strega con un ghigno.

Astoria. Così quello era il nome della moglie di Malfoy.

"Vediamo. Niente maledizioni, torture o abusi fisici su di lei. Deve essere mantenuta nutrita. Possiamo farla lavorare, ma non più di sei ore al giorno. E deve passare almeno un'ora fuori ogni giorno".

Astoria rise un po' maniacalmente.

"È un po' come tenere un crup, no? Chi lo sapeva? Ah, sì. Che delizia. Riceveremo un gufo ogni mese nei cinque giorni in cui sei obbligato a... . La guaritrice Stroud ha incluso una piccola nota personale qui, menzionando che a causa dell'interesse specifico del Signore Oscuro per la Famiglia Malfoy e la mezzosangue, verrà di persona ogni mese per vedere se hai avuto successo".

Astoria sembrava quasi isterica che Hermione si stupì che non si fosse messa a urlare e a spaccare una sedia.

"Senti un po'. Ho il permesso di guardare! Sai, per assicurarmi che tutto sia del tutto clinico tra te e la mezzosangue".

Astoria impallidì in modo sconvolgente. I suoi occhi blu sembravano quasi impazziti. Le mani le tremavano, e accartocciò i fogli che aveva in mano e li sbatté sul tavolo da tè.

"Non lo farò" disse, la sua voce tagliente e vibrante. "Se hai qualcosa in contrario, puoi trascinarmi davanti al Signore Oscuro in persona prima di lanciarmi un Avada. Non guarderò!"

Ha urlato l'ultima parte.

"Fai come vuoi, basta che stai zitta!" Disse Malfoy, il suo tono vizioso mentre si alzava e usciva dalla stanza a grandi passi.

Hermione rimase immobile vicino al muro.

Astoria rimase seduta tremante sulla sedia per diversi minuti prima di parlare con Hermione.

"Mia madre allevava crup. Belle creature" disse Astoria. "Che divertimento vederlo fare ora con i maghi".

Hermione non disse nulla. Rimase in piedi accanto al muro cercando di non muoversi. Pregando le dita di non avere spasmi. Sto facendo finta di essere un albero, pensò debolmente tra sé.

Finalmente Astoria si alzò.

"Ti mostro la tua stanza. Puoi fare quello che vuoi, ma non voglio vederti. Mi sembra di capire che quei braccialetti che hai ti tengono lontano da qualsiasi problema".

Scesero per un lungo corridoio e poi attraverso una porta stretta, parzialmente nascosta, che conduceva a una scala per la servitù a chiocciola. Dopo aver salito tre piani, rientrarono in un più ampio corridoio principale della casa. Erano in un'altra ala. Le finestre erano tutte pesantemente oscurate. Faceva freddo ed era avvolta da una grande ombra; i mobili erano tutti coperti da fogli di carta bianca.

"Quest'ala non è occupata", disse Astoria come se non fosse ovvio. "Abbiamo più servitori di quanti ce ne servano. Resta qui e non fatti vedere a meno che tu non sia chiamata in causa. I ritratti ti terranno d'occhio".  
Astoria spinse una porta. Hermione entrò. Era una grande camera da letto. Un letto a baldacchino sedeva al centro e una sola sedia con lo schienale ad ala vicino alla finestra. Un grande armadio era appoggiato a una parete. Non c'era un tappeto. Un ritratto era appeso alla parete. Nessun libro.

Tutto era freddo e spoglio.

"Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, chiama un elfo domestico" disse Astoria prima di chiudere la porta. Hermione ascoltò i suoi passi che si ritiravano.

Essere improvvisamente lasciata senza supervisione senza essere in una cella era disorientante. L'improvviso cambiamento era allo stesso tempo emozionante e terrificante, come se si fosse improvvisamente buttata da un precipizio.

Lasciò cadere la cuffia sul pavimento accanto alla porta e si avvicinò a una finestra. La campagna fredda e invernale si estendeva fino a dove poteva vedere. Mentre la osservava, considerò la situazione.

Malfoy e Astoria si detestavano chiaramente.

Non c'era da stupirsi. Come se i matrimoni combinati di sangue puro non fossero già abbastanza disfunzionali, farli combinare da Voldemort al solo scopo della riproduzione doveva aver soffocato ogni potenziale scintilla. Soprattutto dopo che non erano riusciti a riprodursi.

Astoria non sembrava particolarmente spaventata da Malfoy, quindi presumibilmente lui non era così irascibile da essere violento con lei. Sembrava in gran parte risentita e indifferente a lui.

Non sembrava essere un marito attento, per nessun motivo. Il suo riguardo per Astoria sembrava essere sulla falsariga del considerarla un parassita che era costretto a sopportare.

Qualunque cosa Astoria potesse pensare di suo marito o del suo matrimonio, la presenza di Hermione come schiava surrogata chiaramente bruciava. Sembrava determinata a ignorare l'esistenza di Hermione per quanto possibile.

  
Hermione non aveva obiezioni. Meno giocatori aveva di cui preoccuparsi, meglio era. Se avesse dovuto preoccuparsi di respingere o placare Astoria, sarebbe stata una sfida in più. Se Astoria fosse stata attenta a suo marito, avrebbe reso la fuga o la ricerca di un modo per manipolare Malfoy molto più impegnativa. Se Astoria era principalmente preoccupata di fingere che Hermione non esistesse, era lo scenario più facile. Hermione si sarebbe tenuta nascosta, nell'ombra, il più possibile. Finché non ci fosse stata l'opportunità di agire.

La chiave sarebbe stata studiare Malfoy. Scoprire cosa lo guidava. Quali erano i suoi vizi. Cosa poteva sfruttare in lui.

Non sembrava particolarmente interessato a Hermione, a parte scoprire cosa potesse nascondere nei suoi ricordi perduti. Se era così, era un sollievo. Forse avrebbe anche scelto principalmente di lasciarla in pace. Era sicura che, se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto inventarsi qualsiasi modo per torturarla senza mettere a rischio la sua fertilità.

Draco Malfoy era il High Reeve.

Era ancora scioccante.

Cosa gli era successo durante la guerra per renderlo così spietato?

L'odio richiesto per lanciare con successo una Maledizione Assassina era tremendo. Infliggere la morte istantanea ti strappava qualcosa. La maggior parte dei maghi e delle streghe oscure ci riusciva solo occasionalmente. Questo era parte del motivo per cui c'erano così tante altre maledizioni usate per uccidere. Il sadismo aveva un ruolo importante, ma la verità era che nessun'altra maledizione era irreversibile e inarrestabile come l'Avada Kedavra. Il potere necessario per utilizzare qualcosa di così definitivo era... beh, non c'era davvero nulla a cui paragonarlo.

La capacità di Voldemort di lanciarla ripetutamente e immancabilmente era parte della ragione per cui ispirava tanto terrore.

La reputazione del High Reeve per l'uso della maledizione era già altrettanto leggendaria. Lo aveva fatto salire al più alto rango dei Mangiamorte.

Ed era Malfoy.

Avrebbe dovuto muoversi con cautela. La disinvoltura con cui i Malfoy avevano trattato il suo arrivo indicava una sicurezza assoluta. Lasciandola nell'atrio. Mostrandole la casa. Mettendola in un'ala non occupata. Hermione era certa che non ci fossero facili vie di fuga. Finché non fosse riuscita a togliersi le manette, Malfoy sarebbe sempre stato in grado di trovarla, e lei sarebbe stata incapace di respingere lui o chiunque altro.

Sospirò, e il suo respiro fece un piccolo cerchio di condensa sul vetro freddo della finestra.

Sollevando un dito sul vetro, disegnò la runa thurisaz: per la difesa, l'introspezione e la concentrazione. Accanto ad essa disegnò il suo rovescio, la sua merkstave: per il pericolo, la mancanza di difesa, la malizia, l'odio e il dispetto.

Ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Quello che aveva.

Doveva invertire la sua fortuna.

Guardò le rune svanire dal vetro mentre la condensa evaporava di nuovo nella stanza.

Nessuna delle ragazze aveva sentito sussurrare che la Resistenza esisteva ancora. A parte Hermione, tutti i membri dell'Ordine sopravvissuti alla battaglia finale erano noti per essere morti. Le loro morti erano state testimoniate pubblicamente. I loro cadaveri appesi per assicurare che non ci fosse spazio per speranze segrete. L'Ordine si era sgretolato alla morte di Harry.

Voldemort sembrava essere stato attento ad assicurarsi che l'Ordine della Fenice non avesse alcuna scintilla con cui risorgere. Mentre la guerra si trascinava negli anni, era diventato più cauto e meno sicuro della sua infallibilità di quanto non fosse stato durante gli anni di Hermione a Hogwarts.

Voldemort era scrupoloso.

Questo era preoccupante. Se aveva elevato Malfoy come High Reeve, probabilmente significava che anche Malfoy era scrupoloso. Non qualcuno incline a commettere errori di giudizio.

Forse c'era ancora una Resistenza da qualche parte. Le donne di Hogwarts avevano saputo solo quello che le guardie avevano detto loro. Forse c'era ancora qualche fazione che lavorava contro Voldemort. Se Hermione fosse fuggita, forse avrebbe potuto trovarle ed eventualmente dar loro qualsiasi segreto stesse nascondendo.

Visto che si trovava nella casa del High Reeve, forse, se fosse stata furba, sarebbe stata in grado di raccogliere informazioni utili.

Se continuava a comportarsi in modo flessibile e cooperativo.

Rotta.

Se avessero pensato che fosse davvero malata, avrebbero potuto diventare imprudenti con lei.

Lei avrebbe aspettato.

Era molto brava ad aspettare.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione esplorò la stanza in cui era stata messa. C'era ben poco che non fosse apparso subito all'occhio.

Il guardaroba era pieno di altri abiti e vesti scarlatte come quelli che indossava attualmente. Erano di vari pesi, presumibilmente per le stagioni estive e invernali. I cassetti contenevano altre cuffiette e calze di lana. Altre scarpe rosse scadenti.

Hermione ne tirò fuori un paio dal cassetto e le fissò. Le suole erano sottili, ed erano di stoffa; si sarebbero consumate rapidamente. Se voleva correre, avrebbe dovuto rubare vestiti e scarpe nuove.

Il ritratto sulla parete era quello di una giovane strega. Bella e bionda. Senza dubbio una delle antenate di Malfoy. Aveva gli stessi lineamenti affilati e la stessa espressione sdegnosa. La strega non poteva essere più che appena diplomata a Hogwarts quando fu dipinta. Fissava con indifferenza Hermione, seduta con noncuranza su una sedia a schienale alto, un libro accanto a lei.

Alla fine Hermione si voltò e osservò il resto della stanza. C'era una porta progettata per fondersi con il muro dall'altra parte della stanza. Si avvicinò e la aprì.

Un bagno, occupato principalmente da una grande vasca. Nessuna doccia. Non c'erano altro che gli oggetti più essenziali: sapone, asciugamani, uno spazzolino da denti, una piccola tazza per l'acqua.

Hermione si avvicinò e si lavò le mani. Mentre le ritirava, finse di far cadere accidentalmente la tazza dal bancone. Colpì il suolo con un suono forte e tagliente, ma non riuscì a rompersi e nemmeno a scheggiarsi.

C'era un incantesimo di protezione su di essa.

Malfoy era scrupoloso.

La raccolse e la sciacquò prima di rimetterla a posto. Quando si voltò, scoprì che c'era un ritratto anche nel bagno. La stessa giovane strega stava studiando Hermione con uno sguardo consapevole.

Hermione finse innocenza e tornò in camera da letto.

Nel giro di un'ora, non c'era più nulla da ispezionare nella sua stanza. Non che Hermione si aspettasse di trovare qualcosa o di mettersi nei guai con la sorveglianza penetrante del ritratto sulla parete. La strega aveva apparentemente ricevuto l'ordine di sorvegliare Hermione come un falco.

Hermione andò alla porta della camera da letto e, dopo un attimo di esitazione, girò la maniglia ed entrò nel corridoio.

Il suo cuore cominciò immediatamente a battere forte.

Il senso di terrore e di libertà che provava semplicemente camminando in un'altra stanza da sola era sconcertante. Mentre si chiudeva la porta alle spalle, si appoggiò alla porta e cercò di fare un lento respiro.

Le sue dita si contorsero intorno alla maniglia della porta mentre si guardava intorno e cercava di ricomporsi.

Il lungo corridoio che scompariva nell'oscurità sembrava così aperto.

Deglutì nervosamente. Aveva dato per scontato che alcuni effetti della sua lunga prigionia avrebbero continuato a perseguitarla. In realtà viverlo era più che sconvolgente. Era terrificante.

I suoi tentativi di respirare e di calmarsi stavano fallendo. Il suo petto balbettava in piccole e rapide inalazioni.

L'unico suono nell'ala fredda e buia del maniero.

Si morse il labbro. La sua mente... era sempre stata capace di fidarsi della sua mente. Persino i suoi ricordi bloccati le sembravano un meccanismo di difesa. Ritrovarsi nel panico e nell'iperventilazione perché era entrata in un corridoio di sua spontanea volontà...

Questo era un tradimento.

Strinse gli occhi e cercò di respirare uniformemente. Cercò di liberare la mano dalla maniglia della porta che stringeva disperatamente, come se potesse annegare se la lasciava andare.

La sua capacità di ragionare e dire a se stessa che stava bene era una persuasione insufficiente per la sua mente e il suo corpo.

Cercò di allontanarsi dalla porta, ma le gambe si rifiutarono di collaborare.

Il terrore che le scorreva nel corpo l'aveva bloccata.

Era un corridoio. Solo un corridoio, si disse. Le era permesso essere lì. Non c'erano regole che la trattenevano...

Non c'erano regole che la trattenevano...

...solo se stessa.

Dopo essere rimasta lì per diversi minuti, cercando e non riuscendo a costringersi a muoversi, singhiozzò bruscamente e si rannicchiò più vicino alla porta.

Non riusciva a ricordare l'ultima volta che aveva pianto. Molto tempo prima, nella sua cella.

Mentre stava lì, tremante e iperventilante, nel corridoio di quell'ala vuota del maniero, pianse. Per tutti quelli che ora erano morti. Per tutti quelli che Malfoy aveva ucciso. Per tutte le ragazze di Hogwarts che venivano spedite in un mondo di orrore. Per la rabbia per le manette chiuse intorno ai suoi polsi, e per le manette che aveva scoperto di avere in qualche modo chiuso intorno alla sua stessa mente.

Tornò nella sua stanza, chiuse la porta, sprofondò sul pavimento e continuò a piangere.

Ci volle un giorno intero prima che riuscisse a costringersi ad andare di nuovo in corridoio.

Era determinata a superare il panico. La mattina seguente, spalancò la porta, si accovacciò sul letto e si costrinse a fissare il corridoio finché il suo cuore non smise di battere dolorosamente nel petto alla sola vista.

Avrebbe perso ogni possibilità di fuga se non poteva nemmeno uscire dalla sua stanza senza avere un crollo mentale.

Si sedette a letto e mangiò la colazione che le era apparsa mentre contemplava il problema.  
Si era manifestato quando era sola. Non era sicura se fosse perché la costrizione delle manette a essere obbediente l'aveva precedentemente distratta o se fosse una forma insidiosa di trauma mentale; che essere imprigionata per così tanto tempo l'aveva danneggiata al punto che essere controllata da altri era l'unico modo in cui ora sapeva come funzionare.

Sperava che fossero semplicemente le manette, ma temeva che fosse la seconda. La prigionia aveva corroso la sua psiche in modi di cui aveva paura di rendersi pienamente conto.

Si fece forza. Era determinata a superarlo. A qualunque costo.

Quando quella sera apparve la cena, si costrinse a mangiarla seduta vicino alla porta aperta. Le sue mani tremavano così tanto che le cadde metà del cibo dalla forchetta. Quando finì di mangiare, il loro tremore si era attenuato abbastanza da permetterle di bere acqua senza rovesciarsela addosso.

Fissò il corridoio. Fissò tutti i mobili ammantati e i molti ritratti di aristocratici dal volto freddo e pallido.

Cercò di ricordare quello che sapeva di Malfoy.

Come era riuscito a salire così in alto nei ranghi di Voldemort a un'età così giovane?

Era stato coinvolto nella morte di Silente all'inizio del sesto anno. Le circostanze non erano mai state del tutto chiare. Ricordava di essere stata svegliata bruscamente dalle urla dei guardiani del castello durante le conseguenze. Minerva McGonagall e il resto dei professori erano impalliditi dallo shock e dall'orrore mentre cercavano freneticamente di scoprire cosa fosse successo. Malfoy era scomparso nel caos.

Fu il primo e ultimo grande evento della guerra che Hermione associò specificamente a Malfoy. Dopo di che scomparve nelle file di Voldemort. Un altro Mangiamorte senza volto.

Sua madre era morta diversi anni dopo la guerra. Hermione ricordava di aver sentito parlare della morte di Narcissa Malfoy a Villa Lestrange. Era successo durante una missione di salvataggio. Harry e Ron erano stati catturati dagli Snatcher. Quando l'Ordine era andato a salvarli, un Mangiamorte aveva perso il controllo di una maledizione e Fiendfyre aveva dato fuoco al maniero con dentro Narcissa e Bellatrix.

La morte di Narcissa aveva fatto impazzire Lucius Malfoy. Si era infilato facilmente nei panni della follia di Bellatrix. Aveva dato la colpa della morte di Narcissa a Ron e Harry e si era dedicato a vendicarla dando la caccia ai Weasley. Il danno cerebrale di Arthur Weasley e la quasi morte di George durante la guerra erano stati entrambi causati da Lucius. Era diventato una mina vagante tra le fila di Voldemort. Era stato troppo utile e letale perché la sua insubordinazione lo facesse uccidere, ma aveva costantemente mantenuto la linea.

A Hermione era venuto in mente che Lucius potesse essere il High Reeve, visto quanto fosse vizioso, pieno di odio e veloce nell'uccidere. Poiché non lo era, Hermione si chiese se fosse ancora vivo. Forse dopo la guerra aveva finalmente superato il limite e si era fatto uccidere. Hermione lo sperava. Il modo in cui Lucius aveva riso mentre Ron moriva urlando in agonia... Hermione non avrebbe mai cancellato quel ricordo.

Ma Malfoy...

Non credeva che fosse stato trattato come particolarmente importante o considerato un Mangiamorte significativo durante le riunioni dell'Ordine che ricordava. Qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto per farsi strada fino alla cima doveva essere avvenuta verso la fine della guerra. Forse era stato coinvolto in quello che aveva fatto crollare i piani dell'Ordine durante la battaglia finale.

Poiché era stata una guaritrice, Hermione non era stata presente per tutta la battaglia. Qualcosa nella loro strategia era andato storto. C'erano stati molti più Mangiamorte di quanto l'Ordine avesse previsto. Voldemort aveva lanciato una maledizione mortale e Harry era caduto. Poi aveva ordinato a Lucius di confermare che Harry era morto.

Harry non era morto.

Così Voldemort lanciò un'altro Avada Kedavra, e un'altr, e un'altro, e un'altro. Dopo una mezza dozzina di maledizioni , Voldemort era andato a confermare a se stesso che Harry era morto. Per sicurezza, fece trascinare il corpo di Harry in aria e lo fece appendere alla Torre di Astronomia. Tutti guardarono mentre Voldemort malediceva il corpo di Harry con una maledizione di necrosi ad azione rapida e l'intera massa si decomponeva davanti ai loro occhi.

Gli occhi verdi e vuoti di Harry - Hermione li vedeva ogni volta che chiudeva i suoi. L'espressione sul suo volto; la consapevolezza di aver fallito era stata scritta nella morte.

Hermione tremava mentre ci pensava.

I suoi migliori amici erano morti davanti ai suoi occhi. Per qualche crudele scherzo del destino non le era stato permesso di seguirli.

L'avevano lasciata indietro.

Fece quadrato sulle spalle e si costrinse a fare un passo nel corridoio. Aveva affrontato ogni sorta di orrore. Non si sarebbe fatta sconfiggere dalla sua psiche fratturata e da un corridoio.

Un passo.

Due.

Tre.

Quattro.

Il suo respiro si affievolì e lei strinse le mani a pugno fino a sentire le unghie affondare nella pelle.

Cinque.

Sei.

Sette.

Goccia. Goccia. Goccia.

Si bloccò e guardò in basso. Una delle sue mani stava gocciolando sangue sul pavimento.

Era della stessa tonalità del suo vestito.  
Lo fissò finché una pozzanghera grande come una noce si raccolse gradualmente ai suoi piedi.

Poi continuò lungo il corridoio. Contò i suoni di perdita al posto dei suoi passi finché non arrivò alla fine.

Non aveva una destinazione in mente, così si girò e tornò indietro, toccando le maniglie delle porte lungo la strada. Alcune erano chiuse a chiave. Altre non lo erano. Sbirciò in altre camere da letto vuote, piene di mobili ammantati. Più tardi sarebbe tornata ad esplorarle tutte con attenzione. Forse vi avrebbe trovato qualcosa di utile.

Tremava quando rientrò nella sua stanza. Sentendosi prosciugata, si infilò subito a letto.

Mentre si addormentava, sognò Ginny.

Ginny, verso la fine della guerra, con i capelli tagliati sopra le spalle e una lunga e crudele cicatrice su un lato del viso. Era rannicchiata accanto a un letto e guardava Hermione come se fosse spaventata.

L'espressione di Ginny era contorta dall'angoscia, coperta di lacrime. Stava singhiozzando in modo incontrollabile.

" _Ginny_ ", si sentì dire Hermione. " _Ginny, cosa c'è che non va? Cos'è successo?_ "

Mentre Ginny apriva la bocca per rispondere, il sogno svanì.

Quando Hermione si svegliò la mattina dopo, sapeva che doveva aver sognato. Cosa aveva sognato? Non riusciva a ricordare. Qualcosa di triste. Si premette i palmi delle mani sugli occhi e cercò di ricordarselo.

Quel giorno non riuscì ad avvicinarsi alla porta. Si rannicchiò vicino alla finestra e guardò i giardini nebbiosi che si trovavano fuori. Su un lato c'era un labirinto di siepi. Si fece strada con gli occhi.

Studiò tutti i terreni della tenuta che riusciva a vedere. Cercando di prendere nota di qualsiasi cosa che potesse essere utile. Dove sarebbe andata se avesse cercato di nascondersi? Se avesse cercato di scappare?

Il giorno passò lentamente.

Avere di nuovo il senso del tempo era vagamente inquietante. Il ticchettio costante dell'orologio attirava costantemente la sua attenzione. Un suono continuo e gracchiante. Se si lasciava ascoltare a lungo, le sue dita cominciavano ad avere degli spasmi ad ogni scatto degli ingranaggi.

Scoprì che la sua mente aveva la tendenza a vagare e a perdersi. Si interrompeva da qualche strano pensiero e si rendeva conto che erano passate ore. 

Quando la giornata volgeva al termine, fissava la porta.

Doveva costringersi a uscire di nuovo. Non aveva nemmeno visto Malfoy da quando era arrivata. Aveva intenzione di provare a guardarlo. Studiarlo. Armarsi di una qualche comprensione di lui.

Tutti questi piani erano svaniti negli ultimi due giorni.

Si alzò e si mosse lentamente verso la porta. Mentre stava avvolgendo le dita attorno alla maniglia, ci fu uno schiocco improvviso dietro di lei. Avviandosi, si voltò bruscamente e trovò un elfo domestico in piedi dietro di lei.

"Devi prepararti per stasera, dice la padrona" disse l'elfo, distogliendo lo sguardo e allontanandosi.

Hermione si sentì come se avesse il cuore in gola. Le sue mani cominciarono a tremare.

Considerò per un momento di non prepararsi.

Senza dubbio, se lo avesse fatto, Malfoy sarebbe apparso e l'avrebbe costretta a farlo. Chissà cos'altro avrebbe potuto farle se lo avesse provocato. Le compulsioni nella sua mente si agitarono...

Obbediente.

Non resistere.

Il suo cervello iniziò automaticamente a catalogare le cose che le era stato ordinato di fare.

Non era sicura se la compulsione le facesse razionalizzare l'obbedienza o se l'obbedienza fosse effettivamente la scelta razionale.

Andò in bagno e aprì il rubinetto della vasca. L'acqua scottante si riversò fuori e lei guardò la vasca riempirsi lentamente.

Si chiese se poteva in qualche modo affogare prima che Malfoy potesse arrivare. Come signore del maniero, probabilmente poteva apparire ovunque. Rabbrividì al pensiero di essere trascinata fuori dall'acqua, nuda, per i capelli. 

Si tolse la veste e affondò nell'acqua, sibilando ma assaporando il dolore. Ormai non sentiva quasi più nulla. A quanto pare le manette non le limitavano il calore.

Era un'informazione utile da archiviare.

Dopo essersi lavata, si asciugò con un sontuoso, enorme asciugamano da bagno. Poi si mise un nuovo set di abiti. Il lungo abito scarlatto abbottonato, e poi la vestaglia rossa aperta. Poi si mise le calze. Le odiava così tanto. Se non ci fosse stato il gelo nel maniero, non le avrebbe mai indossate. A parte l'orribile colore rosso, poteva quasi far finta che la veste fosse solo un vestito, ma l'orrida sensazione di non avere l'intimo la faceva sentire costantemente esposta.

Avrebbe avuto le mutandine solo se avesse avuto sanguinamenti o se fosse stata incinta. Altrimenti, doveva rimanere accessibile.

Quando si era vestita, stava in piedi incerta in mezzo alla sua stanza. Non era sicura di dove doveva andare. Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare.

La porta si aprì bruscamente e Astoria apparve, bianca come un lenzuolo.

"Bene, sei pronta. Temevo di dover mandare Draco a trascinarti" disse Astoria mentre guardava Hermione su e giù con un'espressione critica. "Ti mostrerò dove andare stasera. Dopo questo, sarò altrove. Mi aspetto che tu ti prepari e ci vada ogni sera designata senza problemi. Mi stavo rendendo conto... non hai davvero bisogno di tutte le parti del corpo che hai solo per riprodurti. Quindi, se stai pensando di causare problemi, tienilo a mente".

Un brivido corse lungo la schiena di Hermione, e lei annuì.

Astoria uscì dalla stanza, conducendo Hermione attraverso la casa, nel foyer, e poi su per la grande scala e giù per il corridoio del secondo piano. I ritratti mormorarono al loro passaggio.

"Puttana".

Hermione lo sentì mormorare più di una volta.

Astoria si fermò alla settima porta.

"Entra e aspetta. Draco verrà quando vorrà, ma tu devi essere lì alle otto in punto".

Senza soffermarsi oltre, Astoria proseguì lungo il corridoio e scomparve nell'oscurità.

Le mani di Hermione tremavano mentre afferrava il pomello della porta e cercava di aprirla. All'inizio non girava, e dovette fare diversi respiri profondi per calmarsi e fare in modo che le mani smettessero di tremare abbastanza per afferrarla e girarla.

Entrando nella stanza, si rese conto di ogni dettaglio possibile.

Sembrava puramente sterile.

Aveva dato per scontato che la sua stanza fosse spoglia e fredda per indifferenza, ma forse era semplicemente il modo in cui era Malfoy. C'era un grande letto, un armadio imponente, una scrivania e una sedia.

Hermione avrebbe immaginato che Malfoy avesse una stanza più lussuosa. Tutta verde e argento con lenzuola costose e cuscini da lancio coperti da troppe nappe.

La stanza davanti a lei sarebbe potuta appartenere a un monaco.

Era funzionale. Questo era davvero tutto ciò che si poteva dire su di essa. Non stupisce il fatto che Malfoy fosse così freddo.  
Si scostò dal letto e si avvicinò alla sedia vicino alla scrivania. Sedendosi, guardò il contenuto della superficie della scrivania. Pergamena bianca e penne d'oca. Tese la mano con esitazione verso le penne d'oca, chiedendosi se fosse in grado di toccarle.

Quando le sue dita si avvicinarono, sentì una leggera sensazione di bruciore e tirò indietro la mano.

Il suo stomaco si contorceva dal terrore, e cercò di distrarsi recitando formule di aritmetica mentre era seduta lì.

Era abituata ad aspettare all'infinito. Cos'era un'ora dopo sedici mesi di privazione sensoriale? Aveva solo bisogno di smettere di pensare a quello che stava per succedere. Il suo stomaco si sentiva così contorto che pensava di potersi ammalare.

All'improvviso, la porta scattò. Si alzò e si voltò bruscamente in tempo per vedere Malfoy entrare a grandi passi. Aveva la mano alla gola, che gli tirava il colletto. Chiaramente non si aspettava di trovarla lì. Si fermò bruscamente e la fissò, sembrando effettivamente impallidire leggermente prima di serrare le labbra in una linea dritta.

"Mezzosangue", disse dopo un momento. "E' arrivato il giorno".


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione non disse nulla. Si limitò a guardarlo.

Era sollevata dal fatto che non stesse tremando.

Si costrinse a incontrare il suo sguardo, ricordando a se stessa che doveva solo sopportare per un po', solo finché non avesse potuto formulare un piano.

Poteva sopportare. Lo avrebbe fatto.

Era incerta su quello che avrebbe dovuto fare. Lui si aspettava che si sdraiasse sul suo letto?

Lui la superò a grandi passi fino all'armadio e, dopo aver appoggiato per un momento la mano sulla porta, la aprì di scatto.

Forse Malfoy non era del tutto monaco. L'armadio aveva quasi un'intera stanza al suo interno. La porta conteneva un bar pieno, e Malfoy strappò una bottiglia di whisky Incendiario da uno scaffale e tirò fuori il tappo con i denti. Sputando il tappo sul pavimento, alzò la bottiglia alle labbra e la fissò.

Hermione aspettò.

Dopo un minuto, estrasse la bacchetta e con un rapido movimento evocò un tavolo al centro del pavimento. Hermione lo fissò, completamente confusa. Guardò Malfoy.

Lui sogghignò verso di lei.

"Piegati" disse con voce bassa e beffarda, gesticolando verso il tavolo.

Hermione non pensava di potersi sentire più disgustata da lui, ma a quanto pareva sì. Si morse l'interno del labbro finché non sentì la pelle cedere e il sangue inondarle la lingua, mentre sentiva i suoi piedi cominciare a obbedire automaticamente.

Si avvicinò lentamente e, dopo aver esitato un momento, si chinò sul tavolo.

Il legno le morse le ossa dell'anca. Appoggiò le mani contro i bordi e li afferrò fino a quando le nocche non si incrinarono per la forza. Lottò per non tremare. Tutto il suo corpo si sentiva al limite per l'intensità della sua vulnerabilità. Le sue orecchie si sforzavano di percepire qualsiasi suono.

Ci fu una pausa. Poi sentì Malfoy avvicinarsi lentamente a lei.

Si fermò proprio dietro di lei e ci fu un altro silenzio. Poteva sentire i suoi occhi su di lei.

L'aria si mosse.

"Sei ancora vergine, mezzosangue? È una cosa che ti ricordi?"

Lei trasalì quando si rese conto che non lo sapeva.

Lui fece un passo più vicino. "Sono sicuro che Weasley o Potter sono ci siano riusciti a un certo punto". Poteva sentire la derisione nel suo tono.

La sua mano si posò brevemente sul dorso di lei mentre le tirava su le gonne fino alla vita. Lei sentì l'aria fredda della sua stanza contro la sua pelle. Stava tremando così forte che il tavolo stava tremando.

"Beh, suppongo che lo sapremo presto", disse lui e poi comandò: "Allarga le gambe".

Lei si costrinse a spostarsi.

Sentì le sue dita su di lei e si scostò leggermente.

Lui mormorò sottovoce e lei sentì qualcosa di caldo e liquido dentro di lei. Un incantesimo di lubrificazione. Lei si mosse così bruscamente che le gambe del tavolo stridettero mentre trascinavano sul pavimento di legno.

"Non possiamo avere danni o infezioni che compromettano la tua utilità", spiegò lui in tono derisorio.

Sentì lo scatto della sua cintura e poi, senza preavviso, la trafisse con se stesso.

Lei cercò di trattenere a morsi il singhiozzo che si fece strada nella sua gola, ma la brusca invasione la prese alla sprovvista. Al suo grido, lui si bloccò, solo per un momento, prima di ricominciare a muoversi. A parte il punto in cui erano uniti, non la toccò. La sua mano destra afferrò il tavolo vicino a dove il suo viso era girato. Lei poteva vedere un anello nero sulla sua mano, che scintillava debolmente.

Quando lui venne, il suo movimento divenne irregolare e ruvido, e poi si fermò improvvisamente con un sibilo tranquillo.

Rimase lì solo un secondo prima di allontanarsi di scatto da lei e tornare a grandi passi verso il bar.

"Vattene." Il suo tono era tagliente.

Hermione si scosse.

"Non posso". Cercò di non singhiozzare mentre lo diceva, ma la voce le tremava. "Non mi è permesso muoversi per dieci minuti dopo".

Lui ringhiò con rabbia. Improvvisamente il tavolo sotto di lei svanì, e lei precipitò sul pavimento, battendo bruscamente la fronte a terra.

"FUORI!"

La stanza tremò.

Spingendosi in piedi, fuggì. Barcollando frastornata per il corridoio. Cercando di ricordare la strada del ritorno.

Il suo petto balbettava mentre cercava di non andare in iperventilazione. Non riusciva a vedere chiaramente. Allungò la mano per scoprire che la sua fronte si era tagliata dove l'aveva colpita. Il sangue le colava negli occhi.

Rimase in cima alle scale. Cercando di ricordare la strada del ritorno. Il sangue le riempiva gli occhi. Poteva sentire il fluido colare tra le gambe e colare lungo le cosce. Tremava. Cercava di ricordare dov'era la sua stanza.

Se fosse rimasta lì, Astoria l'avrebbe trovata e le avrebbe cavato gli occhi, o le avrebbe tagliato le dita, o le avrebbe strappato i denti.

Inciampò e quasi cadde giù per le scale.

Faceva respiri brevi e rapidi mentre cercava di evitare di singhiozzare ad alta voce.

Non riusciva a capire: era sopravvissuta alla guerra. Aveva visto i suoi amici morire davanti a lei. Era rimasta sana di mente, sola in una cella buia per oltre un anno. Ma... essere costretta a essere complice del suo stesso stupro. Non poteva sopportarlo. Non sapendo che si aspettavano che lo facesse di nuovo il giorno dopo. E il successivo. E il giorno dopo ancora.

Fissò vertiginosamente l'atrio.

Se si fosse buttata dal balcone, Malfoy non avrebbe potuto fermarla.

Sarebbe finita.

Si chinò e guardò il tavolo nell'atrio. Solo un po' più in là...

Una presa simile a una presa si chiuse intorno al suo braccio e la strappò via.

Si voltò e trovò Malfoy che la fissava, infuriato.

"Non... non osare". Lui ringhiò le parole. Il suo volto era bianco dalla furia.

"Ti prego, Malfoy-" singhiozzava lei. "Ti prego-"

Lui la trascinò giù per le scale e attraverso la casa mentre lei piangeva. Praticamente sfondò la porta della sua stanza mentre la trascinava dentro e la spingeva sul letto.

" _Evanesco_!" scattò, puntandole la bacchetta sul viso, e improvvisamente il sangue nei suoi occhi svanì. Lo seguì con un incantesimo di guarigione e rimase lì a fissarla con una furia senza veli.

"Pensi davvero che non me ne accorgerò quando cercherai di ucciderti, mezzosangue?" chiese infine dopo che lei smise di singhiozzare.

" Lasciamelo fare" disse lei. La sua voce era legnosa, il suo petto continuava a balbettare, "Sono sicuro che ti daranno una nuova mezzosangue da allevare. Anche tu mi odi, Malfoy. Vuoi davvero che io sia la madre dei tuoi figli? Che veda la mia faccia in loro? Sono sicuro che puoi trovare una scusa convincente per uccidermi".

Malfoy fece una risata stridula.

"Se solo fosse così facile, ti ucciderei subito. Per la prima volta in vita tua, sembra che tu abbia sottovalutato il tuo valore. Il Signore Oscuro è piuttosto ansioso di vedere che tipo di prole produrremo. Una volta che avrai partorito qualche erede per me, intende mandarti in giro e vedere che tipo farai con alcune delle altre vecchie famiglie di maghi. Voi piccole schiave siete una bella merce. Il Signore Oscuro ha un intero programma di allevamento pianificato per diverse generazioni".

Hermione fissò con orrore.

Lui si avvicinò, la sua espressione minacciosa. "Non dimentichiamoci dei tuoi ricordi. Il fatto che ci sia stato qualcosa che hai ritenuto degno di essere nascosto anche dopo aver perso la guerra è motivo di preoccupazione. Finché non saprò il perché, tu non morirai. Tuttavia, quanta libertà hai in questa casa - e quanto spesso devo sorvegliarti per assicurartela - saranno le tue piccole contemplazioni suicide a deciderlo".

Hermione rimase seduta lì congelata. In qualche modo aveva dato per scontato che Malfoy sarebbe stato la fine per lei. Che lui le avrebbe costretto a fare un figlio e poi si sarebbe sbarazzato di lei. Non le era venuto in mente che era destinata a passare da una famiglia di maghi all'altra finché il suo corpo non avesse ceduto.

Malfoy lanciò uno sguardo intorno alla sua stanza e poi di nuovo verso di lei. Il suo viso era teso e i suoi occhi d'acciaio.

"Be'" disse, sospirando, "non avevo intenzione di farlo subito dopo averti scopato la prima volta, ma sono già qui e non ho altri piani per la serata. Non c'è un momento migliore del presente. Vediamo esattamente cosa sta succedendo in quella tua piccola testa da mezzosangue. Quante altre idee hai?"

Prima che lei potesse rabbrividire, lui usò la punta della bacchetta per forzare il mento di lei in alto, e i suoi freddi occhi grigi affondarono nella sua coscienza.

Lui non si preoccupò dei suoi ricordi bloccati. Andò subito dopo la guerra, alla sua prigionia, e andò avanti da lì.

Hermione non lottò. Se avesse cercato di spingerlo fuori, avrebbe solo fatto più male, e lui si sarebbe comunque fatto strada con la forza. Crollò sul letto mentre il peso della sua mente si conficcava nella sua.

Le sue dita si contraevano involontariamente, ma per il resto era immobile.

Lui scivolò velocemente attraverso tutti i lunghi, silenziosi, isolati mesi e poi si mosse lentamente una volta che lei fu trascinata fuori dalla cella, torturata, pietrificata, e poi ri-torturata dal non essere stordita quando fu mobilitata di nuovo. Prese nota della sua conversazione con Hannah e della descrizione fatta dalla guaritrice mentale sulle condizioni di Hermione. Osservò le tecniche che Voldemort e Piton hanno usato per cercare di penetrare nei suoi ricordi bloccati. Era particolarmente interessato ai suoi complotti per uccidersi o fuggire. Poteva sentire il suo condiscendente divertimento su chi lei aveva teorizzato il High Reeve potesse essere; come si era chiesta se poteva approfittare di lui e farlo uccidere.

Hermione non riusciva a trovare un modo per strappargli via i pensieri o nasconderli. Ogni volta che riusciva a raccogliere più di un brandello di magia, sentiva il rame delle manette infilarsi e strapparlo via.

Prestò molta attenzione alle manette. Le costrizioni che erano state poste. La ragazza urlante che scattava e quasi uccideva a randellate qualcuno. All'arrivo di Hermione al maniero e alla sua reazione quando lo vide. Alle sue teorie su se stesso e Astoria. Poi la sua attenta esplorazione della sua stanza e gli attacchi di panico quando cercò di fare un passo nel corridoio.

Ci vollero ore.

Ha analizzato ogni dettaglio. Tutte le torsioni, i dubbi, le domande e le teorie nella sua mente. Alla fine, quando arrivò al suo ricordo di Astoria che si precipitava in camera da letto per recuperarla quella sera, si ritirò. Era apparentemente disinteressato all'idea di assistere alla sua prospettiva sull'essere violentata da lui.

Hermione si sentì come se le avessero schiacciato il cranio. A malapena si contrasse mentre lui rimaneva in piedi a fissarla.  
"Così tanti piani", disse mentre si raddrizzava e inclinava la testa all'indietro, valutandola con occhi freddi e beffardi. "D'altra parte, mi sentirei deluso se tu non stessi tramando almeno un piano per cercare di uccidermi e fuggire. Non vedo l'ora di vedere cosa ti inventerai la prossima volta".

Si chinò sul letto finché il suo viso crudele fu a un soffio dal suo. "Pensi davvero di potermi ingannare per farti uccidere?"

Hermione distolse gli occhi dal suo viso e fissò il baldacchino.

"Sentiti libera di provarci" disse lui con un sorriso compiaciuto, "non appena sarai in grado di attraversare quella porta da sola".

Poi si raddrizzò di nuovo, e tutto l'umorismo scomparve dal suo volto.

"Resta fuori dalla mia stanza. Non voglio trovarti di nuovo lì dentro. Verrò a farlo qui".

Lui sogghignò verso di lei. "Farò mandare un tavolo, così saprai quando aspettarmi".

Si girò e uscì a grandi passi senza un'altra parola.

Hermione non si mosse.

Non quando la porta si chiuse di scatto.

Non quando le lancette dell'orologio ticchettarono inesorabilmente, indicando che erano le tre del mattino passate.

Non quando si rese conto della sensazione di crosta sulle cosce, della leggera ruvidità tra le gambe e dello sconosciuto dolore al basso ventre. 

Rimase semplicemente sdraiata lì.

C'era stata una volta... una ragazza che aveva combattuto. Che credeva che i libri e l'intelligenza e l'amicizia e il coraggio potessero superare ogni cosa.

Ma ora...

-quella ragazza non esisteva più.

Era stata quasi uccisa durante la guerra.

Ora Draco Malfoy aveva ridotto quella ragazza in polvere nel corso di una serata.

Aveva violentato fisicamente e mentalmente ogni ultimo brandello di quella ragazza fino alla morte.

Hermione giaceva e fissava il baldacchino del letto.

Non aveva riposto molta fiducia nei suoi piani. Sapeva che le sue probabilità erano incredibilmente basse. Ora lo scherno di Malfoy aveva suggellato il senso di sconfitta che provava.

Non si mosse.

Quando arrivò il mattino, non si svegliò. Era pomeriggio inoltrato prima che finalmente si trascinasse fuori dal letto e si facesse un bagno.

Malfoy l'aveva a malapena sfiorata, ma lei si strofinò ogni centimetro del corpo nel tentativo di eliminare ogni traccia di lui.

Nel processo, scoprì una sottile cicatrice in rilievo sulla gabbia toracica che non ricordava di essersi fatta, così come deboli grappoli di cicatrici che le macchiavano il polso sinistro e la parte superiore del petto.

Le ispezionò tutte con attenzione, ma non riuscì a capire come o quando le avesse ricevute. Non pensava di essere stata ferita molto durante la battaglia finale. Non aveva partecipato a nessuna incursione o scaramuccia per diversi anni prima della fine della guerra.

Mentre esaminava di nuovo il polso, passò in rassegna nella sua mente tutte le maledizioni che conosceva e che avrebbero potuto causare quelle cicatrici. Era una lista lunghissima. Voldemort aveva creato una divisione del suo esercito specificamente dedicata allo sviluppo di nuove maledizioni. Hermione non riusciva a ricordare una battaglia che non avesse avuto più vittime semplicemente perché non era riuscita a identificare tutte le nuove maledizioni abbastanza velocemente da contrastarle.

L'acqua divenne fredda intorno a lei, ma non se ne andò finché non cominciò a tremare. Quando tornò in camera da letto, trovò che il pranzo era stato lasciato per lei. Lo raccolse svogliatamente.

Andò alla porta e rimase tremante davanti ad essa per diversi minuti prima di voltarsi.

Fissò il freddo e nebbioso paesaggio del Wiltshire fuori dalla finestra. Premendo la fronte contro il vetro, assaporò il dolore acuto e gelido che affondava nella sua pelle. Desiderava che affondasse abbastanza da intorpidirla mentalmente.

Non sapeva cosa fare se non fare altri piani futili.

Non c'era altro da fare. Nessun libro da leggere. Niente per occupare la sua mente se non tutti quegli incantesimi, e problemi di aritmetica, e ricette di pozioni che aveva già recitato a se stessa mille volte.

Non si era resa conto del confortante oblio che veniva dal non vedere e dall'udire a malapena in un nulla senza tempo. Stare di nuovo nel mondo reale era un senso di disperazione più acuto persino della sua eventuale accettazione della cella. Rendersi conto di quanto inutile si era ridotta. Quanto fosse impotente a combattere le sue circostanze. Scoprire che nessun libro che aveva studiato o incantesimo che aveva imparato offriva una soluzione alle sue circostanze...

Non sapeva come elevarsi.

Non sapeva nemmeno come superarla.

Voleva solo morire.

Anche quello le sembrava del tutto irraggiungibile.

Il tavolo apparve nella sua stanza alle 19:30 precise di quella sera.

Aveva fatto il bagno solo poche ore prima, quindi si limitò a fissarlo. Facendosi forza. Considerando.

Era almeno personale.

Per quanto fosse umiliante e orribile. Almeno non doveva guardare Malfoy quando lo faceva. Non doveva toccarlo.

Non voleva vederlo.

Un minuto prima delle otto, si avvicinò e si appoggiò al tavolo. Allargò i piedi e girò il viso in modo da poter guardare l'orologio.

Quando la porta scattò, lei non si mosse.

Malfoy non disse una parola. Si avvicinò e si fermò dietro di lei.

Le mani di Hermione cominciarono a tremare, ma lei si rifiutò di lasciarsi muovere. Non voleva guardarlo.

  
Strinse gli occhi e cominciò a recitare incantesimi di guarigione; i più lunghi e complessi che conosceva. Ripetendo il movimento della bacchetta nella sua mente.

Si tirò su le gonne, e sentì il tremore delle mani diffondersi in tutto il resto del corpo.

Sentì l'incantesimo mormorato. Calore e liquido.

Strinse i denti quando sentì un movimento tra le gambe.

Quando lui sprofondò dentro di lei, lei tremò ma non pianse.

Quando lui cominciò a muoversi, lei cercò nella sua mente qualcosa, qualcosa di nuovo. Qualcosa a cui non avesse già pensato fino alla morte.

Le vennero lentamente in mente i versi di una poesia.

"Ho sentito un funerale, nel mio cervello,

E i lutti a destra e a manca".

La sensazione continua di movimento dentro di lei trascinò la sua attenzione alla realtà. Digrignò i denti e lottò per i versi successivi. Ricominciò da capo.

_"Ho sentito un funerale, nel mio cervello,_

_E i luttuosi andavano avanti e indietro_

_Continuava a calpestare - calpestare - fino a quando sembrava_

_Che il senso stesse sfondando..."._

Il ritmo del movimento cambiò, e lei si sforzò disperatamente di ricordare le parole successive.

_"....che il senso stava facendo breccia però -._

_E quando furono tutti seduti,_

_Un servizio, come un tamburo -_

_Continuava a battere - battere - fino a quando ho pensato_

_La mia mente stava diventando insensibile -"_

Malfoy venne bruscamente mentre lei cercava di ricordare il verso seguente. Lui si allontanò bruscamente.

Hermione non si mosse.

Un momento dopo sentì la porta scattare di nuovo.

Hermione cercò di ricordare il terzo verso della poesia, ma galleggiava oltre la portata della sua memoria.

Pensò: ricordava una poltrona e un libro di poesie. Braccia confortanti che avvolgevano una Hermione bambina, e le mani di una donna che sfogliavano una pagina. Una voce che non riusciva più a ricordare...

Sua madre...

Pensò che poteva essere stata sua madre a insegnarle la poesia.

Aprì gli occhi e fissò l'orologio.


	7. Chapter 7

I tre giorni seguenti passarono più o meno nello stesso modo. Il tavolo appariva puntualmente alle sette e mezzo di ogni sera. Hermione andava a chinarsi su di esso qualche minuto prima delle otto. Malfoy entrava, si esibiva e poi se ne andava senza una parola.

Hermione recitava poesie a se stessa e cercava di portare la sua mente il più lontano possibile. Qualsiasi cosa pur di non pensare a quello che stava succedendo al suo corpo.

Lei non era lì. Era sdraiata su un tavolo perché era stanca. Tracciò con le dita le sottili venature del legno. Forse era quercia. O noce.

Appena le era permesso di lasciare il tavolo, si metteva a letto e pregava che arrivasse il sonno. Non le era permesso di lavarsi fino al mattino seguente, e non voleva sentire il liquido tra le gambe.

Cercava di non pensarci. Non mentre accadeva. Non dopo. Non la mattina dopo. Cercò semplicemente di non pensarci nemmeno.

Non c'era niente che potesse fare.

Cercò di spingerlo via in un angolo della sua mente. Portare la sua mente il più lontano possibile dal suo corpo e rimanerci.

Quando si svegliò la mattina dopo il quinto giorno, avrebbe voluto piangere, era così sollevata che tutto era - almeno temporaneamente - finito. La morta sensazione di orrore che risiedeva nel suo stomaco si sentì debolmente alleviata.

Si alzò e si lavò. Strofinò ogni centimetro di se stessa come al solito. Poi si fermò con decisione davanti alla porta della camera da letto.

Stava per uscire. Stava per uscire dalla sua stanza ed esplorare almeno... quattro. Quattro delle altre stanze lungo il corridoio.

Era determinata. Avrebbe esaminato ogni centimetro, per vedere se poteva trovare una potenziale arma con cui uccidere Malfoy.

Aveva immaginato la sua morte in una moltitudine di modi creativi negli ultimi giorni. Si era portata avanti con il fervido desiderio di vedere la luce svanire dai suoi occhi. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per conficcare una lama nel suo freddo cuore.

Era disposta ad accontentarsi di strangolarlo o avvelenarlo.

A parte Voldemort e Antonin Dolohov, non c'era nessun'altra morte che Hermione desiderasse così ardentemente.

Dolohov era stato lo sviluppatore principale della divisione maledizioni di Voldemort. Le maledizioni più orribili che erano emerse nel corso della guerra erano attribuibili a lui. Hermione si chiese se fosse vivo, e se stesse ancora inventando nuovi metodi con cui uccidere le persone con angosciante lentezza.

Ora Dolohov e Malfoy erano quasi alla pari. Hermione non era sicura di chi dei due volesse più morto. Probabilmente ancora Dolohov, suppose. Anche se il numero dei cadaveri fosse stato uguale, almeno Malfoy non era così sadico.

Aprì la porta e uscì. Non si fermò a chiuderla dietro di sé. Non si diede il tempo di bloccarsi. Si precipitò lungo il corridoio nella stanza più vicina.

Quando la porta fu chiusa, lasciò cadere la testa contro il telaio e si costrinse a respirare. Respiri lenti e profondi. Aria fino in fondo ai polmoni e poi lentamente fuori, fino a contare fino a otto.

Le sue spalle tremavano e le sue dita si contraevano. Si voltò risolutamente per esaminare la stanza. Era quasi identica alla sua, ma con due sedie e una poltrona.

Si girò, osservando tutti i dettagli generali. Mentre lo faceva, quasi imprecò quando vide un quadro sul muro. Era una natura morta olandese. Un tavolo di fiori e frutta. Accanto al tavolo c'era la strega del ritratto nella stanza di Hermione. Stava guardando Hermione con un'espressione vagamente di sfida.

Hermione voleva lanciare qualcosa contro il quadro, ma arricciò le dita a pugno e si costrinse a non reagire. Camminò lentamente intorno alla stanza. Sbirciando nell'armadio. Sotto il letto. Nel bagno.

Si infilò dietro le pesanti tende invernali e guardò un'altra sezione del labirinto di siepi.

Controllò ogni asse del pavimento, ma nessuna di esse cigolava.

Naturalmente non sarebbe stato facile.

Fece un respiro profondo e si costrinse a camminare lentamente nella stanza successiva.

Era quasi esattamente la stessa. Il ritratto la seguì e fece la guardia sedendosi a un picnic in stile impressionista allestito accanto a un fiume. Sgranocchiava con cura il formaggio mentre studiava Hermione.

La terza stanza era la più rincuorante. Non che contenesse qualcosa di anche lontanamente utile, ma il bagno conteneva una doccia. Il cuore di Hermione sussultò leggermente. Non vedeva l'ora di farsi una doccia.

Lavarsi i capelli in una vasca da bagno era solo una delle innumerevoli cose che odiava della sua vita. Quando si era svegliata nell'infermeria di Hogwarts dopo essere svenuta, i suoi capelli e il suo corpo erano stati flagellati per rimuovere i mesi di sporcizia. Non riusciva a ricordare l'ultima volta che si era lavata i capelli come si deve.

Passò alla stanza successiva. Continuò ad andare avanti. I suoi attacchi di panico sembravano leggermente sotto controllo quando si concentrava sul passaggio da una stanza all'altra. Facendosi contare lentamente fino a quattro ad ogni respiro inspirato ed espirato.

Era soprattutto il corridoio che la preoccupava. Il vasto, aperto, sconosciuto...

Le singole stanze erano contenute. Gestibili.

  
Si fece strada attraverso tutte le stanze aperte nel corridoio. La cosa più vicina all'utile che trovò in ognuna di esse fu un attizzatoio da camino, che non poté toccare.

Tornò nella sua stanza e si rannicchiò sulla sedia vicino alla finestra.

Si sentiva persa. Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare?

Chiuse gli occhi.

Le sue viscere si raggrinzirono leggermente. Aveva bisogno di avvicinarsi a Malfoy.

Era la cosa più vicina a una chiave che avesse. Finché lui rimaneva un mistero, lei non avrebbe avuto modo di prevedere in che modo lui fosse o non fosse attento.

Sembrava meticoloso. Tutto era infrangibile. Un ritratto in ogni stanza e in ogni bagno. Ma nessuno era perfetto. Tutti hanno qualche debolezza, e lei avrebbe trovato quella di Malfoy e l'avrebbe usata per eliminarlo.

Sarebbe stato, naturalmente, il gioco del gatto e del topo.

Ogni debolezza che lei avrebbe scoperto, lui l'avrebbe trovata rapidamente nella sua mente. Se lei non sapesse nulla di lui e cercasse solo di essere imprevedibile, lui lo troverebbe comunque nella sua mente. Il trucco sarebbe stato conoscerlo abbastanza bene da potersi muovere più velocemente di quanto lui potesse fermarla.

Il pensiero di essere ovunque vicino a lui era terrificante.

Sibilò debolmente tra i denti e si rannicchiò in una palla più stretta. Il solo pensiero di essere in vista di Malfoy le faceva scivolare una sensazione di terrore simile a un ago lungo la spina dorsale e la avvolgeva nella parte bassa della schiena.

Seppellì la faccia nella sedia.

Lo avrebbe fatto.

L'avrebbe fatto.

Solo... non ancora.

Aveva bisogno di qualche altro giorno per orientarsi. Per separarsi dagli ultimi cinque giorni che aveva appena sopportato.

Forse dopodomani.

Malfoy non le diede il tempo di separarsi o di orientarsi. Entrò nella sua stanza mentre lei stava finendo di pranzare il giorno dopo, e lei era così terrorizzata che quasi urlò.

Lui rimase in piedi a fissarla per diversi secondi, mentre lei si aggrappava allo schienale della sedia e cercava di non accasciarsi.

Perché era lì? Cosa voleva? Stava per violentarla di nuovo?

Le sue dita si contraevano e spasimavano mentre lei cercava di stabilizzarsi.  
I suoi occhi freddi e pallidi scivolarono su di lei come se stesse prendendo nota di ogni dettaglio di lei. Qualcosa tremolò in essi quando notò le mani di lei che si spasimavano. Svanì rapidamente in un'incrollabile, attenta freddezza.

Come una vipera, l'istante prima di colpire.

"Non hai seguito le istruzioni" disse lui dopo averla studiata per un minuto.

Hermione lo fissò, sconcertata.

Non doveva andare nelle altre stanze? Nessuno le aveva detto che non poteva. Lui aveva detto che le era permesso uscire dalla sua stanza. Si rese conto, mentre il suo stomaco si annodava, che probabilmente era stato un trucco. Per dargli l'opportunità di punirla.

Si sentiva come se ci fosse qualcosa incastrato in gola mentre cercava di inghiottire il suo terrore e di indovinare quello che lui avrebbe fatto.

"Dovresti uscire per un'ora tutti i giorni", disse lui per chiarire, le sue labbra si contorsero debolmente. "Visto che esci a malapena dalla tua stanza, a quanto pare questa serie di istruzioni è stata ignorata da te. Non permetterò che la tua instabilità mentale interferisca con la mia capacità di obbedire al mio Capo".

Fece un gesto deciso verso la porta, poi si fermò e la guardò di nuovo.

"Hai un mantello?"

Hermione scosse debolmente la testa. Lui fece una smorfia e sgranò gli occhi.

"Immagino che lasciarti sviluppare un congelamento possa essere qualificato come negligenza e tortura" disse con un sospiro. Estrasse la bacchetta e, con un guizzo, evocò un pesante mantello rosso intenso che le lanciò addosso.

"Vieni!" Lui uscì dalla sua stanza e si avviò lungo il corridoio.

Lei lo seguì automaticamente mentre lui la conduceva giù per le scale principali dell'ala e fuori su una grande veranda di marmo.

Hermione ebbe un sussulto quando uscì e sentì la brezza gelida sul viso. Si morse il labbro e cercò di stabilizzarsi mentre si trovava sulla porta.

Si voltò bruscamente.

"Cosa?" chiese lui, i suoi occhi d'acciaio stretti.

"Non esco dal giorno in cui Harry è morto" disse lei con una voce che si incrinò debolmente. "Ho dimenticato com'è il vento".

Lui la fissò per diversi secondi prima di sbuffare e voltarsi.

"Un'ora. Vai" disse, evocando una sedia e tirando fuori dal nulla un giornale.

Gli occhi di Hermione si fissarono immediatamente sui titoli che riusciva a leggere. Era così affamata di informazioni che attirò la sua attenzione più acutamente della brusca sensazione di essere all'aperto.

_Sforzi di ripopolamento in corso!_ Urlavano le parole in alto.

Sentì qualcosa contorcersi dentro di sé, si strinse le labbra e distolse lo sguardo. Malfoy notò il suo sguardo.

"Vuoi vedere?" chiese in un lento strascico che le fece accapponare la pelle. Sentì lo schiocco della carta che si srotolava e diede un'occhiata per trovare una sua foto, incosciente in un letto d'ospedale, sulla copertina della Gazzetta del Profeta.

Fissò con orrore.

"La mezzosangue di Potter è tra i primi surrogati scelti dal Signore Oscuro per aumentare la ripopolazione magica", era il riassunto incluso sotto il titolo.

Malfoy gli diede un'occhiata con un sorrisetto.

"Guarda, sono compreso anch'io". La sua bocca si contorse in un sorriso sottile e malizioso e i suoi occhi scintillarono mentre indicava una sua foto più in basso nella colonna.

"Nel caso qualcuno in tutto il mondo voglia sapere esattamente chi ti sta scopando e dove sei".

Hermione si sentì come se potesse vomitare nel vaso di abete blu vicino alla porta.

"Ho pensato che fosse una trappola piuttosto ovvia" aggiunse Malfoy con un sospiro, distogliendo lo sguardo da lei e appoggiandosi alla sedia. Aprì il foglio con un'espressione annoiata. "D'altra parte, la vostra Resistenza non è mai stata famosa per la sua intelligenza. Qualcosa di più subdolo probabilmente gli sarebbe sfuggito. Il Signore Oscuro spera che, se c'è ancora qualcuno rimasto, si sentirà moralmente obbligato a venire a salvarti come è sempre piaciuto a Potter".

Oh Dio...

Tutto il mondo sapeva che Voldemort l'aveva trasformata nella schiava sessuale di Malfoy per il programma di ripopolamento. Era stata usata come esca.

Hermione barcollò indietro, sentendosi svenire. Doveva allontanarsi da Malfoy e dalla sua crudeltà prima che la sua mente si spezzasse. Si mise una mano sulla bocca mentre inciampava sul sentiero di ghiaia.

"Se ti perdi nel labirinto di siepi, manderò i miei segugi a trascinarti fuori". La voce dura di Malfoy sembrava seguirla.

Lei corse.

Non correva da secoli, ma era rimasta abbastanza in forma dentro la sua cella. Tutti i salti e le flessioni. Tutto quello che aveva fatto per spegnere la sua mente.

Aveva bisogno di avere la mente spenta.

Non poteva pensare. Aveva bisogno di muoversi fino a non poterne più.

Si precipitò lungo il sentiero finché non si aprì in una corsia. Sfrecciò lungo la strada. Le alte siepi che la circondavano la soffocavano.

Tutto la stava soffocando.

Le sue mani sfrecciarono in alto, e slacciò il mantello che Malfoy le aveva regalato. Sentì il vento strapparlo via.

Preferiva congelare.

Corse e corse finché le siepi finirono e il viottolo proseguì attraverso grandi campi. Continuò ad andare avanti. Perché se si fosse fermata, avrebbe pensato. Se avesse pensato, avrebbe pianto. Non poteva piangere. Non finché non avesse trovato un modo per scappare ed evitare che i membri superstiti della Resistenza cercassero di salvarla.

Oh, Dio.

Oh Dio...

  
Alla fine si fermò.

I suoi polmoni si sentivano come se fossero in fiamme. Il bisogno di ossigeno, lancinante e bruciante, era pungente mentre il suo petto si gonfiava. Tutto il suo corpo era madido di sudore che rapidamente divenne freddo pungente sulla sua pelle. Aveva un dolore lancinante al fianco. Le sue scarpe erano quasi a pezzi. Le sue gonne erano intrise di fango.

Si alzò ansimando e si voltò per osservare dove si trovava.

La tenuta dei Malfoy sembrava infinita. Colline grigie di erba morta d'inverno e gruppi scuri di alberi senza foglie in lontananza, il tutto contro un cielo grigio.

Sembrava che tutto il colore fosse stato eliminato dal mondo. Tranne lei. Lei era vestita di rosso scarlatto. Nitido contro la monocromia.

Si premette le mani sulla bocca mentre continuava ad ansimare.

Quando finalmente il suo petto cessò di ansimare, si rese gradualmente conto di quanto freddo stesse diventando. C'era un vento pungente che tagliava i vestiti fragili che indossava. Le sue mani stavano diventando bianchissime. Poteva sentire le guance e la punta del naso che lentamente iniziavano a farle male. C'era una sensazione di ghiaccio nelle dita dei piedi che cominciava ad irradiarsi su per le gambe mentre l'acqua si infilava nelle scarpe e nelle calze.

Si voltò a guardare indietro nella direzione da cui era venuta. Le siepi erano minuscole in lontananza.

Si premette le mani ghiacciate sugli occhi per diversi minuti. Cercando di pensare.

Non c'era niente.

Niente di nuovo. Niente di più che potesse fare.

Il suo piano era rimasto lo stesso. Niente era cambiato.

La sua situazione era esattamente la stessa della sera prima. L'unica differenza era che la sua conoscenza della situazione si era leggermente ampliata. Le opzioni erano ancora altrettanto limitate; la posta in gioco era stata semplicemente alzata ulteriormente.

Si voltò lentamente indietro.

Dubitava che Malfoy avrebbe davvero mandato dei segugi a cercarla. Farsi sbranare da una mandria di cani da caccia avrebbe potenzialmente interferito con le sue capacità riproduttive.

Si chiese oziosamente se le manette le avrebbero permesso di reagire contro un animale attaccante. Se fosse stata davvero disperata di morire, forse avrebbe potuto gettarsi sulla strada di una creatura mortale. Qualcuno vile come Malfoy potrebbe avere qualcosa come una manticora nascosta nella sua tenuta. O forse, se c'erano trappole per gli aspiranti soccorritori, poteva gettarsi in una di esse.

I suoi denti cominciarono a digrignare mentre proseguiva lungo il viottolo verso le siepi. Era troppo stanca per correre ancora e cercare di scaldarsi.

Si strinse in un abbraccio e proseguì.

Non le era venuto in mente che Voldemort avrebbe pubblicizzato gli sforzi di ripopolamento. Non era un segreto che poteva essere mantenuto facilmente quando si stavano distribuendo surrogati a settantadue delle più preminenti famiglie di maghi della Gran Bretagna. Meglio metterlo completamente alla luce del sole.

Si chiese come si sentisse Malfoy ad essere pubblicamente associato a lei. La mezzosangue che aveva odiato così tanto ai tempi della scuola, ora era destinata a essere la madre dei suoi figli. Tutto il mondo l'avrebbe saputo.

Era così servilmente obbediente a qualsiasi cosa volesse il suo Maestro, probabilmente lo razionalizzava in qualche modo. Sogghignò tra sé e sé in segno di derisione.

Il numero di modi in cui Hermione poteva odiarlo era quasi sbalorditivo. Ogni volta che lo vedeva, era come se scoprisse un aspetto del tutto nuovo di lui che si aggiungeva al numero di ragioni per cui meritava una morte lenta e crudele.

Le rocce appuntite del viottolo di ghiaia alla fine le tagliarono interamente le scarpe. I suoi piedi cominciarono a sanguinare mentre raggiungeva le siepi. Si tolse le scarpe inutili e le gettò in una pianta di tasso dove si incastrarono. Il rosso fangoso spiccava nettamente.

Continuò a camminare. Rabbrividendo.

Quando finalmente tornò al maniero e girò l'angolo, trovò che Malfoy era ancora lì, a leggere un libro. Il suo giornale buttato da parte.

Lei si fermò. Esitando. Non voleva interagire con lui, ma aveva un freddo agonizzante. Non sapeva come altro entrare.

Il suo movimento o il suo colore attirarono l'attenzione di Malfoy. Lui alzò lo sguardo bruscamente e lo fissò, con un'aria debolmente agitata mentre osservava il suo aspetto trasandato. Poi aggrottò un sopracciglio e sorrise. 

"Stai prendendo sul serio il tuo status, vedo. Rosso sangue e sporco". Ridacchiò debolmente per un momento prima che la sua espressione diventasse dura. "Non avresti dovuto perdere il mantello. Hai ancora", guardò l'orologio, "dieci minuti prima che ti sia permesso di entrare".

Hermione si ritrasse per la miseria e tornò indietro intorno al lato del maniero. Trovò un posto un po' al riparo dal vento e si raggomitolò contro l'edificio in una palla stretta. Cercando di conservare il calore del suo corpo.

Aveva così freddo.

I suoi brividi si erano fermati, e stava diventando terribilmente assonnata.

Il che - si rese vagamente conto - indicava ipotermia.

Hermione non aveva mai trattato la vera ipotermia durante la guerra. Solo la varietà portata dai dissennatori.

L'ipotermia non era qualcosa di cui i maghi tendevano a soffrire. Gli incantesimi di riscaldamento erano così facili che la maggior parte del primo anno era in grado di eseguirli. L'abbigliamento dei maghi di solito aveva gli incantesimi cuciti all'interno.

  
Doveva andare a dire a Malfoy che la sua temperatura corporea stava diventando pericolosamente bassa.

Ma... se avesse aspettato... forse sarebbe morta per questo.

Questo risolverebbe tutti i suoi problemi.

Si rannicchiò più vicino al lato del maniero e chiuse gli occhi. Respirò debolmente.

Le cose divennero lentamente confortanti e vaghe. 

"Creativo". La voce dura di Malfoy invase la nebbia della sua mente.

Qualcosa di scomodamente caldo le colpì tutto il corpo. Spaventata, Hermione sussultò. Si rese conto dopo un attimo che lui le aveva lanciato un incantesimo riscaldante. Il drammatico contrasto di temperatura era stato fisicamente doloroso quando la magia dell'incantesimo si era scontrata con la sua pelle.

Malfoy si stava già allontanando quando lei alzò lo sguardo.

Orrido bastardo. L'aveva riscaldata quanto bastava per contrastare l'ipotermia, ma non abbastanza per alleviare il freddo pungente che sentiva.

Si rannicchiò contro la casa e cercò di indovinare quando fossero passati dieci minuti. I piedi e le mani le dolevano fino alle ossa per il freddo.

Si sentiva molto dispiaciuta di dove fosse finito il suo mantello. Apparentemente le era rimasto ancora un po' di impetuosità da Grifondoro. Quanto basta per permettersi di fare occasionalmente cose molto stupide. Ora che la sua rabbia e il suo orrore si erano leggermente attenuati, era in grado di apprezzare di più la sua idiozia impulsiva.

Cercare di farla pagare a Malfoy rifiutando le cure che lui era tenuto a fornire non faceva male a nessuno, se non a se stessa. Era come rifiutarsi di mangiare. Indebolirsi per dimostrargli che poteva ancora essere ostinata era l'esatto contrario di quello che avrebbe dovuto fare. Malfoy non sarebbe diventato imprudente se avesse pensato che lei aveva ancora voglia di lottare.

Si stava tagliando il naso per fare dispetto alla faccia.

Gemeva e sbatteva la testa contro il muro del maniero.

Un minuto dopo, un rumore di ghiaia scricchiolante attirò la sua attenzione. Alzò lo sguardo e trovò Malfoy che si avvicinava ancora una volta.

La sua espressione era fredda come il vento.

Allungò la mano e le fece cadere il mantello ai suoi piedi.

"L'hai trovato" disse lei, abbassando lo sguardo.

"La magia. L'incantesimo Accio è abbastanza utile per quelli di noi che possono ancora usarlo" disse lui con un sorrisetto crudele. "Hai intenzione di alzarti o devo trascinarti? Ho qualcosa da fare nella vita che limitarmi a monitorarti. Ci sono tanti Babbani ancora vivi. Ci sono anche diversi elfi domestici che non ho preso a calci ultimamente".

Lui le sorrise sottile.

Hermione si morse la lingua. Raccogliendo il mantello, si alzò e se lo avvolse addosso. Lui girò bruscamente e tornò a grandi passi verso la veranda. Si fermò vicino alla porta e aspettò che lei lo raggiungesse.

Quando lei lo raggiunse, si accorse che lui era leggermente impallidito e stava fissando il terreno dietro di lei. Si voltò e vide che aveva lasciato impronte insanguinate sul marmo bianco. Lui divenne debolmente pensieroso mentre le studiava.

"Ti sorprende sapere che il nostro sangue è uguale?" chiese lei con voce mite.

Lui sogghignò.

"Tutto il sangue è uguale. I miei segugi sanguinano dello stesso colore. Anche i miei elfi domestici. La questione della superiorità si risolve con il potere. Dato che io sono il padrone dei segugi, e degli elfi, e di te, credo che la risposta a questa domanda sia sufficientemente chiara".

"Eppure sono io quella destinata a darti degli eredi" disse Hermione, incontrando il suo sguardo con la sua stessa espressione fredda.

" Questo è dovuto al fallimento di Astoria, non al mio" disse lui, il labbro che si arricciava debolmente. Estrasse la bacchetta e pulì il sangue dal marmo. Poi sospirò e sgranò gli occhi.

"Suppongo che non posso permetterti di rovinare i tappeti, a prescindere da quanto sarebbe divertente lasciarti sanguinante".

Le colpì i piedi con la bacchetta e li mobilizzò prima di lanciare una serie di incantesimi di guarigione noncuranti. Poi scacciò il fango che le stava imbrattando l'orlo della veste.

"Confido che il tuo cervello funzioni ancora abbastanza da trovare da sola la strada per la tua stanza. Altrimenti, puoi dormire sul pavimento da qualche parte". Sparì con uno schiocco.

Hermione rimase sola davanti alla porta per diversi secondi. Stava gelando, ma...

Si precipitò e prese la copia della Gazzetta del Profeta che era stata lasciata a terra. Scivolando attraverso la porta, si spostò quanto bastava nei corridoi per allontanarsi dal freddo pungente prima di aprirlo in fretta e cominciare a divorare ogni briciola di informazione che conteneva.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sforzo di ripopolamento in corso!_   
_"La mezzosangue di Potter è tra i primi surrogati scelti dal Signore Oscuro per aumentare la popolazione magica"._

Hermione continuò a leggere.

_La prima fase degli sforzi di ripopolamento britannico è ora iniziata. I surrogati mezzosangue idonei sono stati assegnati a molte delle più eminenti famiglie di maghi della Gran Bretagna nella speranza di migliorare la popolazione dei maghi. Le assegnazioni sono state approvate personalmente dal Signore Oscuro in persona in consultazione con la guaritrice Lydia Stroud, che ha passato la sua carriera a specializzarsi in genetica magica e fertilità dei maghi._

_Il più notevole tra le surrogate è la mezzosangue Hermione Granger, ultimo membro sopravvissuto della cellula terroristica conosciuta come l'Ordine della Fenice. La strega ha avuto una reputazione fin dalla giovane età per le sue associazioni amorose con maghi famosi. Questo è stato particolarmente notevole nel 1994 con non uno ma due concorrenti dei Tre Maghi, Harry Potter e Viktor Krum. Ora potrebbe aver trovato la sua strada nel letto del mago più potente finora._

_Draco Malfoy, noto soprattutto per aver assassinato lo stregone Albus Silente alla tenera età di sedici anni, è stato a lungo uno stimato Mangiamorte. Il Profeta ha confermato con diverse fonti che la madre surrogata Granger è stata consegnata al Malfoy Manor poco più di una settimana fa. Da quando Lucius Malfoy ha abdicato il suo titolo di Lord a suo figlio dopo la morte di Narcissa Malfoy nel 2001, la linea di famiglia è rimasta senza un erede._

_Purtroppo il giovane Lord Malfoy non può affezionarsi troppo alla traditrice che scalda il suo letto. Quando avrà generato tre eredi Malfoy, la guaritrice Stroud conferma che la madre surrogata Granger sarà trasferita a un'altra famiglia di maghi purosangue per aiutare ulteriormente a diversificare il sangue magico della Gran Bretagna._

_Se i risultati degli sforzi di diversificazione avranno il successo previsto, la guaritrice spera che tali sforzi cominceranno ad essere diffusi in tutta l'Europa magica entro un anno..."_

Quindi, Malfoy era colui che aveva ucciso Silente. Un altro nome nella lista di quelli uccisi dal High Reeve.

Lucius era ancora vivo da qualche parte.

Non c'era alcun accenno alle altre donne del programma di allevamento. Gli occhi di Hermione corsero attraverso le altre sezioni, raccogliendo ogni frammento di informazione.

La colonna successiva elencava le esecuzioni in Gran Bretagna che erano state eseguite dal High Reeve. C'era una foto. Diversi uomini e donne dall'aspetto miserabile in ginocchio su una piattaforma. Dietro di loro, in abiti neri e una maschera ornata, stava il High Reeve. Nell'immagine, egli estrasse la sua bacchetta e, con un colpo casuale, uccise la prima persona. Ha a malapena risparmiato uno sguardo al corpo che cadeva prima di lanciare una seconda maledizione sulla persona successiva. Il loop dell'immagine durò solo pochi secondi, ma Malfoy uccise tre persone sulla piattaforma prima che ricominciasse.

Hermione lo fissò. Osservando ogni dettaglio.

Sapere che era Malfoy rendeva ovvio che fosse Malfoy. La postura casualmente elegante. Il getto indolente. La freddezza mortale che sembrava irradiare da lui.

Tuttavia, né l'articolo sugli sforzi di ripopolamento né la rubrica riguardante le esecuzioni facevano alcun riferimento al fatto che Malfoy fosse il High Reeve. Come se il titolo e il suo portatore fossero separati.

L'anonimato era sorprendente. Il giornale non offriva nemmeno alcuna speculazione sull'identità del High Reeve. Come se non fosse permesso stampare una cosa del genere.

Hermione rimuginò su quel dettaglio.

Il High Reeve era il braccio destro di Voldemort, apparentemente il suo rappresentante. Hermione si chiese se l'anonimato fosse nell'interesse di Voldemort o di Malfoy. Sospettava che fosse probabilmente quello di Voldemort. Il Signore Oscuro aveva un burattino eccezionalmente potente. Persino Voldemort stesso, quando aveva ucciso Harry, non aveva lanciato la maledizione di morte con tanta rapidità e mancanza di sforzo.

Non avrebbe permesso a Malfoy di raccogliere i suoi seguaci, accumulare potere personale e poi cercare di rovesciare il suo Maestro. Costringere Malfoy a mantenersi anonimo dietro il suo titolo - permettendo solo che fosse conosciuto dai Mangiamorte e da altri servitori fidati - era probabilmente un mezzo per controllare Malfoy.

Voldemort stava tenendo Malfoy abbastanza vicino.

Forse Malfoy aveva ambizioni segrete di cui Voldemort si preoccupava.

Questo rendeva Malfoy anche la trappola perfetta per i combattenti della Resistenza. Se qualcuno avesse cercato di salvare Hermione, avrebbe dato per scontato che stavano semplicemente attaccando un Mangiamorte coccolato e di seconda generazione. Non avrebbero avuto idea che stavano finendo nella morsa del High Reeve, il più famigerato servitore mortale di Voldemort.

Hermione sfogliò il resto del giornale. Il Nord Europa non era ancora sotto il controllo dei Mangiamorte. Voldemort si stava muovendo aggressivamente per mettere in ginocchio i paesi scandinavi. A quanto pare i vampiri, le streghe e le altre creature dell'Oscurità che erano state portate in Gran Bretagna durante la guerra erano state spostate nel Nord Europa negli ultimi mesi.

Non c'era alcun accenno all'insurrezione in Romania. Nessun accenno a membri noti della Resistenza che stavano ancora combattendo.

Pius Thicknesse era ancora Ministro della Magia. C'era un Torneo Tre Maghi in programma per il prossimo anno. Diverse pagine erano dedicate alle partite internazionali di Quidditch. Apparentemente il diversivo dello sport conservava il suo fascino anche sotto un regime distopico.

Il resto del giornale era composto da pagine di società.

Astoria Malfoy era piuttosto mondana. Partecipava a ogni evento, comprava tavoli alle associazioni di beneficenza e donava generosamente ai memoriali del dopoguerra. Malfoy era largamente assente dalle pagine mondane, solo occasionalmente si univa alla moglie.

Hermione lesse ogni parola, comprese le pubblicità. Cercando qualsiasi indizio. Qualsiasi sottotesto. Qualsiasi cosa che potesse essere non detta ma sottintesa.

Se queste cose erano incluse nelle notizie, Hermione era troppo ignorante sugli eventi attuali per rilevarle.

Alla fine ripiegò con cura il giornale con le dita rigide e lo rimise nel posto in cui era stato abbandonato sulla veranda.

Si massaggiò le mani gelate mentre si affrettava a risalire il maniero.

Sorprendentemente, non stava avendo un attacco di panico tornando indietro da sola. Forse era solo perché era così distratta dal freddo. Incrociò le dita e sperò.

Il percorso di ritorno alle sue stanze era semplice. Appena tornata, si precipitò in bagno e aprì l'acqua fredda. Lasciò scorrere l'acqua sulle sue mani intorpidite fino a quando la sensibilità non tornò gradualmente e l'acqua smise di essere calda. Poi aprì i rubinetti della vasca da bagno e preparò un bagno caldo.

Affondò nell'acqua con un sospiro, assaporando il sollievo dal dolore freddo in tutto il suo corpo congelato. Si strofinò i piedi e le caviglie fino a far sparire gli ultimi segni di sporcizia.

Dopo aver vissuto in una cella per così tanto tempo, non avrebbe mai più dato per scontato di essere pulita. Non sapeva se avrebbe mai superato il ritrovato brivido di affondare fino al collo in una grande quantità d'acqua. Era il solo e unico punto di forza della sua esistenza al momento.  
Lo stesso non si poteva dire per il cibo. Che, anche se chiaramente costoso nei suoi ingredienti, doveva essere esclusivamente nutrizionale. Non sapeva molto delle diete pre-gravidanza, ma non capiva perché le fosse permesso di mangiare solo verdure non condite, non salate e troppo cotte, pane di segale con burro non salato, carne bollita e uova in camicia (anche queste senza sale).

Mentre sedeva nell'acqua, riscaldandosi lentamente, considerava la rivelazione del giorno.

Il suo "essere schiava" sotto l'attenta sorveglianza di Malfoy veniva usato come esca.

Il linguaggio beffardo e allettante dell'articolo in prima pagina era furioso. Un tono precisamente equilibrato, che cercava di disumanizzare Hermione allo stesso tempo per evitare la pietà del grande pubblico e di suscitare lo sdegno di eventuali simpatizzanti.

Hermione si chiese che tipo di misure di sicurezza erano state messe in atto per catturare gli aspiranti soccorritori. C'erano altri Mangiamorte di stanza a Villa Malfoy? O si presumeva che il High Reeve fosse abbastanza capace da occuparsi personalmente di tutti quelli che arrivavano?

Se fosse stato il primo, Hermione avrebbe dovuto fare la guardia e cercare di scoprirli. Sarebbero una complessità in più per la sua fuga... a meno che non riuscisse in qualche modo a evocare la loro simpatia. O magari provare a ingannare uno di loro per farla uccidere, se si fosse arrivati a questo punto. Un piano molto ambizioso e incerto, dato che Malfoy avrebbe probabilmente trovato l'idea nella sua mente molto prima che lei avesse qualche possibilità di metterla in atto.

Se fosse stato solo Malfoy, beh, sarebbe stata un'indicazione preoccupante della fiducia di Voldemort nelle capacità di Malfoy.

Quanto era pericoloso Malfoy?

Hermione appoggiò la testa sulle ginocchia e cercò di ricordare più chiaramente le circostanze della morte di Silente più di otto anni prima. I dettagli si sentivano appannati.

Si stropicciò gli occhi e lottò per ricordarli.

Era successo a meno di un mese dal sesto anno. Le protezioni erano scattate nei corridoi quando era stata usata un Avada Kedavra. Il castello si era riempito di polvere di tenebra istantanea peruviana e di studenti urlanti e fuggitivi. Quando l'oscurità finalmente svanì, c'erano dozzine di studenti feriti e in preda al panico e il cadavere di Silente. Era stato calpestato nel caos.

Gli studenti del primo anno di Tassorosso e Serpeverde erano appena rientrati nel castello da una lezione di Erbologia. Erano gli unici ad aver visto qualcosa. Le dichiarazioni erano contraddittorie.

Silente era morto. C'era uno studente più grande nel corridoio. Forse due. Maschi. Un Ravenclaw. Un Serpeverde. Un Grifondoro. Un Tassorosso. Cormac McLaggen. Adrian Pucey. Colin Creevey. Ernie Macmillan. Draco Malfoy. Zacharias Smith. Anthony Goldstein.

I primi anni non riconoscevano molti studenti superiori dopo solo tre settimane di corso. Il consenso generale era che fosse stato qualcuno di biondo.

Sentirono una maledizione. Poi l'oscurità. Alcuni dissero che era successo al contrario: il buio poi la maledizione. Tutti urlavano e correvano. Nessuno riusciva a vedere nulla. Tutte le guardie avevano gridato.

Quando l'oscurità svanì, i professori riunirono tutti nella Sala Grande. Il Dipartimento di Applicazione della Legge Magica arrivò per interrogare gli studenti ed esaminare il corpo.

L'autopsia concluse che la causa della morte era una maledizione mortale alla schiena. Nessun'altra magia recente rilevata.

C'era stato qualcos'altro, qualcosa sulla mano di Silente.

Hermione cercò disperatamente di ricordare. Sembrava che fosse stato un dettaglio importante. Il ricordo danzava fuori dalla portata.

Tutti gli studenti più grandi nominati dal primo anno furono interrogati e scagionati dai sospetti. Tutti tranne Draco Malfoy. Lui era assente. Il castello e i terreni furono perquisiti. Lui era sparito.

Gli Auror furono inviati a Malfoy Manor e lo trovarono impenetrabile. Fu presunto colpevole. Se avesse lanciato personalmente la maledizione, se fosse stato aiutato, e perché lo avesse fatto, erano domande senza risposta.

L'Ordine aveva supposto che fosse stato un tentativo di redimere la famiglia Malfoy dopo il fallimento di Lucius e l'imprigionamento dopo la battaglia nel Dipartimento dei Misteri.

Hermione non ricordava se fosse mai stato confermato che Malfoy avesse ucciso Silente. Dopo che i Mangiamorte presero il controllo del Ministero della Magia sei mesi dopo, era stato difficile ottenere buone informazioni. La Gazzetta del Profeta divenne immediatamente una vera e propria macchina di propaganda.

Era stato confermato? Non se lo ricordava.

L'incapacità di Hermione di ricordare non aveva senso. Non sapeva nemmeno dire dove fossero i vuoti di memoria. Finché non le veniva posta una domanda, non si rendeva nemmeno conto di ciò che mancava.

Quando cercava di riordinare i suoi ricordi con la magia, era come strisciare nel catrame. Estenuante. Quasi inutile. Se versava più di un filo di magia nel tentativo, le manette si attivavano e risucchiavano tutto.

La sensazione più chiara che aveva di dove si trovassero i ricordi perduti era data dai vari tentativi di Voldemort, Piton e Malfoy di penetrarvi.

  
Il dolore, lo shock e il trauma avevano offuscato i dettagli. Sembrava che ci fossero pochi ricordi perduti sparsi per tutta la guerra, ma la maggior parte erano concentrati nell'ultimo anno, fino alla sua prigionia.

Le lacune nella sua conoscenza laceravano qualcosa dentro Hermione. Voleva disperatamente sapere cosa mancava, ma era terrorizzata all'idea di recuperare le informazioni. La faceva sentire come se stesse camminando in un campo minato. Non aveva idea di quali potessero essere i passi falsi.

Cercare di accettare la perdita di informazioni, di comprensione, era come una sensazione di veleno amaro dentro di lei.

Perché avevano perso la guerra?

Non poteva almeno ricordarselo?

Era come se lei e Malfoy stessero giocando una partita a scacchi, ma solo lui potesse vedere la scacchiera.

Era alla disperata ricerca di qualsiasi briciolo di conoscenza.

Non appena avesse saputo, l'avrebbero saputo anche i suoi nemici. La sua ignoranza era contemporaneamente uno scudo e un'arma. Le stava facendo guadagnare tempo per fuggire, ma poteva piombarle addosso in qualsiasi momento.

Per qualche ragione, era quasi certa che avrebbe portato con sé la sua fine.

Si sentiva come una spada di Damocle sopra la sua testa.

I suoi polpastrelli erano raggrinziti dall'acqua quando finalmente uscì dalla vasca. Si sentiva prosciugata. Si arrampicò sul letto e abbracciò a sé un cuscino.

La sua mente continuava a correre, piena di domande a cui non aveva risposte.

Il giorno dopo, Malfoy apparve di nuovo subito dopo pranzo.

Il cuore di Hermione sprofondò, ma lei si tirò su il mantello e lo seguì docilmente. Il solo camminare dietro di lui le faceva battere il cuore. Si chiese se lui potesse sentirlo attraverso qualsiasi cosa avesse che la sorvegliava.

Quando arrivarono alla veranda, Malfoy evocò immediatamente una sedia e si sedette, sfogliando un giornale. La notizia in prima pagina riguardava un nuovo monumento in onore di Voldemort. Era stato inaugurato a Diagon Alley. Hermione rimase in piedi goffamente accanto alla porta, chiedendosi dove andare.

Lanciò un'occhiata a Malfoy e cominciò ad aprire la bocca per fare una domanda, ma fu come se il suo corpo la inghiottisse prima che potesse far uscire le parole.

_Silenzio._

Non poteva iniziare una conversazione.

Fissò amaramente il labirinto di siepi. Suppose che sarebbe andata a vagare senza meta.

Cominciò ad allontanarsi, ma mentre lo faceva, un leggero senso di disagio si insinuò in lei. Alzò lo sguardo e osservò il cielo aperto e grigio...

Il suo cuore sembrò arrestarsi bruscamente.

Era come se tutto l'ossigeno e i suoni che esistevano fossero stati improvvisamente risucchiati via, e davanti a lei c'era semplicemente un vuoto immenso.

Non c'era aria.

Le sembrava di soffocare. Il suo cuore cominciò a battere. Batteva sempre più velocemente. Poteva sentirlo.

Poteva vedere i passi. La ghiaia. Le siepi.

Sembrava che...

Niente.

Come se l'universo finisse ai suoi piedi.

Se avesse fatto un altro passo avanti, ci sarebbe caduta dentro.

Si bloccò. Cercò di muoversi, ma tremava e non ci riusciva. Si morse il labbro. Cercando di respirare. Cercando di costringersi a camminare in avanti.

Era così aperto.

Chiuse gli occhi.

Era solo nella sua testa. Era solo nella sua testa.

Lottò per respirare. Trascinando una serie di respiri acuti e affannosi mentre si sforzava di pensare.

Ieri era stata bene. Era stata così inorridita e arrabbiata. Aveva corso per diverse miglia. Ma ora...

Non poteva...

Era tutto così grande.

Non ricordava che il mondo le sembrasse così ampio prima. Il cielo era così... alto. I sentieri andavano avanti e avanti. Non sapeva dove finivano.

Le sue mani cominciarono a tremare e a contorcersi mentre ci pensava. Stava per sentirsi male.

Voleva tornare nella sua stanza.

Voleva stringersi in un angolo e sentire le pareti contro di sé.

Fissò i suoi piedi e sentì le lacrime che le pungevano gli angoli degli occhi. Il panico saliva attraverso di lei come una marea. Il suo cuore continuava ad andare sempre più veloce. Si sentiva come un uccello svolazzante ingabbiato nel suo petto, che si picchiava a morte mentre cercava di scappare.

Hermione si premette le mani sulla bocca e cercò di non andare in iperventilazione.

Un suono acuto attirò bruscamente la sua attenzione, e lei si voltò per scoprire che Malfoy stava stringendo il suo giornale così forte che le sue nocche erano bianche. Le sue mani tremavano debolmente.

Lei sussultò e si allontanò incespicando.

"Scusa, scusa..." balbettò terrorizzata. "Sto andando..."

Fece solo qualche metro prima che le gambe si rifiutassero di portarla oltre.

Aveva paura di stare vicino a Malfoy, ma nemmeno lui riusciva a superare il terrore che la inghiottiva mentre cercava di camminare in avanti. I suoi polmoni si sentivano come se tutta l'aria fosse stata spinta fuori da essi. Aprì la bocca e cercò di ansimare per respirare. Non entrava.

Il terrore affondava in lei come se una creatura le avesse infilato gli artigli nella schiena. Trascinandoli lungo la spina dorsale. Squarciandola. Esponendo tutti i muscoli e i nervi e le ossa all'aria fredda dell'inverno, e lei stava morendo.

Non riusciva a respirare.

Il mondo si sentiva come se si stesse inclinando di lato.

C'erano aghi che le affondavano nelle mani e nelle braccia.

Tutto quello che riusciva a vedere era l'aperto...

  
Non riusciva a smettere di tremare. Non riusciva a smettere di farsi prendere dal panico. Non riusciva a...

Era così aperto. Un vuoto. Nulla. Niente. Per sempre. Era tutta sola lì dentro.

Nemmeno i muri. Niente.

Poteva urlare per sempre. Nessun suono.

Nessuno sarebbe venuto.

C'era l'oscurità che divorava il cielo.

Poi non ci sarebbe stato nulla.

Nessuno sarebbe venuto.

Non poteva...

"Fermati", fu improvvisamente ringhiato da dietro di lei.

La realtà le piombò addosso come un'inondazione. Si alzò e si voltò a guardare. Malfoy era pallido, e i suoi occhi lampeggiavano mentre la fissava.

"Sei obbligata a stare fuori. Non ti è richiesto di andartene a vagabondare. Non farti venire un esaurimento nervoso che comprometta il mio accesso ai tuoi ricordi".

Il suo volto si contorse leggermente mentre continuava a guardarla. Estraendo la bacchetta, evocò un'altra sedia.

"Siediti e calmati" comandò in tono gelido.

Hermione tirò un respiro profondo e si lasciò trasportare dai piedi. Cercando di non soffermarsi sull'ondata di sollievo che la colse. Si sedette e si fissò le mani mentre lavorava per riprendere il controllo del respiro.

Era su una sedia. Era su una sedia accanto a Malfoy. Non era nel vuoto. Non c'era il vuoto. C'era del marmo sotto i suoi piedi. Non doveva andare da nessuna parte. Era su una sedia.

Inspirò lentamente. Conta fino a quattro.

Espira, attraverso la bocca. Fino a sei.

Dentro e fuori.

Ancora e ancora.

Era su una sedia. Non doveva andare da nessuna parte.

Il suo cuore smise lentamente di battere, ma le faceva male tutto il petto.

Una volta che il balbettio del petto si attenuò, cercò di costringere le dita a smettere di contorcersi. Non lo fecero, così si sedette su di esse.

Quando la sua mente si liberò completamente dal panico, una sferzata di amara disperazione la colpì.

Era distrutta.

Lo era.

Era inutile cercare di negarlo.

Mentalmente, qualcosa dentro di lei si era rotto durante la sua prigionia, e non sapeva come aggiustarlo. Non riusciva a ragionarci sopra. La inghiottiva dall'interno.

Fissò il suo grembo. Le lacrime scivolarono dagli angoli degli occhi, giù per le guance e lungo le labbra prima di cadere. Il taglio netto del vento le fece sentire come ghiaccio sulla pelle. Le asciugò e si tirò il mantello intorno a sé più stretto. Tirò su il cappuccio.

Il mantello la stava quasi soffocando con il calore che forniva, ma Hermione si sentiva ancora fredda per l'orrore mentre sedeva in silenzio sulla veranda. Cercando di pensare.

Era stata bene. Ieri. Era stata bene. Ma perché? Perché allora non l'aveva disturbata?

Una specie di agorafobia. Dev'essere così. In qualche modo, nella cella senza luce né suono né tempo, si era aggrappata alla sicurezza delle pareti. Il contenimento era diventato l'unica costante della sua vita. Così ora, ogni volta che era libera dall'orrore urgente della sua situazione attuale, ogni volta che aveva tempo per pensare...

Il senso di apertura creava una paura che la inghiottiva.

L'esterno era molto peggio del corridoio del piano di sopra.

Forse era stata solo impreparata. Forse, ora che lo sapeva, sarebbe stata in grado di superare il panico. Se si fosse data degli obiettivi gestibili: Scendere le scale. Attraversare la ghiaia. Camminare fino alla siepe.

Se avesse mantenuto il ritmo.

Di certo non si sarebbe persa nel labirinto di siepi tanto presto.

Il suo stomaco si contorse. Il suo tempo di fuga continuava ad allungarsi. Non aveva nemmeno avuto la possibilità di studiare le opzioni per scappare. Più tempo passava...

Potrebbe rimanere incinta.

Potrebbe essere già incinta. Se non lo era, ogni mese in più che veniva richiesta su quel tavolo aumentava le probabilità che lo fosse.

Voleva piangere.

Lanciò un'occhiata a Malfoy che stava studiando avidamente i punteggi del Quidditch.

Quali informazioni utili avrebbe dovuto imparare su di lui? Non faceva altro che ribollire e leggere e poi andarsene a uccidere la gente.

Non sarebbe mai riuscita a scappare. Probabilmente sarebbe morta nella tenuta.

Lo studiò con disperazione.

Era solo freddo. Arrabbiato.

Una rabbia glaciale sembrava incombere su di lui. Riusciva a sentire la magia nera che si attorcigliava ai suoi bordi.

Chi odiava così tanto? Era come Lucius, che incolpava l'Ordine della morte di Narcissa? Tutte quelle maledizioni mortali erano una vendetta? Era questo che alimentava la sua ascesa?

Tutto in lui era cambiato. Non sembrava esserci nemmeno un brandello del ragazzo che aveva conosciuto tanti anni prima.

Era cresciuto, più alto e più largo. La superbia dei tempi della scuola era svanita, sostituita da un palpabile senso di potere. Una sicurezza mortale.

Il suo viso aveva perso ogni traccia di fanciullezza. Era crudelmente bello. I suoi lineamenti aristocratici e affilati sono incastonati in un'espressione dura e inflessibile. I suoi occhi grigi erano come coltelli. I suoi capelli erano ancora di quel biondo pallido e bianco, pettinati con noncuranza.

Sembrava, in ogni centimetro, un indolente lord inglese. Tranne che per la freddezza quasi disumana. Se la lama di un assassino si fosse trasformata in un uomo, avrebbe preso la forma di Draco Malfoy. 

Lei lo fissò. Prendendolo dentro di sé.

Bello e dannato. Un angelo caduto.

O forse l'Angelo della Morte.

Mentre lei lo studiava, lui chiuse il giornale con decisione e la guardò. Lei incontrò i suoi occhi per un momento prima di distogliere lo sguardo.

"Cosa c'è che non va in te?" chiese lui dopo averla fissata per diversi secondi.

Lei arrossì debolmente e non rispose.

"Se non vuoi dirmelo, ti estrarrò la risposta dalla mente" disse lui.

Hermione si sforzò di non trasalire alla minaccia. Fissò con fermezza la siepe.

"Credo che si chiami agorafobia" disse dopo aver fatto diversi respiri profondi. "Qualcosa negli spazi aperti mi fa andare nel panico".

"Perché?"

"Non lo so. Non è che sia razionale", disse amaramente mentre ispezionava le cuciture del suo mantello. Il ricamo uniforme era qualcosa di ordinato da fissare. Qualcosa di prevedibile. Qualcosa che aveva un senso. Qualcosa di diverso dalla sua mente irrazionale.

"Tu hai una teoria, sono sicuro", disse lui con un tono di sfida. Come se la stesse sfidando a rifiutarsi di dirgliela, in modo da poter entrare con la forza nei suoi pensieri e tirare fuori la conclusione da solo.

Lei era tentata di mentire, ma sarebbe stato inutile. Lui sarebbe stato senza dubbio di nuovo nella sua mente prima che lei fuggisse. Se non glielo avesse detto ora, lui l'avrebbe saputo comunque domani. O il giorno dopo. O ogni volta che avesse deciso di indagare di nuovo nei suoi pensieri.

"Probabilmente è dovuto allo stare in quella cella per così tanto tempo", disse lei dopo un minuto. "Non c'era niente, era come un vuoto. Tutti erano morti. Nessuno sarebbe venuto a cercarmi. Ero sola lì, e non sapevo nemmeno quanto tempo fosse passato. I muri erano l'unica cosa reale. Credo di aver fatto affidamento su di esse. Così ora - quando cerco di camminare da qualche parte, e non - non so dove va... non lo so. Non riesco... mi sento come...", fece fatica a spiegare il terrore. "È come se fossi di nuovo abbandonata. Che tutti siano morti, e io sia solo... E posso sopportarlo quando il mio mondo sembra piccolo, ma quando mi ricordo quanto è grande, non ci riesco. Non posso..."

Si strozzò e la sua voce si interruppe. Non sapeva come descriverlo. Le parole non riuscivano a catturare tutta l'irrazionale complessità. Fissò lo sguardo altrove, senza sapere cosa fare.

L'espressione di Malfoy sembrava diventare più dura mentre lei parlava.

"E ieri?" chiese lui dopo una pausa indispettita.

"Non lo so. Suppongo che il mio orrore abbia superato la mia paura".

Lui rimase in silenzio per un momento prima di sbuffare debolmente e appoggiarsi alla sedia, studiandola.

"Devo ammettere che quando ho sentito che avrei avuto te, non vedevo l'ora di essere quello che finalmente ti avrebbe distrutto" disse e si chinò leggermente verso di lei con un sorriso duro. "Ma dubito che sia possibile superare quello che hai fatto a te stessa. È piuttosto deludente".

"Sono sicura che ci proverai comunque" disse lei guardandolo negli occhi. Sapeva che la sua disperazione era scritta sul suo volto, ma era inutile cercare di nasconderla.

I suoi occhi d'argento brillarono quando vide la disperazione di lei.


	9. Chapter 9

Malfoy non le parlò più per il resto dell'ora. Estrasse un libro dal mantello e si mise a leggerlo, apparentemente insensibile al freddo pungente.

Hermione chiuse gli occhi per diversi minuti e cercò di costringere il suo cuore a non battere semplicemente fissando il cielo.

Lo avrebbe superato.

Non le importava cosa ci volesse.

I giorni si confondevano.

Malfoy appariva ogni giorno, subito dopo pranzo, e la conduceva in veranda. Una volta lì, di solito la ignorava, leggendo il Profeta o qualche libro. Hermione si aggirava sulla veranda, cercando di trovare il coraggio di fare una passeggiata. Riusciva a scendere i gradini di marmo, ma si bloccava prima di raggiungere la ghiaia.

A differenza del corridoio, non riusciva a superarlo. Era una linea che era incapace di attraversare. Le parti razionali del suo cervello si fermavano di colpo.

Così si sedeva sui gradini, raccoglieva la ghiaia tra le mani e lanciava i sassi, uno alla volta, il più lontano possibile. O le disponeva in immagini o rune.

Non c'era altro da fare.

Malfoy non le parlava mai, e per questo lei non poteva parlargli. Non che lo volesse, ma l'indignazione di aver bisogno di un permesso le dava comunque fastidio.

Il fatto che i Malfoy non avessero bisogno di servitori significava apparentemente che non ci si aspettava che lei facesse altro che esistere. Non le fornivano assolutamente alcun mezzo per occupare se stessa. Niente libri, niente carta, nemmeno un po' di spago. Era annoiata nel maniero quasi quanto lo era stata nella sua cella a Hogwarts. Solo che era anche controllata ossessivamente da un ritratto giudicante e sapeva che c'era un palazzo fuori dalla sua camera da letto che aspettava di essere esplorato, se solo avesse trovato il coraggio di farlo.

Hermione aveva esplorato ripetutamente tutte le camere da letto lungo il suo corridoio. Aveva studiato il labirinto di siepi attraverso tutte le finestre finché era quasi certa di poter trovare la strada per attraversarlo.

Stava cercando di trovare il coraggio di scendere le scale ed esplorare gli altri piani. Aveva attraversato il primo piano quasi nove volte con Malfoy. Eppure non riusciva a trovare il coraggio di farlo da sola.

Dopo otto giorni, Malfoy non apparve dopo pranzo. Invece, la guaritrice Stroud entrò dalla porta nella stanza di Hermione.

Hermione rimase in silenzio e guardò la donna evocare un tavolo da visita in mezzo al pavimento.

Tutti quelli che Hermione odiava sembravano forzarla sui tavoli. Voldemort. Malfoy. Stroud. Hermione avanzò prima di essere costretta e si sedette sul bordo.

"Apri la bocca" comandò la Stroud.

La bocca di Hermione si aprì automaticamente, e la guaritrice sollevò una pozione e ne versò una goccia nella bocca di Hermione. Mentre la fiala veniva richiusa, Hermione diede un'occhiata al contenuto e si irrigidì. Veritaserum.

Supponeva che fosse un modo per rendere efficienti gli appuntamenti medici: impedire ai soggetti di mentire. Hermione non riusciva a capirne il senso. Le manette la rendevano già obbediente; la guaritrice Stroud poteva semplicemente ordinarle di dire la verità.

La Stroud sembrò notare l'espressione sul volto di Hermione.

"Semplifica le cose" disse , agitando la bacchetta. "Se il High Reeve ti avesse ordinato di mentire su qualcosa saresti stata in conflitto. In questo modo la tua onestà non è colpa tua".

Hermione annuì. Suppose che avesse senso.

"Hmm. Non sono ancora incinta. Suppongo che fosse un po' troppo sperare così presto".

Hermione quasi crollò dal sollievo. Poi si ricordò che significava che Malfoy sarebbe venuto a tenerla sul tavolo per altri cinque giorni, e il suo sollievo svanì bruscamente.

"Mi guardi, signorina Granger" comandò la guaritrice Stroud, "qualcuno ti ha fatto del male da quando sei qui?".

Hermione fissò la donna con fermezza, mentre la sua bocca rispondeva di sua spontanea volontà.

"Sono stata violentata fisicamente cinque volte e due volte mentalmente".

La guaritrice Stroud sembrò indifferente, ma in qualche modo pensierosa.

"La legilimenzia è dolorosa?"

"Sì."

"Hmm. Prenderò nota di questo. Nessun altro danno per te?".

"No."

"Molto bene. Questo è un sollievo. Ci sono stati problemi le altre".

Hermione sentì l'orrore insinuarsi in lei come la carezza di un fantasma.

"Stanno bene?" gracchiò.

"Oh, sì. Abbiamo sistemato tutto. Alcuni uomini hanno semplicemente bisogno di ricordare che i doni del Signore Oscuro possono essere ripresi se non vengono curati adeguatamente" disse la guaritrice Stroud. Non c'era traccia di compassione o senso di colpa nella sua espressione mentre continuava a sventolare la bacchetta su Hermione.

Hermione voleva allungare la mano e spezzare il collo alla donna. Le sue mani tremavano mentre lottava per contenerla.

La Stroud era indifferente alla rabbia malcelata di Hermione. Lanciò un incantesimo diagnostico mirato al basso addome di Hermione.

"Nessuna lacerazione. È un vantaggio. Sarebbe stato problematico. Sarei dovuto venire prima a controllare, ma ero piuttosto occupata. Supervisionare tutti i posizionamenti è stato più noioso di quanto immaginassi".

La guaritrice sembrò aspettarsi che Hermione fosse comprensiva. Hermione fissò l'orologio e non rispose.

  
"La sua condizione fisica è un po' peggiorata. Vai fuori a fare esercizio ogni giorno?". Chiese la guaritrice Stroud con un'espressione irritata.

Hermione si irrigidì; il suo petto si strinse mentre cercava di respirare e di rispondere alla domanda con indifferenza.

"Non . Ma il High Reeve ha cominciato ad assicurarsene".

"Stai camminando? Le lunghe passeggiate sono importanti per la costituzione".

"Non posso".

Stroud fissò Hermione. "Non puoi?"

Hermione si morse il labbro ed esitò. "Ho attacchi di panico... anche solo lasciare questa stanza è difficile. High Reeve mi porta in veranda per un'ora, ma io non posso... non posso... è così..."

Hermione cominciò ad ansimare mentre cercava di descriverlo. Anche con l'aiuto del veritaserum, faticava a tradurre la paura in parole. Faticava a gestire l'ondata di rabbia e disperazione che provava per avere un ostacolo così irrazionale che non poteva superare da sola.

Premette le labbra, ma queste si contorsero bruscamente. Poteva sentire la pressione nelle guance e negli occhi mentre si sforzava di non piangere per questo.

"Interessante", disse la guaritrice, scarabocchiando diversi appunti. "Presumibilmente a causa della tua prigionia. Non mi era venuto in mente che andare all'aperto potesse essere un problema. Hmm. Il Distillato di Pace sarebbe insufficiente, ma non posso metterti su un ansiolitico permanente; interferiscono con la gravidanza. Forse qualcosa di temporaneo, per aiutarti ad acclimatarti. Dovrò fare delle ricerche".

Hermione non disse nulla.

"Il materiale per il tuo ciclo sarà fornito ogni giorno" aggiunse Stroud mentre continuava a scrivere appunti. Le sembrò che le venisse in mente un pensiero, e alzò lo sguardo interrogativo verso Hermione. "Cos'è successo quando eri in prigione?"

"Ho solo sanguinato" disse Hermione. "La cella era tenuta pulita, ma non veniva fornito nulla".

Stroud scosse debolmente la testa in segno di disapprovazione. Come se avesse una qualche superiorità morale sulla Umbridge nel trattamento di Hermione.

"C'è altro che pensi che dovrei sapere?" La guaritrice Stroud chiese a Hermione.

"Penso che tu sia malvagia e disumana" rispose Hermione immediatamente.

Non aveva nemmeno avuto il tempo di rendersi conto delle parole che le uscivano di bocca; il veritaserum le aveva appena trascinate fuori.

L'espressione della guaritrice Stroud tremolò per un momento.

"Beh, suppongo di essermi lasciata aperta per questo. C'è qualcosa sulla tua salute che pensi che dovrei sapere?"

Hermione pensò per un momento. "No".

"Va bene, allora". Stroud diede un'ultima occhiata ai suoi appunti. "Oh, quasi dimenticavo. Si tolga le calze".

Hermione le tolse obbedientemente. La La guaritrice guardò le gambe di Hermione per un momento e poi agitò la bacchetta. Una sensazione acuta e bruciante le percorse per parecchi secondi.

Hermione sibilò debolmente. Spaventata. Quando il bruciore svanì abbassò lo sguardo e vide che le sue gambe erano di un rosso vivo e dall'aspetto irritato.

"Un incantesimo di depilazione permanente. Diversi uomini si sono lamentati. Uno di loro ha cercato di fornire una pozione da bagno, ma la piccola strega dispettosa ci ha immerso la testa e ne è uscita completamente calva".

La Stroud porse a Hermione un piccolo barattolo di essenza di Murtlap. 

"L'irritazione dovrebbe sparire in un giorno o due. Parlerò con il High Reeve delle tue condizioni".

La guaritrice Stroud rimise la cartella di Hermione in una valigetta, e Hermione scivolò dal tavolo e rimase in piedi goffamente, tenendo le calze in una mano e il barattolo di essenza di Murtlap nell'altra. Con un colpo di bacchetta, la Stroud sparì dal tavolo e lasciò la stanza senza un'altra parola.

Malfoy arrivò mezz'ora dopo, con aria più arrabbiata del solito.

Hermione si mise il mantello e lo seguì. Quando raggiunsero la veranda, lui la guardò con una smorfia.

"Devi camminare per almeno mezzo miglio".

Hermione alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Ti manderei con un elfo domestico, ma la Stroud è preoccupata che la tua lesione cerebrale autoinflitta possa causarti un attacco se ti agiti troppo". Sembrava abbastanza arrabbiato da rompere qualcosa. "Ora sono tenuto a portarti a spasso".

Fissò la proprietà per un momento prima di aggiungere: "Sei peggio di un cane".

Scese come una furia le scale e poi si voltò, in piedi sul sentiero di ghiaia.

"Vieni", disse con voce fredda. I suoi occhi lampeggiavano e le sue labbra erano strette in una linea dura mentre la guardava.

Hermione lo fissò, incredula. L'inferno si sarebbe congelato molto prima che la presenza di Draco Malfoy le impedisse di avere un attacco di panico.

La compulsione la trascinò in avanti.

Hermione fece un respiro profondo mentre scendeva con cautela i gradini e poi, dopo un attimo di esitazione, sulla ghiaia. Fece quattro passi verso di lui e voleva piangere di rabbia quando non si bloccò lungo la strada.

A quanto pareva, era una giornata fredda all'inferno.

Malfoy girò e si incamminò lungo il sentiero mentre lei lo seguiva.

Probabilmente era a causa delle manette, si rese conto lungo la strada. Lui le aveva ordinato di venire e così lei venne. Le manette la costringevano ad essere accondiscendente mentre veniva violentata. Comunque le compulsioni funzionavano, apparentemente erano capaci di sopprimere i suoi attacchi di panico nello stesso modo in cui erano capaci di sopprimere il suo desiderio di combattere Malfoy e poi ucciderlo in modo doloroso e prolungato.

Lui passeggiò lungo l'esterno del labirinto di siepi finché non lo superarono interamente e poi la condusse attraverso i sentieri tra le aiuole di rose svernanti.

Hermione si chiese se ci fosse qualcosa nella tenuta dei Malfoy che non fosse freddo, morto e sterile. I sentieri di ghiaia non avevano nemmeno una pietra fuori posto. I cespugli di rose erano stati tagliati meticolosamente per l'inverno. Le siepi tagliavano il cielo in muri precisi e dritti.

Hermione non si era mai interessata particolarmente ai giardini formali inglesi, ma quello del Malfoy Manor poteva essere il più orribile che avesse mai visto. Siepi, ghiaia bianca, alberi senza foglie e arbusti potati fino all'inverosimile.

Immaginava che fosse meno orribile in primavera e in estate, ma nella sua forma attuale aveva visto parcheggi con un'estetica migliore.

Nemmeno Malfoy sembrava incline ad apprezzare il paesaggio.

Dopo aver percorso i sentieri per un'ora, Malfoy fece da guida per tornare al maniero. Mentre si avvicinavano, Hermione credette di vedere una tenda del piano di sopra che si muoveva.

Malfoy si diresse verso la stanza di Hermione, ma invece di andarsene una volta che lei era lì, rimase a fissarla.

Hermione si ritrasse e armeggiò con il fermaglio del mantello. Forse se l'avesse ignorato se ne sarebbe andato.

"Letto" comandò dopo un momento.

Lei alzò lo sguardo, trasalendo, e lui sorrise maliziosamente mentre faceva un passo verso di lei.

"A meno che tu non preferisca farlo sul pavimento" disse.

Hermione non si mosse. Si limitò a fissarlo, stupefatta dall'orrore. Lui estrasse la bacchetta e dopo aver dato un colpo secco e non verbale, Hermione sentì la sua magia afferrarla e trascinarla all'indietro finché non si scontrò con il letto e vi cadde sopra.

Malfoy si avvicinò, con aria annoiata. C'era un lieve luccichio nei suoi occhi.

Hermione si morse il labbro per evitare di mugolare e incrociò le braccia su se stessa.

Lui la fissò e poi, premendo le gambe tra le sue, si chinò su di lei.

Hermione desiderava sprofondare nel letto e soffocare lì. Desiderava poter urlare. Avrebbe voluto avere solo un briciolo della sua magia per combatterlo.

_Obbediente. Silenziosa. Non resistere._

Infilò il mento contro la spalla e cercò di allontanarsi da lui il più possibile.

La sua mano destra premette sul materasso vicino alla sua testa, e poi sentì la punta della sua bacchetta sotto il mento.

"Guardami, mezzosangue" comandò lui.

Il suo mento si districò da solo mentre lei si girava per guardarlo negli occhi. Erano a pochi centimetri dai suoi. Le pupille erano contratte, e il grigio delle sue iridi sembrava una tempesta.

Lui entrò nella sua mente.

Lei sussultò per lo shock.

Anche la sua legilimenzia era fredda. Come essere immersi in un lago ghiacciato. Faceva male con un dolore acuto e chiaro.

A differenza delle occasioni precedenti, la sua mente non era offuscata dal trauma o dallo shock. L'esperienza era molto più vivida per questo motivo. Sparò attraverso i suoi ricordi, occupandosi di tutti gli ammassi di quelli bloccati. Cercò di aprirsi un varco in uno di essi finché un lamento non si strappò dalle sue labbra.

Si mosse rapidamente. Come se stesse semplicemente verificando che nessuno di essi fosse ancora accessibile. Dopo averli controllati, si spostò nel presente.

Sembrava divertito dal crescente odio di lei. Da quanto disperatamente volesse ucciderlo. La guardò esplorare le altre stanze e correre attraverso la proprietà e sedersi annoiata sui gradini della veranda. Come aveva letto la Gazzetta del Profeta. Il suo attacco di panico.

Esaminò i suoi ripetuti sforzi per ricordare i dettagli della morte di Silente, e come non riuscisse a ricordare qualcosa sullo stregone. Quel dettaglio accese il suo interesse. Cercò di trovare l'informazione, ma dovunque Hermione avesse nascosto i dettagli nella sua mente, non poteva dirlo.

Poteva sentire la sua irritazione mentre lui finalmente passava al suo appuntamento con Stroud e alla loro passeggiata attraverso la tenuta e a quanto profondamente lei detestasse i giardini. Quando raggiunse il suo orrore, dopo averle ordinato di mettersi a letto, si ritirò finalmente dalla sua mente.

Lui sogghignò verso di lei.

"Stai tranquilla, mezzosangue, non ho alcun desiderio particolare di toccarti. Trovo offensiva la tua sola esistenza nel mio maniero".

"Il sentimento è decisamente reciproco" disse Hermione con voce secca. Non era una risposta particolarmente buona; la sua testa pulsava. Era come se Malfoy avesse inserito tutta la sua mente nella sua, e questo l'avesse ferita internamente.

Malfoy si raddrizzò e la guardò come se si aspettasse che lei dicesse qualcos'altro. Lei lo fissò.

"Hai davvero ucciso Silente?"

Lui sorrise e si appoggiò a una colonna del letto, incrociando le braccia e inclinando la testa di lato.

"In qualche modo hai dimenticato anche questo? C'è qualcosa di utile che ricordi? O dimentichi abitualmente tutto quello che non hai preso da un libro di testo?" Abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue unghie per un momento e poi le lisciò contro la sua veste in modo annoiato. "Suppongo che fosse l'unica cosa che sapevi fare. Non hai nemmeno combattuto durante la guerra, vero? Di certo non ti ho mai visto. Non eri mai in giro con Potter e Weasley. Ti sei solo nascosta. Passavi tutto il tempo nelle corsie degli ospedali. Agitando inutilmente la tua bacchetta, salvando persone che finivano per stare meglio morte".

Alle sue parole, Hermione sentì il sangue che le usciva dalla testa così bruscamente che la stanza le si riempì davanti agli occhi. Rantolò come se fosse stata colpita da una palla da baseball.

Tutte le volte che ha guarito Ron, Bill, Charlie, George e Fred, Tonks, Remus, Ginny, Hannah, Angelina, Katie...

Li ha salvati per la fine della guerra. Salvati per essere torturati a morte. Salvati per essere schiavizzati e violentati.

Si strinse le mani sulla bocca e premette le dita contro le labbra fino a sentire il contorno dei denti. Tutto il suo corpo tremò sul letto, e cercò di non singhiozzare. Un lamento ovattato le lacerò le dita. Si sentì pungere gli occhi un attimo prima che il viso di Malfoy si offuscasse per le lacrime. Rotolò su un fianco e si raggomitolò in una palla.

"Visto che sei così curiosa di sapere. Il Signore Oscuro mi chiese personalmente di uccidere Albus Silente a un certo punto durante il sesto anno. Così un venerdì mattina, quando quell'idiota maldestro mi è passato accanto nei corridoi, l'ho maledetto dritto nella schiena con una maledizione mortale. Si era fermato a chiacchierare con alcuni del primo anno sui limoni del sorbetto o su qualche altro argomento altrettanto sciocco. Abbastanza imprudente da lasciarsi scoperto in quel modo. Ma i Grifondoro sono fatti così. Non si aspettano mai che qualcuno possa scegliere di assassinarli in pieno giorno. Sono abbastanza sicuro che sapesse anche che avrei cercato di ucciderlo, ma mi ha comunque voltato le spalle. Forse presumeva che mi mancasse il coraggio". Sbuffò debolmente in segno di sdegno prima di sospirare. "Questo è l'unico svantaggio di usare l' Avada Kedavra sulla schiena di qualcuno: si perde quella frazione di secondo di realizzazione prima di morire".

Hermione si morse il labbro mentre ascoltava la recitazione strascicata di Malfoy. Si era aspettata, se mai avesse posto la domanda, che lui sarebbe stato orribile e presuntuoso al riguardo. In qualche modo la scioccava ancora sentirlo.

"Suppongo che il tuo padrone fosse abbastanza soddisfatto di te" disse lei senza guardarlo.

"Lo era, soprattutto dopo che gli ho presentato la bacchetta del vecchio idiota. Quella sera cenò con me e mia madre, proprio qui, in questo maniero. Sono stato dichiarato suo protetto".

Il suo tono sembrava vagamente vuoto. Hermione gli lanciò un'occhiata alle spalle. Lui non la stava guardando. I suoi occhi erano bloccati sulla finestra, e sembrava quasi malinconico e pensieroso. Come se la sua mente fosse finita altrove.

Lui si destò bruscamente e le sorrise con un sorriso sottile.

"Ci sono altri dettagli che vuoi che ti fornisca?" Inarcò un sopracciglio mentre faceva la domanda. La sua espressione era meccanica.

"No", disse lei distogliendo gli occhi dal suo viso. "Era tutto quello che volevo sapere".

"Bene." Lui si raddrizzò la veste e si voltò per andarsene: "Il mondo esterno mi chiama. Cerca di non avere una crisi in mia assenza, mezzosangue".


	10. Chapter 10

_i am trying to remember you_

_and_

_let you go_

_at_

_the same time._

_Nayyirah Weheed_

* * *

_Harry Potter era seduto su un tetto, fumando sigarette e fissando la distanza. Hermione si arrampicò da una finestra per raggiungerlo._

_"Cosa ci è successo, Hermione?" chiese lui quando lei si avvicinò._

_"Una guerra" disse lei a bassa voce, allungando la mano e girando il viso di lui verso di lei. C'era una ferita sulla sua testa. La sua pelle pallida era debolmente rossa per il sangue che aveva lavato via. La sua espressione era triste, stanca e arrabbiata._

_"Chi è cambiato? Sei stata tu o io?" chiese lui mentre lei gli allungava le dita tra i suoi capelli e li spingeva da parte per poter chiudere la ferita._

_"Io", disse lei, evitando il suo sguardo._

_"Perché? Pensi che non sarò in grado di farlo?" disse lui. "Stai cercando di prepararti al fatto che fallirò?"._

_Lei lanciò un incantesimo diagnostico su di lui. Aveva due costole fratturate e lividi sull'addome. Lo spinse indietro in modo che si sdraiasse prima che lei iniziasse a guarirlo._

_"Penso che tu possa farlo. Ma la profezia. È un lancio della moneta. Dopo la morte di Silente..." vacillò leggermente._

_"La morte è a una sola maledizione di distanza da tutti noi" disse dopo un momento. "Non posso starmene a guardare, aspettando che le probabilità di cinquanta e cinquanta si realizzino e supporre di conoscere il risultato. Non quando ci sono così tante persone che dipendono da noi. Quello che hai, il modo in cui ami le persone, è puro, è potente. Ma... quante volte hai ucciso Tom? Da piccola, a causa di tua madre. In primo e secondo anno. Ma lui è ancora qui. Ti sta ancora combattendo. Non voglio dare per scontato che qualcosa sia sufficiente"._

_"Non penserai che il Bene possa semplicemente vincere" disse Harry. Il rimprovero nella sua voce era pesante._

_"Tutti quelli che vincono dicono di essere stati buoni, ma sono loro a scrivere la storia. Non ho visto nulla che indichi che sia stata effettivamente la superiorità morale a fare la differenza" disse mentre mormorava gli incantesimi per riparare le fratture._

_"Stai parlando della storia dei Babbani, però. La magia è diversa. Il mondo magico è diverso" disse Harry, raggiungendo la mano della sua bacchetta proprio mentre lei la spostava per guarire la costola successiva. Chiuse le dita a pugno e la lasciò cadere._

_Hermione scosse minuziosamente la testa e l'espressione di Harry si fece amara. Guardò il cielo. Hermione lanciò un incantesimo barriera sulla mano e poi cominciò a spalmare una crema per lividi sullo stomaco e sulle costole di Harry con piccoli movimenti circolari._

_"Una volta eri diversa" disse Harry, "Una volta eri più giusta di me nelle cose. Cos'è successo alla S.P.E.W.? Quella ragazza non avrebbe mai detto che la magia nera valeva il suo prezzo. Cos'è successo?"_

_"Quella ragazza è morta in un reparto d'ospedale cercando di salvare Colin Creevey"._

_"C'ero anch'io quando Colin è morto, Hermione. E non sono cambiato"._

_"Sono sempre stata disposta a fare qualsiasi cosa, Harry. Tutte quelle nostre avventure a scuola. Una volta che ero dentro, ero dentro. Forse non hai mai notato fin dove ero disposta a spingermi per te"._

__

Quando Hermione si svegliò, ricordò il sogno.

Lo riprodusse ancora e ancora. Era un ricordo. Che la spaventava un po', ma non sembrava esserci nulla in esso che apparisse particolarmente consequenziale. Cercò di collocare l'anno in cui era accaduto.

Harry stava fumando. Un'abitudine che aveva iniziato tre anni dopo la guerra. Hermione non riconobbe il tetto, ma questo non significava nulla. C'erano state decine di case sicure che Hermione visitava raramente.

Avere un nuovo ricordo di Harry, anche uno non particolarmente felice, le sembrava un regalo inaspettato. Le mancava così amaramente che a volte era difficile respirare.

Si sdraiò a letto e lo rigirò più volte nella sua mente. Prendendo nota di ogni dettaglio. La luce nei suoi occhi. Il modo nervoso e intenso in cui lui tirava un tiro dalla sigaretta ed espirava bruscamente. La stanchezza nel suo viso. Il modo in cui i suoi capelli si drizzavano.

Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo. O avergli preso la mano. O aver incontrato i suoi occhi e avergli detto quanto fosse importante per lei.

Dirgli quanto avesse bisogno di lui. Che era il suo migliore amico. Che lo avrebbe seguito fino in capo al mondo. Che non si sarebbe mai e poi mai ripresa se lo avesse perso.

Desiderava poter tornare indietro nel tempo e trovare un modo per sistemare ciò che era andato storto. Qualunque cosa fosse. Che potesse tornare indietro e dire a Harry di non andare a Hogwarts il giorno della battaglia finale.

Tornare indietro e avvertire l'Ordine di cosa sarebbe successo se avessero perso.

La loro discussione nel ricordo era familiare. Hermione aveva voluto che l'Ordine usasse, beh, non necessariamente le Arti Oscure, ma una magia ambiguamente grigia. Man mano che la guerra si trascinava, lei era diventata più insistente al riguardo e questo aveva messo a dura prova i suoi rapporti con più persone che non solo con Harry.

Cercò di non soffermarsi sulla questione se avrebbero potuto vincere la guerra se la Resistenza fosse stata disposta a usare la magia nera.

La guerra era finita e persa.

Si premette le mani sugli occhi e cercò di allontanare la domanda. Qualunque fosse la risposta, sarebbe stato tanto doloroso da raggiungere quanto futile.

Oh Harry...

Gli aveva detto che gli voleva bene il giorno in cui era morto? Gli aveva almeno parlato?

Non riusciva a ricordare.

Hermione si raggomitolò nel letto e avvolse le braccia intorno a sé in una mimica di un abbraccio. Quando era stata in cella, si era chiesta se fosse possibile morire per la devastante solitudine che sentiva.

Si era sentita come se le si fosse spezzato il cuore.

Si sentiva ancora così.

Dopo qualche minuto, si costrinse ad alzarsi. Rimanere a letto a deprimersi non avrebbe portato a nulla.

Si fermò alla finestra. Aveva nevicato. Tutto il mondo fuori era coperto. Il sollievo visivo da tutto quel grigiore era quasi rincuorante.

Insieme alla colazione, quella mattina, era arrivata una fiala di-qualcosa. Hermione non riconobbe la pozione. La fissò e la annusò, ma non era sicura di cosa fosse. La mise da parte. Non le era stato ordinato di prenderla, e finché non le fosse stato ordinato, non aveva intenzione di bere nessuna pozione sconosciuta.

Si diresse verso le scale e rimase in piedi, fissandole. Era il momento. Stava per scendere le scale da sola. Il fatto che non l'avesse ancora fatto era patetico. Era solo una scala. Solo una scala che portava a una sala che aveva già percorso decine di volte con Malfoy.

Le spalle le tremarono con un tremore quasi impercettibile, e lei le squadrò.

Si sentiva come una bambina spaventata.

Lo odiava.

Si strinse le labbra e fece un respiro profondo. Poi premette la mano contro il muro e fece lentamente un passo.

Stava per scappare, si disse.

Prima di rimanere incinta, sarebbe fuggita dal Malfoy Manor. Un giorno sarebbe tornata e avrebbe ucciso Malfoy.

Sarebbe stata libera. Libera. Da qualche parte con il sole, la magia e persone che non le avrebbero fatto del male.

Si concentrò su quel pensiero finché non rimasero più gradini da scendere.

Si guardò intorno. La sua mano era ancora premuta contro il muro. Poteva sentire la tenue consistenza della carta da parati. Toccare le pareti sembrava aiutarla a mantenere la sua frequenza cardiaca in qualche modo ragionevole.

Entrò in una sala da tè, in un salotto, in un guardaroba e in un salotto. Li esplorò tutti accuratamente. Il ritratto perseguitò Hermione per tutto il tempo.

Non c'è niente. Niente. Niente.

Persino le corde delle tende erano scritte in modo da essere irremovibili. Aprì credenze, e armadi, e armadi per la biancheria e non c'era una sola cosa dentro di loro che fosse utile. Non come arma che potesse usare. Né per fuggire.

Chiuse un cassetto con uno scatto di frustrazione.

Se voleva trovare qualcosa di potenziale, avrebbe dovuto esplorare le ali occupate del maniero. Era facile per Malfoy assicurarsi che un'ala vuota non avesse nulla che Hermione potesse utilizzare. Sarebbe stato più difficile mantenere tale cura in altre parti della casa.

Astoria ha dato a Hermione l'impressione di essere un po' volubile. Data la sua dedizione nell'ignorare l'esistenza di Hermione, probabilmente non si sarebbe preoccupata di impiegare la stessa sovrabbondanza di cautela di Malfoy.

Hermione tornò lentamente nella sua stanza e fissò il paesaggio incontaminato sotto di lei. Si sentiva prosciugata dalla sua "escursione" al piano di sotto. Come se avesse corso una maratona.

Tutto richiedeva così tanto sforzo.

Appoggiò la guancia al vetro e si sentì appena inondata di disperazione.

Anche se fosse riuscita a sconfiggere la sua agorafobia, era a malapena un inizio. Non importa quali bugie sussurrasse a se stessa. La verità era che rimaneva completamente disorientata su come fare qualcosa di più.

Abbassò lo sguardo sulle manette che aveva ai polsi.

Negli ultimi giorni aveva considerato e sperimentato le loro capacità. Da quando Malfoy era riuscito ad annullare la sua agorafobia. Aveva iniziato ad analizzare più attentamente il funzionamento delle compulsioni.

Era rimasta perplessa su come potessero essere così potenti. Aveva studiato vari artefatti oscuri durante la guerra. Le manette erano diverse da qualsiasi cosa avesse incontrato.

Iniziò i suoi esperimenti cercando di disobbedire alla costrizione del silenzio tentando di urlare. Il concetto era meno restrittivo dell'obbedienza. Le era permesso fare rumore e parlare quando le si parlava. Sembrava il più facile da superare. Aveva pensato che, se avesse lottato abbastanza, avrebbe potuto farsi strada con la forza di volontà, nello stesso modo in cui gli individui dalla forte mentalità potevano alla fine liberarsi dell'Imperio.

Era abbastanza sicura di essere qualificata come un individuo dalla mentalità piuttosto forte.

Quando cercò di aprire la bocca per urlare, si fermò. Non importava quanto si sforzasse di far uscire il suono. Lottò finché le manette non cominciarono a diventare calde.

Non poteva batterle.

Alla fine era crollata sul pavimento, prosciugata al punto da lottare per rimanere cosciente.

Mentre giaceva lì, guardando la stanza nuotare davanti ai suoi occhi, cominciò a capire il motivo per cui le manette erano così potenti. Stavano usando la sua magia. I maghi non avevano più capacità di arginare la magia dentro di loro di quanta ne avessero per spegnere le ghiandole surrenali. Qualunque sforzo lei facesse per sopraffare le manette, le manette dovevano in egual misura reprimere lei.

Non poteva nemmeno urlare o infuriarsi per la frustrazione quando se ne rese conto. Aveva così tanta rabbia dentro di sé che le sembrava di poter prendere fuoco.

Voleva rompere qualcosa. Voleva usare la magia e far esplodere qualcosa. Voleva fare qualcosa che facesse male.

Voleva prendere a pugni uno specchio come si faceva nei film. Vedere il vetro frantumarsi e fratturarsi fino a sembrare come si sentiva lei. Voleva che le sue nocche si spaccassero e sanguinassero e sentire il dolore nelle sue ossa metacarpali, attraverso i suoi palmi e nei suoi polsi... Era disperata di provare qualcosa di diverso dall'agonia emotiva in cui sentiva di annegare.

Ma non ci riusciva.

Cercò di aggirare le manette in vari modi.

La compulsione andava oltre il semplice non gridare o parlare a meno che non le si parlasse. Non poteva fare rumore perché le era stato ordinato di fare silenzio. Non poteva sbattere una porta o calpestare. Qualsiasi metodo per fare rumore; quando cercava di farlo, veniva fermata.

Fu allora che cominciò a capire che era anche lei a controllare le compulsioni. Le veniva comandato di fare silenzio. Era la sua consapevolezza di essere inquieta che attivava le manette. Tutto ciò che lei considerava rumoroso, resistente, disobbediente, non poteva farlo.

Ecco perché il guaritore Stroud si era preoccupato tanto di assicurare la stabilità mentale di tutte le ragazze. Se perdevano la testa, le compulsioni non potevano controllarle. Ecco perché la ragazza che urlava era stata in grado di attaccare qualcuno.

Le manette erano illimitate nelle loro restrizioni come la creatività di Hermione.

Hermione cercò di concentrarsi su qualcos'altro mentre cercava di pestare i piedi o sbattere una porta. Eseguire l'aritmetica mentale. Recitando mentalmente la ricetta di un distillato di pace. Le manette si attivavano ancora.

Aveva esaurito le nuove idee su come cercare di aggirarle.

Si allontanò dal paesaggio innevato e iniziò a fare esercizio nella sua stanza. Si era sentita a disagio con l'attenzione del ritratto, ma dopo quasi un mese, non le importava più.

Era così stanca di pensare e disperarsi di nuovo.

Non che riuscisse a impedirsi di pensare anche mentre incastrava i piedi sotto l'armadio e cominciava a fare addominali fino a che i suoi muscoli addominali non si sentivano come se le avessero iniettato dell'acido. Almeno era un modo per dirigere la sua rabbia.

Non sarebbe stata in grado di uccidere Malfoy. Le manette lo rendevano impossibile.

Non poteva nemmeno fuggire da sola.

La Umbridge non si era nemmeno preoccupata di imporre una compulsione contro la fuga. Questo era quanto lei e la Stroud erano certi che le ragazze non potevano togliersi le manette. Quel dettaglio era l'unica scappatoia che Hermione aveva al momento da sfruttare. Poteva fare le cose con l'intenzione di scappare.

  
Aveva esaminato attentamente tutto ciò che sapeva sulle manette. Hannah non aveva fatto menzione del fatto che qualcuno se le fosse mai tolte, nonostante qualsiasi lassismo o cameratismo si fosse sviluppato con le guardie pettegole. Le manette avevano una traccia al loro interno, ma piuttosto che farle togliere a qualcuno, Angelina aveva tentato di rubare la traccia.

Un bel po' di persone erano riuscite a fuggire da Hogwarts. Tutte le persone che Malfoy aveva ucciso. Nessuno era mai riuscito a scappare del tutto perché nessuno di loro era riuscito a togliersi le manette.

Cosa aveva detto Hannah? A meno che Hermione non riuscisse a tagliarle le mani, non sarebbe mai fuggita.

Come si toglievano le manette?

Due Mangiamorte erano arrivati a Hogwarts il giorno in cui erano state messe quelle nuove. Yaxley e Rowle. Erano stati chiamati quando le guardie avevano cominciato a stordire tutte le donne, e se n'erano andati quando lei era stata rinchiusa.

Solo i Mangiamorte con il Marchio Nero potevano togliere le manette.

Aveva due opzioni. Doveva trovare un modo per far sì che Malfoy la uccidesse o la aiutasse a fuggire. Non c'erano opzioni che lo escludessero. Non importava se il maniero aveva un intero set di attrezzatura da campeggio, un cesto di passaporta, e un'arma che poteva in qualche modo toccare, sarebbe stato tutto inutile per lei se non fosse riuscita a togliere le manette.

Ringhiò sommessamente tra sé e sé per la frustrazione, si rotolò e cominciò a fare flessioni finché non riuscì più a sollevarsi da terra.

Rotolò sulla schiena e fissò il soffitto.

Draco Malfoy, dov'è la crepa nella tua armatura perfetta?

Come al momento giusto, la porta si aprì e Malfoy entrò. Lei girò la testa per guardarlo, ancora troppo stanca per cercare di trascinarsi via dal pavimento.

Lui la fissò, e dopo un attimo qualcosa tremolò nei suoi occhi.

"Una cosa babbana, presumo" disse.

Hermione sgranò gli occhi e si costrinse ad alzarsi. Si sentiva come se tutto il suo corpo fosse fatto di gelatina.

Diede un'occhiata alla stanza. I suoi occhi si posarono sulla fiala di pozione che Hermione aveva rifiutato di prendere prima. La richiamò dall'altra parte della stanza, senza volerlo, e la prese abilmente nella mano destra.

"Mi rendo conto che, essendo una Grifondoro, ci sono certe cose ovvie che in qualche modo non riuscirai mai a comprendere. Suppongo che non dovrei essere sorpreso che ti sia in qualche modo sfuggita l'implicita istruzione di ingoiare questo" disse, con la bocca che si arricciava in un lieve disappunto.

Hermione incrociò le braccia ostinatamente. Anche se poteva essere strategicamente consigliabile sembrare docile e obbediente, come ex insegnante di pozioni, Hermione era troppo paranoica per accettare una cosa del genere.

"Cosè?" chiese.

L'espressione di Malfoy si fece gongolante.

"Te lo dirò se ingoierai ogni goccia come una brava ragazza" disse, sfoggiando un sorrisetto malizioso.

Hermione non si mosse. Malfoy sorrise debolmente mentre la fissava.

"Vieni qui, mezzosangue" comandò dopo un momento.

Hermione lo guardò male mentre i suoi piedi riluttanti la portavano dall'altra parte della stanza fino a lui. Non si fermarono finché non fu a pochi centimetri da lui, così vicina che la sua veste sfiorò quella di lui.

Lei fissò con aria di sfida le sue scarpe.

"Guardami, mezzosangue".

Il mento di lei si sollevò fino a fissarlo negli occhi. Lui stava ancora sorridendo.

"Sicuramente sei consapevole che non ho intenzione di ucciderti" disse lui. I suoi occhi danzavano con crudele divertimento. "Dopotutto, se lo facessi, immagino che ti sentiresti obbligata a venire di corsa".

Hermione fece una smorfia. Sì, lo sapeva, ma il veleno era solo una delle innumerevoli cose con cui poteva dosarla. Il cuore le batteva nel petto e le faceva ruggire le orecchie.

"Apri la bocca", comandò lui, stappando la fiala e poi procedendo a rovesciarla nella sua bocca aperta. "Ingoiala tutta".

La bocca di Hermione si chiuse e ingoiò. La pozione aveva un sapore amaro, con un leggero formicolio sulla lingua e sulla gola mentre scivolava giù fino allo stomaco. La sentì sostare lì per un momento prima che si disperdesse nel suo sistema.

Si sentì come se le avessero rotto un uovo sul retro della sua mente. Qualcosa di freddo trasudò sulla sua coscienza finché la sua mente non si sentì completamente avvolta al suo interno. Come se qualcuno le avesse strappato il cervello e l'avesse messo in una vasca di acqua ghiacciata. Il suo corpo era lì, ma la sua mente no. Era come sperimentare se stessa in terza persona.

Il suo battito cardiaco scese a un ritmo costante.

Dovrebbe essere nel panico. Era come se la sua coscienza fosse stata separata dal suo sistema endocrino. Non c'era nessuna ondata di adrenalina o noradrenalina. Nessuna paura.

Era solo un'osservazione: dovrebbe essere nel panico. Non lo era.

Alzò lo sguardo verso Malfoy.

Era consapevole di odiarlo. Era un'informazione che sembrava della massima importanza, eppure non riusciva a sentirla. L'odio era un costrutto più che un'emozione.

Lui la stava fissando intensamente.

"Come ti senti, mezzosangue?" chiese dopo un momento. I suoi occhi acuti stavano cogliendo ogni dettaglio, studiando il viso, gli occhi e la postura di lei mentre stava in piedi davanti a lui. Le sue mani avevano smesso di spasimare; se ne rese conto quando lui abbassò lo sguardo su di esse. Era come se la stesse catalogando. Hermione sentì la sua pelle prudere per la consapevolezza, e un lieve brivido le corse lungo la spina dorsale, ma non riuscì a sentire una corrispondente ondata di paura. Solo consapevolezza.

"Fredda" rispose lei. "Il mio cervello è freddo. Che cosa mi hai fatto?".

"Ha lo scopo di farti ambientare nella tenuta", disse lui, facendo un passo indietro mentre continuava a valutarla attentamente. "In modo che non sia più obbligato a controllarti di persona".

Hermione non disse nulla. Il suo cervello stava analizzando.

La poca familiarità del maniero la turbava. L'ignoto. La faceva andare nel panico. La pozione lo bloccava. Ora poteva andare dove voleva.

La pozione bloccava tutto ciò di cui si rendeva conto. Non era triste. O arrabbiata. O vergognata. Il suo dolore era sparito. La sua rabbia.

Lei era... niente.

Semplicemente esisteva nel freddo nulla.

Alzò lo sguardo verso Malfoy. "È così che ci si sente ad essere te?"


	11. Chapter 11

Malfoy rise leggermente.

"Ti piace?" chiese.

Lei inclinò la testa di lato. Era facile guardarlo ora che non si sentiva spaventata o sopraffatta dal suo odio per lui. Aveva la consapevolezza cosciente che lui era pericoloso, ma il suo corpo non aveva alcuna reazione fisica. Nessuna torsione allo stomaco. Nessun battito cardiaco triplicato. Poteva essere una statua.

"Mi sembra di essere morta", disse lei.

Lui annuì come se l'affermazione non lo sorprendesse.

"Gli effetti sono temporanei. Svanirà dopo dodici ore. E alla fine diventerai immune. Dovrebbe funzionare abbastanza a lungo da permetterti di ambientarti al maniero e alla tenuta".

Hermione lo fissò.

"Ora ti comporti diversamente con me. Sei meno cattivo. Perché stai facendo questo per me?" disse lei. Lei aggrottò la fronte confusa. Apparentemente era ancora in grado di sentirsi confusa.

Lui aggrottò un sopracciglio e si chinò in avanti così vicino che il suo respiro le sfiorò la guancia.

"Non lo sto facendo per te, mezzosangue" le disse dolcemente all'orecchio. "Lo sto facendo per me. Non reagiresti comunque".

Lui si raddrizzò.

"Vedi? Niente. Nessun battito elevato. Nessun battito cardiaco. Potrei portare un molliccio o piegarti su un tavolo e non batteresti ciglio. Non è molto divertente".

Hermione annuì pensierosa. Se avesse voluto suicidarsi sarebbe stato più facile farlo mentre era sotto l'effetto della pozione. Malfoy avrebbe potuto non accorgersi di nulla fino a che fosse stato troppo tardi.

Malfoy divenne di pietra. Fece un gesto verso la porta. "Andiamo?"

Lei andò a prendere il mantello e lo seguì fuori. Lui si fermò sulla veranda e guardò mentre lei scendeva le scale da sola. La neve era stata tolta dal sentiero di ghiaia, ma lei poteva sentire il freddo che già le mordeva le dita dei piedi attraverso le scarpe. Faceva un freddo pungente quel giorno.

Esitò un momento, cercando di decidere dove andare. Poi si diresse verso il labirinto di siepi. In tutte le sue passeggiate con Malfoy lui non ci era mai entrato. Era piuttosto curiosa di sapere se sarebbe riuscita a trovare la strada per attraversarlo.

Era enorme. Le siepi la sovrastavano. Le fece ricordare il labirinto di siepi del torneo Tremaghi. Dubitava che la siepe di Malfoy avrebbe cercato di mangiarla o che contenesse qualche creatura oscura. Vagò per il sentiero tortuoso e sinuoso e pensò alla pozione che Malfoy le aveva fatto ingoiare a forza.

Aveva avuto il pensiero passeggero che lui si drogasse per essere un bastardo così freddo e malvagio, ma lo scartò dopo un attimo di riflessione. La maledizione mortale era una magia basata sulle emozioni. Impossibile da scagliare con distacco.

Anche se Malfoy sembrava terribilmente capace di piegare in qualche modo le regole di quella maledizione.

Mettendo da parte Malfoy e il mistero del suo pozzo di odio senza fondo, poteva usare la pozione. Poteva fare molti più progressi nella ricerca della fuga sotto l'influenza della pozione di quanti ne avesse fatti nell'ultimo mese. Tanto che sembrava sospettosamente negligente da parte di Malfoy.

Si fermò a riflettere.

Malfoy non era disattento. Non importa quanto odiasse controllarla. Non sarebbe stato disattento. Ci deve essere una specie di dispositivo di sicurezza che lo rendeva abbastanza sicuro da dosarle qualcosa di così potente. Non avrebbe potuto rischiare altrimenti, anche se trovava che monitorarla fosse una forma di tortura.

Come poteva essere certo che lei non avrebbe fatto nulla se il suo battito cardiaco e le sue pulsazioni non erano in grado di avvisarlo?

Si era quasi gettata da un balcone e lui l'aveva appena fermata. Sapeva esattamente quando doveva apparire...

Si guardò i polsi.

Doveva averlo percepito attraverso le manette. Ma come aveva saputo di venire allora, ma non si era mai preoccupato di apparire durante i suoi attacchi di panico. Un incantesimo monitor, anche uno specializzato, non poteva distinguere così precisamente.

A meno che...

Malfoy non stesse in qualche modo leggendo la sua mente attraverso di loro...

Non appena il pensiero le venne in mente, si sentì sicura di avere ragione. Come, non ne era sicura. Ma era disposta a scommetterci.

Che irritazione. Dovrebbe essere furiosa, ma non riesce ad evocarla. Dovrebbe essere inghiottita dalla disperazione. Ma l'aggravante intellettuale era il massimo che riusciva a raccogliere.

Come se la sua legilimenzia non fosse già abbastanza invasiva; rovistare nella sua mente come se fosse il suo personale banco di ostriche. Era certa che lui le leggesse in qualche modo la mente attraverso le manette.

Lui non sfiorava mai i suoi pensieri. Lei l'aveva notato. Ricordò come Piton era solito farlo con gli studenti. Immergersi attraverso gli occhi e cogliere ciò che era in primo piano. Quando lei aveva stabilito un contatto visivo con Malfoy, lui non si era mai preoccupato di farlo.

Hermione si voltò. Uscì di corsa dal labirinto di siepi e tornò verso la veranda dove Malfoy sembrava immerso in un libro di alchimia.

Chiuse il libro di scatto e la guardò mentre lei rimaneva a fissarlo. Mani sui fianchi.

Non riusciva a dire nulla, ma riusciva ad osservarlo.

Lui sembrò rendersi conto che lei non poteva dire nulla e si limitò a sorridere debolmente e a guardarla di nuovo.

"Sì?" disse finalmente dopo quasi un minuto.

"Mi stai leggendo la mente?" disse lei.

Lui sorrise ampiamente.

"E ci è voluto solo un mese perché te ne rendessi conto", disse in una finta lode. "Anche se , sei stata piuttosto occupata a piangere e a deprimerti e ad avere paura dei corridoi e del cielo".

La cosa bella di non avere emozioni era che la cattiveria di Malfoy si sentiva semplicemente come un sassolino gettato in uno stagno. Un piccolo, rapido schizzo nella sua impermeabilità mentale e poi di nuovo quiete e indifferenza.

"Com'è possibile?" chiese alzando un sopracciglio scettico. Sfidava diverse leggi fondamentali della magia

"Stai tranquilla, mezzosangue, non sto leggendo tutti i tuoi pensieri. Se dovessi sottomettermi al flusso costante della tua coscienza, probabilmente userei un Avada contro me stesso. Ti registra solo quando stai facendo qualcosa di interessante. E mi risparmia di dover comparire solo perché stai cercando di scendere una scala da sola".

Hermione non drogata sarebbe arrossita con rabbia alla sua presa in giro. Ma la presente Hermione sbatté le palpebre e considerò l'informazione.

Quindi non era una cosa costante. Era buono a sapersi. Ma quando qualcosa si registrava abbastanza, lui era in qualche modo in grado di scavare e leggere i suoi pensieri più intimi. Quello era un problema.

Lei lo studiava. Avrebbe dovuto rubare qualsiasi cosa con cui lui la stava monitorando. La Umbridge l'aveva descritto come un incantesimo portato dal capofamiglia. Hermione non era sicura di cosa potesse essere. I ciondoli magici erano normalmente qualcosa di metallo per incanalare la connessione magica. E dovevano essere indossati; collane o braccialetti o anelli erano i più comuni.

Malfoy non sembrava indossare alcun gioiello, nemmeno una fede nuziale. L'unico pezzo visibile su di lui era l'anello nero sulla mano destra.

Forse era quello.

"Non puoi rubarlo", disse Malfoy in tono scherzoso.

Lei lo guardò bruscamente.

"Non è una cosa. Non è questo" disse lui, e alzò la mano per mostrarle l'anello che lei aveva adocchiato. Se lo sfilò dal dito e glielo lanciò. Lei lo prese di riflesso e lo studiò.

Era una specie di black metal. Non sembrava avere alcun tipo di forte firma magica, come avrebbe fatto qualcosa collegato alle manette. Ma forse lo era ancora. Forse stava mentendo. Forse stava cercando di fuorviarla.

Si chiese cosa avrebbe fatto lui se l'avesse ingoiato.

Lui scoppiò a ridere

"Non ingoiarlo".

Lei alzò lo sguardo bruscamente e lui aggrottò un sopracciglio sapientemente. Lui sorrise e le tese la mano. Lei lo lasciò cadere con riluttanza nel suo palmo e lui lo fece scivolare di nuovo sul suo dito.

"Come ho detto, non è una cosa. Non puoi rubare il localizzatore. Non quello su di te. Hanno usato la magia del sangue per farti le manette".

Hermione lo fissò stupita.

"Sono nella tua testa?" disse, aprendo leggermente la bocca mentre la realizzazione la colpiva.

Avevano preso il suo sangue.

Quando era a Hogwarts, le avevano preso fiale di sangue e capelli. Aveva dato per scontato che fosse per i test genetici. Non le era venuto in mente che sarebbe stato usato per eseguire un rituale di magia del sangue.

Questo significava che lei era, tramite la sua linfa vitale, legata alla coscienza di Malfoy. Lui poteva percepirla in fondo alla sua mente. Era come le barriere di sangue su tenute e castelli, che creavano una connessione subconscia con il Signore che ne era in possesso. Le barriere di sangue permettevano al proprietario di rilevare quando qualcuno entrava o cercava di manomettere qualcosa. Hermione esisteva nella mente di Malfoy in modo simile.

Se non fosse stata del tutto priva di emozioni, sarebbe stata fredda per l'orrore.

Lui annuì.

"Sei la mezzosangue di Potter. Si sono ritenute necessarie ulteriori misure di sicurezza. Quindi, stabiliamo subito come funzionano le cose: Io saprò sempre cosa stai facendo e sarò sempre in grado di trovarti. A meno che tu non riesca a toglierti quelle manette". Li guardò e fece un lieve sorriso. "Mi piacerebbe molto vederti fare una cosa del genere".

Lui rise.

"Forse puoi iniziare seducendomi", consigliò drollamente, appoggiandosi alla sedia e guardandola dall'alto in basso. "Rubami il cuore con la tua arguzia e il tuo fascino".

Hermione sgranò gli occhi.

"Giusto. Forse domani" disse, la sua mente già si agitava. "Be', tutto questo è stato molto illuminante" disse lei. "Non disturberò ulteriormente la tua lettura".

Poi girò i tacchi e tornò a grandi passi nel labirinto di siepi.

Si avvolse e si contorse attraverso il labirinto di siepi mentre pensava. Le sue opzioni si erano ulteriormente ridotte. Malfoy chiaramente non si aspettava che lei scappasse. Non sembrava nemmeno preoccupato della cosa. Lei non lo biasimava. Neanche lei si aspettava di riuscire a scappare.

Era già stata una speranza da sciocchi. Ora le sembrava un'idiozia totale. Sospirò debolmente e guardò il suo respiro che si disperdeva come una nuvola nell'aria fredda.

Quando la pozione si sarebbe esaurita, sarebbe stata gravemente depressa.

Esplorò l'intero labirinto di siepi. I suoi piedi erano intorpiditi dal freddo e bagnati quando uscì di nuovo. Zoppicò leggermente fino alla veranda. Malfoy non disse nulla e lei lo superò e rientrò nel maniero e salì da sola nella sua stanza.

  
Per quanto fosse priva di emozioni, era bello sentirsi di nuovo una persona funzionante. Nessun dolore. Nessuna paura. Nessuna depressione o disperazione. Non doveva preoccuparsi che il suo corpo la tradisse con un attacco di panico.

La pozione poteva facilmente creare dipendenza.

Non che Malfoy l'avrebbe permesso. La Stroud aveva accennato che le pozioni per l'ansia potevano interferire con la gravidanza, quindi probabilmente le sarebbe stata somministrata solo per un breve periodo.

Hermione avrebbe voluto saperne di più sulla gravidanza magica. È stato un aspetto largamente trascurato della sua formazione di guaritrice. Con una pergamena e una penna d'oca avrebbe potuto scrivere un saggio di trenta pollici sulle pozioni d'ansia e su come interagivano con la magia curativa e le maledizioni oscure. Ma la gravidanza era esclusa dalla guarigione delle vittime. Quasi nessuno aveva figli durante la guerra e se li aveva, smetteva di combattere e andava da un'ostetrica.

Si chiese come fosse stata fatta la pozione. Era quasi certa che contenesse bava da morso di biliardo, valeriana e fagiolo soporifero. Forse anche muco cerebrale di bradipo. Ripensò al sapore e al formicolio che aveva sentito mentre la inghiottiva. Forse era una reazione della bava del pungiglione combinata con lo sciroppo di elleboro.

Era bello avere qualcosa di nuovo a cui pensare. Il suo cervello si sentiva come se si fosse graffiato a sangue fin dalla guerra. Completamente affamato di qualcosa di nuovo da far girare nella sua mente. Era piena di passato. Rivedendolo ancora e ancora. Chiedendosi cosa fosse andato storto.

Il suo passato era come un macigno. Che la trascinava sempre verso il basso. Trascinandola inesorabilmente indietro mentre si chiedeva ancora e ancora cosa fosse andato storto.

L'aveva saputo? Aveva saputo perché l'Ordine aveva perso la guerra? Sapeva e nascondeva quell'informazione? Aveva scelto di torturarsi nascondendolo?

Perché? Come aveva detto Malfoy, aveva perso la guerra. Cosa si sarebbe preoccupata di proteggere anche dopo? Sapendo che tutti quelli a cui teneva erano già imprigionati o morti?

Come la morte di Silente, i dettagli che circondavano la fine della guerra erano annebbiati. Non riusciva a ricordare perché erano andati a Hogwarts. Non ricordava nemmeno di essere stata catturata. Ricordava che Harry era morto. E poi era in una gabbia a guardare i Weasley che venivano torturati.

Aveva pensato di aver avuto un vuoto di memoria dovuto allo shock.

Hermione esplorò l'intera ala del maniero da cima a fondo prima del tramonto. Le soffitte, ogni armadio, le scale e le gallerie della servitù. Non passò al pettine le stanze, ma sperava che se avesse preso familiarità con esse, sarebbe stata in grado di tornare senza farsi prendere dal panico o avere un esaurimento nervoso anche senza la pozione.

Si chiese quanti elfi domestici avessero i Malfoy. Non c'era nemmeno una ragnatela negli angoli più bui della soffitta.

La mattina dopo si svegliò e si sentì come se le avessero messo un macigno sul petto. Inchiodata al letto e sopraffatta dalla sferzata di disperazione che non era riuscita a provare il giorno prima. Lottò per respirare.

La tregua di dodici ore rese tutto il suo dolore emotivo più doloroso. Lo mise in netto rilievo. Non si era resa conto di quanto profondi fossero i tagli del dolore e della solitudine dentro di lei, finché non si era liberata per un breve periodo dal loro dolore.

Quando il peso di tutto ciò si abbatté su di lei ancora una volta, si sentì come se fosse stata ridotta in polvere. Poteva quasi sentire i bordi di se stessa sgretolarsi e rompersi. Dissolversi nell'etere. Non era rimasto quasi nulla di lei, se non il dolore.

La sua spina dorsale e la parte posteriore del collo si sentivano surriscaldate. Mentre il resto del suo corpo era umido e freddo come il ghiaccio. La sua pelle era umida. Come se avesse sudato la pozione durante la notte.

Rotolò dal letto e si sentì violentemente male sul pavimento prima che potesse scappare in bagno.

Si accasciò, rabbrividendo. Il suo corpo si sentiva plumbeo. Riusciva a malapena a muovere le braccia. Voleva una doccia. Aveva troppo caldo e troppo freddo.

Aveva sete. Aveva un disperato bisogno di acqua.

Voleva un abbraccio.

Una nuova ondata di solitudine la colpì così bruscamente che scoppiò in lacrime.

Sentirsi male e debole la fece sentire di nuovo bambina. Voleva disperatamente che la sua mamma la coccolasse e le mettesse una mano sulla fronte. Per avere conforto.

Non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare sua madre, ma le mancava comunque. Ricordava di essere a letto e di avere dita fresche sul viso, che le spazzolavano una ciocca di capelli e poi si posavano sulla sua guancia.

Quando l'ondata di nausea finalmente passò, si trascinò in bagno e dopo aver bevuto diversi bicchieri d'acqua, si lasciò cadere in un bagno tiepido.

Era come avere i postumi di una sbornia mentre si era ammalati di influenza. Forse era così che ci si sentiva in astinenza. Hermione non aveva mai sperimentato una dipendenza da droghe, per quanto potesse ricordare.

Naturalmente Malfoy non l'aveva avvertita che si sarebbe sentita morire una volta che la pozione fosse svanita. Lo maledisse con forza nella sua mente e sperò che lui lo sentisse.

Voleva annegare.

Quando tornò nella sua stanza il pavimento era stato pulito.

Si sentiva ancora con la febbre. Trascinò via le coperte dal letto e si rannicchiò sotto di esse, premendo la guancia alla finestra.

Era stata male tutto il giorno e apparentemente Malfoy l'aveva previsto perché non si era presentato aspettandosi che lei uscisse. Il pomeriggio seguente arrivò senza dire una parola nonostante i pugnali che lei gli aveva lanciato e la condusse fuori in veranda. Scoprì che la pozione l'aveva in qualche modo acclimatata. Riuscì a camminare fuori dalla veranda senza avere un attacco di panico totale. Tremava e doveva lottare contro l'iperventilazione, ma la paura non la inghiottiva. Attraversare la ghiaia ed entrare nella siepe fu la cosa più difficile. Ma una volta che fu tra i tassi torreggianti, sfiorando con le dita le pareti e concentrandosi sulla navigazione del percorso, riuscì a respirare in modo più o meno uniforme.

Quando tornò alla veranda, Malfoy non c'era più. Apparentemente soddisfatto di non essere più obbligato a controllarla o accompagnarla.

La pozione apparve di nuovo la mattina dopo. Hermione passò diverse ore a discutere con se stessa se prenderla di nuovo. Il solo pensiero di passare un altro giorno in astinenza la nauseava. Alla fine strinse i denti e la bevve.

Si insinuò nel maniero come un'ombra ed esplorò l'ala principale. Era costantemente all'erta per il picchiettio delle scarpe di Astoria. Non aveva più incontrato la strega dalla notte in cui aveva portato Hermione nella stanza di Malfoy. Ma Hermione aveva intravisto di tanto in tanto qualcuno che osservava dalle finestre quando Malfoy l'aveva portata fuori. Non le interessava verificare se le prime minacce di Astoria erano state sincere.

Quel giorno esplorò la maggior parte dell'ala principale. C'erano così tante porte chiuse a chiave che si rese conto che probabilmente Malfoy aveva chiuso il maniero con il suo sangue. L'aveva ingabbiata nella sua stessa firma di sangue.

Il giorno dopo la sua astinenza fu peggiore.

Poi tre giorni dopo la pozione non apparve con la colazione. Hermione sospettava di sapere perché e riusciva a malapena a mangiare. Camminava follemente nella sua stanza e poi andò a sedersi sotto il getto della doccia in fondo al corridoio per un'ora mentre cercava di smettere di tremare.

Dopo cena un elfo della casa apparve per portare via i piatti.

"Devi prepararti per stasera" disse prima di sparire.

Hermione rimase bloccata sulla sedia. L'aveva dato per scontato. La conferma la faceva sentire ancora peggio. Aver avuto un mese in più per temerla rendeva l'orrore più freddo. Si sentiva come se qualcosa stesse attorcigliando i suoi organi in un nodo sempre più stretto, finché le sembrò che qualcosa stesse per strapparsi. Il suo petto era così stretto che riusciva a malapena a fare dei respiri, anche se poco profondi.

Andò in bagno e si lavò. Quando riemerse si ritrovò a guardare ripetutamente verso il centro della stanza. Era terrorizzata che Malfoy potesse scegliere di variare l'esperienza. Si ritrovò ad aggrapparsi alla speranza che il tavolo sarebbe apparso e lui non avrebbe fatto nulla di nuovo.

Non voleva essere violentata in un modo nuovo.

Quasi singhiozzò di sollievo quando il tavolo apparve esattamente alle 7:30.

Voleva prendersi a schiaffi. In quale mondo dell'orrore una donna era felice di essere violentata in modo familiare?

Malfoy andò e venne per cinque sere senza dirle una parola. Esattamente nello stesso modo in cui aveva fatto durante il mese precedente.

Ogni sera Hermione stringeva il tavolo e si immaginava a preparare la pozione dell'ansia. Aveva così tanto tempo libero per rimuginare sulle cose che aveva cominciato a cercare di indovinare come fare il reverse engineering.

Cercava di renderla il più reale possibile a se stessa. Cercava di ricreare gli odori e le sensazioni. Era esigente riguardo ai dettagli. Ossessiva.

Lontano dal dondolio. Dal morso del legno nelle ossa dell'anca. Dalla sensazione di scivolamento dentro di lei a cui si rifiutava di permettere alla sua mente di assistere.

Lei non era lì.

Stava preparando una pozione.

Prese un calderone di peltro dallo scaffale usando uno sgabello. Con un pratico colpo di bacchetta evocò una fiamma. Aspettò che il metallo raggiungesse una temperatura media prima di aggiungere la bava del pungiglione di billywig. Teneva la fiala nella mano destra e la rovesciava. L'odore pungente le solleticava il naso.

Il peltro e il calore avrebbero fatto evaporare le proprietà levitanti della bava del pungiglione dopo un minuto di bollitura. Imbottigliava il vapore e lo usava come anestetico su ferite localizzate. Toglieva un cervello di bradipo da un barattolo e con un lungo coltello lo affettava così sottilmente che i pezzi erano trasparenti. Il cervello sotto la sua mano era spugnoso e delicato. Il suo tocco sarebbe stato molto leggero e la lama del coltello affilata come un rasoio. Dopo un minuto avrebbe ridotto la temperatura della melma a fuoco lento e messo le fette di cervello di bradipo sulla superficie, lasciando due minuti per la melma pungente e il cervello di bradipo per amalgamarsi, trasformandosi lentamente in un colore blu acciaio con una consistenza viscosa.

Nel frattempo preparava il baccello soporifero. Ne userà venti. Li schiacciava sotto la lama del suo pugnale d'argento prima di estrarne il succo. Sentiva la pressione nella nocca del pollice mentre si abbatteva. Immaginava la sensazione del baccello che cedeva sotto la sua lama. Una volta aggiunto il succo, avrebbe mescolato la pozione dodici volte in senso orario con una bacchetta d'argento e poi otto volte in senso antiorario con una bacchetta di cenere. Poi la pozione veniva coperta e lasciata in infusione a bassa temperatura per settantatre ore. L'infusione lenta era necessaria per annullare le proprietà sonnolente del succo soporifero. La pozione sarebbe diventata verde pallido. Alla settantaquattresima ora avrebbe aggiunto dei tentacoli di montone tritati, un calamaro schiacciato, valeriana e gusci d'uovo di frassino in polvere. Lo portava a rapida ebollizione per trenta secondi e poi usava un incantesimo di raffreddamento per ridurre la temperatura appena sopra il congelamento. La pozione sarebbe diventata blu notte con una consistenza acquosa. Poi faceva gocciolare lo sciroppo di elleboro sulla superficie. Una goccia per dieci rotazioni lente in senso orario e poi antiorario. Il suo braccio si stancava leggermente. Trenta gocce in tutto, finché la pozione si addensa e si attacca alla bacchetta di cenere. Mescolava tre volte con una bacchetta d'argento e la portava a sobbollire per cinque minuti prima di toglierla dal fuoco e lasciarla scendere a temperatura ambiente senza magia. Diventerebbe grigio scuro e sciropposo. Avrebbe prodotto venticinque dosi.

Lo preparava nella sua mente ogni notte. Regolando le quantità e le tecniche. Rivedendo l'ordine degli ingredienti aggiunti. La quinta notte era quasi certa di aver capito l'intera ricetta.

Il sesto giorno si costrinse a uscire da sola per paura che altrimenti Malfoy si sarebbe presentato e le avrebbe ordinato di farlo.

Conquistare la sua agorafobia, aveva deciso, era la sua prima priorità. Qualsiasi piano che coinvolgesse Malfoy avrebbe aspettato finché non fosse riuscita a uscire all'aperto con costanza.

In fondo sospettava che si stesse semplicemente illudendo e che lo stesse evitando. Ma non sapeva come indurlo a ucciderla quando non poteva nemmeno parlargli senza il suo permesso. Quanto a sedurlo, secondo il suo suggerimento, beh, l'idea era così assurda da risultare quasi ridicola.

Il giorno dopo si presentò nella sua stanza, la inchiodò al letto e le strappò i ricordi. Le parlò a malapena. Quando ebbe finito, semplicemente girò e se ne andò.

Due giorni dopo Hermione sognò Alastor Moody in piedi davanti a lei in un piccolo ripostiglio. Il suo occhio girava intorno con sospetto. Era come se fossero stati sott'acqua, le parole scambiate erano indecifrabili. Lui l'aveva guardata intensamente mentre diceva qualcosa, osservando la sua reazione. Lei ricordava di essersi sentita scettica ma determinata. Moody disse qualcos'altro e Hermione scosse la testa. Lui aveva annuito bruscamente e quando si era voltato per andarsene era rimasto con la faccia di pietra. Ma il suo occhio, quando si voltò, aveva un'esitazione. Alastor non aveva mai esitato. Dopo che Alastor se ne fu andato, lei rimase sola per diversi minuti.

Non sapeva cosa significasse il sogno. Cercò di non soffermarsi su di esso.

Hermione esplorò l'ala principale del maniero. Ai ritratti era apparentemente vietato parlare con lei. La guardavano con un occhio vispo, ma non dicevano mai una parola. Esplorò il labirinto di siepi finché non riuscì ad attraversarlo ad occhi chiusi. Non riusciva ad andare in nessun altro posto all'aperto, a meno che non strisciasse lungo il lato del maniero.

Gli spazi aperti erano ancora molto difficili. Non riusciva nemmeno a staccarsi dal muro quando camminava lungo i corridoi più grandi. E riusciva a malapena a mettere piede nella sala da ballo nell'ala principale della casa.

Dopo dieci giorni il guaritore Stroud arrivò di nuovo per vedere se Hermione era incinta. Hermione non lo era. Hermione si era esercitata aggressivamente nella sua stanza per incanalare la sua rabbia. Il guaritore Stroud fu contento di vedere il miglioramento delle condizioni fisiche di Hermione.

Il giorno dopo, quando Hermione entrò nella sua stanza rabbrividendo per la passeggiata, trovò Malfoy lì, ad aspettarla in piena regalia da Mangiamorte.

"Ti va di fare una gita, mezzosangue?"

Hermione lo fissò, osservando ciò che indossava. Il suo volto era una maschera inespressiva mentre si avvicinava a lei.

"Ti sei dimenticata?" chiese lui, i suoi occhi d'argento tremolanti. "Due mesi. Nessuna gravidanza. Il Signore Oscuro è ansioso di vederti".

La afferrò per un braccio prima che lei potesse indietreggiare e si smaterializzò.


	12. Chapter 12

La sala in cui risiedeva Voldemort era umida e calda come una gabbia di rettili. Da qualche parte sottoterra. Le pareti che poteva vedere nell'oscurità erano di pietra senza finestre.

Molto sottoterra.

L'aria era densa e acida. Stantia. Putrida di magia nera.

Hermione scoppiò in un sudore freddo e Malfoy la trascinò in avanti mentre lottava per scappare. Non era una scelta consapevole. Ogni cellula del suo corpo le urlava di scappare.

La mano di Malfoy su di lei era come una presa. Non riusciva a liberarsi. Lui sembrava a malapena accorgersi che lei si stava contorcendo nella sua presa.

"Mio Signore" disse con tono rispettoso mentre si inchinava. "Ho portato la mezzosangue. Come avete richiesto".

Le sue parole furono scandite dai respiri balbettanti di Hermione nel panico, mentre cercava di sedare il panico. Un peso schiacciante si abbatté improvvisamente sulla sua schiena e la costrinse a prostrarsi sul pavimento di pietra umida. Riusciva a malapena a respirare sotto la pressione e lottava per trascinare l'ossigeno in gola mentre la sua mascella veniva schiacciata sul duro pavimento. Il suono le rimbombò nelle orecchie.

"Oh, sì", mormorò Voldemort in un sussurro carezzevole. "Stroud ha detto che non era ancora in gravidanza".

Hermione alzò gli occhi in preda al panico per poter vedere da dove era bloccata a terra. Voldemort era reclinato in un grande trono di pietra che la fissava indolentemente.

Agitò una mano, che aveva delle squame opache.

"Portala avanti" ordinò Voldemort.

Il peso che schiacciava Hermione a terra fu rilasciato e due inservienti la tirarono su da terra e la trascinarono sui gradini della predella, costringendola a inginocchiarsi ai piedi di Voldemort.

Voldemort non si sedette. Girò leggermente la testa e si pulì l'angolo della bocca. Hermione strinse gli occhi, ma lui entrò nella sua mente. La sua mente dentro la sua sembrava un ferro da stiro. La stava bruciando. La stava danneggiando. Lei gridava e gridava finché i suoi polmoni e la sua gola non cedettero e lei si limitò a tremare in agonia.

Hermione non si era resa conto di quanto il suo shock per essere stata rimossa dalla cella avesse intorpidito tutto. Non ricordava che facesse così male. O forse Voldemort si sentiva vendicativo per la sua mancanza di gravidanza.

Era come avere la coscienza scorticata.

Non sapeva quanto fosse durato. Per sempre. Le sembrava che sarebbe dovuta morire diverse volte lungo la strada.

Voldemort cercò di sfondare la magia intorno ai suoi ricordi bloccati e quando finalmente si arrese procedette a devastare tutti i suoi ricordi recenti. Il suo arrivo a Villa Malfoy, la prima volta che Malfoy la violentò nella sua stanza. E la seconda volta, e la terza e la quarta e la quinta e la sesta. Le fece rivivere tutte e dieci come se fosse curioso di vedere come faceva Malfoy. I suoi attacchi di panico. Le sue conversazioni con Malfoy. Le sue limitate interazioni con Astoria. Le sue domande, i suoi sospetti e i suoi schemi. Passava i mesi con eccessiva crudeltà e curiosità.

Le rase al suolo la mente fino a quando non rimase zoppicante. I suoi muscoli erano troppo consumati per essere scossi.

Alla fine si ritirò e le mani che stringevano Hermione la lasciarono cadere a terra, spasimante.

"Conoscevi la mezzosangue a scuola" Hermione sentì dire Voldemort dopo un minuto.

"Infatti, Mio Signore" disse Malfoy con un lieve tono di derisione. "Una delle preferite di Potter".

"Sogna la tua morte piuttosto disperatamente. Più di quanto sogni persino la mia" disse Voldemort con divertimento.

"Un segno che ha il senso di ciò che è possibile" disse Malfoy in tono strascicato.

Voldemort diede una gomitata a Hermione con l'alluce. La sua vista continuava a vacillare e poi a svanire a intermittenza quando cercava di mettere a fuoco. Non era l'oscurità. Era come se i suoi occhi non sapessero più vedere.

"È intelligente. Confido che la stiate tenendo bene in pugno, High Reeve".

"Certo, mio signore. Sapete che riesco in qualsiasi cosa mi facciate fare".

"Infatti", disse Voldemort. "È passato molto tempo da quando mi hai causato qualche delusione".

"Ho fatto voto a voi, mio signore".

"Sei consapevole che è pericolosa" disse Voldemort e Hermione sentì la magia trascinarla improvvisamente su dal pavimento e rimase sospesa mentre lui la fissava, il volto contorto dal disgusto. "È in agguato per trovare una debolezza da sfruttare".

"L'ha fatta rinchiudere con cura. Sapete che non vi deluderò" disse Malfoy con rispetto.

"La voglio incinta" disse Voldemort con un sibilo deciso. Poi, come se fosse un ripensamento, aggiunse: "Mi preoccupa che la stirpe dei Malfoy rimanga senza un erede".

"Naturalmente, mio signore, Astoria e io siamo stati attenti a seguire tutte le istruzioni della guaritrice Stroud" disse Malfoy.

"Molto bene" disse Voldemort, sprofondando ulteriormente nel suo trono e tamponandosi di nuovo l'angolo della bocca. "Riportala al maniero, allora".

Malfoy si inchinò e poi afferrò Hermione per un braccio da dove pendeva sospesa. La magia che la tratteneva si liberò e lei cadde contro di lui. Lui fece una smorfia di evidente disgusto e procedette a trascinarla fuori dalla sala e lontano dallo stucchevole, opprimente nido di magia nera. 

Quando furono a metà di un corridoio, Malfoy la spinse contro un muro e la liberò. Lei scivolò a metà strada e alzò le mani tremanti per asciugare le lacrime che le crostavano le guance. Riusciva ancora a malapena a vedere attraverso il dolore accecante nella sua mente.

"Bevi questo", comandò lui, facendole scivolare in mano una fiala di una comune pozione antidolorifica. "Altrimenti perderai i sensi quando ti smaterializzerò e questo aumenterà considerevolmente il tuo tempo di recupero".

Lei deglutì, abbastanza sicura che lui non l'avrebbe avvelenata.

"Ti è mai successo?" si ritrovò a chiedere, quando il dolore cominciò a diminuire e lei poté parlare di nuovo e il volto di lui si mise lentamente a fuoco.

Malfoy la guardò per un momento. "Più di una volta" disse lui. "Il mio addestramento è stato rigoroso".

Lei annuì.

"È stato dopo il quinto anno?" chiese lei guardandolo. Il dolore sembrò attenuarsi un po' quando lei si concentrò sulla domanda.

"Sì", disse lui con un tono secco.

"Tua zia?"

"Hmm", canticchiò lui in conferma, gli occhi stretti.

Entrambi si stavano fissando intensamente. Lui sembrava l'unica cosa che lei potesse vedere.

"Non è l'unica cosa che hai imparato quell'estate", notò lei. I suoi occhi si allargarono progressivamente.

"Hai bisogno di una confessione per qualcosa? Devo dirti tutto quello che ho fatto?" chiese lui in un accurato strascico. Si avvicinò di più in modo da sovrastare lei.

Lei si costrinse a non rimpicciolirsi e a non accucciarsi più di quanto non fosse già accasciata. Lo fissò negli occhi. Una domanda le salì alle labbra e sentì in qualche modo che era vitale che la facesse.

"Lo vuoi?" disse.

Lui la fissò come se stesse considerando qualcosa. Poi i suoi occhi divennero incandescenti e lui fece un passo indietro.

"Perché dovrei volerti parlare di qualcosa, mezzosangue?" disse freddamente, afferrandola per un braccio e trascinandola lungo il corridoio verso il punto di apparizione.

Il cervello di Hermione si sentiva ancora schiacciato e danneggiato. Quando Malfoy apparve di nuovo nella sua stanza, la sensazione di pressione sulla testa la fece gridare e crollare, vomitando non appena riapparve.

Lui rimase in piedi rigidamente, fissandola e scacciando il disordine dal pavimento mentre lei cercava di combattere le infinite ondate di nausea.

"Vai a letto. Hai due giorni per riprenderti prima che mi aspetti che tu torni a camminare", disse lui prima di voltarsi per andarsene. Lei lo avrebbe fulminato con lo sguardo, se avesse potuto interrompere i conati di vomito compulsivi del suo corpo.

Quando il suo corpo si convinse che non c'era più assolutamente nulla da espellere nello stomaco, Hermione si mise a letto e si cullò la testa tra le braccia.

Non era sicura di quando fossero passati due giorni. Dormiva come una cosa morta e non avrebbe saputo dire se erano passate ore o giorni quando finalmente si svegliò senza emicrania.

Mentre lei stava facendo colazione, Malfoy entrò a grandi passi.

Lei lo guardò imbronciata dal letto.

" Auguri per le stagioni, mezzosangue", disse lui.

Lei lo fissò con lieve sorpresa.

"Come regalo di Natale a me stesso, ho deciso di porre fine al rituale settimanale di sostituire tutte le tue scarpe. Dovrebbe arrivare domani. Ti prego di non interpretarlo come un segno del mio affetto", disse e ridacchiò per un momento. Poi il suo viso divenne freddo mentre si avvicinava. "Sono passati tre giorni e non hai lasciato la tua stanza. Spero che tu non abbia intenzione di darmi fastidio".

Hermione stava troppo male per provare paura di Malfoy.

"Non ho modo di sapere qual è la data" disse con voce piatta. "Forse darmi un calendario potrebbe essere un ulteriore regalo per te".

Lui la fissò.

"Non ti è venuto in mente di chiederlo a un elfo?" chiese dopo un momento.

Hermione lo fissò e sentì lacrime indesiderate di umiliazione spuntare agli angoli degli occhi. La sua bocca si contorse mentre lottava per non ringhiare o piangere.

"Non posso parlare se non mi si rivolge la parola" disse rigidamente.

Malfoy si bloccò e rimase in silenzio per un tempo sorprendentemente lungo. Un'espressione indecifrabile gli attraversò il viso prima di sbattere le palpebre e ridere debolmente.

"E io che pensavo fosse una cosa da elfi" disse con un sorrisetto. I suoi occhi sembravano ancora leggermente congelati. "Manderò un elfo più tardi e vedrò se puoi parlare".

Girò sul tallone e se ne andò senza un'altra parola.

Quando Hermione finì di raccogliere il suo cibo un elfo apparve per portare via i piatti.

"Il padrone vuole sapere se hai bisogno di qualcosa" disse, evitando il suo sguardo.

"Un calendario che indichi la data, se è possibile. E un libro, su qualsiasi cosa".

L'elfo domestico sembrò a disagio.

"Posso procurarti un calendario. Ma la padrona stava dicendo che la mezzosangue non deve sporcare nessun libro dei Malfoy e li ha fatti maledire in modo che brucino il tuo sangue sporco".

Hermione distolse lo sguardo mentre il suo petto si stringeva. Si morse il labbro per non farlo tremare. Certo che Malfoy o Astoria avrebbero fatto qualcosa di dispettoso come limitarle specificamente la lettura.

"Non importa, allora" disse a bassa voce.

"Potresti avere la Gazzetta del Profeta, se lo desideri" si offrì l'elfo.

"Sarebbe bello" disse Hermione non volendo permettersi di sentirsi speranzosa al riguardo.  
"La mezzosangue vuole qualcos'altro?"

La bocca di Hermione si contorse. Aveva quasi chiesto all'elfo di chiamarla Hermione. Nessuno l'aveva più chiamata Hermione da quando... da quando...

Era difficile da ricordare.

Ma non era sicura di voler sapere se l'elfo aveva istruzioni specifiche per chiamarla solo Mezzosangue. Probabilmente l'aveva fatto. Era più facile non permettersi nemmeno di chiedere.

"Nient'altro", disse guardando fuori dalla finestra.

L'elfo si allontanò.

Un calendario era apparso sul muro e una copia della Gazzetta del Profeta era sul suo letto quel pomeriggio quando tornò, tremante, dalla sua passeggiata.

Il 25 dicembre. Vederlo sul muro la lasciò congelata per diversi minuti.

La copia del giornale confermava la data. Aveva paura di allungare la mano e toccarla, aspettandosi quasi che la bruciasse. Un tocco di dispetto in più.

Esitante vi appoggiò un dito. Non successe nulla.

Si sedette e lo lesse da cima a fondo. Assaporando le parole.

Leggendo.

Le era mancato. L'ultima volta che aveva letto Il Profeta Quotidiano era stato così affrettato.

Lo lesse lentamente una volta. E poi di nuovo. E ancora. Ogni parola.

Era per lo più spazzatura. Propaganda sottilmente velata. Le notizie politiche erano quasi incomprensibili in mezzo a tutta quella confusione. Hermione non aveva mai trovato interessante il quidditch, ma leggeva avidamente i resoconti delle partite, perché sembravano essere l'unica cosa di cui si parlava accuratamente. Le pagine di società continuavano a parlare di Astoria. Il suo nome era citato in ogni singolo pezzo sulla società. 

Hermione lesse il giornale avanti e indietro. Cercò qualsiasi schema. O codice. Non si sa mai.

La mattina dopo trovò un paio di stivali nell'armadio tra le sue scarpe. Il "regalo" di Malfoy. Aveva consumato le suole delle sue fragili pantofole in pochi giorni e camminare nella neve le aveva fatto quasi congelare le dita dei piedi in diverse occasioni.

Gli stivali erano di pelle di drago. Quando li indossò, si adattarono perfettamente a lei. Poteva dire che avevano degli incantesimi intessuti in loro per mantenere i suoi piedi ad una temperatura perfetta. Poteva camminarci per cento miglia senza mai avere una vescica.

Li fissò confusa. Erano eccessivi.

Proprio come il mantello che lui le aveva fornito. 

Forse Malfoy non sapeva nemmeno come comprare scarpe normali. Aveva semplicemente dato per scontato che tutti gli stivali dovessero arrivare in pelle di drago con il controllo della temperatura e il fascino dell'ammortizzazione.

Trovare Malfoy per niente premuroso era sconcertante. Fissò gli stivali per diversi minuti ancora.

Scartò l'idea. Se Astoria avesse avuto un cagnolino, sarebbe stato sicuramente dotato di un collare gioiello.

Lei era solo un surrogata domestica, ben ferrata e ammantata, che lui si scopava.

Probabilmente era preoccupato che se si fosse congelata avrebbe dovuto interagire di nuovo con lei.

E, dato che lei era presumibilmente destinata a partorire tre figli prima di lasciare la tenuta, ci si aspettava che vivesse al Malfoy Manor per almeno quattro anni. Forse cinque o sei.

Considerando quanto spartana sembrava essere Villa Malfoy, lui apparentemente aderiva alla filosofia del "compralo una volta, compralo a vita". Il fatto che avesse dovuto comprarle venti paia di scarpe in due mesi probabilmente era qualcosa che trovava moralmente offensivo.

Se gli stivali le fossero stati dati prima, avrebbe potuto sentirsi speranzosa di usarli per scappare. Ma mentre si guardava i piedi non sentiva nemmeno il più debole guizzo di ottimismo.

Anche se sarebbe stato bello non avere i piedi doloranti per ore ogni giorno.

Le cose per cui si trovò a essere grata erano davvero terrificanti.

L'elfo della casa apparve di nuovo per portarle via i piatti e le chiese se voleva qualcosa.

"Posso tenere i giornali dopo averli letti?" Chiese Hermione con cautela.

La domanda non era apparentemente una di quelle a cui l'elfo era stato preparato a rispondere. Rimbalzò i piedi e sembrò riflettere.

"Topsy pensa di sì." disse l'elfo dopo alcuni minuti. " disse l'elfo dopo alcuni minuti. "Perché la mezzosangue li vuole?"

Hermione scrollò le spalle.

"Non c'è niente da fare. Avere della carta che potrei usare non sarebbe male. Immagino che verrò respinta se chiedo un gomitolo di spago o di filo".

L'elfo annuì che l'ipotesi di Hermione era esatta.

"Topsy deve tenere pulita questa stanza. Ma la mezzosangue può usare la carta finché non arriva la prossima carta" disse l'elfo.

"Mi sembra giusto" disse Hermione d'accordo. Non che avesse scelta in materia.

Hermione lesse il giornale del giorno dodici volte prima di strapparlo in quadrati ordinati. Aveva passato la notte precedente a scorrere una lista di cose che pensava le sarebbe stato permesso di avere. Aveva dato per scontato che non poteva avere ferri da maglia. Essere limitata dal filato era stata una supposizione, anche se dove Malfoy temeva che si sarebbe impiccata senza che un ritratto la catturasse sembrava discutibile...

Forse fuori. Avrebbe dovuto osservare più attentamente gli alberi della tenuta... Mise da parte tali schemi da conservare per un'altra volta.

Non stava pensando al suicidio. Non stava pensando a come le pulsava ancora la testa; come se Voldemort avesse fatto un danno permanente alla sua mente. Non stava pensando a quanto le facessero male i suoni. O a come le sue mani avevano ricominciato a spasimare a causa dell'orologio. O al fatto che il modo in cui Voldemort l'aveva costretta a rivivere lo stupro era stato ancora più traumatico delle volte in cui era successo. Non stava pensando a come non sarebbe mai riuscita a scappare.

Non pensava a nient'altro che a strappare con cura la Gazzetta del Profeta con la stessa costanza con cui le sue dita spastiche glielo avrebbero permesso.

Questo era tutto.

Era l'unica cosa a cui pensava.

Quando ebbe fatto diversi quadrati perfetti, si mise a piegarli. Cominciò con gli origami delle gru.

Non riusciva a ricordare esattamente dove aveva imparato a farle. L'abilità sembrava una memoria muscolare, creando le pieghe precise in un ordine specifico che non ricordava di aver memorizzato.

Suo padre? Forse?

Qualcuno con dita agili e precise. Al tavolo della cucina che la guidava nei passaggi.

"Se pieghi mille gru in un anno, riceverai un desiderio", disse una voce maschile.

"No, otterrai fortuna e felicità", venne una voce di donna dalla stanza accanto.

"È la stessa cosa".

"Non proprio. Un desiderio presuppone che una persona sappia cosa è meglio per lei. La fortuna e la felicità lasciano al Fato il compito di condurti nel posto giusto. Preferirei di gran lunga essere dotato di fortuna e felicità piuttosto che di un solo desiderio".

"Ok, Confucio. Mi rimetto alla tua superiore comprensione del mistico".

"Ora stai cercando di provocarmi di proposito. Confondere il confucianesimo e la mitologia giapponese è un'offesa davanti agli dei della pedagogia. Non ti permetterò di riempire la testa di nostra figlia con tale disinformazione".

"Forse lo faccio per incoraggiare il suo pensiero critico.... Bene, mi scuso sinceramente per quanto sarà orribilmente diseducata ora. Mi assumo la piena responsabilità quando questo la costringerà ad essere cacciata dalla società civile e costretta a vagare sulla terra come una nomade. In futuro mi assicurerò di fare prima un controllo incrociato di tutto quello che dico in biblioteca".

" Sì, grazie. Sarebbe fantastico".

"Il problema di sposare qualcuno che non ti annoia mai è che non lasciano nemmeno un uomo in pace per insegnare alla figlia il suo hobby preferito. Ecco, ti faccio vedere come si fanno gli origami a tasselli. Tua madre non ne sa niente. Ho appena letto un articolo di un astrofisico che propone di usare la tecnica per conservare grandi manufatti sui satelliti".

Hermione piegò delle gru di origami fino a sentirsi i polpastrelli crudi. Poi le dispose sul pavimento in modo che stessero in piedi, con le ali spiegate.

Il giornale non era la forza ideale per gli origami, ma era qualcosa da fare. Hermione non aveva niente da fare da tanto tempo.

Era un peccato che la mitologia giapponese non fosse in realtà una vera magia. Avrebbe piegato centomila gru se questo le avesse dato un po' di fortuna.

Raccolse le gru e le appiattì tutte. Lasciandole in una pila ordinata che gli elfi avrebbero cacciato.

Si chiese come fossero stati i suoi genitori. Che tipo di lavoro avessero fatto. 

Sperava che la sua incapacità di ricordarli significasse che erano al sicuro da qualche parte. Che li avesse protetti prima dell'inizio della guerra.

Sperava che non sapessero cosa ne fosse stato di lei.


	13. Chapter 13

Cinque giorni dopo Hermione era seduta sul pavimento vicino alla finestra a piegare quella che era, secondo i suoi calcoli, la sua duecentotrentaseiesima gru di carta quando la porta si aprì e un giovane uomo vi sbirciò attraverso. I suoi occhi attraversarono la stanza e quando si fermarono su Hermione entrò nella stanza e si chiuse rapidamente la porta alle spalle.

La sua espressione era sfuggente e la fissava intensamente mentre si faceva avanti.

Sembrava affrettato.

Era di corporatura massiccia, con capelli scuri e un viso spigoloso. Indossava un abito formale blu scuro. Aveva una folta barba sul viso.

La risposta istintiva di Hermione alla sua vista fu di totale terrore.

Si bloccò come pietrificata e lo fissò. 

Non c'era modo di scappare. Non poteva nemmeno urlare.

Non le era mai venuto in mente che un estraneo potesse entrare nella sua stanza un giorno.

Lui fece una leggera pausa mentre si avvicinava, notando la sua espressione.

"Non ti ricordi di me", disse con un tono di sorpresa. Sembrava esserci una punta di offesa nelle parole.

Hermione lo studiò disperatamente, cercando di indovinare chi fosse. Sembrava vagamente familiare. Forse dalla scuola? Qualcuno che non aveva conosciuto bene.

Lui continuava ad attraversare la stanza. Era a metà strada e le mani di Hermione cominciarono a spasimare mentre si sforzava di pensare a cosa fare. Se fosse scappata, avrebbe dovuto togliersi di torno o lui avrebbe potuto semplicemente ordinarle di fermarsi. Forse se lei si tappasse le orecchie... ma lui potrebbe semplicemente stordirla.

Lei non poteva...

Lui era a pochi metri e la sua espressione stava diventando trionfante.

All'improvviso ci fu un forte crack e Malfoy apparve accanto a lei dal nulla. Hermione trasalì e si ritrasse verso di lui, allontanandosi dall'estraneo che si avvicinava.

L'espressione intensa e trionfante sul volto del giovane svanì bruscamente nell'indifferenza alla vista di Malfoy. La mutevolezza della sua postura cadde mentre si raddrizzava e gettava uno sguardo intorno alla stanza di Hermione.

"Ti sei perso, Montague?" Chiese Malfoy con freddezza mentre faceva un piccolo passo davanti a Hermione.

Montague fece spallucce.

"Stavo solo esplorando" disse. "Mi sono incuriosito quando l'ho vista. Hai un sacco di protezioni in questa stanza, Malfoy".

Gli occhi di Hermione sfrecciarono verso le pareti. C'erano? Non ci aveva mai fatto caso. Era difficile individuare certi tipi di protezioni senza una bacchetta o un po' di magia per premerci dentro.

"Il Signore Oscuro me l'ha affidata con istruzioni specifiche riguardo alla sua cura. È sempre utile sapere quando qualcuno sta sconfinando" rispose Malfoy. Il suo tono era di puro ghiaccio.

Montague rise. "Non le è permesso ricevere visite?"

"Non lo è" disse Malfoy, allontanandosi da Hermione dopo averle dato l'occhiata più superficiale. "E se eri solo curioso avresti potuto chiedere a me. È quasi mezzanotte. Forse dovremmo tornare alla festa. Sono sicuro che Astoria ci vorrà".

Malfoy attraversò a piedi la stanza e aspettò che Montague lo seguisse. Montague sembrava prendere intenzionalmente il suo tempo.

Diede un'altra occhiata alla stanza e poi di nuovo a Hermione. L'intensità tornò nei suoi occhi mentre la fissava con Malfoy alle sue spalle.

Qualcosa. C'era qualcosa che stava cercando di comunicarle.

Poi si voltò e seguì Malfoy fuori.

Hermione fissò la porta che si chiuse dietro di loro per diversi minuti.

Montague.

Graham Montague?

Aveva fatto parte della Squadra d'Inquisizione. Ed era stato capitano della squadra di Quidditch dei Serpeverde. Fred e George l'avevano spinto nel Gabinetto dei Svaniti durante il quinto anno.

Hermione lo conosceva appena. Lui la conosceva appena.

Quando l'aveva conosciuto al punto che lui si sarebbe aspettato che lei lo riconoscesse?

Mentre pensava, Hermione mise da parte il pezzo di carta che le sue dita spasimanti avevano distrutto.

I Malfoy stavano organizzando una festa di Capodanno nel maniero. Non ne avrebbe avuto idea se Montague e Malfoy non fossero apparsi.

Si alzò e andò verso la porta, esitando. Voleva vedere la gente con i suoi occhi, ma il pensiero la terrorizzava.

Se qualcuno l'avesse vista avrebbe potuto farle tutto quello che voleva, a meno che Malfoy non si fosse presentato e li avesse fermati. Il suo acuto, istintivo sollievo al suo arrivo prima l'aveva turbata in più modi di quanti ne volesse pensare.

Meglio il diavolo che conosci che quello che non conosci.

Rimase davanti alla porta per diversi minuti prima di aprirla con esitazione. Strisciò lungo il corridoio e si infilò in uno dei passaggi della servitù in disuso, che si snodava verso l'ala principale della casa.

A poco a poco il suono di un quartetto d'archi cominciò a giungere alle sue orecchie, accompagnato dal brusio delle conversazioni. Si fermò e ascoltò.

Musica.

Erano anni che non sentiva musica.

Si fermò e si appoggiò al muro per assorbirla. Chiuse gli occhi e respirò al ritmo degli archi.

Aveva dimenticato come ci si sentiva ad ascoltare la musica.  
Dopo un quarto d'ora si ricordò di se stessa e continuò per la sua strada. Aprì una porta e sbirciò in un corridoio buio per vedere se era libero. Stava per uscire quando sentì un fruscio di stoffa e la risatina di una donna. Hermione fece un brusco passo indietro e vide Astoria sfrecciare dietro l'angolo afferrando il polso di qualcuno. Un polso maschile che chiaramente non apparteneva a Malfoy.

Hermione non riusciva a vedere chiaramente nell'oscurità, ma la corporatura dell'uomo era sbagliata. Più largo e più basso. E non abbastanza pallido o biondo.

Astoria si appoggiò al muro e l'uomo si avvicinò a lei finché Hermione non riuscì più a vedere la strega bionda. Gli occhi di Hermione si allargarono quando le risatine lasciarono il posto a respiri affannosi.

Non aveva - beh, non era necessariamente sorprendente - Hermione semplicemente non si aspettava di incontrarlo.

Improvvisamente due gambe bianco latte divennero visibili mentre venivano avvolte intorno ai fianchi dell'uomo e i rumori passarono da ansimi a gemiti.

Hermione si trovò stranamente affascinata, finché non le venne in mente un pensiero orribile.

Malfoy l'avrebbe trovato nella sua memoria.

Fece un brusco passo indietro e fuggì silenziosamente su per le scale. Prese un'altra strada verso la sala da ballo.

Era diventata abbastanza brava a orientarsi nella maggior parte del maniero. Finché non aveva fretta e usava i muri come pietra di paragone, poteva andare quasi ovunque.

Al terzo piano c'era una scaletta angusta e tortuosa che portava a una balconata sopra la sala da ballo. Hermione suppose che la festa si trovasse nella sala da ballo.

Aveva sperato di andare in un posto dove avrebbe potuto ascoltare la conversazione, ma la faccenda di Astoria nel corridoio aveva interferito. Hermione rigiocò quello a cui aveva assistito. L'atto in sé non era sorprendente, ma l'indiscrezione sembrava eccessiva. Tradire il marito in un corridoio pieno di ritratti della sua famiglia. Anche se si trattava di un matrimonio aperto, l'eccesso sembrava impolitico.

Hermione scivolò nell'alcova, si inginocchiò e sbirciò oltre la ringhiera, giù alla festa. La sala da ballo era piena di persone tutte agghindate nei loro abiti più sontuosi. La stanza risplendeva nelle sue decorazioni. Scintillante. I lampadari erano illuminati con luci di fata e al centro della stanza era stata costruita una torre di coupe di champagne belle, alta almeno due metri; lo champagne scorreva in una magica fontana senza fine.

Era una festa destinata alle pagine mondane. C'erano diversi fotografi che scattavano foto per il giornale del mattino dopo.

Hermione vide Pius Thicknesse e diverse altre figure importanti del Ministero. C'erano decine di Mangiamorte che Hermione riconobbe.

Un lampo di biondo pallido attirò l'attenzione di Hermione e trovò Malfoy impegnato in una conversazione con Dolores Umbridge. La Direttrice era vestita con una vestaglia rosa e fucsia con una scollatura profonda e un ciondolo suggestivamente annidato nel seno.

La Umbridge stava sorridendo e toccando Malfoy sul braccio, mentre lui rimaneva impassibile. I suoi occhi continuavano a sfogliare surrettiziamente il petto di lei in un modo che sembrava essere un misto di curiosità e malessere.

Prima che Hermione potesse prendere nota dell'interazione, una figura scarlatta attirò la sua attenzione. Gettò un'occhiata e poi fece una doppia ripresa. C'era un surrogato alla festa.

Gli occhi di Hermione attraversarono la stanza e si rese conto che erano in nove.

Fissò con stupore. Non riusciva a riconoscere nessuno di loro; erano tutti incappucciati e seguivano i maghi come se fossero ombre. Le loro teste erano abbassate e le loro spalle si incurvavano in avanti sottomesse.

Alcuni dei maghi che accompagnavano erano Mangiamorte. Hermione riconobbe Amycus Carrow, Mulciber e Avery. Gli altri maghi erano più giovani. Pensò che uno potesse essere Adrian Pucey e un altro Marcus Flint.

Le madri surrogate, si rese conto Hermione mentre guardava, venivano usate come status symbol. Sfilavano per mostrare l'importanza di una linea di sangue.

Il petto di Hermione si strinse e il suo viso si contorse mentre guardava.

Le donne non si avvicinarono l'una all'altra. Presumibilmente era stato ordinato loro di non vagare. Ma quando due di loro si incrociarono per caso, Hermione vide le loro mani sfiorarsi per un istante. Per passarsi un messaggio o semplicemente per conforto, Hermione non poteva dirlo dalla distanza in cui si trovava. 

Hermione aveva dato per scontato che le altre surrogate fossero tenute segregate nelle case come lei. Chiaramente era una supposizione sbagliata.

Era Hermione il caso eccezionale. Membro dell'Ordine. Ricordi nascosti. Manette legate al sangue. In mano al High Reeve. Portata da Voldemort.

Era possibile che le altre ragazze avessero persino il permesso di uscire da sole. In effetti, dato che erano rintracciabili, non c'era necessariamente un motivo per cui non potessero farlo.

Forse Hermione era persino tecnicamente autorizzata a fare una cosa del genere. Anche se in qualche modo ne dubitava. Se non le era permesso ricevere visite, sembrava dubbio che Malfoy le avrebbe permesso di lasciare la tenuta.  
"Un minuto a mezzanotte!" chiamò allegramente una strega con una voce sonora, interrompendo i pensieri di Hermione. "Preparatevi per i vostri baci di Capodanno!

Astoria rientrò nella stanza. Le sue vesti erano raddrizzate e la sua espressione innocente, ma c'era un leggero senso di disagio nella sua persona che sembrò evidente a Hermione. Il suo rossetto era debolmente sbavato, in modo che non rimanesse interamente nelle linee delle sue labbra. Non una sbavatura evidente, ma abbastanza da ammorbidire con noncuranza la forma della sua bocca. La sua espressione era compiaciuta.

Hermione guardò Astoria dirigersi verso Malfoy. L'espressione di Astoria si era trasformata in quella dell'affetto mentre si avvicinava, ma c'era una scintilla di qualcos'altro nei suoi occhi.

Malfoy la guardò attentamente, ma la sua espressione non tremò minimamente. Hermione non riusciva a vedere bene il volto di Astoria dalla sua angolazione.

"Dieci! Nove! Otto! Sette!" La stanza iniziò a intonare un conto alla rovescia per il nuovo anno.

Mentre i numeri scendevano, Malfoy si allungò in avanti, la sua espressione ancora vuota, e passò il pollice sulla bocca di Astoria.

Allo zero si chinò in avanti e premette le sue labbra contro quelle di Astoria. Una macchina fotografica lampeggiò. La stanza esplose con fuochi d'artificio magici, applausi e sferragliare di bicchieri mentre la gente brindava.

Le labbra di Malfoy rimasero premute contro quelle di Astoria, ma mentre baciava sua moglie alzò gli occhi, guardando oltre la testa di Astoria. I suoi occhi grigi e freddi si bloccarono immediatamente sul viso di Hermione.

Hermione dimenticò di respirare.

Fissò di nuovo lo sguardo. Congelato.

Il suo stomaco si rivoltò bruscamente. Il suo cuore cominciò a battere fino a sentirlo nelle orecchie. Rabbrividì. Sentiva che avrebbe dovuto ritirarsi fuori dalla vista, ma si trovò intrappolata, come se fosse bloccata al suo posto dal freddo argento.

Lui continuò a fissarla finché Astoria non interruppe il bacio e non si voltò. Allora i suoi occhi si abbassarono e un sorriso falso e aristocratico si incurvò sulle sue labbra mentre guardava intorno alla stanza, applaudendo senza entusiasmo per diversi secondi prima di afferrare un calice di champagne da un vassoio fluttuante.

Lo buttò giù come se fosse un collutorio.

Hermione si sedette e si premette le mani contro il petto e volle che il suo cuore smettesse di battere.

La festa durò per ore. Hermione osservò attentamente le interazioni sociali. Cercando segni di tensione e alleanze. Cercando di identificare l'ordine sociale che esisteva per capire cosa era stato tralasciato dal Daily Prophet.

Individuò Graham Montague che si univa e lo osservò per qualche tempo, cercando di discernere se ci fosse qualcosa di familiare in lui. Le sembrava completamente estraneo.

Malfoy non si mischiava. Stava in piedi e lasciava che gli altri si mischiassero a lui. A Hermione divenne sempre più evidente quali persone sapevano che lui era il High Reeve e quali ne erano all'oscuro. C'era una sorta di riverenza e delicatezza nel modo in cui i giovani Mangiamorte si avvicinavano a lui. I Mangiamorte più anziani come Mulciber e Nott Sr e Yaxley lo trattavano con un misto di deferenza e risentimento.

Mentre gli altri non sapevano perché Malfoy fosse trattato con tanta attenzione dai Mangiamorte, il rispetto era contagioso. La stanza si orientò intorno a Malfoy in un modo che era snervante.

Malfoy fece la sua parte come un re benevolo. La freddezza e il senso di pericolo per la sua persona era innegabile, ma la stratificava sotto una cortesia aristocratica. L'espressione dura e inflessibile che portava intorno a lei era assente. Sembrava indulgente. Sorrideva e si impegnava in quello che sembrava essere un flusso infinito di chiacchiere con chiunque si avvicinasse. Ma a Hermione, incapace di distinguere le sue parole e semplicemente guardandolo, sembrava sempre freddo e annoiato.

Erano quasi le quattro del mattino prima che gli ultimi ospiti se ne andassero.

Hermione si diresse con cautela verso la sua stanza. Non voleva imbattersi di nuovo in Astoria, o in qualche sbandato. Quando raggiunse il corridoio che portava alla sua stanza, sbirciò dietro l'angolo e trovò Malfoy in piedi.

Lui diede un'occhiata e la vide immediatamente.

"Ti sei divertita?" chiese lui.

Lei esitò per diversi secondi prima di girare l'angolo e venire verso di lui, scrollando le spalle.

"È stato più interessante che leggerlo e basta" disse lei.

Lui sbuffò.

"Parole che non mi sarei mai aspettato di sentire da te", disse lui. Poi la fissò, gli occhi stretti.

"Perché Montague è interessato a te?" chiese, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Hermione alzò lo sguardo verso di lui. Naturalmente era quello il motivo per cui lui era lì.

Era sorpresa che lui glielo chiedesse. Lui aveva, si era resa conto, un programma per esaminare i suoi ricordi. All'incirca ogni dieci giorni. Aveva saltato l'ultima seduta e l'aveva lasciata a Voldemort, ma lei si aspettava che si presentasse a un certo punto il giorno dopo. Se avesse voluto avrebbe potuto semplicemente aspettare.

"Non lo so", disse lei. "Lo conoscevo appena a scuola".

La curiosità sbocciò negli occhi di Malfoy.

"Davvero? Che cosa intrigante", disse lui in tono pensieroso. "Sei così piena di sorprese".

Hermione sgranò gli occhi.

"Lo dici a tutte le ragazze?" disse in tono sarcasticamente dolce.

Lui la guardò bruscamente e poi ridacchiò.

"Vai a letto, mezzosangue".

Nonostante la frase, non sembrava un comando. Hermione lo fissò ancora per un momento prima di entrare comunque nella sua stanza.

Lui era ancora in piedi nel corridoio quando lei chiuse la porta.

Il giornale del mattino dopo aveva una foto di Malfoy e Astoria in copertina. Catturava il momento in cui Malfoy allungava il pollice sulle labbra di Astoria prima di chinarsi a baciarla, mentre dietro di loro esplodevano fuochi d'artificio e stelle filanti.

Sembrava dolce, romantico e intimo.

Nella pagina successiva c'era una foto del High Reeve che uccideva diverse persone in Francia. Una ragazza sembrava vagamente familiare. Hermione pensò che potesse aver visitato Hogwarts durante il Torneo Tremaghi.

Hermione non si era accorta che Malfoy aveva lasciato il paese all'inizio della settimana.

Hermione piegò la foto di Malfoy e Astoria in un tassello a spina di pesce e si divertì a far rimbalzare Malfoy e Astoria uno contro l'altro e poi a schiacciarli.

Strappò l'immagine del High Reeve in piccole strisce e la intrecciò in un sottobicchiere. In un'altra vita, pensò, forse potrebbe divertirsi a creare complesse croste di torta a reticolo.

Poi si alzò e iniziò la sua routine di esercizi.

Stava diventando ridicolmente in forma, il che era una sensazione soddisfacente anche se per lo più inutile. Non importava quanto potesse incassare se non era in grado di colpire il pugno in faccia a Malfoy. Non aveva molto senso la resistenza quando aveva quasi un attacco di panico ogni volta che allontanava la mano dalla siepe di tasso o cercava di muoversi a una velocità che non fosse glaciale.

Malfoy apparve nel tardo pomeriggio per esaminare i suoi ricordi. Non sembrava trovare nulla di particolarmente interessante nel suo recente passato. Non reagì nemmeno quando incontrò il suo ricordo di Astoria che si scopava qualcuno nel corridoio. Probabilmente i ritratti lo avevano già informato. Quando finì di passare in rassegna i suoi ricordi, si raddrizzò.

Hermione scacciò il mal di testa e si mise a sedere, guardandolo.

"Domani manderò su un'ultima fiala della pozione" disse lui.

Hermione annuì. Lui non disse altro prima di voltarsi per andarsene.

Quella notte Hermione elaborò nella sua mente un piano accurato per il giorno dopo. Se era davvero la sua ultima dose di pozione, c'erano diverse cose che voleva provare a fare prima che gli effetti svanissero.

La mattina seguente non si fermò a leggere il giornale. Si scolò la pozione prima che potesse esitare o temere l'astinenza che avrebbe sofferto più tardi. Poi si diresse fuori dalla porta con fredda determinazione.

La sua prima destinazione fu l'ala sud del manor. L'unica parte della casa ancora inesplorata. Iniziò dai piani più alti e scese verso il basso. Erano quelli in cui era meno probabile incontrare qualcuno, quindi poteva muoversi più velocemente.

Quando raggiunse il primo piano, sentì che l'aria assumeva un aspetto freddo e contorto che poteva percepire anche attraverso gli effetti ammortizzanti della pozione. I capelli sulla nuca le si rizzarono e il suo corpo iniziò a sudare freddo.

Magia nera.

Era così densa nell'aria che poteva quasi sentirne il sapore.

Si bloccò sulle scale per diversi minuti calcolando.

Gli istinti di Hermione la spingevano fortemente a voltarsi e ad andarsene. Ma erano soffocati dalla pozione.

La sua curiosità no.

Scese gli ultimi gradini e si mosse in direzione della sensazione. C'era una porta socchiusa. Sbirciò dentro. Era un grande salotto. Completamente spoglio. Neanche un mobile. Nessun drappo. Nessun ritratto alle pareti. Persino la carta da parati sembrava essere stata staccata.

Non c'era altro che una grande gabbia al centro della stanza.

La magia nera pendeva sulla stanza, ma sembrava concentrata soprattutto intorno alla gabbia.

Hermione entrò lentamente nella stanza e si avvicinò.

In quella stanza erano morte delle persone. Molte persone. Lentamente.

La mente di Hermione iniziò automaticamente a catalogare i rituali oscuri che conosceva e che creavano una presenza così duratura di magia contorta.

Probabilmente aveva corrotto alcune delle linee di confine della tenuta.

Avvicinandosi, si accorse che la gabbia era costruita nelle pietre del pavimento. Letteralmente inamovibile, a meno che non si strappassero le pietre delle fondamenta del maniero, e anche questo potrebbe non essere sufficiente.

Il solo fatto di stare vicino alla gabbia le fece sentire in bocca un sapore pungente, come il sapore ramato del sangue.

La guardò attentamente.

Era un centimetro più basso di lei. Probabilmente era alta esattamente un metro e mezzo e larga circa un metro e mezzo. Abbastanza alto da permettere a un prigioniero di chinarsi o rannicchiarsi.

Si chiese quante persone fossero state tenute al suo interno.

Un rumore la fece trasalire. Si voltò e trovò Malfoy sulla porta che la fissava con un'irritazione che sfociava nella rabbia.

" Naturalmente non potevi non entrare qui" disse con voce dura mentre si dirigeva verso di lei.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione si voltò ad affrontare Malfoy con calma. Anche senza la pozione dubitava che si sarebbe sentita particolarmente preoccupata. Lo fissò mentre si avvicinava. Aveva concluso che in generale lui non era né autorizzato né incline a farle del male.

Anche se non fosse stato disperato nel cercare di entrare nei suoi ricordi, Stroud gli aveva probabilmente spiegato esattamente perché sarebbe stato sconsigliabile spezzarla psicologicamente.

"Tiene molte persone in gabbia?" chiese lei.

Lui la fissò. Il suo viso era leggermente pallido, e i suoi occhi erano scuri e induriti dalla rabbia che teneva a malapena sotto controllo. Poteva sentirla contorcersi ai suoi margini.

Le venne in mente che se avesse dovuto cercare di farsi uccidere da lui, quello era probabilmente il momento perfetto. Era circondato dalla corrotta e coinvolgente magia nera della stanza. Poteva sentirla penetrare in lei mentre lo fissava. Una persona poteva arrivare a sballare il getto in un ambiente come quello.

Le labbra di Malfoy si strinsero in una linea decisa e lei poteva vedere la sua mascella serrarsi. C'era così tanto sotto la sua infinita freddezza. Una rabbia assopita si agitava, increspata appena sotto la superficie.

Il salotto aveva un forte effetto su di lui. Una scaltra provocazione e lei avrebbe potuto farlo scattare. Si chiese come fare.

Poi lui sogghignò.

"Sei l'unica che tengo in gabbia, mezzosangue" disse. La sua espressione tornò bruscamente indifferente, la rabbia apparentemente trascinata di nuovo giù. "Non l'hai notato?"

Il labbro di Hermione si arricciò. Malfoy diede un'occhiata alla stanza; il suo volto sembrava tirato, ma sorrise verso di lei.

"Questa è l'ala del manor di mio padre" disse.

Hermione si guardò intorno di scatto, quasi aspettandosi che Lucius Malfoy sbucasse da qualche parte con un'espressione maniacale che ricordava la sua ex cognata. 

"Per tua fortuna" continuò Malfoy, "è all'estero dalla fine della guerra. Mi piace sperare che non ti torturerebbe e non ti maledirebbe orribilmente se ti capitasse di incrociarlo, ma se fossi uno scommettitore dovrei ammettere che le probabilità non sono a tuo favore. Quindi ti sconsiglio di venire qui regolarmente. Vuoi un tour completo prima di andare? Solo per assicurarti che non ci sia niente di convenientemente nascosto con cui tu possa uccidermi?".

Fece un gesto verso la porta del salotto e Hermione uscì. Lui la seguì da vicino e poi chiuse saldamente la porta. Hermione sentì un impulso di magia mentre scattava la chiusura; il senso di oscurità svanì dall'aria intorno a loro. La porta era pesantemente avvolta dalle protezioni. Hermione si rese conto che probabilmente era una delle innumerevoli stanze in cui non doveva entrare. Si chiese se le altre stanze da cui lui la teneva lontana fossero similmente intrise di magia contorta.

"Astoria non ha detto che c'era un posto dove non dovevo andare. Ho dato per scontato che mi fosse permesso di esplorare l'intero maniero" disse.

"Sono sicuro che sarebbe entusiasta se tu facessi una fine infelice: a parte l'indegnità della tua sola esistenza, potrebbe essere la mia stessa fine. Allora diventerebbe una ricca vedova e sarebbe libera di condurre tutti i suoi affari pacchiani ancora più pubblicamente di quanto già faccia" disse Malfoy in tono indifferente.

Hermione alzò lo sguardo verso di lui.

"E non ti interessa?"

Lui lanciò un'occhiata a Hermione con un'espressione fredda.

"Mi è stato ordinato di sposarla, perciò l'ho sposata. Non mi è mai stato ordinato di interessarmene" disse lui.

"Sembri schiavo quanto me" disse Hermione con aria di scherno.

Malfoy si fermò di colpo nel corridoio e si voltò lentamente verso di lei, aggrottando un sopracciglio. La osservò per diversi secondi e Hermione si fermò e lo fissò di nuovo.

"Stai cercando di provocarmi o di influenzare la mia fedeltà, mezzosangue? Che cosa terribilmente audace da parte tua".

Hermione studiò il suo volto per qualche istante prima di aggrottare un sopracciglio. " Lo hai già considerato. Se non l'avessi fatto, ora non saresti offeso" disse lei.

Lui continuò a studiare il suo viso per diversi momenti prima che un lento sorriso si arricciasse sulle sue labbra. "Sai, sembri quasi di nuovo una Grifondoro".

"Sono sempre stata una Grifondoro" rispose lei.

I suoi occhi lampeggiarono debolmente.

"Vero. Suppongo di sì" disse lui.

Il momento si allungò. Continuarono a fissarsi. Gli occhi di Hermione si strinsero mentre lo valutava.

Sembrava impossibile che lui avesse solo ventiquattro anni. Nessuno così giovane avrebbe dovuto avere una rabbia così gelidamente trattenuta dietro gli occhi. Hermione aveva visto molti volti invecchiati dalla guerra, ma l'espressione di Malfoy era unica. Era così precisamente contenuta, ma i suoi occhi erano una tempesta; sembrava che contenessero la potenza del mare.

Quante persone aveva ucciso? Persone che conosceva, persone che non conosceva; niente di tutto ciò sembrava turbarlo. Il suo volto non era in qualche modo segnato dalla preoccupazione; giovane e indolente. Lei poteva vedere la guerra nei suoi occhi. Tutte le morti che aveva causato e visto, come se il grigio in esse fosse un fantasma.

Ginny. Aveva ucciso Ginny. Aveva appeso il suo cadavere davanti a tutti i suoi amici e l'aveva lasciato a marcire.

E Minerva. Poppy Pomfrey, che per prima aveva insegnato a Hermione a guarire. Neville, il primo amico di Hermione nel mondo dei maghi. Moody.

Malfoy aveva ucciso tutti quelli rimasti dopo la guerra. Aveva sterminato l'Ordine della Fenice.

Anche sotto la pozione, l'odio e la rabbia che sentiva verso di lui per questo era inevitabile. Non lo odiava solo emotivamente. La furia per tutto ciò che lui aveva distrutto era una struttura nella sua mente. Meritava di soffrire profondamente per tutto quello che aveva fatto. Non aveva bisogno di provare emozioni per crederci.

Non riusciva a capire cosa ci guadagnasse a fare tutto questo. Era ricco ma non sembrava farci niente. Era potente ma era obbligato a mantenere l'anonimato. Non aveva hobby apparenti, a parte uccidere efficacemente la gente e leggere. Non sembrava nemmeno che gli piacesse particolarmente uccidere la gente. 

La sua vita sembrava bizzarramente vuota di qualcosa di soddisfacente. Cosa lo animava?

Aprì la bocca per intervenire, ma si trattenne. Doveva procedere con cautela. Voleva pensarci di più.

Lui sorrise quando vide la bocca di lei chiudersi.

"Stai componendo un identikit psicologico su di me?" chiese lui.

Hermione arricciò la bocca in un debole sorriso.

"Sì", disse lei.

"Non vedo l'ora di vederlo" disse lui voltandosi per continuare lungo il corridoio.

Lei sospirò e lo seguì con lo sguardo.

Ci fu un brusco scatto di tacchi e Astoria sbucò improvvisamente dietro l'angolo. Quando vide Hermione e Malfoy i suoi occhi si strinsero e le sue labbra si serrarono.

"Adesso socializziamo tutti insieme?" Chiese Astoria con voce saccente.

"Sto solo facendo un giro per il maniero" disse Malfoy, il viso di Astoria sbiancò leggermente. "La porta del salotto nell'ala sud era aperta".

"Forse gli elfi della casa l'hanno lasciata aperta" disse Astoria rigidamente.

"Infatti", disse lui con una smorfia. "Sono stati senza dubbio gli elfi domestici".

"Pensavo che oggi avessi degli affari" disse Astoria, cambiando bruscamente argomento. "Hai detto che la tua giornata era abbastanza piena quando ti ho chiesto di fermarti alla raccolta di fondi questo pomeriggio, eppure eccoti qui a 'fare il giro del maniero'".

Hermione vacillò leggermente mentre si trovava tra Malfoy e Astoria. C'era qualcosa di intensamente instabile nella moglie di Malfoy ed Hermione era poco incline ad attirare la sua attenzione o la sua ira. Tuttavia, non c'era modo per Hermione di ritirarsi dalla conversazione tesa senza essere ovvio.

Rimase congelata, osservando attentamente la scena mentre cercava di non essere invadente. Le parole si sentivano legate da implicazioni e da un'antipatia reciproca. Astoria ribolliva di risentimento appena velato, i denti lampeggiavano debolmente mentre guardava il marito.

"Il Signore Oscuro è stato abbastanza preciso che la Mezzosangue ha la precedenza su tutto il resto" disse Malfoy con un'espressione fredda.

Astoria fece una risata acuta e isterica.

"Santo cielo, non sapevo che gli eredi fossero così importanti" disse lanciando un'occhiata allo stomaco di Hermione.

"Sono le istruzioni del Signore Oscuro a essere importanti" disse Malfoy, cominciando a sembrare annoiato. Non stava nemmeno guardando sua moglie, infatti Hermione se ne rese conto, stava guardando sopra la testa di Astoria e fissava uno specchio sulla parete che rifletteva se stesso e Hermione. "Se mi chiedesse di coltivare i vermi a mosca, lo farei con altrettanta devozione".

Hermione quasi sbuffò.

"Ho notato che nessuna delle altre fattrici ha bisogno di tanta devozione. Non permetti nemmeno a nessuno di avvicinarsi a lei. È come se te la trattenessi" ribatté Astoria bruscamente.

Malfoy ridacchiò, un luccichio crudele entrò nei suoi occhi mentre scendevano a posarsi sul viso di Astoria. Un lampo di incertezza tremolò negli occhi di Astoria, come se fosse stata colta alla sprovvista dalla piena attenzione che suo marito le stava improvvisamente riservando.

"Mi è è sembrato di capire che non volevi posare gli occhi su di lei, Astoria. Sbaglio?" Disse Malfoy, il suo tono era leggero, quasi accattivante, ma c'era una punta di gelo in esso. "Preferiresti che la portassi in giro con me? Portarla all'opera? Magari che si unisca a noi sulla copertina della Gazzetta del Profeta il prossimo anno? Tutto il mondo sa già che è mia. Vuoi che lo ribadisca?".

Astoria impallidì visibilmente e lanciò un'occhiata a Hermione con non celato disgusto.

"Non mi interessa cosa fai con lei" ringhiò Astoria, poi girò i tacchi e si allontanò come una furia.

L'instabilità nell'aria evaporò con il rumore dei passi che si allontanava. Malfoy fissò Astoria con un'espressione di fastidio. Si voltò per dirigere il suo sguardo verso Hermione.

"Hai irritato mia moglie, mezzosangue" disse.

Hermione alzò lo sguardo verso di lui. Sembrava quasi che lui si aspettasse che lei si scusasse.

"La mia esistenza la irrita" rispose lei con indifferenza. Lo guardò. "Se ci tieni, potresti facilmente porvi rimedio".

Lui sbuffò e la guardò.

"Quella pozione ti fa davvero male", disse. La guardò così intensamente che sembrava che la stesse memorizzando.

Lei incontrò il suo sguardo con calma. Avrebbe voluto essere così calma senza sentirsi come congelata. C'erano così tante cose di lui che avrebbe voluto svelare e sfruttare; se solo avesse potuto tenere a freno la sua psiche e gestire se stessa.

C'erano così tante cose di lui che avevano poco senso per lei.

  
Se solo potesse avvicinarsi di più.

"Mi sembra di poter respirare", disse. "Come se fossi stata affogata così a lungo da dimenticare cosa fosse l'ossigeno".

Poi fece una smorfia.

"L'astinenza lascia un po' a desiderare, però", aggiunse.

Lui rise e i suoi occhi lasciarono finalmente il suo viso. "Se non ti lasciassi sul pavimento a vomitare potresti fare l'errore di pensare che mi importi" disse lui con voce sprezzante.

Hermione lo guardò.

"Sembri sorprendentemente preoccupato che io pensi una cosa del genere" disse freddamente.

Malfoy fece una pausa e la fissò di nuovo per un momento prima che un lento sorriso da gatto gli abbellisse le labbra.

"Andiamo avanti con il programma del giorno, allora?" disse lui.

Gli occhi di Hermione si strinsero.

"Che cos'era? Esplorare l'Ala Sud, cercare di trovare le cucine, cercare un capanno da giardino o delle stalle, trovare Malfoy e cercare di trovare un punto debole da sfruttare? Siamo già così in basso? Sei piuttosto efficiente".

Hermione lo fissò. Voleva arrabbiarsi, ma la pozione fece soffocare accuratamente una tale reazione.

"Eri nella mia testa ieri sera" disse infine.

"Stavo cercando di dormire ma tu stavi pensando piuttosto intensamente" disse lui in tono blando, raccogliendo un inesistente pezzo di stoffa dalla sua vestaglia e sorvegliando l'atrio come se fosse un decoratore d'interni.

"Bene, divertiti", disse dopo un momento. "Le scuderie sono oltre il roseto, sul lato sud del maniero. E il capanno da giardino si trova in fondo al labirinto di siepi. Ho saputo da una buona fonte che non si possono toccare le cesoie o i forconi. Potresti provare a strangolarmi con una briglia, ma in qualche modo dubito che riusciresti a farlo davvero".

Lui le sorrise ai polsi prima di voltarsi e salire le scale senza un'altra parola. Hermione rimase in piedi e lo guardò scomparire in un corridoio, poi si guardò intorno, rimuginando su di lui mentre calcolava la sua prossima mossa.

Lui le aveva letto nel pensiero la sera prima. Non ne era sorpresa, ma questo faceva sì che qualsiasi cosa facesse le sembrasse terribilmente futile. Non aveva nemmeno bisogno di aspettare per eseguire la legilimenzia su di lei; poteva semplicemente cogliere i suoi schemi dall'inizio della sua mente.

Tornò nella sua stanza, indossò il mantello e si cambiò con gli stivali. Uscendo dal maniero alla veranda, cominciò a contare mentalmente da due in su.

Due, quattro, sei, otto, dieci, dodici...

Mentre contava, lasciò che la sua mente vagasse, pensando pigramente.

Draco Malfoy era un enigma. C'erano così tante contraddizioni che turbinavano sotto la sua fredda facciata. Quali erano le sue ambizioni?

Ventidue, ventiquattro, ventisei, ventotto...

Sembrava accumulare potere senza avere alcuno scopo specifico.

Sapeva di essere incatenato da ordini a cui non poteva disobbedire. Sposare Astoria, sporcare la sua linea di sangue con i mezzosangue, tenere Hermione sotto costante sorveglianza...

Seguiva i comandi di Voldemort con devozione nonostante non avesse alcun gusto apparente per essi.

Cosa ne ricavava? Cos'era che lo spingeva? Il suo potere e il suo status sembravano inutili. Non sembrava ricavarne nulla che non avrebbe avuto come Mangiamorte di medio livello.

Sessantasei, sessantotto, settanta, settantadue...

Naturalmente Hermione potrebbe essersi persa qualcosa. Lui passava giorni di assenza durante i quali lei non aveva idea di cosa facesse. Potevano esserci innumerevoli cose che lui faceva di cui lei non era a conoscenza.

C'era qualcosa che le sfuggiva. Un dettaglio che sentiva di conoscere inconsciamente ma che non riusciva a collocare. Qualcosa... qualcosa. Come un puzzle che stava componendo, costruito con tutte le informazioni contraddittorie che aveva accumulato nella sua mente.

Centotrentadue. Centotrentaquattro. Centotrentasei.

Sentì qualcosa in fondo alla sua mente incrinarsi e una pagina di un quaderno ben consumato e pieno della sua calligrafia le passò davanti agli occhi.

"La fanfara è nella luce ma l'esecuzione è nell'oscurità, lo scopo è sempre quello di ingannare. L'intenzione viene rivelata per distogliere l'attenzione dell'avversario, poi viene cambiata per ottenere il fine da ciò che era inaspettato. Ma l'intuizione è saggia, prudente, e aspetta dietro la sua armatura. Percependo sempre il contrario di ciò che doveva percepire e riconoscendo subito il vero scopo del trucco, lascia passare ogni primo indizio, resta in attesa di un secondo e persino di un terzo. La simulazione della verità ora monta più in alto glossando l'inganno e cerca, attraverso la verità stessa di falsificare. Cambia il gioco per cambiare il trucco e fa apparire la ragione come un fantasma, fondando la più grande frode sul più grande candore. Ma la prudenza sta in guardia vedendo chiaramente ciò che si intende, coprendo le tenebre che erano vestite di luce, e riconoscendo il disegno più abile che sembra più privo di arte. In questo modo, l'ostinazione di Python si scontra con la semplicità dei raggi penetranti di Apollo".

Hermione fece una pausa chiedendosi da dove fossero venute quelle parole. Non era un libro che potesse ricordare. Aveva memorizzato le parole. Non appena le vide nella memoria si ricordò di averle memorizzate.

La fanfara è nella luce ma l'esecuzione è nell'oscurità.

Ripeté le parole a se stessa diverse volte.

Poi iniziò a contare per tre mentre procedeva attraverso il labirinto di siepi nella direzione in cui Malfoy aveva detto che si trovava la casetta del giardino.

La giornata passò inutilmente, piena di conteggi. Non c'era niente di utile che potesse trovare durante la sua ultima esplorazione della tenuta dei Malfoy.

La casetta del giardino che Malfoy le aveva indicato era chiusa a chiave.

Scoprì che Malfoy teneva una scuderia di cavalli alati: enormi Abraxani, Graniani e Etoniani. Tutti la fissavano attraverso le porte sbarrate della stalla e battevano i loro zoccoli quando lei si avvicinava.

Un grazioso Graniano fu l'unico che non indietreggiò quando Hermione si avvicinò. Sbatteva le sue ali fumose e spingeva il naso attraverso le sbarre, gracchiando e lanciando la testa verso Hermione.

Hermione gli accarezzò leggermente il muso vellutato e sentì il calore del suo respiro sbuffante contro il suo palmo. Se la mente di Hermione non fosse stata soffocata, avrebbe potuto piangere nel realizzare che un cavallo era la prima cosa calda e gentile che la toccava da anni.

Rimase per diversi minuti ad accarezzare la fronte del cavallo e a grattargli leggermente il mento mentre lui le annusava le vesti nella speranza di trovare una mela o una carota. Quando si rese conto che Hermione non aveva nulla da offrire, tirò indietro la sua testa stretta attraverso le sbarre e la ignorò.

Hermione indugiò lì più a lungo di quanto avrebbe dovuto.

Hermione prese i sentieri e trovò l'ingresso di Malfoy Manor. I grandi cancelli di ferro battuto stavano chiusi e non si aprivano per lei. Hermione non era sicura di cosa avrebbe fatto se lo avessero fatto.

Vagò per quanta più parte possibile della proprietà.

Hermione trovò il cimitero di famiglia. Innumerevoli lapidi e mausolei sepolti sotto la neve. La famiglia Malfoy era antica.

Solo un mausoleo era stato accuratamente ripulito dalla neve. Su ogni lato della porta c'erano narcisi incantati, in fiore. Hermione studiò le parole scolpite nel marmo.

Narcissa Black Malfoy. Amata moglie e madre. Astra inclinant, sed non obligant.

Una grande lapide per Bellatrix Lestrange stava lì vicino. Lo stemma della famiglia Black adornava il marmo. Toujours Pur. 

Hermione lasciò il cimitero e continuò a esplorare la tenuta. Sembrava senza fine. Isolata. Ininterrotte colline innevate che si estendevano fino a dove lei poteva vedere, di un bianco accecante sotto il cielo blu chiaro. Quando calò la notte Hermione continuò a vagare, fissando le costellazioni fino a quando non sentì che gli effetti della pozione stavano svanendo.

La mattina dopo si sentì così male che pensò di morire. Vomitò sulla sponda del letto e ci vollero ore prima che riuscisse a trascinarsi in bagno. Non sapeva se poteva diventare immune alla pozione, ma non pensava che fosse possibile continuare a sopravvivere per scoprirlo. Anche se Malfoy l'avesse mandata, dubitava che sarebbe stata in grado di sopportare un'altra pozione.

Stette male per due giorni, schiacciata contro la finestra mentre tremava e sudava la pozione dal suo organismo. Rimuginò su Malfoy e sul salotto dell'Ala Sud ancora e ancora quando non era troppo febbricitante per pensare coerentemente. La seconda notte sognò Ginny.

_Ginny era rannicchiata accanto a un letto e singhiozzava in silenzio. Si voltò bruscamente quando Hermione entrò nella stanza. L'espressione di Ginny quando si voltò e vide Hermione era angosciosa, il suo petto balbettava bruscamente e respiri affannosi venivano emessi rapidamente dalla bocca aperta. Anche i suoi capelli rossi erano bagnati di lacrime._

_Mentre Hermione si avvicinava, i capelli di Ginny scivolarono indietro ed esposero una lunga e crudele cicatrice che le si attorcigliava lungo il lato del viso, dalla fronte fino alla mascella._

_"Ginny" disse Hermione. "Ginny, cosa c'è che non va? Cos'è successo?"_

_"Non lo so-" Ginny forzò le parole e poi cominciò a piangere più forte._

_Hermione si inginocchiò accanto all'amica e la abbracciò._

_"Oh Dio, Hermione-" ansimò Ginny. "Non so come-"_

_Ginny si interruppe mentre lottava per respirare. Suoni di singhiozzo soffocati emersero dal profondo della sua gola mentre lottava contro gli spasmi dei polmoni._

_"Va tutto bene. Respira. Hai bisogno di respirare. Poi dimmi cosa c'è che non va e ti aiuterò" promise Hermione mentre faceva scorrere le mani su e giù per le spalle di Ginny. "Respira e basta. Inspira fino a quattro. Trattieni. E poi espira dal naso per un conteggio di sei. Ci arriveremo. Respirerò con te. Va bene? Dai, respira con me. Ci sono io con te"._

_Ginny si mise a piangere più forte._

_"Va tutto bene" continuò a dire Hermione mentre cominciava a fare profondi respiri dimostrativi perché Ginny li seguisse. Teneva Ginny stretta tra le braccia in modo che la ragazza più giovane sentisse il petto di Hermione espandersi e contrarsi lentamente come un segnale inconscio._

_Ginny continuò a piangere per molti altri minuti prima che i suoi singhiozzi rallentassero e il suo respiro cominciasse lentamente a rispecchiare quello di Hermione._

_"Vuoi dirmi cosa c'è che non va o preferisci che vada a chiamare qualcun altro?" Chiese Hermione quando fu sicura che Ginny non avrebbe continuato a iperventilare._

_"No, non puoi...", disse Ginny immediatamente. "Oh Dio! Io non..."_

_Ginny riprese a singhiozzare sulla spalla di Hermione._

Stava ancora piangendo quando Hermione si svegliò dal sogno.

Hermione ripercorse il ricordo nella sua mente.

Ginny piangeva raramente. Quando Percy era morto aveva pianto per giorni, ma con l'avanzare della guerra le sue lacrime si erano asciugate insieme a quelle di tutti gli altri. Ginny aveva pianto a malapena quando Arthur era stato maledetto o quando George era quasi morto.

Hermione non riusciva a ricordare che Ginny avesse mai pianto così tanto.

Hermione continuava a rigirare il ricordo nella sua mente, cercando di dargli un senso.

Non riusciva a ricordare la cicatrice sul viso di Ginny. Sembrava avere diversi mesi nel ricordo, ma Hermione non ricordava quando Ginny potesse essersela fatta. Sembrava che qualcuno avesse inciso crudamente una sezione del viso di Ginny con un coltello.

Hermione si chiese se fosse stata lei a guarirla.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione era di nuovo fertile.

Il tavolo riapparve in mezzo al pavimento e lei si sentì rassegnata alla vista. Aveva cominciato a sembrare inevitabile.

Inevitabile.

Hermione si rese conto con una sensazione di caduta che si stava abituando alla sua gabbia.

Malfoy stava per violentarla sopra un tavolo e il pensiero le era diventato scontato. Persino la parola stupro aveva cominciato a sembrare debolmente imprecisa.

Tutto aveva cominciato a sembrare...

Meno.

Fisicamente e mentalmente il terrore aveva cominciato a svanire mentre la sua mente la costringeva ad adattarsi. Non aveva la nausea. Il suo cuore non batteva dolorosamente. La sensazione di strappo nello stomaco non era così opprimente da farle pensare che potesse soffocare.

La sua mente si stava contorcendo con la razionalizzazione. Cercava di farla adattare. Di farla sopravvivere.

Se la sua situazione avesse smesso di irritarla, sarebbe stata meno propensa a rischiare un tentativo di fuga. Meno propensa a provocare Malfoy.

Poteva capirlo scientificamente. Dal punto di vista di una guaritrice, poteva spiegarne la fisiologia e la psicologia. Era insostenibile rimanere in uno stato di costante paura, costante orrore, costante terrore. Il suo corpo non poteva mantenerla in uno stato permanente di lotta o fuga. Sarebbe stata costretta ad adattarsi o si sarebbe bruciata. La pozione con cui Malfoy l'aveva dosata aveva probabilmente contribuito ad attenuarla.

Comprendere la scienza non rendeva migliore la realizzazione. La rendeva peggiore. Sapeva dove stava andando la sua mente.

Si stava 'acclimatando al manor'.

Il pensiero la scosse nel profondo.

Fissò il tavolo e non sapeva cosa fare. Non poteva combatterlo. Non poteva resistere più di quanto stesse già facendo.

Lui non stava facendo niente che facesse male. Se avesse prestato attenzione, se avesse smesso di distogliere la mente, probabilmente avrebbe peggiorato la situazione invece di migliorarla.

Doveva fuggire. Era tutto quello che c'era da fare. Doveva fuggire. Doveva trovare un modo. Doveva esserci un modo. Nessuna gabbia era perfetta. Nessuno era perfetto. Doveva esserci qualcosa in Malfoy da sfruttare. Doveva solo scoprire cosa fosse.

Doveva farlo. Doveva farlo.

Continuava a ripetere a se stessa la risoluzione anche mentre attraversava la stanza e si chinava sul tavolo. Piedi separati.

Non pensarci, si disse. Potrebbero succedere cose peggiori se si lasciasse pensare.

"Scapperò", si ripromise. "Andrò da qualche parte dove le persone sono gentili e calorose e io sono libera".

Strinse gli occhi e ripeté la promessa a se stessa ancora e ancora finché non sentì la porta scattare.

Guardò i giorni di gennaio scivolare via.

Malfoy venne per cinque giorni. Il sesto giorno arrivò e senza parole ispezionò i suoi ricordi. Sembrava preoccupato.

Poi lei fu lasciata a se stessa.

Piegò origami. Esplorò il maniero. Esplorò la tenuta. Leggeva il giornale.

I resoconti sugli sforzi della guerra venivano relegati in colonne più piccole. Il fascino pubblico per le surrogate stava lentamente iniziando a inghiottire le pagine della società. Apparivano sempre più frequentemente in pubblico; trotterellavano, venivano portate all'opera; venivano trattate come se fossero animali domestici esotici. Le foto delle loro cofane venivano presentate insieme a pettegolezzi aggressivi; era il gonfiore o semplicemente la vestibilità dei loro abiti? Fonti senza nome dicevano cose suggestive come "c'è la possibilità che i Flint aggiungano un nome all'arazzo di famiglia entro la fine dell'anno".

La guaritrice Stroud era a denti stretti con i giornalisti, il che serviva solo ad alimentare ulteriori speculazioni.

Gli attacchi di panico di Hermione sembravano quasi una cosa del passato. Aveva misurato i suoi limiti e cercava di non superarli. Quando rimaneva concentrata e si occupava di studiare i ritratti e di esplorare il maniero e i terreni, riusciva a rimanere calma; quando cercava di non pensare alla guerra e a come tutti fossero morti.

A poco a poco divenne così brava a tenersi occupata che si dimenticava momentaneamente che stava dimenticando. Respirava e sperimentava un momento in cui non si sentiva spezzata o addolorata o disperata.

Quando era solo la sua solitudine che si estendeva davanti a lei.

Il senso di colpa che l'avrebbe colpita un attimo dopo era freddo e amaro come l'acqua del mare.

Si bloccava per un momento e poi ingoiava il grumo di orrore che aveva in gola e rinnovava il suo voto di fuga.

Ma non poteva fuggire.

Esplorò il maniero da cima a fondo. Trovò un set di scacchi magici e giocò delle partite contro se stessa. Costruì torri di carte con mazzi di carte scoperte in un cassetto. Visitò i cavalli.

Non c'era modo di scappare.

Cercò di trovare Malfoy ma non ci riuscì mai. Non sapeva se fosse ancora nel maniero. Poteva essere fuori o solo dietro una porta che lei non poteva aprire. A volte le sembrava che lui la stesse evitando.

Non aveva idea di come avrebbe potuto scappare.

Hermione cominciò a vedere Astoria con sempre maggiore regolarità. Il familiare ticchettio dei tacchi in lontananza e Hermione divenne abile a sparire prontamente dietro una tenda o in un passaggio della servitù.

I passaggi della servitù erano pieni di buchi per gli spioncini abilmente nascosti. Hermione sospettava che, visto l'uso degli elfi domestici, i piccoli tunnel tortuosi fossero sempre stati usati principalmente per spiare. Il maniero ne era pieno; alcuni erano evidenti e altri estremamente ben nascosti. Hermione li trovò tutti. Ogni volta che le dimensioni di una stanza le sembravano vagamente sbagliate, Hermione si metteva al lavoro, battendo leggermente lungo le pareti, premendo ogni nodo del legno e torcendo ogni lampada e vite finché non sentiva qualcosa cedere. Alcune porte apparivano magicamente, mentre altre erano abilmente costruite usando ingranaggi e mobili rotanti.

Astoria era raramente sola quando Hermione la vedeva. Era accompagnata dallo stesso uomo scuro e dalle spalle larghe che Hermione aveva intravisto a Capodanno. Divenne presto evidente che sia Astoria che il suo amante avevano qualche tipo di obiezione ai letti. La prima volta che Hermione li incontrò, Astoria era quasi nuda e schiacciata contro la finestra di un salotto.

Sembrava che cercassero di fare sesso in ogni stanza del maniero.

Hermione fece del suo meglio per evitarli. Non le piaceva particolarmente il pensiero che Malfoy usasse i suoi ricordi per guardare mentre sua moglie veniva scopata in ogni angolo. Hermione prese in considerazione l'idea di guardare solo per fargli dispetto, ma poi la scartò; Malfoy non sembrava preoccuparsi di quello che Astoria faceva, probabilmente non avrebbe avuto alcun effetto su di lui. Sarebbe stato solo estremamente scomodo per Hermione.

Ogni volta che Hermione si imbatteva in Astoria a metà coito, distoglieva rapidamente lo sguardo e si allontanava.

Per un po' di tempo si limitò a intravedere la coppia amorosa mentre fuggiva, ma alla fine Hermione li incontrò entrambi completamente vestiti. Hermione stava vagando all'ultimo piano dell'Ala Nord quando li vide passeggiare lungo il sentiero di ghiaia che costeggiava il labirinto di siepi. Astoria stava parlando animatamente, e mentre parlava l'uomo accanto a lei si voltò e fissò l'Ala Nord. Mentre Hermione guardava, finalmente intravide il suo volto.

Graham Montague.

Hermione guardò giù scioccata, mentre i suoi occhi scrutavano attentamente le finestre inferiori dell'Ala Nord. Quando lui inclinò ulteriormente la testa indietro, Hermione fece un brusco passo indietro e sparì dalla vista.

Il cuore di Hermione batteva improvvisamente a mille.

Graham Montague era l'amante di Astoria. Montague, che si era imbattuto per caso in Hermione durante una festa di Capodanno. Che si aspettava che Hermione lo riconoscesse immediatamente.

Aveva una relazione con Astoria. Visitava il maniero quasi ogni giorno. Guardava verso le finestre dove c'era la stanza di Hermione con un'espressione di intensa determinazione.

Era tutto una coincidenza? Poteva essere una coincidenza?

Hermione passò in rassegna tutti gli scenari che le venivano in mente.

Cosa sapeva di lui?

Serpeverde. Ex membro della Squadra d'Inquisizione. Ferito gravemente da Fred e George. A un certo punto durante la guerra Hermione lo aveva conosciuto e dimenticato. Aveva una relazione con Astoria. Sembrava che stesse cercando Hermione.

Era un Mangiamorte? Hermione non lo sapeva. A meno che non avesse lavorato al Ministero, avrebbe dovuto unirsi all'esercito di Voldemort in qualche modo. Sembrava troppo in alto socialmente per essere stato semplicemente uno scassinatore e non aveva dimostrato molta familiarità con i funzionari del Ministero alla festa di Capodanno.

Hermione rigiocò tutto quello che riusciva a ricordare di quella notte. Era stata così assorta a guardare Malfoy e poi le surrogate che non aveva collegato che Astoria e Montague erano scomparsi nello stesso momento. Quando l'aveva osservato più tardi nella serata, lui si era intrattenuto, ma le era sembrato più familiare con Marcus Flint e Adrian Pucey.

Nonostante la sua memoria incerta riguardo alla guerra, Hermione era abbastanza certa che Flint e Pucey fossero stati, l'ultima volta che si era ricordata, Mangiamorte di medio livello e senza marchio.

Guadagnare un Marchio Nero era stato considerato una distinzione significativa; un'ammissione nella cerchia più ristretta di Voldemort. Man mano che la presa di Voldemort sull'Europa era diventata più sicura, aveva marchiato sempre meno seguaci.

Quindi la conclusione logica era che anche Montague era un Mangiamorte. Marchiato o non marchiato non lo sapeva.

Ma questo non spiegava perché avrebbe avuto qualche interesse o conoscenza con Hermione.

A meno che... ....

Poteva...

Hermione aveva una mezza paura anche solo di contemplare l'idea; di permettere al pensiero di esistere nella sua mente dove Malfoy avrebbe potuto trovarlo, ma non poteva impedirsi di pensarlo.

Montague poteva essere stato una spia della Resistenza? Poteva esserlo ancora? Poteva essere quello che aveva cercato di comunicarle prima di andarsene con Malfoy?  
Cominciò a osservare attentamente Astoria e Montague quando non stavano facendo sesso. Li spiava dai passaggi segreti e si convinceva sempre di più che Montague aveva altri motivi per essere nel maniero. Era estremamente interessato alla casa e i suoi occhi vagavano stranamente ogni volta che Astoria era distratta.

Hermione soppesò il rischio di provare ad avvicinarlo. Era raramente solo. Astoria non sembrava mai allontanarsi più di qualche metro da lui.

Nelle poche occasioni in cui Hermione lo vide da solo, esitò. Le sembrava così poco familiare. Sicuramente, se fosse stato qualcuno di cui si fidava, lo avrebbe sentito istintivamente.

Cercò di ragionare con se stessa. Se fosse stato un membro della Resistenza e lei si fosse avvicinata prematuramente, avrebbe potuto smascherarlo. Se non avesse avuto modo di rimuovere le manette, sarebbe stato tutto inutile.

Hermione decise di prendere tempo e continuare a guardare. Meglio sospetti non confermati che qualcosa di concreto che Malfoy potesse ottenere da lei.

Continuò a vacillare.

La Stroud arrivò e scoprì che Hermione, ancora una volta, non era incinta. La sua espressione mentre esaminava il risultato della diagnosi sembrava irritata. Hermione fissò con determinazione l'orologio sul muro.

"Perché i tuoi livelli di sodio sono così bassi?" Chiese la guaritrice Stroud dopo aver eseguito diversi altri test su Hermione.

Hermione lanciò un'occhiata. "Non mi forniscono sale con il cibo".

"Non lo fanno?" La guaritrice disse in tono sorpreso. "Cosa ti danno da mangiare?"

Hermione scrollò le spalle. "Cose bollite. Verdure, carne e uova. E pane di segale".

"Perché?"

"Ho dato per scontato che fosse quello che avevano l'ordine di darmi da mangiare. Non è che io abbia la libertà di mettere in discussione qualcosa" disse Hermione con freddezza.

"Si suppone che tu abbia una dieta equilibrata. Questo include il sale" disse i con un'espressione di fastidio. Si allungò in avanti e batté la manetta sul polso di Hermione con la punta della bacchetta.

Un minuto dopo Malfoy entrò con un broncio.

"Hai chiamato?" disse.

"Sì. C'è un motivo per cui non le viene dato alcun sale?". Disse la guaritrice Stroud.

Malfoy sbatté le palpebre. "Sale?" 

"Dice che il suo cibo è tutto bollito e non ha sale. Sta cominciando a influenzare i suoi livelli di sodio" disse la guaritrice Stroud, gli occhi stretti mentre fissava Malfoy.

Le sopracciglia di Malfoy si alzarono in apparente sorpresa.

"Gli elfi avevano l'ordine di fornirle i pasti. Ho dato per scontato che mangiasse come facciamo io e Astoria" disse. Poi la mascella si strinse leggermente e i suoi occhi si restrinsero. "Astoria è responsabile dell'approvazione del menu. Scoprirò cosa è successo".

"Ti prego, fallo. Il Signore Oscuro sta diventando impaziente per la mancanza di progressi. Non vogliamo che qualcosa interferisca".

" Certo" disse Malfoy con freddezza, incontrando lo sguardo della Stroud. "Ora, se non c'è altro, devo tornare al mio lavoro".

"Certo, High Reeve, non la tratterrò" disse dandogli un'ultima occhiata prima di tornare a Hermione.

Quella sera Hermione ricevette un pasto completo con contorni e un'insalata fresca, condimenti e, cosa più importante per lei, una saliera.

Non si era resa conto di quanto le fosse mancato il sale finché non l'aveva finalmente riavuto.

Col senno di poi, non era esattamente sorprendente rendersi conto che Astoria aveva deciso di ordinare agli elfi domestici di tenere Hermione con una specie di cibo da prigione? Cibo da contadini? Hermione non era nemmeno sicura di cosa dovesse essere. Quella donna era... strana. La sua indignazione per Hermione sembrava manifestarsi in qualsiasi strano modo in cui pensava di poterla fare franca.

E l'aveva fatta franca, per tre mesi; circa duecentosettanta pasti. Hermione non volle mai più mangiare un'altra verdura troppo bollita.

Malfoy entrò nella stanza di Hermione quando lei aveva quasi finito di mangiare, e si avvicinò per esaminare il cibo nel suo piatto.

"A quanto pare sono obbligato ad assicurare personalmente tutto" disse con un cipiglio dopo che il pasto aveva apparentemente soddisfatto le sue aspettative. "Avresti potuto dirlo".

"Se dovessi iniziare a lamentarmi, il cibo non sarebbe la prima cosa che tirerei fuori" rispose Hermione, infilzando un pomodoro con la forchetta.

Lui le fece un sorriso sottile. "No. Non credo che lo sarebbe".

Si avvicinò alla finestra e fissò la proprietà mentre lei finiva di mangiare. Lei si prese intenzionalmente il suo tempo, e recitò mentalmente tutte le irritanti canzoni ripetitive che aveva imparato alle elementari.

Quando finì, gettò uno sguardo verso di lui. Poteva vedere il suo profilo e notò come i suoi occhi divennero brevemente sfocati. Spero che tu muoia della morte più lenta e orribile che sia mai stata concepita, Malfoy, ringhiò immediatamente nella sua mente. Dopo un momento lui sbatté le palpebre e guardò verso di lei senza espressione. Lei incontrò il suo sguardo senza scusarsi.

"Preso nota" disse lui e poi fece un gesto verso il letto.

Hermione si avvicinò rassegnata e si sedette sul bordo prima di guardarlo, senza battere ciglio mentre i suoi freddi occhi d'argento affondavano nella sua coscienza.

Si ritrovava sempre supina quando lui finiva di scorrere i suoi ricordi.

Lui guardò più volte il suo ricordo di Ginny.

Poi la guardò mentre spiava e si interrogava su Graham Montague. Lui si ritirò dalla sua mente.

"Montague ha ricevuto il Marchio Nero dopo la battaglia finale" disse, fissandola. "Mi è stato detto che era un riconoscimento per i servizi eccezionali che aveva reso".  
Stava sogghignando mentre lo diceva.

"Anche tu hai prestato servizi eccezionali?" chiese lei alzando lo sguardo su Malfoy. Non aveva idea se lui le stesse mentendo su Montague; se si sarebbe preoccupato di farlo.

Lui la fissò e fece un sorriso crudele e rabbioso.

"Più eccezionale di quello di Montague" disse. Poi il sorriso svanì. Continuò a guardarla; studiando attentamente il suo viso e poi facendo scorrere gli occhi sul resto di lei.

Il suo sguardo sembrava più morbido e scuro del solito.

Si accorse tardi di essere sdraiata supina su un letto davanti a lui. Si sentì prudere la pelle. Si mise a sedere rapidamente.

Lui la fissò per un altro momento prima di distogliere lo sguardo e fissare il muro dietro di lei.

"Se hai delle speranze che riguardano Montague dovresti lasciarle morire" disse freddamente. Poi si voltò e se ne andò.

Una settimana dopo Hermione fece un nuovo sogno su Ginny.

_Hermione era in piedi nella sua camera da letto a Grimmauld Place quando Ginny entrò._

_"Sei tornata presto" disse Ginny._

_Hermione guardò l'orologio._

_"Giorno fortunato" disse Hermione._

_"Sì" disse Ginny, con un'aria leggermente impacciata. "Ehm... volevo chiederti una cosa"._

_Hermione aspettò._

_Ginny si tirò nervosamente i capelli, il suo viso era candido._

_"Io... beh, tu ovviamente sai di me e Harry" disse Ginny._

_Hermione fece un breve cenno._

_"Giusto. Bene, il fatto è che... Il fatto è che voglio stare attenta. Ho usato l'incantesimo. Ma... c'è qualcosa nei Prewett, non sono come le altre famiglie di maghi. Rimangono incinte in qualche modo. Io e Ron siamo stati entrambi vittime di incidenti dopo la nascita dei gemelli. Quindi mi chiedevo se potessi farmi una pozione contraccettiva. Se ne hai il tempo. Ho sempre fatto schifo con le pozioni. Se non puoi, va bene. Posso chiedere a Padma. So che sei terribilmente impegnata. E' solo che non volevo che pensassi che non volevo chiedertelo"._

_"Certo. Stasera preparerò comunque la miscela. Sarà una cosa facile da includere. Hai una preferenza sul gusto? Quelli più efficaci non hanno un sapore molto gradevole"._

_"Non mi interessa il sapore se funziona" disse Ginny con coraggio._

_"Bene, ho già alcune fiale di una varietà. Posso dartele ora, se vuoi"._

_"Davvero?" Ginny sbatté le palpebre e fissò Hermione con sospetto. "Sei...?"_

_Hermione poteva vedere Ginny che scorreva una lista di possibili uomini nella vita di Hermione._

_"Non stai-con Piton, vero?" Ginny improvvisamente si strozzò._

_Hermione rimase a bocca aperta._

_"Dio-No!" balbettò. "Sono una guaritrice! Tengo un sacco di cose a portata di mano. Santo cielo! Cosa... perché mai dovresti..."_

_Ginny sembrò leggermente imbarazzata._

_"È solo l'unica persona con cui sembri parlare a lungo. A parte Fred, che sta con Angelina. Con tutti gli altri finisci solo per litigare. E non nel senso di sesso bollente e infastidito dopo"._

_"Questo non significa che me lo sto scopando" mormorò Hermione, sentendosi come se la sua faccia stesse per prendere fuoco. "È un collega. Mi consulto con lui per le pozioni"._

_"Sembri solo" disse Ginny, dando a Hermione una lunga occhiata._

_Hermione si alzò e fissò Ginny._

_"Non parli con nessuno al giorno d'oggi" disse Ginny. "Prima stavi sempre con Ron e Harry. Ma anche prima che tu partissi per diventare guaritrice, sembravi sempre più sola. Ho pensato che forse avevi qualcuno. Certo, Piton sarebbe una scelta strana per un sacco di motivi-ma è una guerra. E' troppo per chiunque da gestire da solo"._

_"La scopata catartica è una cosa da Ron. Non mia" disse Hermione rigidamente. "E poi non è che io stia combattendo"._

_Ginny la guardò pensierosa per un momento prima di dire: "Credo che quel reparto d'ospedale sia peggio del campo di battaglia"._

_Hermione distolse lo sguardo. A volte si era chiesta se potesse esserlo, ma non era mai stata una domanda che potesse fare a qualcuno._

_Ginny continuò: "Ci penso ogni volta che sono lì dentro. Sul campo, tutto è così concentrato. Anche quando qualcuno è ferito. Tu li appartieni e poi torni indietro. A volte vinci. Alcune le perdi. A volte vieni colpito. E tu rispondi ai colpi. E hai giorni per riprenderti se va male, o se il tuo compagno di duello muore. Ma nel reparto ospedaliero, ogni battaglia sembra una sconfitta. Sono sempre più traumatizzata dopo essere stata lì dentro che per aver combattuto"._

_Hermione rimase in silenzio._

_"E non hai mai tempo libero" disse Ginny. "Sei in servizio per ogni scaramuccia. Non possono mai risparmiarti, nemmeno per lasciarti soffrire. So, da Harry e Ron, che continui a insistere in favore delle arti oscure quando vai alle riunioni dell'Ordine. Non sono d'accordo, ma lo capisco. Mi rendo conto che vedi la guerra da una prospettiva diversa da quella del resto di noi. Probabilmente quella peggiore. Quindi... sto solo dicendo che se tu avessi qualcuno, sarei davvero felice per te. Anche se fosse Piton"._

_Hermione sgranò gli occhi._

_"Probabilmente dovresti smettere di parlare ora, se vuoi ancora quella pozione contraccettiva" disse Hermione con un'occhiataccia._

Hermione si svegliò in uno stato di shock.

Ginny e Harry stavano insieme.

Ginny e Harry stavano insieme e Hermione non ne aveva memoria. Non ce n'era nemmeno una traccia nella sua memoria. L'aveva dimenticato del tutto.

La relazione di Harry e Ginny era stata qualcosa che aveva dimenticato...

Intenzionalmente?

Era questo che Hermione aveva nascosto?

Ginny era ancora viva quando Hermione fu imprigionata. Ginny non aveva partecipato alla battaglia finale. Non era stata torturata a morte insieme al resto dei Weasley.

Hermione aveva pensato che Ginny fosse ancora viva finché Hannah non le aveva detto del High Reeve.

Se Voldemort avesse saputo dell'importanza unica di Ginny per Harry, la sua morte sarebbe stata orribile. Molto peggiore di quella che era stata inflitta al resto dei Weasley.

Hermione avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per proteggere Ginny; avrebbe rubato i suoi stessi ricordi per cercare di risparmiarla.

Per Harry.

Per Ginny stessa.

Ginny era stata un'amica costante durante la guerra. Non stretta, ma sempre costante nella sua amicizia con Hermione anche quando si erano sviluppati scismi in molte delle altre relazioni di Hermione. Ginny, Luna ed Hermione avevano dormito insieme a Grimmauld Place fino alla morte di Luna.

Ma Ginny era morta. Malfoy le aveva dato la caccia e l'aveva uccisa.

Hermione sentiva che stava per sentirsi male.

Era davvero tutto così inutile? Aveva rinchiuso il suo passato per proteggere Ginny senza sapere che Ginny era già morta? Hermione era stata consegnata a Malfoy, e trascinata davanti a Voldemort, e tutto per proteggere qualcuno che era già morto.

E Piton.

Hermione aveva cercato in tutti i modi, da quando era stata liberata, di non permettersi di pensare a Piton.

Aveva pensato che fosse stato dalla loro parte.

L'aveva addestrata a diventare un'amministratrice di pozioni. Aveva dedicato innumerevoli ore del suo tempo personale per farlo.

Poco dopo che Silente era stato ucciso, era scesa nei sotterranei fino alla porta di Piton e aveva chiesto con voce ferma: "Se ci fosse una battaglia, quali pozioni dovrei saper fare? Che probabilmente non riuscirei a trovare da comprare da nessuna parte?". Invece di sogghignare e sbatterle la porta in faccia, l'aveva invitata nel suo ufficio.

Fino alla chiusura di Hogwarts lei aveva passato ogni sera fino a notte fonda nel suo ufficio, preparando una pozione complicata e impegnativa dopo l'altra. Quando Hogwarts fu abbandonata, lui aveva continuato a insegnarle a Grimmauld Place.

L'uomo enigmatico sembrava lentamente scongelarsi per puro esaurimento mentre la addestrava. Non aveva energia per gli insulti. Era duro ed esigente, ma generoso con la sua conoscenza. Sembrava essere una delle poche persone che si stava preparando per una lunga guerra.

Le infilava tra le braccia pile di testi di pozioni annotati e personali da leggere e le disegnava mappe di dove procurarsi gli ingredienti quando ci sarebbero state poche fonti da cui comprare. Nel cuore della notte e al mattino presto la portava con sé per tutta l'Inghilterra. Appariva da un luogo all'altro per insegnarle come trovare le piante e raccoglierle in modo che la potenza rimanesse alta. Le insegnava come costruire trappole e catturare e uccidere umanamente gli animali e le creature magiche necessarie per gli ingredienti delle pozioni.

Non disse nulla nemmeno quando lei pianse dopo aver ucciso il suo primo Murtlap.

L'aveva addestrata fino a quando non si era qualificata per la Maestria nelle Pozioni.

Era stata il suo più strenuo difensore durante la guerra.

Charlie Weasley crebbe fino a odiarla per essersi schierata con Piton piuttosto che con chiunque altro. Aveva difeso i metodi di Piton e tutto ciò che faceva come Mangiamorte come necessario. Lo aveva protetto quando Harry e Ron volevano farlo rimuovere dall'Ordine.

Lo aveva considerato più che un collega o un mentore. Era stato qualcuno di cui si era fidata ciecamente.

Era stato tutto uno stratagemma. Un abile stratagemma. Senza Silente a garantire per lui, aveva coltivato un nuovo campione per se stesso. L'aveva attorcigliata al suo dito essendo generoso con le sue conoscenze. Aveva comprato la sua lealtà con la padronanza di una pozione.

Poi, una volta vittorioso, l'aveva cacciata via. Aveva avuto la possibilità di risparmiarla dall'essere inclusa nel programma di riproduzione e aveva rifiutato. Era partito per la Romania e l'aveva lasciata per essere allevata.

Per essere violentata.

Era un tradimento così amaro e profondamente personale che riusciva a malapena a pensarci.

Si alzò e lesse il giornale.


	16. Chapter 16

Il trono su cui Voldemort era seduto prima non c'era più. Era invece reclinato su un enorme nido di pitoni che erano tutti attorcigliati insieme nella vaga forma di una sedia. Erano intrecciati sotto di lui, ondeggiando pigramente.

Voldemort inclinò la testa di lato e si passò leggermente le dita a forma di ragno sul petto mentre studiava Hermione pensieroso.

" Non sei ancora incinta" disse Voldemort in tono minaccioso.

"Purtroppo no, mio signore" disse Malfoy, con voce apologetica. "Tuttavia, come vedrete, i guaritori della memoria avevano ragione: il tempo è sufficiente per cominciare a recuperare i suoi ricordi".

Voldemort emise un sospiro irritato e una testa di pitone emerse dalla massa mobile di spire e si posò sul suo grembo. Voldemort accarezzò pigramente il serpente e sprofondò ulteriormente contro le serpi che scorrevano sotto di lui.

"Tienila" ordinò Voldemort.

Il ginocchio di Malfoy si conficcò tra le scapole di Hermione e le sue mani le avvolsero la mascella, tenendole la testa in posizione. Hermione tremò mentre gli occhi scarlatti di Voldemort trafiggevano i suoi e le entravano nella mente.

Hermione poteva sentire le mani di Malfoy che le avvolgevano la gola e la mascella mentre lei rabbrividiva di dolore. Era come se la legilimenzia di Voldemort fosse una lama che le lacerava la mente. Gridò tra i denti.

Era più lento. Invece della calda, accecante agonia era un dolore graduale, più insidioso. Del tipo che affondava nelle ossa e nei recessi della mente e indugiava.

Voldemort fece pigramente a pezzi i suoi ricordi; come un gatto che si diverte con la sua preda. Non sapeva che una cosa del genere fosse possibile. Pezzi di cose che lui considerava insignificanti, li distruggeva solo per sentirla reagire. Il suo ricordo di piegare origami mentre i suoi genitori discutevano di misticismo orientale, la sua scoperta del grano nelle stalle. Li riduceva in piccoli pezzi come se fossero carta.

Li sentì andare via... cercò di aggrapparsi a loro mentre svanivano, ma scivolarono via finché l'agonia nella sua mente le fece dimenticare ciò che stava cercando.

  
"Non vi deluderò, mio signore. Ho fatto esaminare la punta di spada e i resti del medaglione da un folletto" disse Malfoy con un leggerissimo tremito nella voce mentre si rimetteva in piedi. "La spada era d'argento battuto da un folletto, infusa con una combinazione di veleno della coda di manticora e di veleno di basilisco. Il veleno di manticora ha permesso al dardo di passare attraverso le protezioni, il veleno di basilisco di distruggere il medaglione".

"Avete indagato sulle possibili fonti?"

Hermione sentì il sussurro di una lingua scivolare sul suo interno coscia nudo e singhiozzò piano.

"Un giovane basilisco è abbastanza facile da ottenere, con pazienza, per qualsiasi mago con un rospo e un talento per le maledizioni accecanti. La fonte del veleno di manticora è più discutibile, data l'attenzione con cui la maggior parte degli ingredienti è stata regolata da quando avete preso il controllo del Ministero. McNair ha insistito che fosse lui il responsabile delle indagini in merito, il che è stato insolitamente generoso da parte sua. Ho interrogato privatamente uno dei suoi assistenti. Sembrerebbe che ci siano state continue discrepanze nei registri riguardanti le quantità di alcune delle sue creature importate. Il mercato nero è stato abbastanza redditizio negli ultimi anni".

"Mandamelo" disse Voldemort, la furia nel suo tono era palese. "L'attacco sarebbe stato impossibile se non fosse stato per la sua disattenzione. Sembra che alcuni dei miei servitori stiano diventando affamati".

"Come comandate, mio signore" disse Malfoy e Hermione sentì che la tirava su dal pavimento.

Il pitone arrotolato intorno alle sue gambe strinse la presa e si trascinò di nuovo giù. Voldemort emise un sibilo acuto e lui la liberò lentamente con un suono di dissenso sibilante. Mentre Malfoy tirava Hermione fuori dalle spire, il volto di Voldemort le si affacciò alla vista.

Diversi serpenti si erano arrotolati intorno a lui. Era mezzo coperto dai pitoni e la fissava attentamente.

"Quella mezzosangue è tracciata dall'oscurità. I serpenti ne sentono il sapore. Ed è piuttosto feconda" disse Voldemort, pulendosi la bocca senza labbra mentre la studiava.

Hermione lo fissò per un momento prima che la sua visione sfarfallasse di nuovo. Poteva sentire i deboli fremiti di tortura nella presa di Malfoy.

"La guaritrice Stroud le ha somministrato una pozione ieri" disse Malfoy. "Per quanto riguarda l'oscurità... beh, la scia di distruzione riportata nel Sussex indicava già che non aveva aderito alle politiche dell'Ordine riguardo alla magia nera".

Voldemort emise un sibilo di assenso.

"Sorvegliatela attentamente. Ora che l'Ordine è di nuovo in movimento, verranno sicuramente a cercarla" disse Voldemort.

"Sa bene che morirò prima di perdere la mia presa su di lei" disse Malfoy a bassa voce e Hermione sentì la presa di lui sul suo braccio stringersi.

"Voglio il loro cadavere, High Reeve. Chiunque sia stato. L'ultimo membro dell'Ordine. Voglio che il suo teschio sia aggiunto alla mia collezione".

"Lo avrà, come io le ho dato tutto il resto" disse Malfoy.

Hermione trasalì e cercò di liberarsi il braccio. Voldemort la guardava e lei poteva sentire la crudeltà e la malizia nel suo sguardo mentre i suoi occhi scivolavano su di lei. Aprì la bocca e fece scivolare la lingua fuori come per assaggiare l'aria. Le sue gengive erano bianche e senza denti come quelle di un serpente e la sua lingua brillava nella luce fioca. Quando chiuse la bocca si chinò in avanti ed emise un basso sibilo.

Il suo volto era a pochi centimetri da quello di Hermione. Lei poteva sentire il sussurro dell'aria che le attraversava il viso. Non era sicura se lui stesse per leccarla o per eseguire di nuovo la legilimanzia su di lei. I suoi occhi rosso sangue la studiarono per un momento prima di sprofondare di nuovo nel nido di pitoni.

"Quando la mezzosangue avrà rivelato tutti i suoi segreti, voglio che venga uccisa anche lei. Sa troppe cose per essere tenuta nel programma della Stroud. Anche se... se è incinta, ti permetterò di aspettare finché non avrai il tuo erede".

"Come comandate, mio signore" disse Malfoy senza esitare. Poi trascinò Hermione fuori dalla Sala.

Una volta che furono nei passaggi tortuosi, Malfoy le somministrò una pozione antidolorifica. Hermione si schernì a bassa voce prima di inghiottirla.

Cercò di schiarirsi la mente, faticando a vedere. Si sentiva come se l'aria della Sala l'avesse avvelenata. Scivolò debolmente sul pavimento. Il suo cervello era ancora in agonia anche con l'antidolorifico. Eppure si ritrovò a brulicare di domande.

"Ho attaccato una prigione?" sbottò.

"Dopo la morte di Potter". La voce di Malfoy emerse dall'oscurità. "Poche ore dopo la battaglia finale. Sei stato catturata dopo averne livellato quasi la metà per fare irruzione. È stato un contrattacco inaspettato. Ho letto i rapporti sui danni solo dopo che sei stato assegnata a me. È un peccato che nessuno si sia preoccupato di interrogarti prima. L'eccessiva sicurezza della vittoria, suppongo".

Hermione alzò lo sguardo in direzione della sua voce. Riuscì a scorgere solo debolmente i suoi capelli chiari prima che la vista le scivolasse via di nuovo. Appoggiò la testa al muro per stabilizzarsi.

"Ero una guaritrice..." disse. "Non ero... non mi hanno permesso di combattere".

Lei aggrottò la fronte, cercando di capire. "Ma Ginny è uscita? L'ho fatta uscire io?"

"L'hai fatto."

  
"Ma lei stava morendo, quando tu l'hai uccisa. Perché?" chiese, la sua voce piccola e dolorosa.

Ci fu un silenzio prima che Malfoy parlasse.

"Era nel Sussex per una ricerca sperimentale".

Un basso suono di orrore si strappò da qualche parte nel profondo di Hermione.

"La divisione per lo sviluppo della maledizione di Dolohov..." la sua voce tremò e si interruppe. Scorse Malfoy che annuiva nell'ombra.

Si piegò e vomitò. Oh Dio, Ginny... Malfoy aspettò che smettesse di vomitare prima di trascinarla via dal pavimento e di apparire di nuovo nella sua stanza a casa sua.

Il rumore che lei fece per il dolore dell'apparizione fu terribile. Crollò contro Malfoy e scoprì di essere immersa in quelli che sembravano essere resti lucidi e putrefatti. Riuscì a vederli solo per un momento prima che la sua vista vacillasse di nuovo. Soffocò un singhiozzo e cercò alla cieca di pulirsi le mani sulla veste altrettanto sporca.

Malfoy mormorò diversi incantesimi di pulizia e l'odore intorno a lei svanì. La spinse di nuovo sul letto.

"Tre giorni" disse e lei lo sentì vagamente andare via.

Hermione voleva rimanere cosciente. Per poter elaborare il lutto e cercare di elaborare ciò che aveva imparato, ma la sua mente si sentiva sbiadita. Come se non riuscisse a raggiungere...

Si strappò i vestiti finché i bottoni non si strapparono e poi li gettò a terra. Si tolse la calza con le dita dei piedi e cercò di strofinare via la sensazione di spirali di serpente dalla sua pelle.

Passarono due giorni prima che potesse vedere in modo affidabile. Il dolore alla testa le impediva di tenere giù del cibo. La stanza nuotava quando cercava di sedersi o di stare in piedi.

Non aveva altro da fare che pensare.

Quando Malfoy entrò il terzo giorno, lei si costrinse a sedersi e a guardarlo fisso.

"Altre domande?" disse freddamente mentre la esaminava.

Hermione scosse la testa. Lui sembrò debolmente sorpreso.

"Be', una, suppongo" disse lei dopo un minuto.

Malfoy aspettò. Lei raccolse i fili delle informazioni; tutte le incongruenze che aveva raccolto nella sua mente nel corso dei mesi. Finalmente le aveva riunite in qualcosa di coeso.

Hermione fece un lento respiro prima di parlare. Poi incontrò i suoi occhi.

La fanfara è alla luce, ma l'esecuzione è al buio.

"La guerra è in stallo" disse lei. "Anche se è ancora ufficialmente in corso in alcune parti dell'Europa dei maghi. Non viene più trattata come significativa o consequenziale. Infatti, basandomi sulla copertura, sospetto che ci sarà probabilmente un armistizio annunciato presto. Negli ultimi due anni, a parte la conquista della Gran Bretagna, non c'è stato quasi nessun progresso dalla morte di Harry".

Malfoy rimase in silenzio; la sua espressione accuratamente chiusa.

"In effetti, non è successo quasi niente da quando Harry è morto. L'intera campagna di Voldemort si è bloccata una volta sconfitto Harry. Perché..." esitò solo leggermente, "c'era qualcosa che li collegava. Erano legati in qualche modo, probabilmente da quando lui cercò di uccidere Harry da bambino. Ecco perché lui e Harry finivano l'uno nei sogni dell'altro, a volte, e sono sicuro che ti ricordi che Harry sapeva parlare il serpentese. Ecco perché quando Voldemort usò l'Avada Kedavra per uccidere Harry a Hogwarts, non funzionò".

La voce di Hermione si incrinò e lei deglutì a fatica, costringendosi a continuare. C'era un nuovo dolore che lentamente cominciava a fiorire dietro la sua mente. Lo ignorò.

"Ecco perché ha dovuto rifondere la maledizione su Harry. A causa del legame. Ma non era solo Harry. Il modo in cui è immortale... il professor Quirrell, il diario che aveva tuo padre... in qualche modo il tuo maestro ha capito come legare la sua fonte di vita a oggetti animati e inanimati. E l'Ordine lo sapeva. Ecco perché sa che l'attacco di questo mese è stato dell'Ordine e non di un nuovo gruppo della Resistenza. Perché l'attentato non era un attentato. Thicknesse non era l'obiettivo. Nemmeno la Umbridge lo era. Il ciondolo che a volte portava. Il medaglione. L'ho visto quando ci stava addestrando. Era suo. Uno dei suoi ciondoli. Chiunque sia, l'ultimo membro dell'Ordine, ha capito cos'era e l'ha uccisa per distruggerlo".

Ci fu un lievissimo stringersi degli occhi di Malfoy. Hermione inclinò la testa di lato mentre si studiavano a vicenda.

"Credo di essermi perso la domanda" disse Malfoy dopo un momento.

"Non l'ho ancora fatta" disse Hermione con calma, cercando di ignorare la pulsazione nella nuca che cresceva costantemente come se ci fosse un bisturi conficcato alla base del cranio.

"Lo sforzo di ripopolamento" disse, cercando di respirare attraverso il dolore, "è una copertura. È uno stratagemma. A Voldemort non interessa la popolazione magica. E' un'opera di depistaggio per tenere il pubblico preoccupato. Non sta aspettando di schiavizzare i babbani perché è preoccupato della demografia dei maghi. Lo sta facendo per guadagnare tempo; sta intrattenendo le masse facendo spettacoli pubblici delle famiglie purosangue. Prima con i matrimoni e gli aborti, e ora con le madri surrogate. Non ha fermato la guerra perché vuole farlo, l'ha fatto perché deve farlo".

  
Il dolore attraversò la testa di Hermione e la stanza davanti a lei divenne di un'orribile tonalità di rosso, come se il sangue scendesse e le riempisse la vista. Emise un grido agonizzante e cominciò a cadere in avanti. Si costrinse ad alzare lo sguardo verso Malfoy. Lui si stava muovendo verso di lei.

Forzò la sua domanda.

"Sta morendo. Non è vero?"


	17. Chapter 17

_Hermione era al terzo piano di Grimmauld Place. Il corridoio era tranquillo e scarsamente illuminato; era sera tardi o le prime ore del mattino. Passando davanti a una delle stanze più piccole, scorse una ciocca di capelli rossi piegata su un tavolo di mappe. Si fermò e batté leggermente sulla porta._

_"Ehi, Mione" disse Ron distrattamente mentre spostava dei pezzi sulle mappe e poi si grattava distrattamente la testa con la punta della bacchetta. La sua espressione era tesa._

_"Hai un minuto?" chiese lei._

_"Certo." Lui si infilò la bacchetta nella tasca posteriore e alzò lo sguardo verso di lei. "Sto solo ripassando quello che è successo da quando sono partito. Un sacco di incursioni mentre eravamo via; devi esserti data da fare"._

_Le stava lanciando uno sguardo penetrante. Hermione abbassò gli occhi._

_"Sono sicura che vedi la strategia" disse a bassa voce._

_"Kingsley sta usando gli horcrux per tenere Harry fuori dal campo" disse lui._

_Hermione fece un breve cenno. "Tu sai perché, non è vero?"_

_L'espressione di Ron si indurì ulteriormente mentre scrollava le spalle e annuiva._

_"Non serve rischiare lui in una scaramuccia quando ci serve per il colpo finale. Sì, ho capito. Questo non significa che mi piaccia. E alcune di queste...", tirò fuori alcune pergamene e ci diede un'occhiata. "Sono praticamente missioni suicide. Non mi ero reso conto di quanto Kingsley abbia giocato sul sicuro a causa di Harry. Vedere cosa farà quando saremo via per qualche settimana..."_

_Si interruppe fissando con rabbia i rapporti. "Qual è stato esattamente il tasso di vittime mentre eravamo via?"_

_Hermione aprì la bocca per rispondere e lui la interruppe._

_"Non ho bisogno che tu me lo dica. Posso vedere i numeri proprio qui. Fottutamente incredibili. Se Kingsley fosse qui gli darei un pugno"._

_Il suo viso stava diventando scarlatto per la rabbia._

_"Ron, non possiamo più permetterci di andare sul sicuro" disse Hermione, con lo stomaco che si annodava mentre pensava a quanti occhi di persone aveva chiuso nelle ultime settimane e alla nuova casa sicura dell'ospizio che aveva aiutato Bill. "Non credo che tu ti renda conto di quanto siano esaurite le nostre risorse. Per quanti anni credi che il caveau di Harry possa nutrire un esercito? Il reparto ospedaliero sta andando a rotoli. L'Europa si sta chiudendo sotto il controllo di Tom. L'unica opzione che ci rimane è correre dei rischi. E non possiamo rischiare Harry"._

_Ron rimase in silenzio. Hermione poteva vedere i muscoli della sua mascella lavorare mentre continuava a stringere e rilasciare._

_"Dobbiamo trovare gli horcrux" disse infine. Hermione lasciò uscire un respiro basso e profondo che aveva trattenuto con ansia e annuì._

_"Dobbiamo" disse lei. "Tom e Harry sono i perni. Ideologicamente i Mangiamorte sono troppo diversi. È il potere di Tom che mantiene coeso l'esercito. Se riusciamo a ucciderlo, in modo permanente, dovrebbero esserci abbastanza lotte interne da dare il sopravvento alla Resistenza"._

_"Immagino che questo sia l'unico lato positivo del delirio di immortalità di Tom: non si preoccupa di preparare un successore" disse Ron legnosamente mentre esaminava un altro rapporto di missione. Hermione poteva vedere la sua firma in basso; verificava i feriti, calcolava le perdite in numeri ordinati e impersonali. "Anche se non dubito che i Malfoy penseranno di essere i primi della fila ora che Bellatrix è morta. Fottuti psicopatici"._

_"Devi convincere Harry che gli horcrux sono la prima priorità" disse lei, fissando Ron intensamente. "Soprattutto adesso, dopo Ginny. Ho paura che voglia semplicemente ignorarli"._

_L'espressione di Ron si fece tesa._

_"Sì" disse a bassa voce._

_Hermione si avvicinò con esitazione._

_"Ron, spero che quello che ho detto ieri sera alla riunione non ti abbia fatto sentire come se fosse colpa tua. Hai salvato Ginny. Non pensavo fosse appropriato nascondere l'informazione, ma non volevo ferirti rivelandola"._

_"Va bene" disse lui, l'espressione rigida "Hai preso la decisione giusta"._

_"Mi dispiace..."_

_"Non farlo. Non voglio davvero parlarne" disse con voce tremante che non ammetteva discussioni._

_Gli occhi di Hermione sfrecciarono sul suo viso, riconoscendo la tensione intorno ai suoi occhi, lo scarlatto che gli faceva cadere le orecchie mentre il suo viso diventava così pallido che le lentiggini risaltavano come gocce di sangue sul viso._

_Se lei insisteva, lui sarebbe esploso._

_Hermione sentì il suo cuore affondare._

_"Bene. Be', ti lascio a ripassare" disse voltandosi per andarsene._

* * *

Hermione riprese conoscenza e stordita trovò qualcuno chino su di lei, che le inclinava la testa all'indietro. Il lato destro del suo viso e il corpo erano rigidi. Non riusciva a muovere le dita e la lingua le faceva male come se fosse stata morsa ripetutamente.

Si allontanò di scatto dalle mani su di lei e la persona, un uomo, smise di toccarla. Fece un passo indietro e la guardò attentamente. Lei lo fissò confusa. Era pallido e biondo e il suo viso, che era sembrato espressivo quando lei aveva aperto gli occhi per la prima volta, era accuratamente vuoto.

"Hai avuto un attacco," disse lui con voce calma. "A quanto pare le pozioni di fertilità e la legilimenzia non vanno d'accordo".

Abbassò lo sguardo sulla bacchetta che aveva in mano. "Puoi parlare? Hai urlato per diversi minuti".

Hermione lottò per deglutire. Si sentiva la gola secca, come se parecchi minuti fossero un grossolano eufemismo. Cercò di aprire la bocca e scoprì che i muscoli della parte destra della mascella erano così tesi che riusciva a malapena a separare i denti.

Si sentiva esausta. Si sentiva come se fosse stata fulminata; i suoi muscoli e tendini si sentivano come se fossero stati tesi fino al punto di spezzarsi. Quando cercava di respirare, c'era un suono basso e ansimante che emergeva dal fondo della sua gola.

Cercò di ricordare cosa fosse successo. Cercò di sedersi, ma il suo corpo non collaborò. Scoppiò in lacrime.

"Chi sei?" biascicò tra i denti quando finalmente smise di singhiozzare. Fissò l'uomo in piedi accanto a lei.

Una miriade di emozioni si accese improvvisamente sul suo volto. Lui aprì la bocca, poi la chiuse con decisione ed esitò.

"Sono responsabile delle tue cure", disse infine, con un'espressione di nuovo vuota. Tirò fuori dal nulla una piccola bottiglia. "Dovresti prendere questa. Probabilmente sarai in grado di ricordare quello che è successo quando ti sveglierai".

Hermione esitò e poi annuì in segno di assenso. Lui le infilò una mano sotto il collo e la base del cranio e la aiutò a inclinare il suo corpo rigido in modo che potesse inghiottirlo. Appena l'ebbe bevuto, la stanchezza si impadronì completamente di lei, e si sentì scivolare via.

"Ti conosco?" chiese mentre i suoi occhi scivolavano chiusi.

"Suppongo di sì".

Quando Hermione si svegliò di nuovo, la parte destra del suo corpo si sentiva debolmente indolenzita e la sua lingua aveva la sottile sensazione di un incantesimo curativo sulla sua superficie.

Gettò indietro la mente, cercando di ricordare che cosa era successo.

Aveva parlato con Malfoy di Voldemort, degli horcrux - si ricordò improvvisamente la parola. Aveva finalmente fatto la sua domanda; che non era quasi una domanda, perché era quasi certa di avere ragione. Voldemort stava morendo.

Poi tutto nella sua testa era sembrato esplodere, la stanza era diventata rossa e lei era crollata.

Aveva avuto un attacco davanti a Malfoy.

Quando si era svegliata la prima volta era stata praticamente immobile e non si era nemmeno ricordata chi fosse lui. Lui le aveva somministrato una bevanda per il sonno senza sogni.

Ripensò allo scambio. "Responsabile delle sue cure" era un modo molto generoso per lui di descriversi. Sbuffò.

Scostò le spalle e cercò di aprire la bocca. La mascella le faceva male, ma riusciva a separare completamente i denti. Si mise a sedere con cautela e si esaminò.

Era stata curata.

Le convulsioni non erano la sua specialità di guarigione, ma Arthur Weasley ne aveva sofferto leggermente dopo essere stato maledetto da Lucius Malfoy. Aveva fatto delle ricerche. Il trattamento era simile al trattamento di qualcuno per il cruciatus, un trattamento che lei conosceva bene.

Non si trattava esclusivamente di guarigione con la bacchetta, ma di terapia magi-fisica; usando incantesimi e poi massaggiando i nodi e la tensione con le mani. Qualcuno l'aveva toccata. Come minimo le avevano massaggiato tutto il lato destro del corpo perché la tensione e la rigidità fossero alleviate così a fondo. Considerando che si sentiva quasi normale, sospettava di essere stata trattata su entrambi i lati, dalla mascella alle dita dei piedi.

Rabbrividì leggermente, ma cercò di ragionare con se stessa.

Stava guarendo. Solo la guarigione. Aveva guarito centinaia e centinaia di persone. Aveva curato ferite in ogni parte del corpo. Una ferita era una ferita. La guarigione era la guarigione. Era abbastanza lontano da qualsiasi senso di sensualità o sessualità. Clinica. I corpi raramente venivano registrati come qualcosa di più di qualcosa da curare.

Ma comunque... Il pensiero che qualcuno l'avesse manipolata mentre era svenuta a casa di Malfoy la fece sentire male.

Si strinse le coperte al petto in modo protettivo.

Guardò il calendario sulla parete e scoprì che erano passati due giorni dalla sua conversazione con Malfoy.

Si spostò e sibilò, lanciando un'occhiata in basso. I suoi seni erano doloranti e ingrossati. Fissò con orrore per diversi secondi prima di ricordarsi che era un effetto collaterale della pozione di fertilità che Stroud le aveva dato. Fece una smorfia e si alzò dal letto.

Malfoy aveva usato un incantesimo di pulizia su di lei dopo averla riportata dalla Sala di Voldemort, ma in realtà non aveva lavato via nulla. Raccolse asciugamani e vestiti e andò giù per il corridoio fino alla doccia nell'altro bagno.

  
Una lunga doccia alleviò i dolori rimasti nel suo corpo. Inclinò la testa all'indietro sotto il getto e ripensò al ricordo di Ron che aveva involontariamente aperto. Gli Horcrux. E alle percentuali di vittime. E Ginny.

Tutto rimandava sempre a Ginny.

Ron. Sembrava così stanco. Così abbattuto dalla guerra. I suoi capelli erano striati di grigio anche se non poteva avere più di ventidue anni. Lei aveva dimenticato quei dettagli. Aveva dimenticato come la guerra lo aveva divorato; come fisicamente lo stress si era manifestato in lui.

Aveva pianificato missioni con Moody e Kingsley. Aveva preso il suo talento per la strategia e gli scacchi da mago e aveva imparato ad applicarlo alla guerra. Era stato così orgoglioso la prima volta che Kingsley aveva approvato una delle sue strategie.

C'era voluto del tempo perché Ron, Harry e DA accettassero che la guerra sarebbe stata lunga. Pensavano che le comunità magiche si sarebbero sollevate a sostegno dell'Ordine. Che l'aver assistito alla sconfitta di Voldemort durante la prima guerra dei maghi avrebbe infuso nel mondo magico la fiducia nel potere della Luce.

Ma Voldemort aveva imparato dalla prima guerra. Era più intelligente, prudente e astuto di quanto non fosse stato la prima volta, specialmente dopo i passi falsi della battaglia al Dipartimento dei Misteri. Limitò il suo regno del terrore ai figli di Babbani, alle famiglie mezzosangue e ai traditori del sangue. Si impadronì presto del Ministero e fece etichettare l'Ordine della Fenice come organizzazione terroristica. Fece uccidere Silente nella scuola stessa del Preside da un ragazzo di sedici anni.

Qualsiasi fiducia che il mondo dei maghi potesse avere nel potere della Luce fu rapidamente soffocata. I nati babbani e i mezzosangue erano un frammento della popolazione dei maghi. Era più facile per la comunità magica stabilita scegliere semplicemente di tenere la testa bassa e lasciare l'Ordine a combattere Voldemort da solo.

Era difficile combattere una guerra come gruppo terroristico.

Anche se avevi soldi, andare a Diagon Alley e accedere a un caveau della Gringotts era difficile. L'identificazione del Ministero divenne necessaria per comprare qualsiasi cosa, cibo o forniture di pozioni; e comprare grandi quantità attirava sospetti. Una persona poteva essere mandata all'ospedale dopo una battaglia, ma qualsiasi ferita inviata al reparto Danni da Incantesimo richiedeva che il San Mungo contattasse il DMLE; i membri feriti della Resistenza venivano accusati di terrorismo, messi agli arresti durante la convalescenza e sparivano in una delle prigioni di Voldemort al rilascio dal San Mungo.

La Resistenza non era preparata a quanto sarebbero stati decisivi gli attacchi iniziali di Voldemort. Non avevano fatto scorte. Non avevano messo abbastanza gente a nascondersi e molti di quelli che avevano cercato di proteggere non erano riusciti a nascondere con sufficiente cura. C'era sempre qualche addio con cui la gente pensava di potersela cavare prima di andarsene, qualche piccolo indizio che la tortura dei Mangiamorte si dimostrava capace di tirare fuori dai vicini.

L'orgoglio che Ron provava quando le sue strategie venivano usate svaniva rapidamente quando scopriva che era quasi impossibile concepire una scaramuccia senza vittime. Le persone non erano pezzi riutilizzabili su una scacchiera; quando venivano sacrificate morivano. Orribilmente. E anche se si faceva tutto il possibile strategicamente per proteggerle, non sempre si comportavano come da istruzioni o previsioni. E anche se lo facevano, il nemico non lo faceva.

Ron tendeva a prendere ogni morte e ferita come una sua responsabilità personale. Il lustro di eroismo e l'invidia che aveva per Harry svanirono. La guerra gli fece passare rapidamente la sbornia e la comprensione legò lui e Harry ancora più strettamente; riparando qualsiasi frattura che la sua gelosia passata aveva creato negli anni. Diventarono uniti nel senso di colpa, nella determinazione e nell'idealismo. Più vicini che fratelli.

Era rimasto poco spazio per Hermione.

Hermione sospirò e abbassò la testa, sentendo l'acqua scivolare lungo le guance. Le sue labbra si contorsero e tremarono mentre ripensava a Hogwarts.

Harry, Ron ed Hermione: il trio inseparabile.... fino alla morte di Silente, quando Hermione aveva scelto pozioni e guarigione invece di praticare la magia difensiva con Harry e Ron e il resto dei DA.

Passava i suoi giorni a studiare la guarigione con Poppy Pomfrey. Le sue notti erano passate a studiare pozioni con Piton. Le sue amicizie caddero ai margini. Persino i suoi voti sono calati.

Aveva poco tempo da dedicare a praticare incantesimi di difesa. Tutti studiavano la magia difensiva. Nessun altro sembrava preoccuparsi delle ferite o di come contrastare le maledizioni. O di essere in grado di fare le pozioni necessarie per guarire le ferite.

Per un mese dopo la battaglia nel Dipartimento dei Misteri Hermione aveva preso dieci pozioni diverse al giorno per riparare tutti i danni interni della maledizione non verbale di Dolohov. Era stata fortunata ad essere sopravvissuta.

Quando Silente morì solo pochi mesi dopo, si era sentita profondamente consapevole del ruolo vitale che la guarigione e le pozioni avrebbero avuto nel determinare se la Resistenza sarebbe sopravvissuta alla guerra abbastanza a lungo da vincerla. Ma era l'unica a preoccuparsene. Tutti la consideravano paranoica. Gli ospedali erano un territorio neutrale; se qualcuno avesse avuto bisogno di guarire, ci sarebbe sempre stato il St Mungo's a cui rivolgersi.

Ma allora erano terroristi. Gli ospedali non erano neutrali per i terroristi.

Quando Voldemort prese bruscamente il controllo del Ministero, il primo atto del Ministro Thicknesse firmato fu la Legge sulla Registrazione dei Nati Babbani. Era una mossa accuratamente pianificata e strategicamente studiata. Gli auror nati Babbani e mezzosangue del DMLE e i Guaritori di San Mungo sono stati arrestati e hanno avuto le loro bacchette spezzate prima che potessero fuggire all'Ordine.

Sarebbero stati membri preziosi della Resistenza se l'Ordine fosse stato in grado di raggiungerli in tempo.

Invece, l'"organizzazione terroristica" si trovò bruscamente tagliata fuori dal mondo, lasciando per breve tempo Poppy Pomfrey come loro guaritore più esperto. Tutti i combattenti della Resistenza furono portati da una matrona del collegio per essere guariti dalle ferite di battaglia e dalle maledizioni oscure. Kingsley riuscì a reclutare due guaritori di medicina generale per allestire un ospedale semi-funzionale. Tuttavia la tendenza di Voldemort a punire intere famiglie, la maggior parte dei maghi era riluttante a lasciare tutta la propria vita e allearsi con l'Ordine se non era necessario.

La guerra era concentrata in Gran Bretagna a quel punto. Dopo che il Ministero della Magia britannico fu sequestrato, gli ospedali magici europei solidali con la Resistenza si misero segretamente in contatto e offrirono un addestramento specializzato nella guarigione della magia nera e delle maledizioni. Hermione era stata l'unica persona con sufficienti conoscenze di base di guarigione per qualificarsi che l'Ordine poteva risparmiare.

Non c'era quasi dubbio. L'Ordine aveva bisogno di un guaritore d'emergenza, se non potevano reclutarne uno dovevano crearlo; Hermione aveva le capacità necessarie. Le fu dato appena il tempo di dire addio prima che Kingsley la facesse uscire di nascosto dalla Gran Bretagna. Non sapeva quando sarebbe tornata.

Si era allenata ossessivamente per quasi due anni. Stava raggiungendo la fine del suo addestramento quando il rifugio dell'ospedale dell'Ordine fu compromesso in seguito a una battaglia. Un Mangiamorte aveva afferrato Ernie MacMillan mentre si stava smaterializzando lì. Una volta che il Mangiamorte fu all'interno dei reparti protettivi, se ne andò immediatamente e riportò indietro diversi altri Mangiamorte.

Al di là del fascino di Fidelius, l'ospedale non era stato ben protetto. Non c'era un piano di evacuazione. Nessuna guardia. E' stato un bagno di sangue prima che l'Ordine riuscisse a riunirsi e inviare una risposta. L'Ordine perse i due guaritori che aveva reclutato, i suoi apprendisti guaritori, Horace Slughorn, e quasi tutti i combattenti feriti in convalescenza lì.

I Mangiamorte lasciarono Ernie vivo per dispetto.

L'Ordine aveva bisogno che Hermione tornasse immediatamente.

Voldemort aveva permesso ad Antonin Dolohov di creare una divisione per lo sviluppo delle maledizioni; nelle battaglie venivano usate maledizioni nuove e mortali che richiedevano un'analisi avanzata degli incantesimi per contrastarle. La specialità di Hermione. Avevano anche bisogno di sostituire il loro maestro di pozioni ed Hermione si era qualificata per fare anche quello.

Nel giro di tre giorni, Kingsley arrivò personalmente all'ospedale magico austriaco dove aveva studiato e la riportò in Inghilterra.

In sua assenza, Harry e Ron si erano riformati in un duo. Al suo ritorno il trio cercò di riprendere la loro amicizia, ma i due anni li avevano mandati in direzioni separate.

Hermione non era stata in grado di condividere la convinzione idealistica che la Luce, per la sua intrinseca qualità di bontà, alla fine avrebbe cambiato le sorti della guerra. Ai suoi occhi la marea della guerra sembrava girare costantemente sempre più contro l'Ordine.

Dal momento in cui tornò in Inghilterra, visse nel nuovo reparto ospedaliero che era stato allestito al secondo piano di Grimmauld Place. Passava i giorni e le notti a guardare la gente morire; a guardarli mentre si rendevano conto che stavano per morire. Cercava di salvarli. Si sedeva accanto a loro e spiegava il più delicatamente possibile che non avrebbero mai parlato, non avrebbero mai mangiato, non avrebbero mai visto, non avrebbero mai camminato, non si sarebbero mai più mossi. Che non avrebbero mai avuto figli. Che il loro compagno, il loro coniuge, i loro genitori o i loro figli erano morti mentre erano incoscienti.

Viveva ogni giorno nelle conseguenze delle battaglie; respirava la devastazione fino ad affogarci dentro.

Non le era permesso di combattere. Non le era permesso andare sul campo. Era troppo preziosa come guaritrice e amministratrice di pozioni. L'Ordine non poteva rischiare di perderla.

Stava in piedi all'infinito nelle conseguenze di battaglie su cui non aveva alcuna influenza.

Così usò quello che aveva, la sua voce e la sua posizione come membro dell'Ordine. Usò il suo posto nelle riunioni per sollecitare l'Ordine ad espandere l'addestramento oltre la magia difensiva. Non stava sostenendo la tortura o gli Indifendibili; voleva solo che i combattenti della Resistenza avessero effettivamente il permesso esplicito e non solo tacito di uccidere i Mangiamorte per autodifesa.

  
Non aveva pensato che potesse essere una posizione particolarmente fragile o complicata da ricoprire a tre anni dall'inizio di una guerra.

Invece lo era.

Harry era irremovibile: non avrebbero usato la magia nera; non avrebbero ucciso persone. La maggior parte dell'Ordine si era schierata con la visione di Harry.

Hermione era stata l'unica esclusa. Questo aveva progressivamente eroso la maggior parte delle sue amicizie.

Non era del tutto sorprendente che Ginny avesse concluso che Piton era l'unica persona con cui Hermione avrebbe potuto avere una relazione. Ginny aveva avuto ragione. Hermione era stata quasi completamente sola.

Hermione sospirò tra sé e sé e spense la doccia.

Se avesse fatto qualcosa di diverso, avrebbe potuto cambiare l'esito della guerra? Se si fosse dedicata alla difesa? Se non si fosse dedicata alla guarigione o alle pozioni? Se non fosse partita per due anni?

Avrebbe fatto qualche differenza? Avrebbe salvato qualcuno?

Un groppo le si formò in gola mentre ripeteva la provocazione di Malfoy di mesi prima:

"Non hai nemmeno combattuto durante la guerra, vero? Di certo non ti ho mai visto. Non sei mai stato là fuori con Potter e Weasley. Ti sei solo nascosta. Passavi tutto il tempo nelle corsie degli ospedali. Agitando inutilmente la tua bacchetta, salvando persone che finivano per stare meglio da morte".

Deglutì a fatica e strinse le labbra in una linea dura mentre usciva dalla doccia e si asciugava.

Si fermò un momento e fissò il suo riflesso.

Odiava il suo riflesso. Odiava vederlo. Cercava di distogliere lo sguardo ogni volta che incontrava uno specchio. Riconosceva a malapena la persona che trovava nel vetro.

Nei suoi ricordi di se stessa, era dimagrita per lo stress e la malnutrizione. Pallida per essere stata dentro a guarire e preparare pozioni. La sua pelle era pallida. I suoi capelli ingestibili sempre accuratamente legati in trecce strette che teneva arrotolate dietro la testa. Ossuta e dai piedi sottili. I suoi occhi, grandi e scuri, ma con il fuoco dentro.

Ora...

Il suo viso non era più magro. Con un'alimentazione adeguata si era riempita in modo che le sue guance non erano più incavate. Grazie alle passeggiate quotidiane regolari, il suo colore era migliorato, con un leggero rossore naturale. Senza pettine né fermagli poteva solo pettinarsi con le dita e lasciare i capelli sciolti. Cadevano, in una massa tumultuosa di onde e riccioli, fino ai gomiti. Le ginocchia e i gomiti e le ossa dell'anca e le costole non sporgevano più. Aveva accumulato massa muscolare esercitandosi.

Sembrava sana. Abbastanza anche. Normale. Come una Hermione di un'altra vita.

Ma i suoi occhi...

I suoi occhi erano morti. Non c'era fuoco in essi.

La scintilla che lei considerava più intrinseca a ciò che era si era spenta.

Era un cadavere vibrante.

Si allontanò dallo specchio e si vestì.

La pozione di fertilità influì sulla vestibilità dei suoi abiti. I bottoni sopra il seno tiravano e lei poteva vedere i suoi capezzoli attraverso il tessuto. Arrotolò le spalle verso l'interno per cercare di nasconderlo e si tirò i capelli sulle spalle.

Quando tornò nella sua stanza trovò un pranzo pronto per lei. Mangiò un'insalata di cetrioli e guardò fuori dalla finestra. La neve si era sciolta. La proprietà era composta da un grigio senza fine. Anche il cielo era grigio.

Stava ancora fissando fuori dalla finestra quando la porta scattò. Lanciò un'occhiata e scoprì che Malfoy era entrato. Indossava i suoi abiti da 'caccia'. Erano puliti, quindi la sua ipotesi era che stesse uscendo piuttosto che tornare.

Lo fissò. Senza tunica era notevolmente alto e snello. I vestiti erano tutti neri, ma gli avambracci, il petto e le gambe avevano una protezione d'argento metallico. Un'armatura di pelle di ferro ucraino, concluse Hermione dopo averlo studiato per un momento; per proteggere da incantesimi e armi, a meno che non avesse un hobby per domare i draghi di cui non era a conoscenza. In una mano stringeva un paio di guanti.

Si chiese se avesse indossato quella tenuta quando aveva ucciso Ginny, Minerva McGranitt, Alastor Moody, Neville, Dean, Seamus, la professoressa Sprout, Madama Pomfrey, il professor Flitwick e Oliver Wood. Probabilmente l'aveva sempre addosso sotto le sue vesti di Mangiamorte.

La pelle di Ironbelly era altamente resistente alla magia e quasi impenetrabile agli attacchi fisici. In un duello, a meno che l'aggressore non riuscisse a piazzare un colpo in testa o usasse una maledizione mortale, Malfoy sarebbe stato difficile da battere. Qualcuno con le manette che bloccavano la sua magia non avrebbe avuto alcuna possibilità contro di lui.

D'altra parte, quando mai i Serpeverde si erano preoccupati di combattere lealmente?

I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di lei dall'altra parte della stanza e la studiò attentamente.

Lei incrociò le braccia protettive sul petto.

"Ti ricordi di me adesso?" chiese lui.

"Con mio profondo sgomento" disse lei distogliendo lo sguardo da lui. Lui si avvicinò lentamente.

"Ho informato Stroud dell'accaduto. A quanto pare non si è preoccupata di verificare che la pozione della fertilità non interagisca negativamente con una sessione di legilimanzia" disse con un lieve ghigno.

"Dubito che la combinazione sia qualcosa di regolarmente studiato dai maestri di pozioni" disse Hermione seccamente.

Ci fu una pausa e Malfoy tirò fuori dal nulla un giornale e glielo porse. Lei glielo strappò dalle dita con un'espressione curiosa.

"È chiaro che hai fatto buon uso delle tue letture" disse lui mentre lei lo apriva.

" Trattative di pace in Scandinavia!" annunciò la prima pagina.

Lei sorrise a se stessa mentre sfogliava l'articolo.

"Come hai fatto a indovinare?" disse lui dopo un minuto di silenzio.

Lei alzò lo sguardo dal giornale.

"Di questo?" disse lei, allargando gli occhi innocentemente e indicando l'articolo.

Lui sgranò gli occhi.

"No."

L'angolo della bocca di lei si arricciò.

"Sono una guaritrice", disse lei, poi abbassò lo sguardo sui polsi. "O lo ero, almeno. Mi sono specializzata nella guarigione della magia nera. Conosco i segni della corrosione magica. Un eccesso di certi tipi di magia nera si trasforma in veleno nel corpo. Il corpo e la magia cercano di assimilarla. Una volta che c'è magia nera a livello cellulare, non si può più tornare indietro. La magia divora il corpo dall'interno".

Mise da parte il giornale. "La magia è ancora molto potente, naturalmente. È ancora uno dei maghi più potenti del mondo. Ma fisicamente si sta deteriorando. Anche tutto quel sangue di unicorno che sta bevendo e in cui si sta bagnando non riesce a gestire a sufficienza i sintomi. Giacere in un torpore sotto un nido di serpenti sta solo ritardando l'inevitabile. Anche se è immortale, presto sarà poco più di un'ombra. Svanirà nell'etere. Con Harry morto, non ha modo di rinascere di nuovo. Se tutti i suoi horcrux sono stati distrutti, lui semplicemente cesserà di esistere".

Malfoy la guardò bruscamente e lei incontrò i suoi occhi.

"I legami, si chiamano horcrux, vero?" chiese lei.

Lui annuì lentamente.

"Nuovo ricordo?" disse lui.

Lei annuì.

"Durante il sequestro" disse lei, appoggiandosi all'indietro sulla sedia. "L'Ordine stava dando loro la caccia. Ron e Harry erano stati assegnati".

"Nient'altro?" disse lui, la voce bassa e pericolosa.

"Ron era arrabbiato per il tasso di vittime. Stavamo morendo di fame. Dubito che sia qualcosa che tu non sappia già" disse lei a bassa voce.

Lo guardò fisso, aspettandosi che lui si muovesse immediatamente per invadere la sua mente. Per verificarlo. Lui si limitò a fissarla.

Lei distolse lo sguardo. Dopo un minuto alzò di nuovo lo sguardo, esitando.

Lui notò la sua attenzione e inclinò la testa, inarcando un sopracciglio.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt..." disse lei. "Hannah non mi ha parlato di lui. Tutti continuano a dire che sono tutto ciò che resta dell'Ordine, ma non ricordo..."

"È morto qualche mese prima della battaglia finale" disse Malfoy, distogliendo lo sguardo da lei. La sua mascella rotolò leggermente.

Hermione lo sapeva, ma sentì ancora un forte dolore al petto quando sentì la conferma.

Era sicura di sapere già la risposta anche alla sua prossima domanda.

"Sei stato tu a...?"

Lui incontrò i suoi occhi e annuì. "Era sulla mia strada".


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione fissò il quadrato di carta che teneva in mano con sconcerto.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia mentre lo piegava a metà, e poi si fermò, sentendosi persa.

Non riusciva a ricordare come piegare una gru origami.

Ne aveva piegate più di mille. Grandi e piccole. Giorno dopo giorno. Aveva ricordi distinti di come li aveva piegati.

Ma in qualche modo...

Non riusciva più a ricordare come farlo. Aveva continuato a provarci, ogni mattina dopo aver letto il giornale, ma in qualche modo non riusciva più a capire come farli.

Non riusciva a ricordare l'ordine delle pieghe. C'era prima una piega diagonale? Forse doveva piegarlo a metà e poi di nuovo? Provò in entrambi i modi.

Non riusciva a ricordare. La conoscenza era sparita.

Non aveva nessuna delle sue gru piegate in precedenza da esaminare per invertire il processo. Gli elfi le avevano sempre buttate via tutte entro la fine della giornata.

Hermione sospirò tra sé e sé e mise da parte il foglio.

Doveva essere andato perso durante le convulsioni. Forse c'era stato un danno cerebrale.

Il ricordo - la conoscenza - era svanito da qualunque posto l'avesse conservato. Come se non fosse mai esistito. Solo che lei sapeva che era successo. Ricordava distintamente di essere in grado di piegarli.

Non importa.

Non sapeva nemmeno perché piegava le gru. Non riusciva a ricordare quando l'aveva imparato. Forse alle elementari...

Si mise il mantello e si diresse all'esterno.

La proprietà era tetra e fangosa. L'inverno stava dando gli ultimi sussulti prima della primavera. Le finestre si tingevano occasionalmente di brina al mattino, ma le giornate si riscaldavano e pioveva a catinelle per giorni interi.

La pioggia veniva giù solo leggermente, così Hermione si avventurò.

Era arrivata al punto di poter attraversare la maggior parte dei giardini che circondavano il maniero, purché non fossero troppo aperti. Spazi aperti che ancora non riusciva a gestire.

Quando di tanto in tanto cercava di forzarsi a superare le siepi e ad addentrarsi nelle colline aperte e ondulate, si sentiva come se qualcuno la stesse sezionando; le tagliava i nervi dal corpo e li stendeva nel freddo e nel vento. La sua mente si ripiegava su se stessa e la lasciava sola in uno stato di puro terrore.

Non poteva... non poteva farcela.

Si chiedeva se sarebbe mai stata in grado di gestirlo. Se si sarebbe mai ripresa dall'agorafobia. La paura si sentiva come se si fosse radicata profondamente, attorcigliandosi dentro e attraverso di lei; dal cervello e giù per la gola, avvolgendo i polmoni e gli organi come una vite invasiva; aspettando di strangolarla a morte.

Nei giorni in cui non pioveva a dirotto, Hermione passava la maggior parte del tempo a vagare per la tenuta. Tornava in casa incrostata di fango e non aveva altra scelta se non quella di seguirla all'interno e attraverso i corridoi. Le case dei maghi non avevano la tradizione di tenere tappetini per le porte o raschietti per gli stivali, quando una rapida pulizia poteva eliminare la maggior parte del fango. Hermione mormorava scuse interne agli elfi domestici ogni giorno.

Le sue giornate erano sprofondate in una sorta di tremenda monotonia.

Si svegliava e faceva colazione. Aveva letto il giornale ripetutamente. Aveva piegato origami. Aveva mangiato il pranzo. Quando non pioveva a dirotto, andava ad esplorare la proprietà per ore ed ore. Se la pioggia era troppo forte usciva solo brevemente e poi si esercitava nella sua stanza finché non era pronta a crollare. Faceva la doccia. Esploravs il maniero. Mangiava la cena. A volte Malfoy veniva e le praticava la legilimenzia. A volte veniva e la toccava con indifferenza su un tavolo. Andava a letto. Si svegliava e ripeteva la routine.

Giorno dopo giorno.

Non c'era niente di più nuovo delle notizie.

Non parlava mai con nessuno tranne che con Malfoy e Stroud.

Sapere che il programma di allevamento era tutto uno stratagemma non cambiava nulla. Sapere che Voldemort stava morendo, che aveva gli horcrux, non cambiava nulla.

Non per lei.

Malfoy stava ancora passando tutto il suo tempo a cercare di dare la caccia a chiunque fosse stato a distruggere il medaglione. Quando era arrivato a ispezionare i suoi ricordi era sembrato visibilmente abbattuto. Esplorò la sua mente solo brevemente, come se avesse paura di danneggiarla e provocare un altro attacco.

Hermione cominciò a sospettare che Voldemort lo cruciasse regolarmente; ogni volta Malfoy riferiva che non aveva ancora preso il colpevole.

Non lo era, si rese conto, tornando al maniero con l'aria pallida per la furia; era pallido per lo shock fisico causato dalla tortura. In effetti, sembrava che venisse torturato ogni giorno. I sintomi si manifestavano più distintamente ogni volta che lo vedeva. Sembrava visibilmente eroso; come se fosse sull'orlo di un esaurimento.

La tortura ha questo effetto su una persona. Se usato troppo frequentemente, anche se non faceva impazzire una persona, i suoi effetti potevano diventare a lungo termine.

Le sue mani si contraevano come a volte facevano ancora quelle di Hermione. Si chiese se stesse facendo terapia per la tortura. Se ne avesse avuto il tempo.

Sicuramente l'avrebbe fatto; l'aveva fatta curare dopo la sua crisi. Probabilmente avrebbe usato lo stesso guaritore. Doveva averne uno. Probabilmente aveva messo un guaritore al suo servizio durante la guerra. Non era il tipo da andare a sedersi nella sala d'attesa del San Mungo.

  
Cercò di non notare i sintomi: il pallore, gli spasmi occasionali delle dita, la dilatazione delle pupille. Ricordò a se stessa che lui stava cercando di dare la caccia all'ultimo dell'Ordine; ogni volta che tornava torturato era un segno che aveva fallito e che l'Ordine era sopravvissuto.

Ma la cosa la infastidiva, come guaritrice. Il deterioramento; non riusciva a smettere di notarlo e le rodeva inspiegabilmente la coscienza.

Ignorò quella sensazione.

Voldemort stava morendo. Voldemort stava morendo e Malfoy lo sapeva e aveva risposto scalando i ranghi e spazzando via l'Ordine. Si era chiesta perché fosse così servilmente obbediente anche di fronte al fatto di avere lei come madre dei suoi futuri figli, ora sapeva perché. Ovviamente sarebbe stato disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa per rimanere nelle grazie di Voldemort.

Ron aveva avuto ragione. Probabilmente Malfoy si considerava il successore. Come avrebbe potuto non farlo? Il High Reeve. La 'Mano della Morte' del Signore Oscuro. Quando Voldemort sarebbe finalmente decaduto, chi avrebbe osato contestare che Malfoy era il prossimo nella linea di successione? Non c'era nessun altro Mangiamorte che potesse reggere il confronto.

Malfoy intendeva chiaramente diventare il prossimo Signore Oscuro e, a meno che Voldemort non lo uccidesse prima, Hermione si aspettava che lo facesse.

Si chiese che tipo di Signore Oscuro sarebbe stato Malfoy. Che cosa voleva da lui? Hermione ancora non lo sapeva. Forse non lo avrebbe mai saputo. Se lo era sempre chiesto e non lo aveva mai capito.

Merita di morire, pensò tra sé e sé. Meritava di essere crocifisso. Il mondo sarebbe un posto migliore se Draco Malfoy venisse ucciso o reso pazzo.

Ma il pensiero di lui con gli occhi bianchi a Janus Thickey la infastidiva in qualche modo. Osservare passivamente il pedaggio che la regolare tortura stava prendendo su di lui la faceva sentire stranamente colpevole.

Non poteva farci niente, ricordò freddamente a se stessa mentre attraversava il labirinto di siepi, anche se voleva aiutarlo. Cosa che non voleva. Era un Mangiamorte. Non è che qualcuno l'avesse costretto a diventare un Mangiamorte o ad assassinare Silente o ad essere colui che ha fatto fuori l'intero Ordine della Fenice e una grande percentuale della Resistenza nel suo complesso. Meritava ogni briciola di sofferenza che andava di pari passo con la sua servitù. Anche di più.

Se non fosse riuscita a ucciderlo, l'ironia che fosse Voldemort a compiere lentamente l'atto era sia appropriata che soddisfacente da contemplare.

Soprattutto.

Hermione sospirò e smise di camminare, premendo i palmi delle mani contro gli occhi. Cercando di schiarirsi la mente e smettere di pensare.

Sembrava che fosse riuscita a conservare un po' di cuore sanguinante, anche per i mostri depravati. Aveva sempre odiato la sola idea della tortura. Le aveva dato fastidio assistere a quella della Umbridge. A quanto pare non poteva godersi nemmeno quella di Malfoy.

Il suo prossimo periodo fertile fu reso decisamente peggiore dalla pozione di fertilità.

Con l'avvicinarsi del periodo i suoi seni si gonfiarono di diverse taglie e, senza un reggiseno a sostenerli, pendevano e dolevano ed erano palpitanti e sensibili. Il suo basso ventre si gonfiò in un modo che la fece sembrare come se fosse effettivamente nelle prime fasi della gravidanza. Era orribile. Hermione si trovò improvvisamente a confrontarsi in modo vivido, viscerale con l'idea della gravidanza in un modo che era riuscita a ignorare ed evitare fino ad allora.

Piangeva. I suoi vestiti non le entravano più. Non poteva fare esercizio, era troppo scomodo. Si sentiva estremamente stanca e nervosa. Si rannicchiò nella sua stanza e cercò di ignorare tutte le cose che il suo corpo stava facendo.

Quando il tavolo apparve, trovò alquanto doloroso chinarsi su di esso e sentire il suo peso che premeva sul suo petto. Deglutì con forza. Tutto il suo corpo si sentiva troppo sensibile, in particolare in posti a cui non voleva pensare. Quando sentì la porta aprirsi, si concentrò intensamente sul dolore, premendo sui suoi seni più del necessario e costringendosi a non prestare attenzione a nient'altro.

Ti prego, non rimanere incinta. Ti prego, non rimanere incinta, implorò il suo corpo.

Dopo i cinque giorni, quando Malfoy apparve per ispezionare i suoi ricordi, sembrava leggermente meno nervoso. Non così mortalmente pallido. Meno torturato del solito. Temeva che significasse che aveva fatto qualche passo avanti nella sua indagine.

Lui esaminò attentamente i suoi ricordi. Più accuratamente della volta precedente, ma ancora senza disturbare nessuno dei ricordi bloccati. Guardò ripetutamente la conversazione di Hermione con Ron, come per controllare i dettagli. Quando si imbatté nella sua riluttante preoccupazione per i suoi sintomi di tortura, si ritirò dalla sua mente.

"Ti preoccupi per me, mezzosangue?" disse con un ghigno. "Devo ammettere che non mi sarei mai aspettato di vedere quel giorno".

"Non prenderlo come un complimento" disse Hermione rigidamente. "Mi è dispiaciuto anche per la Umbridge quando l'ha torturata, ma ballerei volentieri sulla sua tomba".

La bocca di lui si arricciò divertita. "Purtroppo i serpenti se la sono mangiata".

Hermione si ritrovò a sorridere prima di riuscire a fermarsi. Malfoy emise una risata abbaiante.

"Sei una stronza" disse con una lieve scrollata di testa.

  
Il sorriso di Hermione svanì. "Alcune persone meritano di morire" disse freddamente. "E quelli che non lo meritavano... le hai uccise comunque".

Lui sgranò gli occhi come se lei avesse semplicemente criticato le sue maniere.

"Ho fatto quello che mi è stato ordinato di fare", disse lui con un'alzata di spalle.

"Te lo dici per alleviare la tua coscienza?" Lei gli sogghignò mentre si sedeva sul letto. "Quando li hai impiccati e li hai lasciati a marcire? Pensavi di essere nobile?"

Lui le fece un sorriso sottile e aggrottò un sopracciglio. "La tua Resistenza era piuttosto sconfinata nella speranza anche dopo che Potter era morto davanti a loro. Erano tipi che non avrebbero mai creduto alle notizie di morte basate sulle dicerie dei Mangiamorte. Quanti altri combattenti credi che avrebbero tentato la fuga se non avessero visto i corpi marcire con i loro occhi? Sicuramente non credi nell'incoraggiare l'ottimismo suicida".

"Qualcuno è ancora là fuori", disse lei. "Qualcuno che non hai catturato".

Lui sorrise debolmente. "Non per molto".

Hermione sentì il sangue defluire dal suo volto in modo così netto che le sembrò che la testa le fosse stata scavata. "Hai...?" Le tremò la voce.

"Non ancora. Ma posso praticamente garantirlo" disse lui con un sorriso crudele. "Molto prima che il Signore Oscuro sia svanito, il tuo ultimo membro dell'Ordine sarà morto e la tua preziosa piccola Resistenza non saprà mai che sono esistiti".

"Non puoi saperlo" disse Hermione con ferocia.

"Lo so" disse lui, la sua espressione divenne così dura che avrebbe potuto essere scolpita nel marmo. "Questa è una storia con un solo finale. Se il tuo Ordine ne ha voluto uno diverso avrebbe dovuto prendere decisioni diverse. Forse alcune dure e realistiche. Avrebbero dovuto lasciar perdere le loro nozioni fiabesche che potevano in qualche modo vincere una guerra senza mai sporcarsi le mani. Erano idioti, quasi tutti". Lui sogghignò verso di lei. "Hai idea di quanto sia facile uccidere qualcuno quando sai che spera solo di stordirti? Molto facile. Così facile che potrei farlo ad occhi chiusi, a questo punto".

Hermione lo fissò, guardando il modo in cui la sua bocca si contorceva in derisione e la furia nei suoi occhi mentre parlava.

"Chi odi così tanto?" chiese lei. Ancora non riusciva a capirlo. Sembrava sfidare i limiti della magia.

"Molte, molte persone", disse lui con un'alzata di spalle insolente. Poi sorrise. "La maggior parte delle quali ora sono morte".

Se ne andò prima che lei potesse chiedergli altro.

Dopo quasi un mese, Montague ricominciò a visitare il manor. Hermione non si preoccupò di spiarlo. Aveva dedotto che probabilmente non era un membro della Resistenza o dell'Ordine. Se ci fosse stata qualche possibilità, Voldemort avrebbe sicuramente mandato Malfoy a cercarlo.

Quando un giorno tornò dalla sua passeggiata, trovò una mezza dozzina di elfi domestici sulla veranda dell'Ala Nord che preparavano una grande tavola e disponevano ovunque grandi quantità di fiori. Uno di loro sparì immediatamente con uno schiocco secco e un attimo dopo Topsy apparve e si avvicinò a Hermione.

"La padrona darà una festa di Ostara questa sera. La mezzosangue deve restare fuori dalla vista" disse Topsy.

Hermione sbatté le palpebre e diede un'occhiata alla veranda che sembrava più preparata per un banchetto di nozze che per la celebrazione dell'equinozio di primavera.

"Va bene" disse Hermione e andò a cercare un'altra entrata al maniero. Guardò i preparativi dalle finestre del piano superiore e concluse che l'equinozio era solo una scusa per Astoria per dare una festa. Non c'era nulla dei rituali o delle tradizioni, a parte l'abbondanza di fiori.

Al calar della sera la veranda era incantevole, illuminata da luci di fata infilate negli enormi bouquet di narcisi e tulipani. Astoria doveva esserseli fatti spedire da qualche altra parte, teorizzò Hermione, la tenuta dei Malfoy era ancora fredda e accennava appena alla primavera.

Hermione guardò gli ospiti arrivare, Mangiamorte, tutti. Erano rigidi e formali l'uno con l'altro finché le bevande non cominciarono a scorrere generosamente.

Quando tutti furono seduti e il pasto ben avviato, Hermione fece un passo indietro dalla finestra da cui stava guardando e prese il mantello. Scivolò lungo un corridoio tranquillo e uscì nei giardini. Poteva sentire le voci della festa oltre le siepi. Se fosse riuscita a trovare una buona posizione, avrebbe potuto origliare. Forse qualcuno le avrebbe dato informazioni utili sull'Ordine o sulla Resistenza. O sulle altre surrogate.

La Gazzetta del Profeta era sempre piena di speculazioni, ma era difficile sapere cosa potesse essere vero.

Seguì i sentieri tortuosi del labirinto di siepi. I suoi passi erano silenziosi. Non le era stato detto di non uscire.

Cercare di origliare quella che stava chiaramente diventando una cena di ubriachi fu un sollievo. Hermione si sentiva viva. Piuttosto che sentirsi come una creatura meccanica morta che passava giorno dopo giorno, piegando origami, facendo esercizio e aspettando che un tavolo apparisse in mezzo alla stanza per essere scopata clinicamente e poi lasciata ancora una volta per un altro ciclo.

  
La veranda era proprio dall'altra parte della siepe rispetto a lei. Poteva sentire chiaramente le voci.

"Ha a malapena le dita", venne una voce. "Non si può mettere in mostra una cosa del genere. Mi fa venire i brividi. All'inizio, riuscivo a malapena ad alzarlo per prenderla, ma ora che è in piedi ha un paio di tette incredibili. Sicuramente compensano la mancanza di dita".

Hermione si bloccò. Stavano parlando delle altre ragazze. Forse Parvati o Angelina. Entrambe avevano perso la maggior parte delle dita.

Alcune delle ragazze erano incinte.

"Almeno la tua ha entrambi gli occhi", venne un'altra voce. "La mia è un dannato orrore da guardare. La prendo da dietro o le faccio cadere qualcosa sulla faccia per non dover fissare quel cazzo di buco nella sua testa. Ha un cerotto che lo copre ora, ma ancora..."

Hannah Abbott.

"Non sono fatte per essere guardate" intervenne la voce tagliente di Astoria.

Ci fu una risata ubriaca e fragorosa.

"Dovresti vedere come ho addestrato le mie", intervenne un'altra voce. "Tutto quello che devo fare è schioccare le dita e lei si piega. Il suo culo è così sciolto che preferisco prenderla da lì, a meno che non sia uno dei giorni obbligatori. Deve essere stata una puttana a Hogwarts, ma sa come succhiare un cazzo. La tengo sotto il tavolo ogni mattina mentre faccio colazione".

Hermione si sentì come se qualcuno l'avesse pugnalata. L'orrore che provava era fisicamente doloroso.

Ci furono molte esclamazioni di ammirazione.

"Hai preso la mezzosangue, vero Malfoy? Ho visto quel bell'articolo grande della Profeta su di lui. "

"Ce l'ho" disse Malfoy con voce fredda.

"La Direttrice la odiava ai tempi della scuola. Probabilmente è venuta a pezzi, scommetto".

"No" disse Malfoy, la sua voce era tagliente. "Il Signore Oscuro voleva che fosse mantenuta intatta".

"Bastardo fortunato" mormorò qualcuno.

"Dev'essere divertente, fissare la sua piccola faccia da saccente mentre lo spingi dentro. Piange? Ho sempre immaginato che fosse una frignona. Avevo così tante fantasie a scuola mentre la immobilizzavo su un banco e la inculavo mentre singhiozzava".

A Hermione si accapponò la pelle e si tirò il mantello intorno a sé più stretto.

"Non ho mai prestato attenzione" rispose Malfoy in tono annoiato. "Quello che il Signore Oscuro comanda lo eseguirò, ma non c'è molto in lei che tenga il mio interesse".

Diverse voci brontolarono qualcosa su Malfoy, ma la conversazione andò avanti.

Le orecchie di Hermione si drizzarono. Stavano discutendo della morte della Umbridge. Si lamentavano delle pattuglie nella Foresta Proibita e di quanto fossero fastidiosi i centauri. Sembrava che nessuno di loro sapesse nulla degli horcrux. Era deludente, se non sorprendente.

Continuò ad ascoltare.

Malfoy stava per essere mandato in Romania. Questa era una notizia. C'erano delle esecuzioni in programma lì e Voldemort voleva che fossero fatte con una cerimonia. Una dimostrazione di forza nel caso in cui qualcuno degli altri paesi europei avesse interpretato il tentato assassinio di Thicknesse come un segno di debolezza. Il High Reeve lo avrebbe fatto lui stesso.

Hermione si chiese se era questa la ragione per cui Voldemort aveva smesso di torturare Malfoy. Avrebbe dovuto essere in condizioni ottimali per mostrare il suo talento per l'omicidio in Romania.

Ci fu un mormorio di gelosia per l'incarico di Malfoy. Il labbro di Hermione si arricciò. Che razza di creature disgustose si ingelosiscono perché qualcun altro vada a uccidere la gente?

"Userai l'Avada con tutti?" chiese qualcuno in tono stupito.

"Questa sarebbe la tradizione" disse Malfoy, strascicando così apertamente che Hermione poteva praticamente vedere il roteare degli occhi che sicuramente lo accompagnava.

Non era sicura di cosa fosse più snervante, la disinvoltura di Malfoy o l'entusiasmo degli altri Mangiamorte.

La conversazione si prolungò, senza offrire nulla di utile. Poi ci fu il rumore delle sedie che si spostavano e delle persone in piedi e Astoria stava blaterando sui fiori nella casa.

Hermione si allontanò attraverso le siepi per tornare verso l'altra entrata del maniero. Non voleva essere sorpresa se uno dei Mangiamorte avesse deciso di esplorare le siepi.

Era quasi tornata alla casa quando improvvisamente,

_Immobulus._

Il maleficio la colpì al lato della testa. Si bloccò sul posto mentre un Graham Montague attraversava le porte francesi del maniero.

"Chi lo sapeva che sgattaiolare via per pisciare mi avrebbe reso così fortunato?" Sembrava meravigliarsi mentre si avvicinava a lei. "Con tutte le protezioni che Malfoy ha aggiunto alla tua ala nel maniero temevo di non poterti più raggiungere. Ti ha già messo incinta?"

Le lanciò un incantesimo di rilevazione della gravidanza e sorrise quando risultò negativo.

"Non avrei mai pensato che far ospitare ad Astoria una festa dell'equinozio sarebbe stata la cosa che avrebbe finalmente funzionato" disse con una risatina. Le stava studiando il viso, la sua espressione era trionfante come lo era stata a Capodanno. Le slacciò il mantello e glielo spinse via dalle spalle. "Cazzo. Non avevi queste l'ultima volta".

I suoi seni erano ancora un po' ingrossati dalla pozione di fertilità. Lui le afferrò il seno sinistro e lo strinse forte mentre si avvicinava, così che i loro corpi erano quasi premuti l'uno contro l'altro. Infilò il naso nei suoi capelli, inspirando. Aveva un odore acido di vino. Era ubriaco.

"Avresti dovuto essere mia, sai", disse, facendo un leggero passo indietro per guardarla di nuovo. "Sono stato io a catturarti quando hai attaccato in Sussex. Quando ti ho visto in piedi sotto un cielo pieno di dissennatori in fiamme - volevo scoparti proprio lì in quel campo". La presa di lui sul suo seno si rafforzò mentre parlava, le dita che scavavano nella carne. Se Hermione avesse potuto muoversi, avrebbe rantolato dal dolore. "È così che mi sono guadagnato il Marchio, sai, catturandoti. Il mio eccezionale servizio al Signore Oscuro. Quando ti ho visto in Sussex, ti ho riconosciuto dalla grotta. Ricordi che ti ho detto che avrei chiesto di averti. Sono stato io a ricordare al Signore Oscuro di te per il programma di riproduzione. Ha detto che saresti stata mia. Ma poi ha cambiato idea e ti ha data a Malfoy".

Montague sibilò e le rigirò il seno con forza nella mano. " Quel Malfoy del cazzo si prende tutto. Ma ti devo così tanto dolore per avermi pugnalato con quei coltelli avvelenati che non lascerò che si metta sulla mia strada. Ho fantasticato su questo per così tanto tempo. Ho persino comprato un pensatoio, solo per poterti guardare mentre ti inginocchi davanti a me e mi sbottoni i pantaloni tutte le volte che voglio".

Hermione avrebbe tremato se avesse potuto muoversi. Non sapeva di cosa stesse parlando Montague, ma riconobbe nel suo tono il suono di una vendetta crudele e ossessiva. Lui le sorrise e le appoggiò la punta della bacchetta sulla fronte.

"Non vogliamo che Malfoy venga a interrompere il nostro divertimento adesso, vero? _Confundo_ ".

La mente di Hermione si confuse mentre la maledizione immobilizzante veniva rimossa e lei crollava tra le sue braccia in attesa.


	19. Chapter 19

C'era qualcosa...

C'è qualcosa che non andava pensò Hermione mentre veniva spinta contro la siepe e il suo vestito veniva strappato.

Freddo.

L'aria fredda era su di lei.

I denti erano sulla sua gola. Faceva male.

Non le piaceva.

Cercò di allontanarsi, ma le sue mani vennero spinte bruscamente da parte e poi sentì i denti contro il suo petto un attimo prima che la mordessero.

Con forza.

Stava piangendo - pensò.

Le dita erano tra le sue gambe e le infilzavano. La colpivano violentemente.

Cercò di chiudere le gambe, ma qualcosa vi si infilò dentro.

Così non ci riuscì.

Non pensava...

Questo non doveva...

La siepe la stava graffiando. Le infilzava la schiena.

Le dita continuavano a scavare dentro di lei e i denti continuavano a morderle le spalle e i seni.

Poi si trovò a terra.

Poteva sentire la ghiaia del sentiero sotto le sue mani.

Piccole rocce affilate e fredde.

Qualcosa che non voleva.

Stava per succedere.

Lei...

Non era sicura di cosa.

Aveva a che fare con Malfoy?

Un uomo era inginocchiato tra le sue gambe. Montague.

Lei lo fissò. Smaltita.

Le sue dita si contraevano; artigliavano la ghiaia.

Lui si chinò verso di lei.

Il suo viso era molto vicino al suo.

Forse stava per dirle un segreto.

Qualcosa la stava pungolando tra le gambe.

Sentiva che avrebbe dovuto sapere cosa, ma non riusciva a ricordare.

Qualcosa che non doveva succedere.

Un segreto.

Da Malfoy.

Ma non voleva.

Malfoy l'avrebbe saputo, se lei aveva un segreto.

Lui era sempre nella sua testa.

Cercò di dirlo all'uomo, ma invece si limitò a piangere.

Poi all'improvviso l'uomo non c'era più e ci fu un forte rumore di frantumi.

Si voltò e trovò l'uomo schiacciato contro il muro del maniero.

Malfoy lo stava prendendo a calci così violentemente che c'era un rumore di rotture.

Hermione si sedette e guardò.

Malfoy prese l'uomo per la gola e lo tirò su per il muro fino a che non furono occhi negli occhi.

"Come osi? Pensavi di farla franca, Montague?"

"Non sembrava che ti importasse di averla, Malfoy", raspò Montague. "Ho dato per scontato che non ti dispiacesse condividere, visto il modo in cui hai lasciato Astoria fuori a giocare. La mezzosangue doveva essere mia. Hai saltato la fila. Sono stato io a catturarla. Lei era mia".

"Non sarà mai tua". Malfoy sogghignò mentre faceva un feroce movimento di taglio e squarciava la camicia di Montague fino allo stomaco.

Senza esitare, né abbassare Montague da dove lo teneva, Malfoy infilò la mano nella cavità addominale di Montague e cominciò a tirare fuori gli organi e ad avvolgerli intorno al suo pugno.

Montague urlava e si dimenava.

Malfoy tirò fuori una manciata di interiora tanto da farle luccicare alla luce della luna.

"Se mai ti rivedrò, ti strangolerò con questi" disse Malfoy con una voce di calma mortale.

Lasciò cadere gli intestini in modo che pendessero sulla fronte di Montague come catene da orologio. Malfoy si scorticò il sangue e gli altri fluidi dalla mano mentre guardava Montague allontanarsi barcollando, piagnucolando e singhiozzando e cercando di rimettere gli organi intestinali nello stomaco.

Malfoy si voltò di nuovo verso Hermione. Il suo volto era bianco.

"Idiota, perché sei uscita stasera?"

Hermione si sedette placidamente sulla ghiaia e lo fissò con gli occhi spalancati.

Pensò che avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa. Ma non era sicura di ricordare cosa fosse.

Qualcosa su Malfoy - pensò. Ecco cosa intendeva dire a quell'uomo. Montague.

"Malfoy è sempre qui per me" sussurrò lei.

Lui la fissò, la mascella bloccata e i pugni serrati per diversi secondi prima che sembrasse inghiottire qualcosa.

"Cosa ti ha fatto?" disse a bassa voce, inginocchiandosi accanto a lei.

Provò diversi contro-incantesimi su di lei prima che improvvisamente uno scattasse e poi, come acqua ghiacciata, la realtà precipitò su Hermione

Un singhiozzo strozzato le uscì dalla gola e lei si avvolse le braccia intorno a sé. Le sue vesti erano a brandelli e poteva sentire i segni dei morsi su tutto il corpo. Non riusciva a smettere di tremare.

Malfoy era inginocchiato accanto a lei, completamente inespressivo. Allungò lentamente la mano e le prese il braccio.

"Diamoti una ripulita".

Con uno schiocco riapparvero nella sua stanza e lui la spinse a sedersi sul bordo del letto prima di girarsi e andare nel bagno adiacente. Ci fu un lungo silenzio prima che lui riemergesse diversi minuti dopo, portando una bacinella e un panno bagnato che le porse. Hermione aveva smesso di piangere ma continuava a singhiozzare mentre cercava di non piangere o iperventilare.

Malfoy si voltò e fissò fuori dalla finestra mentre lei cercava di asciugare tutta la ghiaia e lo sporco che si attaccavano al sangue dei morsi che aveva addosso. Alcuni erano così profondi che erano grandi mezzelune piuttosto che segni di denti. Poteva sentire il sangue che le scorreva a fiotti lungo il torso. Le sue mani tremavano così tanto che continuava a lasciarle cadere il panno in grembo.

Sentì un sibilo di irritazione e la mano di Malfoy le strappò improvvisamente il panno. Lei si rannicchiò indietro.

  
"Non ti farò del male", disse con voce tesa mentre si sedeva accanto a lei sul letto. Allungò lentamente la mano e la prese per le spalle, girandola verso di sé per valutare il danno.

La mascella si strinse mentre la fissava.

Muovendosi lentamente, come se lei fosse un animale timoroso, iniziò con le sue spalle. Asciugando leggermente il sangue e poi mormorando gli incantesimi per guarire le ferite. Lei cercò di non trasalire ogni volta che lui la toccava. Lui lavorò sulle spalle e poi sul collo prima di passare alle ferite peggiori, che erano sparse sui suoi seni.

Le sue labbra erano premute in una linea retta mentre iniziava a guarirle. Alcune erano così profonde e lacerate che ci vollero diversi incantesimi per sistemarle. La sua espressione era fredda e intenta mentre lavorava. Hermione lo fissava, ancora incapace di controllare i suoi tremori.

Lui l'aveva a malapena toccata fino ad allora. A parte il contatto minimo quando aveva tentato di ingravidarla, le uniche altre volte che l'aveva toccata erano state quando le aveva impedito di gettarsi dal balcone o quando l'aveva fatta apparire.

Lavorò in modo efficiente e alla fine si sedette e distolse lo sguardo da lei.

"Da qualche altra parte?" chiese.

"No" disse Hermione con voce tesa, tirando le sue vesti maciullate e abbracciandosi.

Lui la guardò per un momento, come se stesse valutando se stesse dicendo la verità o meno. Poi fece sparire la bacinella di sangue e acqua e si alzò.

"Farò mandare una Pozione Calmante e una Pozione del Sonno Senza Sogni per la prossima settimana" disse. "Sono sicuro che hai sentito, sarò via per i prossimi giorni. Dovresti rimanere nella tua stanza fino al mio ritorno".

Hermione non disse nulla. Si limitò a stringere la veste e a fissare il pavimento. Poteva vedere le sue scarpe mentre lui le stava accanto. Poi lui si voltò e uscì dalla sua stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Hermione continuò a stare seduta immobile per diversi minuti. Poi si alzò e andò in bagno. Lasciò cadere l'accappatoio e il vestito mentre guardava l'acqua riempire la vasca.

Lasciò gli abiti sul pavimento e sperò che gli Elfi della Casa bruciassero tutto piuttosto che ripararli e rimandarli indietro.

L'acqua diventò rossa per tutto il sangue residuo su di lei e lei la svuotò e la riempì di nuovo, strofinandosi fino a sentirsi la pelle cruda.

Poteva ancora sentire i denti di Montague affondare in lei. La pelle che Malfoy aveva guarito era ancora nuova e ipersensibile. Lottò contro la tentazione di graffiarla.

Si sedette nella vasca e pianse finché l'acqua non divenne fredda e lei cominciò a tremare.

Uscendo dalla vasca e stringendo un asciugamano contro di sé camminò esitante verso il suo letto. Due fiale di pozione erano sul comodino stretto. Si scolò la Pozione del Sonno Senza Sogni e si mise a letto.

La mattina seguente rimase a letto. Non c'era motivo di alzarsi.

Non voleva muoversi. Non voleva pensare. Voleva solo un'altra dose di sonno senza sogni. Per quanto ci provasse, non riusciva più a dormire. Prese la pozione calmante e sentì il nodo dell'orrore nel suo stomaco sciogliersi debolmente mentre giaceva raggomitolata nel suo letto.

Non riusciva a smettere di pensare.

La sua mente non si calmava mai. C'erano sempre realizzazioni, sensi di colpa e lutti; qualcosa su cui ossessionarsi e preoccuparsi.

Montague... non voleva nemmeno pensare a Montague.

C'era poco della notte precedente che non fosse orribile.

In qualche modo aveva dato per scontato che la situazione fosse la stessa per tutte le ragazze del programma di allevamento. Che chiunque le avesse affidate le avrebbe trattate più o meno nello stesso modo in cui era stata trattata lei. Clinicamente. Per lo più lasciate in pace. Gli sforzi di concepimento del tutto non-sensuale per tutte le parti.

Ma chiaramente non era così. Era ovvio, a posteriori, che le madri surrogate non erano mai state concepite in quel modo. La guaritrice Stroud poteva considerare il programma di riproduzione magi-genetica come scienza legittima, ma essenzialmente e molto più fondamentalmente, era un diversivo. Rendeva uno spettacolo per i Mangiamorte, ma era anche una tangente. Le surrogate erano schiavi sessuali.

Hermione si rese conto con una fitta amara che era stata così assorbita dalla sua situazione che non aveva considerato quanto peggio potesse essere per le altre.  
Era sempre stato chiaramente destinato a essere così. Niente reggiseno. Niente mutande. Il modo in cui i bottoni dei loro vestiti si staccavano con il più piccolo strattone.

Accessibile.

I Mangiamorte erano tenuti a violentarle nei loro giorni fertili, ma le istruzioni non avevano fatto alcun riferimento al fatto che il periodo fertile fosse il limite.

In qualche modo essere stata data a Malfoy la rendeva... fortunata?

Lui sembrava freddo nell'utilizzarla.

Forse era semplicemente perché Voldemort non voleva che fosse troppo danneggiata finché non avesse recuperato i suoi ricordi. Forse non gli era permesso di farle del male, o violentarla come avrebbe voluto.

Ma... non sembrava giusto. Non sembrava interessato. Non era che si stesse trattenendo. Sembrava sempre desideroso di farla finita con lei. Di allontanarsi da lei. Lei era un peso per lui.

Era possibile che il High Reeve fosse la figura meno crudele del governo di Voldemort?

Neanche questo sembrava esatto. Non dopo quello che gli aveva visto fare a Montague. Guardarlo mentre se ne stava lì con freddezza a srotolare gli organi di Montague a mani nude era terrificante.

La freddezza.

La disinvoltura.

Malfoy aveva molta crudeltà in sé. Che ribolliva appena sotto la superficie, in attesa di essere liberata.

Forse lo stupro non faceva per lui.

Un pensiero strano, ma il più plausibile a cui potesse pensare. Odiava toccarla; lo evitava il più possibile.

A quanto pare Malfoy non era un mostro assoluto.

Non che avesse importanza. Niente di tutto questo aveva importanza. Niente di tutto ciò aveva mai avuto importanza.

Era lo stesso della sua realizzazione che Voldemort stava morendo. Rendersi conto che era peggio per le altre ragazze non faceva alcuna differenza. Non c'era niente che Hermione potesse fare.

Anche se per miracolo avesse trovato un modo per fuggire, il che era di per sé una pura impossibilità, non poteva fermarsi per salvare qualcun altro. Doveva correre. Doveva correre e correre. Il meglio che poteva fare era cercare di trovare chiunque fosse rimasto dell'Ordine e vedere se avevano un modo per salvare tutti gli altri. Ma se ci fosse stato un modo per fare una cosa del genere, sicuramente l'Ordine lo avrebbe già fatto. Sicuramente l'Ordine non avrebbe lasciato le surrogate per così tanto tempo se ci fosse stato un modo per salvarle.  
Hermione non riusciva a pensare a nessuno se non a se stessa. Se aveva le informazioni che Voldemort e Malfoy sembravano credere che possedesse, la cosa più vitale che potesse fare era impedire loro di ottenerle.

Aveva bisogno di scappare.

Non aveva più tempo.

Sembrava un miracolo assoluto che non fosse incinta. Era sicura che dopo la pozione di fertilità sarebbe rimasta incinta.

Una volta incinta...

Hermione si sentiva come se non potesse respirare. Si sentiva comprimere il petto e la gola, e cominciò a tremare mentre cercava di non piangere.

Le sue probabilità di scappare le sembravano già infinitesimamente piccole. Una volta incinta sarebbero state praticamente inesistenti e sarebbero diventate sempre più piccole ogni giorno che passava.

Non poteva nemmeno camminare attraverso un campo o lungo una strada aperta. Una fuga con le sfide aggiuntive ed evolutive che una gravidanza avrebbe presentato sarebbe stata impossibile.

Una volta partorito, Malfoy le avrebbe strappato il bambino dalle braccia (ammesso che glielo avesse lasciato tenere), poi avrebbe portato Hermione da Voldemort e l'avrebbe uccisa e lei sarebbe stata mangiata dai vili pitoni di Voldemort e il suo bambino sarebbe rimasto solo nell'orribile casa di Malfoy per essere cresciuto da lui e dalla sua orribile moglie...

Il petto di Hermione si gonfiò e prima che potesse fermarsi cominciò a singhiozzare così violentemente da soffocare.

Anche se fosse scappata, Malfoy non avrebbe mai smesso di cercarla.

Non c'era modo di fuggire. Ogni idea che le veniva in mente, nessuna si concretizzava. Era come un insetto, inchiodato alla tavola.

Il maniero era una gabbia impeccabile.

A meno che per miracolo non riuscisse a convincere Malfoy a lasciarla andare...

E semplicemente non c'era modo.

Non era nemmeno sicura che lui potesse lasciarla andare, anche se avesse voluto. C'era qualcosa nel modo in cui ogni tanto guardava le manette che faceva dubitare Hermione che potesse toglierle.

Poteva solo ucciderla. E stava già progettando di farlo.

Rotolò sulla schiena e fissò il baldacchino con disperazione.

Non c'era via d'uscita.

Non sarebbe mai riuscita a scappare. Sarebbe rimasta presto incinta.

E non sarebbe mai scappata.

L'ondata di depressione alla fine la fece addormentare.

Hermione lasciò a malapena il suo letto per i giorni successivi.

Stava fissando fuori dalla finestra quando la porta della sua stanza esplose bruscamente e Astoria entrò a grandi passi, con la bacchetta in una mano e un giornale stretto nell'altra.

Hermione si alzò rapidamente, e Astoria si fermò. Si fissarono per un minuto.

Astoria non si era più avvicinata a Hermione dalla notte in cui l'aveva condotta nella stanza di Malfoy. Le dita di Hermione si contorsero nervosamente. Astoria doveva essere lì per via di Montague.

"Vieni qui, mezzosangue" comandò Astoria con voce tagliente.

Hermione attraversò la stanza con riluttanza finché non si trovò a un metro da Astoria. Il cuore le batteva forte e aveva la forte sensazione che la conversazione che stavano per avere sarebbe finita male.

Astoria era pallida. Fragile. Era vestita e curata in modo impeccabile, ma c'era un senso di disfacimento in lei. Gli orecchini che indossava tremavano debolmente e i suoi occhi erano stretti in fessure mentre fissava Hermione.

"So che sei una ficcanaso. Hai visto questa storia?" Disse Astoria, sollevando il giornale in modo che Hermione potesse vedere la foto in prima pagina.

Hermione era troppo depressa anche solo per guardare la Gazzetta del Profeta dall'equinozio. Il suo sguardo scese a studiare la foto e i suoi occhi si allargarono.

Sulla copertina della Gazzetta del Profeta c'era una foto di Malfoy che sgozzava con calma Graham Montague nel mezzo della sala d'attesa del St Mungo.

Hermione poté solo fissare per un momento prima che Astoria storse la mano e piegò il giornale a metà.

  
Hermione poté solo fissare per un momento prima che Astoria storse la mano e piegò il giornale a metà.

"Devo ammettere" disse Astoria con una voce di innaturalmente calma. "Quando ho sentito per la prima volta la notizia che Draco aveva ucciso pubblicamente Graham, ho pensato "finalmente se n'è accorto"".

Le labbra di Astoria si strinsero e lei fissò Hermione da un'altra parte.

"Ho cercato di essere la moglie perfetta quando sono stata scelta" disse Astoria. "La moglie di Draco Malfoy. Non c'era davvero nulla a cui paragonarlo. Il generale più potente dell'esercito del Signore Oscuro. Tutte le altre ragazze erano così gelose. Naturalmente era stato organizzato, ma pensavo che alla fine si sarebbe reso conto che ero giusta per lui. Che ero una buona moglie. Ho fatto di tutto. Sono entrata in ogni consiglio, in ogni associazione di beneficenza. Ero la moglie perfetta. Ero perfetta. Ma a lui non è mai importato".

Astoria scrollò le spalle e gesticolò con noncuranza con la mano della bacchetta. Le sue unghie erano dipinte d'argento e catturavano la luce.

"La gente non lo sa, ma lui non viveva nemmeno qui. Ci siamo sposati e mi ha lasciato qui in questa casa. Non mi ha mai fatto fare un giro della casa. Il giorno del nostro matrimonio mi ha portato qui e mi ha lasciato nell'atrio; non si è preoccupato di farlo finché non sono stata ritenuta fertile. E poi, una volta che i guaritori stabilirono che ero sterile, Draco non venne più qui. Scomparve e basta. Non ho mai saputo dove fosse. Non potevo contattarlo. Pensavo che forse avrei potuto ottenere la sua attenzione se lo avessi fatto ingelosire, ma non gli è mai importato quello che facevo. Alla fine ho accettato che fosse così".

L'amarezza dell'espressione di Astoria le tormentò il viso in qualcosa di brutto e terrificante allo stesso tempo.

"Ma poi sei arrivata tu". La voce di Astoria tremava di risentimento. "E poi si è trasferito e ha messo a soqquadro l'intera tenuta per sorvegliarla e assicurarsi che fosse sicura. Ti ha portato a passeggiare e ti ha fatto fare un giro della casa".

Hermione iniziò ad aprire la bocca per far notare che a Malfoy era stato ordinato di fare tutte quelle cose.

"Sta' zitta! Non voglio sentire niente da te" disse Astoria bruscamente, digrignando i denti.

Il giornale si stava accartocciando nel pugno serrato di Astoria e cominciava a fumare debolmente.

"E poi Graham ha cominciato a prestarmi attenzione", disse Astoria, la voce tremante come se stesse trattenendo le lacrime. "Era così comprensivo e mi teneva compagnia a tutti gli eventi a cui Draco non si faceva mai vedere. Voleva vedere tutto quello che avevo fatto e notava tutte le cose che avevo fatto per impressionare Draco. Voleva che gli mostrassi tutto il maniero per vedere come l'avevo decorato. Aveva l'idea di una festa di Capodanno qui al maniero. E delle cene. E persino una festa dell'equinozio sulla veranda dell'ala nord. Era molto chiaro che sarebbe stato nell'Ala Nord..."

La voce di Astoria si interruppe e fissò la finestra per alcuni secondi.

"Quando ho sentito che Draco aveva ucciso Graham ho pensato 'Draco se n'è finalmente accorto, prima era solo impegnato'. Ma poi", Astoria si contrasse, "mi è passato per la mente che Graham mi ha avvicinato per la prima volta la settimana dopo che la Gazzetta del Profeta aveva scritto quell'ignobile articolo su di te che vivevi qui. Voleva così tanto venire in questa tenuta piuttosto che andare in un hotel o nella sua casa di città. Era piuttosto insistente. Doveva vedere la tenuta, il maniero. Tutte le stanze, anche se dovevamo sfondare i corridoi per entrare. Poi mi venne in mente che Graham tendeva sempre a sparire; durante il Capodanno, e i cenoni, e la festa in giardino. Era sempre... scomparso".

Astoria rimase in silenzio per diversi secondi. Hermione rabbrividì, incapace di parlare; incapace di chiarire. Non sapeva che avrebbe fatto qualche differenza anche se avesse potuto.

"È stato a causa tua" disse infine Astoria. "Graham è venuto qui per colpa tua. Draco l'ha ucciso per colpa tua. Graham mi stava solo usando! Mi stava usando per arrivare a te!"

Astoria scagliò il giornale sul pavimento. Le pagine schizzarono sul pavimento di legno, mostrando Malfoy che uccideva freddamente Graham Montague in un ciclo continuo in bianco e nero.

Draco Malfoy uccide pubblicamente un compagno Mangiamorte!

" Perché si preoccupano per te?" Chiese Astoria, avvicinandosi a Hermione e affondando la bacchetta nella gola di Hermione. "Cosa c'è di così speciale in te da indurre Draco a trasferirsi qui, in questa casa che chiaramente odia? Che Graham passerebbe mesi a usarmi per arrivare a te? Perché a qualcuno importa di una mezzosangue? Perché tutti pensano che tu sia così importante?"

Il luccichio negli occhi di Astoria mentre fissava Hermione era maniacale.

Hermione cominciò ad aprire la bocca e Astoria la schiaffeggiò bruscamente sul viso.

"Non voglio sentire le tue spiegazioni!" Astoria ringhiò. "Ti avevo avvertito. Ti avevo detto di non causarmi problemi".

Astoria lanciò bruscamente la bacchetta sul viso di Hermione verso gli occhi. Il petto di Hermione si contrasse e lei scostò il viso.

"Sai" disse Astoria in tono tremante e cadente, afferrando Hermione per il mento. "Marcus dice che sopporta a malapena di guardare la sua surrogata, perché il buco che ha in testa la rende un orrore. Forse Draco passerebbe meno tempo a fissarti se tu non ne avessi due"

Hermione inciampò indietro.

"Stai ferma" comandò Astoria.

Hermione si bloccò e Astoria si avvicinò di nuovo.

Malfoy sarebbe venuto. Malfoy sarebbe venuto. Malfoy sarebbe venuto.

Malfoy era in Romania.

Astoria afferrò Hermione per il mento ancora una volta.

"Apri bene gli occhi, mezzosangue" comandò Astoria.

Hermione poteva sentirsi iniziare a tremare mentre i suoi occhi si allargavano.

"Ti prego... non farlo!"

"Sta' zitta" disse Astoria con freddezza, avvicinando il viso di Hermione. Astoria premette la punta della bacchetta contro l'angolo esterno dell'occhio sinistro di Hermione, scavando la punta nella cavità. Sogghignò in faccia a Hermione. "Spero di esserci quando Draco ti vedrà la prossima volta. Anche se mi uccidesse, la soddisfazione ne varrebbe la pena".

Hermione cercò di strappare il viso e Astoria ritirò momentaneamente la bacchetta per immobilizzare Hermione con un rapido incantesimo, congelando Hermione sul posto prima di infilzare di nuovo la bacchetta rudemente nel lato dell'occhio di Hermione.

Il dolore nell'occhio di Hermione stava aumentando, poteva sentire che il suo bulbo oculare era sul punto di essere strappato dalla sua cavità. Tutto il suo corpo tremava e non riusciva a muoversi.

Il suono del suo respiro in preda al panico tagliò la realizzazione surreale che il volto di Astoria Malfoy poteva essere l'ultima cosa che avrebbe visto. Sentì il suo stesso urlo strozzato mentre sentiva qualcosa nel suo occhio cedere e la sua visione diventare unilaterale.

Improvvisamente ci fu un rumore di crepe in lontananza così brusco che il maniero tremò. Astoria sussultò per la sorpresa, ma non si fermò.

"Expelliarmus!" Ringhiò Malfoy apparendo dal nulla.

La bacchetta che scavava nell'occhio di Hermione svanì e Astoria fu scagliata dall'altra parte della stanza e colpì il muro con uno scricchiolio nauseante prima di cadere a terra.

Hermione rimase congelata sul posto con gli occhi aperti, singhiozzando istericamente e immobilizzata dove Astoria l'aveva lasciata.

Malfoy passò davanti a Hermione, contrastando l'incantesimo di immobilizzazione. Hermione cadde a terra. Malfoy si inginocchiò davanti a lei e inclinò il viso di lei verso il suo. Il suo volto era pallido, congelato, e la sua espressione divenne inorridita quando vide il viso di lei.

Lanciò un incantesimo diagnostico su di lei. Dopo un minuto deglutì e fece diversi respiri profondi come se stesse cercando di stabilizzarsi.

"Il tuo occhio è mezzo estratto dall'orbita e hai una profonda perforazione nel bianco" disse infine. "Quali sono gli incantesimi per curarlo?"

Hermione lo fissò frastornata. Piangeva. Il suo viso era contorto mentre si agitava contro la mano di lui e sentiva le lacrime raccogliersi contro le dita di lui. Poteva vederlo attraverso un occhio, ma c'era solo una macchia scura sul lato sinistro.

Non riusciva a smettere di piangere e rabbrividire mentre fissava Malfoy.

Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto sapere la risposta alla sua domanda ma non riusciva a ricordare. Poteva solo sentire il punto in cui la bacchetta di Astoria le aveva perforato l'occhio.

Non riusciva a vedere...

Malfoy inspirò bruscamente e la sua espressione si indurì mentre la fissava più intensamente.

"Ho bisogno che ti calmi, così potrai dirmi come rimediare" disse Malfoy. Il comando era pesante nel suo tono.

Hermione soffocò un singhiozzo e cercò di respirare. Voleva chiudere gli occhi ma non poteva, perché Astoria aveva cercato di tirarne fuori uno.

Rantolò più volte cercando di ricomporsi. Poi si costrinse ad abbassare lo sguardo sulla lettura diagnostica ancora visibile sulla bacchetta di Malfoy.

Era una guaritrice. Qualcuno aveva un occhio ferito. Doveva lavorare in modo efficiente se voleva cercare di preservare la loro vista.

"Per una sclera perforata" disse con voce vacillante, gettando indietro la mente cercando di ricordare mentre analizzava la lettura. Malfoy le aveva fatto una diagnosi dettagliata e poteva vedere che il danno era esteso. "Sclera Sanentur. Devi dirlo ritmicamente, quasi cantandolo. E traccia la punta della tua bacchetta sulla puntura".

Malfoy ripeté l'inflessione e il ritmo e lei fece un breve cenno. Lui procedette a eseguirlo sul suo occhio. Lei mugolò sommessamente mentre sentiva che la puntura cominciava a ripararsi.

"E poi... per un occhio sinistro lussato", disse con una voce più calma di quanto si sentisse. "È oculus sinister retreho. E il movimento della bacchetta..."

Allungò cautamente, quasi alla cieca, la mano sinistra di Malfoy e, quando lui non si scostò da lei, chiuse le dita sulle sue e dimostrò il delicato movimento a spirale.

"Non farlo troppo in fretta o ti ritrarrai troppo" aggiunse.

Malfoy annuì.

Hermione sentì l'occhio scivolare di nuovo al suo posto nella testa. La macchia scura era leggermente più luminosa, ma era ancora come guardare attraverso una finestra pesantemente appannata.

Malfoy fece una nuova diagnosi.

"A... quanto riesci a vedere?" chiese lui inclinando di nuovo il viso di lei verso di lui, con la punta delle dita che premevano leggermente lungo la mascella di lei.

Lei alzò lo sguardo e si coprì l'occhio destro con la mano. Il suo viso era a pochi centimetri dal suo.

  
"Sei biondo. Penso... posso dire che sei biondo e se mi sforzo riesco a distinguere i tuoi occhi e la tua bocca un po'..." La sua voce si interruppe in un lamento e lei si strozzò mentre ricominciava a piangere. La sua mano scivolò via dal suo occhio destro e se la strinse sulla bocca mentre lottava per non singhiozzare.

"Cos'altro devo fare? Come posso sistemarlo?" chiese lui.

"Dittany", disse lei. "Essenza di Dittany, potrebbe essere in grado di riparare il resto del danno. Ma è rara. Potrebbe essere difficile da ottenere in tempo".

"Topsy!"

L'elfo apparve immediatamente.

"Portami l'Essenza di Dittany."

L'elfo domestico svanì di nuovo.

Le mani di Malfoy rimasero sul suo viso finché i suoi singhiozzi non si attenuarono di nuovo e poi le allontanò lentamente.

"Aspetta qui. Devo occuparmi di Astoria adesso" disse Malfoy.

Hermione annuì e si asciugò il viso, scoprendo che stava piangendo sangue. Guardò Malfoy avvicinarsi, far levitare sua moglie dal pavimento e farla cadere sulla sedia prima di eseguire un incantesimo diagnostico su di lei. Lo squilibrio nella vista di Hermione rese difficile vedere quando cercò di vedere la lettura dall'altra parte della stanza. Pensò che Astoria avesse diverse costole fratturate e una commozione cerebrale.

Malfoy guarì le fratture con facilità pratica e poi fissò Astoria per diversi minuti prima di rinervarla definitivamente.


	20. Chapter 20

"Draco, come fai ad essere qui?" Granger ansimò appena riprese conoscenza. Si allungò e si toccò il fianco con delicatezza mentre si ritraeva sulla sedia.

"Ho dovuto attraversare l'Europa per colpa tua" disse lui con un ringhio basso.

La rabbia nella sua voce era palpabile.

Hermione lo fissò. L'apparizione attraverso un continente era quasi impossibile. Richiedeva di saltare così tante volte che una persona esauriva la sua magia e doveva fermarsi, o una quantità di concentrazione così tremenda che era praticamente impossibile sopravvivere. La maggior parte delle persone che saltavano più di qualche paese si spappolavano a morte. Se Malfoy era davvero apparso così lontano, avrebbe dovuto essere quasi morto per esaurimento della magia.

In tal caso, non c'era da meravigliarsi che il maniero avesse tremato. La potenza e la concentrazione per eseguire con successo un tale salto sarebbero esplose come l'onda d'urto di un boom sonico. Probabilmente c'era una stanza nel maniero che era stata ridotta in frantumi.

"Questo... questo è completamente impossibile", balbettò Astoria.

"Sottovaluti tuo marito, Tori?" disse in tono freddamente assassino. "Non è molto da moglie".

"Oh, sei qui per colpa mia?" La voce di Astoria era viziosa. "No. Non lo sei. Sei qui per colpa di quella mezzosangue. Mi hai fatto una maledizione. Mi hai scaraventato contro un muro. Hai ucciso Graham Montague, tutto a causa della mezzosangue".

"Sì, l'ho fatto" disse Malfoy. "Ho fatto tutte quelle cose perché lei è l'ultimo membro dell'Ordine della Fenice, e questo significa che lei, a differenza di te, è importante; infinitamente più importante di te. Decisamente più importante di Montague. Sapevi che il Signore Oscuro la fa portare regolarmente davanti a sé per ispezionare i suoi ricordi? I suoi occhi sono piuttosto utili quando si esegue la legilimanzia".

Astoria impallidì e Malfoy continuò a parlare con la sua voce fredda e mortale: "Ho cercato di essere paziente con te, Astoria. Sono stato disposto a trascurare il tuo comportamento indecente e le tue piccole interferenze, ma ricordati che, a parte essere in qualche modo decorativa, sei inutile per me. Se ti avvicini di nuovo a lei, o le parli, o usi il tuo status di signora di questo maniero per sfondare una delle mie protezioni, ti ucciderò. E lo farò lentamente; forse nel corso di una serata o due. Questa non è una minaccia. E' una promessa. Vattene. Via. Dalla. Mia. Vista".

Astoria emise un singhiozzo terrorizzato e fuggì dalla stanza.

Malfoy rimase in piedi respirando profondamente per diversi secondi prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso Hermione.

Si avvicinò lentamente a lei, poi si inginocchiò e le inclinò il viso per guardarle di nuovo gli occhi.

"Le pupille sono di dimensioni diverse" disse dopo un momento. "Dopo che avrò applicato l'Essenza di Dittany, manderò a chiamare uno specialista per vedere se c'è altro da fare".

Hermione lo fissò.

"Non hai bisogno dei miei occhi per eseguire la legilimenzia" disse lei con voce legnosa. "È solo più facile. Non importa se sono cieca da un occhio".

Lei sentì le dita sul suo volto trasalire debolmente e la mascella di lui serrarsi.

"La considero una questione di convenienza", disse lui dopo un attimo.

Il pollice di lui passò leggermente sullo zigomo di lei mentre continuava a studiarla.

Lei lo fissò di nuovo. Sembrava abbattuto, ma forse le sembrava così solo a causa dell'offuscamento della vista.

"Come hai fatto ad apparire dalla Romania?" chiese lei.

Lui fece un sorriso stanco. "L'abilità è arrivata con i complimenti del Signore Oscuro. Anche se non credo che lui ne avesse idea all'epoca. Era intesa come una punizione".

Hermione aggrottò le sopracciglia. Non aveva idea di che tipo di punizione potesse avere l'effetto collaterale di permettere l'apparizione intercontinentale. Una specie di magia nera orribilmente oscura.

"Che tipo di maledizione-?"

"Non era una maledizione, era un rituale, e non mi va di parlarne" disse lui, interrompendola bruscamente.

"Come sapevi che avrei conosciuto gli incantesimi?" disse lei quando lui continuò a fissarla.

"Eri una guaritrice". Lui alzò le spalle. "Se ti avessi portato al San Mungo, ho pensato che la pressione ti avrebbe distrutto l'occhio. Il tempo era essenziale".

"Dove hai imparato a curare?" chiese lei, ripensando a tutti gli incantesimi e le diagnosi che lui aveva conosciuto immediatamente.

Un sorrisetto tirato all'angolo della bocca di lui.

"Sono stato generale per anni, ho imparato le cose lungo la strada. Era un'abilità ovvia da sviluppare".

"Non per tutti". Hermione aveva cercato in molte occasioni di insegnare ai membri dell'Ordine qualcosa di più degli incantesimi di emergenza di base per la guarigione, ma la maggior parte di loro era stata riluttante a imparare molto oltre l'episkey.

"Sì. Be', io ero dalla parte vincente, ovviamente abbiamo fatto scelte strategiche migliori" disse con voce fredda mentre ritirava le mani.

"Era un incantesimo diagnostico insolito quello che conoscevi" disse Hermione, ignorando il suo commento.

"È stata una lunga guerra". Lui era ancora inginocchiato davanti a lei.

Hermione guardò il suo grembo per un minuto, poi tornò a guardarlo. Un mal di testa cominciava a svilupparsi nelle sue tempie a causa della visione sbilanciata.

"Tu... hai un talento naturale per la guarigione. In un'altra vita seresti potuto essere un guaritore", disse.

"Una delle grandi ironie della vita", disse lui distogliendo lo sguardo da lei. Lei pensò che l'angolo della sua bocca si fosse mosso debolmente, ma forse era solo un errore della sua vista.

"Suppongo di sì". Hermione abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo sulle sue mani. I polpastrelli erano macchiati di sangue. Lo erano anche quelli di lui.

Ci fu una pausa, Topsy apparve con una piccola fiala di Essenza di Dittany che consegnò a Malfoy.

"Fai riparare la porta" ordinò Malfoy all'elfo, dandoli appena un'occhiata mentre si voltava di nuovo verso Hermione.

Hermione cominciò a spingersi instabilmente in piedi.

"Dovrei... dovrei sdraiarmi, così non cola" disse. Il suo equilibrio era precario e le mani e le braccia le tremavano e non volevano sostenere il suo peso. Sprofondò di nuovo sul pavimento e si morse il labbro per la frustrazione; forse si sarebbe semplicemente sdraiata a terra.

Una mano si chiuse intorno al suo gomito e la tirò in piedi.

"Non mi appoggio a te sul pavimento" disse Malfoy con voce fredda mentre la tirava dall'altra parte della stanza e poi la spingeva nel suo letto. "Sdraiati qui".

Lei si tastò alle spalle e scivolò sul letto. Spinse il cuscino di lato e si sdraiò di schiena.

Malfoy si chinò su di lei, con la fiala in mano. Il suo viso andava e veniva messo a fuoco ogni volta che lei sbatteva le palpebre. Buio. Luce. Buio. Luce.

"Quante gocce?" chiese lui.

Hermione esitò. L'Essenza di Dittany era costosa. Quando era stata guaritrice aveva dovuto razionarla; soppesare attentamente i benefici e i costi. 

"Una goccia ogni due ore per i prossimi giorni è l'ideale. Ma una dose di tre gocce andrà bene", disse infine.

"Andrà bene per cosa?" disse lui.

"Probabilmente sarò in grado di distinguere i contorni e individuare i colori nel raggio di qualche metro" disse lei.

Malfoy si chinò in avanti e usò la mano destra per tenerle leggermente aperto l'occhio sinistro mentre le faceva gocciolare una goccia di Essenza nell'occhio. Bruciava. Hermione chiuse immediatamente gli occhi per evitare di sbattere le palpebre. 

La mano sul suo viso svanì.

"Tornerò tra due ore. E mi assicurerò che Astoria stia alla larga".

Sentì i suoi passi che si allontanavano e alzò la mano per tenere chiuso l'occhio sinistro, in modo da poterlo guardare mentre se ne andava.

Lui inciampò leggermente quando fu vicino alla porta, come se fosse instabile sui piedi.

Hermione chiuse di nuovo gli occhi e rimase immobile, volendo non piangere.

Non piangere. Non piangere, si disse. Sprecherebbe il Dittany.

Malfoy ricomparve due ore dopo con uno specialista; un uomo anziano vestito con una veste verde lime. L'espressione del guaritore era tirata, ma sembrava deciso a nascondere il suo disagio. Guardò appena Hermione.

"Le perforazioni della sclera sono un brutto affare" disse il guaritore con voce affannata mentre evocava una sedia accanto al letto e guardava di nuovo verso Malfoy. "Non sempre si può fare molto. Gli incantesimi curativi di base non sono un granché per preservare la vista. Dovremo vedere cosa c'è da fare. È stata lei a dirti quali incantesimi usare?"

Malfoy fece un breve cenno e si appoggiò al muro.

Il guaritore si voltò verso Hermione e lanciò un incantesimo diagnostico oculare poco familiare.

Hermione fissò dei nastri di colore che fluttuavano sopra la sua testa, ma non sapeva come leggerli. Il guaritore rimase in silenzio per diversi minuti mentre manipolava il diagnostico.

"Questo è un lavoro di riparazione davvero eccezionale" disse il guaritore in tono sorpreso dopo aver dato al nastro un ultimo colpetto con la punta della bacchetta e avervi mandato piccole scintille di luce. I nastri tremolarono e si contorsero in risposta.

"Che incantesimo gli hai fatto usare?" chiese il guaritore, guardando finalmente il volto di Hermione.

"Sclera Sanentur" disse lei.

Le sopracciglia saltarono. "Probabilmente avresti perso la vista se avessi usato incantesimi più comuni. Dove hai imparato questo tipo di guarigione?" chiese con voce stupita.

"Austria, Francia, Albania e Danimarca" disse Hermione, la sua voce sommessa. "Mi sono spostata. La mia specialità era guarire le arti oscure e le ferite da incidente".

"Davvero?" La qualità sprezzante nel comportamento del guaritore verso Hermione svanì e lui la studiò pensieroso. "Ho fatto domanda per studiare in Albania. Nel '64. Non sono riuscita a entrare, il mio lavoro di bacchetta non era abbastanza preciso. Bellissimo ospedale. Il loro Dipartimento di Magia Antica era il migliore d'Europa".

"Lo era" disse Hermione, la sua voce malinconica.

"Peccato che i terroristi l'abbiano distrutto durante la guerra" disse il guaritore. "Poi di nuovo", guardò i vestiti e i polsi di Hermione e il suo labbro si arricciò, "suppongo che tu fossi uno di loro".

"Non una che abbia mai attaccato un ospedale" disse Hermione.

Era stata una tattica preferita di Voldemort; attaccare luoghi che avrebbero dovuto essere neutrali e incastrare i terroristi della Resistenza per questo. Aveva contribuito ad alleare il pubblico con Voldemort e a spingere la Resistenza ancora più sottoterra.

Hermione ricordava quando avevano saputo che l'ospedale albanese era saltato in aria. Non c'era stato quasi nessun sopravvissuto; tutti i guaritori che avevano fatto da mentori a Hermione erano morti tra le macerie.

La Resistenza in Albania era scomparsa poco dopo.

  
Lo specialista continuò a studiare la lettura diagnostica su Hermione per molti altri minuti prima di farla sparire con un colpo di bacchetta. Lanciò alcuni incantesimi che Hermione si sentì affondare e la sensazione di freddo crebbe stranamente verso la parte anteriore del suo cervello. Poi il guaritore si chinò in avanti e aggiunse una goccia di Essenza di Dittany al suo occhio.

"Credo che tu possa guarire completamente. Tieni le luci basse e applica l'Essenza di Dittany ogni due ore durante il giorno e una goccia in più appena prima di andare a dormire per le prossime due settimane. Fallo, e credo che alla fine non ci sarà nessun danno a lungo termine alla tua vista".

Hermione guardò con un occhio solo mentre lui si alzava e si voltava verso Malfoy, raddrizzandosi pomposamente la veste.

"Devo dire che hai un piccolo guaritore eccezionale. Quando mi hai detto cos'era successo, mi aspettavo che sarebbe finita quasi cieca dall'occhio. Gli incantesimi Sanentur sono piuttosto oscuri e specifici per le ferite. È notevole che abbia avuto la presenza di spirito di distinguere che sarebbe stato appropriato per riparare quel particolare tipo di ferita".

"Abbastanza fortunato" disse Malfoy, il suo tono blando. "C'è qualcos'altro che mi consiglia? Ho l'ordine preciso di tenerla in buone condizioni. Non voglio che venga trascurato nulla".

"Be'... forse un impacco fresco. L'essenza di Dittany funziona meglio negli occhi se tenuta a una temperatura fresca. E...Ahh. Cibo nutriente. Brodi di pollo e simili. Per aiutare il corpo a guarire. Lei probabilmente lo sa".

"Molto bene" disse Malfoy, raddrizzandosi e indicando verso la porta della stanza di Hermione, che gli elfi domestici avevano riparato.

Il guaritore guardò di nuovo Hermione.

"Abbastanza eccezionale" disse di nuovo con voce interrogativa. "Peccato. Un tale spreco di talento".

"Hmm" disse Malfoy senza impegno.

"E lei, signore. Piuttosto notevole che lei abbia potuto eseguire gli incantesimi così bene. Una collaborazione davvero impressionante. Potresti essere tu stesso un guaritore".

"Così continuano a dirmi" disse Malfoy con un sorriso insincero. "Pensi che il San Mungo mi assumerà ancora dopo che ho ucciso qualcuno nella loro sala di attesa?".

Il guaritore sbottò. "Be', quello che voglio dire è..."

"Se non c'è altro, ti accompagno alla porta" lo interruppe Malfoy e uscì dalla stanza a grandi passi.

Hermione passò la maggior parte dei giorni successivi a letto. Un elfo domestico arrivava ogni due ore con una fiala di Essenza di Dittany, la guardava mentre si applicava una goccia sull'occhio e poi spariva di nuovo.

Dopo quattro giorni, la sua vista nel raggio di un braccio era per lo più recuperata ma, oltre quel raggio, le cose diventavano sfocate e le faceva male cercare di mettere a fuoco.

Malfoy non apparve più, ma Hermione pensò di aver sentito i suoi passi nel corridoio.

Poi arrivò la guaritrice Stroud.

"Hai avuto un mese piuttosto sfortunato, ho sentito" disse Stroud, evocando un tavolo medico e aspettando che Hermione si avvicinasse.

Hermione non disse nulla mentre si avvicinava e si sedeva sul bordo del tavolo. Stroud tirò fuori una fiala di veritaserum e Hermione aprì la bocca e accettò la goccia sulla lingua.

Stroud lanciò una diagnosi generale su Hermione ed entrambi la studiarono. L'occhio di Hermione stava meglio. I suoi livelli di sodio erano normali. I suoi livelli di cortisolo erano estremamente alti.

Erano sempre alti, ma c'era un picco marcato.

Stroud sospirò e scrisse qualcosa nella cartella di Hermione prima di lanciare un incantesimo di rilevazione della gravidanza.

Hermione sapeva già quale sarebbe stato il risultato dell'incantesimo. Fissò con attenzione l'orologio sulla parete. La sua visione sbilanciata le impediva di distinguere i numeri e persino le lancette, a meno che non chiudesse l'occhio sinistro.

Ci fu un lungo silenzio. Così lungo che Hermione finalmente si voltò e scoprì che la Stroud aveva fatto una diagnosi più dettagliata del sistema riproduttivo di Hermione.

Hermione non riusciva a distinguere chiaramente tutte le letture, ma ne riconosceva abbastanza per sapere che non c'era nulla di insolito. Alzò lo sguardo verso il volto della guaritrice Stroud.

Era sfocato, ma Hermione poteva ancora distinguere la familiare irritazione tesa intorno alla bocca della donna mentre manipolava la diagnosi con la bacchetta.

"Non sei ancora incinta" disse Stroud in modo piatto.

Le parole erano sia un'accusa che una condanna.

Hermione non indietreggiò e non batté nemmeno le palpebre. La guaritore continuò: "Sei una delle poche a non essere ancora incinta. E nel caso delle altre, è perché le sorelle hanno problemi per conto loro".

Ci fu una pausa. La La guaritrice Stroud sembrò attendere una difesa.

"Forse il High Reeve ha dei problemi" disse infine Hermione.

"Non ne ha. L'ho esaminato io stessa, ormai diverse volte. È perfettamente virile e fertile. Perfino eccezionale".

Hermione lottò per non lasciare che la sua bocca si contorcesse dal divertimento al pensiero di Malfoy esaminato dalla Stroud. Gli deve piacere, pensò tra sé.

Esteriormente Hermione rimase in silenzio. La La guaritrice sospirò bruscamente.

"Come ti prende? Rimani reclinata dopo come da istruzioni? Ti lavi dopo?"

Le domande erano sospette.

Hermione sentì le guance arrossire mentre era costretta a rispondere alle domande.

"C'è un orologio lì sul muro. Aspetto sempre il tempo stabilito prima di muovermi. Seguo tutte le istruzioni di lavaggio. Il ritratto può verificarlo".

Gli occhi del guaritore Stroud erano stretti.

"E come ti prende?"

Hermione fissò intensamente l'orologio sfocato finché la testa non cominciò a pulsare.

"Su un tavolo".

"Cosa?" La guaritrice Stroud disse bruscamente.

"Lui... lui evoca un tavolo, al centro della stanza. E mi ci fa chinare sopra".

"Ti prende da dietro?"

Hermione sentì le guance e le orecchie diventare calde. "Sì. È molto clinico al riguardo".

"Quante volte al giorno?"

"Una volta al giorno. Per cinque giorni".

Ci fu un lungo silenzio.

"Bene" disse infine il guaritore Stroud. Poi si chinò e batté due volte la bacchetta su una delle manette ai polsi di Hermione. Ci fu un'immediata vampata di calore.

Un minuto dopo, ci fu un colpo secco alla porta e Malfoy entrò, freddo come Hermione non l'aveva mai visto. Riuscì a malapena a distinguere il suo volto mentre camminava verso la guaritrice. Lei chiuse l'occhio sinistro per cercare di vedere più chiaramente.

"Hai chiamato" disse lui.

"Non è ancora incinta" annunciò lei.

Malfoy non sembrava né sorpreso né deluso dall'annuncio.

"Che sfortuna" disse freddamente.

"Infatti. Sta cominciando a diventare anomalo. Non c'è niente che io possa trovare per spiegarlo".

Gli occhi della guaritrice Stroud erano stretti mentre fissava Malfoy.

La curiosità di Hermione fu improvvisamente stimolata. La Stroud sospettava che Malfoy stesse cercando di evitare di ingravidare Hermione? Lo stava facendo? Perché avrebbe dovuto? Avrebbe dovuto essere disperato per metterla incinta. Se non per avere un erede, almeno nella speranza che la magia compatibile potesse finalmente corrodere e rompere la magia che proteggeva i ricordi di Hermione.

"Il Signore Oscuro potrebbe avere motivo di preoccupazione se lei continua a essere infruttuosa. Come sai, il suo desiderio è di natura duplice".

"Infatti. Ne sono consapevole". Disse Malfoy, un bordo pericoloso che entrava nella sua voce.

"Allora non dovresti avere obiezioni se ti faccio qualche raccomandazione su come aumentare le tue probabilità di successo".

Malfoy inclinò la testa. "Qualsiasi cosa al servizio del Signore Oscuro".

"Niente più tavoli, allora" disse Stroud in tono deciso.

Ci fu un guizzo di qualcosa, forse di irritazione, negli occhi di Malfoy.

"Bene."

"E falla reclinare" disse Stroud, alzando il mento, "con meno distacco".

Un ghigno si arricciò sulle labbra di Malfoy, ma prima che lui dicesse qualcosa Stroud aggiunse: "La gravidanza magica è più complessa del semplice processo biologico della fecondazione. Può richiedere una connessione. Altrimenti, potremmo utilizzare metodi babbani per questo sforzo di ripopolamento con molta più comodità per tutti".

"Davvero? Tutte le altre riproduttrici incinte che avete attribuiscono le loro condizioni al legame che hanno con i propri padroni?" Malfoy abbozzò.

"È eccezionale nella sua magia, come lo sei tu" disse Stroud, la sua espressione rigida. "Secondo alcune teorie, un tale potere fa sì che la scintilla della vita richieda una maggiore persuasione. A meno che non ci sia qualche altra spiegazione che puoi offrire".

Lanciò a Malfoy una lunga occhiata che lui ricambiò senza battere ciglio.

Hermione ne era certa, Stroud sospettava davvero che Malfoy avesse fatto qualcosa per interferire.

"Bene".

"Eccellente" disse Stroud, la bocca che si allargava in un sorriso sottile. "Dopotutto, il Signore Oscuro è piuttosto ansioso di avere accesso a quei ricordi. Se gli sforzi di concepimento continuano a fallire, potremmo trovarci obbligati a considerare altri 'padroni'".

"Avevo l'impressione che l'uso della gravidanza magica per sbloccare i ricordi richiedesse che il padre fosse un legilimens, o potrebbe provocare un aborto spontaneo" disse Malfoy in tono leggermente tagliente.

"Questo è vero. La familiarità magi-genetica è importante. Tuttavia, non dovrebbe necessariamente essere una familiarità paterna. I fratellastri, per esempio, potrebbero essere un'altra opzione. Ho sentito voci che tuo padre potrebbe essere richiamato in Gran Bretagna".

Hermione si sentì vacillare e la sua gola si contrasse come se stesse per sentirsi male. L'espressione di Malfoy non tremolò ma impallidì, visibilmente, anche nella visione offuscata di Hermione.

La guaritrice Stroud continuò e c'era una qualità di scherno nella sua voce. "Non ho menzionato l'opzione al Signore Oscuro. Per ora. Ma so quanto sia ansioso di fare progressi. Sarebbe una delusione per me doverlo raccomandare. Come scienziato, devo ammettere che sono particolarmente curiosa di vedere la progenie di due individui così straordinariamente potenti. Ma... la mia prima lealtà è verso il Signore Oscuro, quindi se questo particolare accoppiamento è ancora infruttuoso dopo sei mesi sento che non avrò altra scelta che offrire una soluzione alternativa".

"Certo" disse Malfoy, il suo tono calmo ma con un filo che Hermione riconobbe come fredda furia. "C'e qualcos'altro?".

"Nient'altro, High Reeve. Grazie per il suo tempo" disse il guaritore Stroud.

Malfoy si e sparì attraverso la porta.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un gentile promemoria che la rappresentazione non è una approvazione da parte dell'autore. Il punto di vista limitato in terza persona implica necessariamente alcune distorsioni della visione ed eventuali errori o malintesi negli eventi.

Hermione rimase seduta sul tavolo dell'esame in uno stato di orrore. Il suono grattante e graffiante della penna d'oca della guaritrice Stroud sulla cartella di Hermione continuava insieme al ticchettio infinito e monotono dell'orologio.

Hermione sentiva la bocca riarsa e faticava a deglutire; c'era un sapore acido nella sua bocca. Cercò di respirare uniformemente ma scoprì che la sua gola si era chiusa, e non poteva fare altro che stare seduta rigidamente e cercare di non svenire al pensiero di essere consegnata a Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy che era pazzo; molto più pazzo di quanto fosse stata Bellatrix Lestrange. Che infrangeva sempre le regole e superava i limiti e in qualche modo riusciva a usare la sua lingua d'argento per salvarsi la pelle. Che avrebbe potuto uccidere Arthur Weasley, ma invece scelse di maledirlo in modo tale da rubare la mente del padre Weasley e lasciare il suo corpo intatto perché la sua famiglia se ne prendesse cura e lo piangesse; un'ombra indifesa e infantile di un padre meraviglioso e generoso. Che aveva maledetto George con un'orribile variante della maledizione della necrosi che aveva costretto Hermione a tagliargli la gamba all'anca mentre era ancora cosciente per salvarlo. Che aveva ucciso Ron davanti agli occhi di Hermione, ridendo per tutto il tempo.

Hermione pensò che avrebbe potuto svenire o semplicemente scattare e cominciare a urlare. La testa le martellava e la stanza nuotava leggermente.

Cominciò a tremare.

"Cosa c'è che non va?" chiese la guaritrice Stroud. 

Hermione trasalì.

"Hai appena minacciato di consegnarmi a Lucius Malfoy". 

"Spero che non si arrivi a tanto" disse lei con voce blanda.

"E se succedesse?"

"Be', possiamo farlo supervisionare, se c'è troppa preoccupazione che Lucius esageri. È un peccato che non possa ridarti la pozione di fertilità questo mese. Ti farò mandare alcune pozioni che dovrebbero almeno alleviare le cose e possibilmente migliorare le tue probabilità di successo".

Hermione tacque e non parlò più. Si sentiva così male per lo stress che si chiese se non si stesse avvelenando.

Malfoy arrivò in tarda serata e lei lo fissò svogliatamente. La sua espressione era dura; la mascella serrata e gli occhi freddi e incisivi, ma anche stanchi. Probabilmente era tornato a dare la caccia all'ultimo membro dell'Ordine. O forse era preoccupato che suo padre la uccidesse prematuramente.

Lo studiò, cercando di indovinare dalla sua espressione perché mai avrebbe fatto qualcosa per non metterla incinta intenzionalmente. Hermione non riusciva a pensare a una spiegazione. Continuava a rigirarla nella sua mente, ma non riusciva a trovare niente che le sembrasse plausibile.

Passò in rassegna le possibilità.

Poteva essere perché lui trovava così discutibile l'idea che lei fosse la madre biologica del suo erede, ma Hermione dubitava che fosse quello il problema. Per prima cosa, a parte il fatto che usava Mezzosangue come se fosse il suo nome, non sembrava preoccuparsi molto della purezza del sangue. Non trattava la vittoria di Voldemort come se fosse una prova della superiorità dei purosangue, né trattava la prigionia di Hermione come se fosse dovuta al suo sangue sporco. Ogni volta che parlava della guerra, si riferiva alle parti come separate principalmente dall'idealismo contro il realismo.

Nell'esperienza di Hermione, i bigotti erano ossessivi con il loro bigottismo. Draco Malfoy a Hogwarts era stato un piccolo pappagallo del bigottismo di suo padre. Il Draco Malfoy del presente - Hermione non era sicura di cosa lo ossessionasse.

Hermione, se Astoria doveva essere credibile.

Hermione non sapeva a cosa credere.

Aveva sempre una risposta così morbida e una scusa convincente per tutti i suoi comportamenti.

Perché non avrebbe dovuto volerla incinta? Non riusciva a immaginare dove questo si inserisse strategicamente.

Non aveva voluto essere incinta, ma ora sapendo fino a che punto la Stroud e Voldemort avrebbero potuto arrivare per assicurarselo...

Si sentiva ancora completamente nauseata al pensiero di avere Malfoy che la "prendeva" su un letto "con meno distacco"; di rimanere incinta; di non rimanere incinta e poi essere consegnata a Lucius...

Nessuna buona opzione; solo sempre peggio fino a quando pensò che alla fine avrebbe avuto un crollo mentale.

Non riusciva a smettere di pensarci, e ogni volta che rivedeva le opzioni si sentiva come se stesse per ammalarsi violentemente.

Malfoy lanciò un incantesimo diagnostico sui suoi occhi e la studiò.

"Quanto riesci a vedere adesso?" chiese.

Hermione rise bruscamente.

Non aveva idea di quando avesse riso l'ultima volta. Anni prima, molto probabilmente. Ma la domanda era divertente. Persino esilarante.

Tutto nella sua vita era un orrore totale e assoluto, e in qualche modo la prima preoccupazione di Malfoy era la sua vista. La teneva prigioniera in casa sua, la violentava a comando, e si preoccupava della sua vista.

Non riusciva a smettere di ridere. Continuava e continuava e diventava sempre più isterica e poi non rideva più, in realtà stava piangendo. Piangeva e piangeva e piangeva, mentre si dondolava sul bordo del letto, e Malfoy se ne stava lì per tutto il tempo a fissarla, senza espressione.

Ci vollero venti minuti prima che finalmente smettesse di singhiozzare. Poi rimase seduta lì, singhiozzando e tenendosi le mani sugli occhi mentre cercava di respirare. Si sentiva come se fosse vuota dentro; come se avesse singhiozzato tutto ciò che aveva dentro e tutto ciò che rimaneva era un guscio.

Alla fine era tranquilla, tranne che per un occasionale respiro affannoso, mentre fissava il pavimento e desiderava morire.

"Ti senti meglio?"

L'angolo della sua bocca si contrasse e lei scrollò le spalle stancamente.

" La cosa più vicina a stare meglio che potrò mai raggiungere", disse. Fissò le sue mani e notò che le sue dita si contraevano sottilmente. Alzò lo sguardo verso di lui.

"Per cosa sei stato torturato questa volta?" chiese.

Lui sorrise mentre faceva scivolare la bacchetta nella manica destra. "Chiaramente non hai seguito le notizie ultimamente. Il pubblico, attraverso la sua vasta intelligenza collettiva, ha concluso in qualche modo che io sono il High Reeve, anche senza la conferma della Gazzetta del Profeta".

La notizia suscitò la sua curiosità. "A causa di Montague?"

Lui alzò le spalle. "Potrebbe essere collegato, ma sospetto che abbia più a che fare con la mia apparizione in Romania che coincide con la visita del High Reeve. La stampa in alcuni degli altri paesi europei è molto meno controllata di quella britannica. Una volta che un giornale inizia a dirlo, non ci mette molto a diffondersi. Ora sono pubblicamente riconosciuto come il protetto del Signore Oscuro. Il precedente anonimato era per la mia protezione, naturalmente".

"Naturalmente" disse Hermione. "Ma sei stato punito per questo".

"Gli altri sono morti" disse lui, gli occhi freddi, "io sono stato semplicemente castigato".

"Allora sono stati solo due minuti di cruciatus?" Disse Hermione in tono pungente.

"Cinque."

Hermione si sentì impallidire dall'orrore mentre lo fissava. Lui fece un sorriso sottile.

"Non preoccuparti per me, mia piccola e coscienziosa guaritrice. È stato giorni fa. Io continuo a vivere".

Ci fu una pausa.

"Perché hai ucciso Montague?" chiese lei. Era rimasta a letto per giorni, e se lo stava chiedendo. Se aveva intenzione di uccidere Montague, perché non l'aveva fatto subito? Perché pubblicamente?

Malfoy sorrise. "Mi chiedevo quando avresti finalmente fatto questa domanda. Avrei pensato che fosse ovvio. Ha palesemente e intenzionalmente interferito e messo in pericolo il mio incarico, nonostante sia stato ripetutamente avvertito che non dovevi essere manomesso in alcun modo. L'avrei fatto in modo più formale, ma con il mio viaggio ero purtroppo a corto di tempo".

"Così l'hai ucciso nel bel mezzo di San Mungo?" disse lei, guardandolo con aria dubbiosa.

"Beh, stavo per ucciderlo nella sua stanza d'ospedale, ma ha cercato di scappare. Ho improvvisato". L'espressione di Malfoy era indifferente. "Ora, se hai finito di tempestarmi di domande, credo che abbiamo in programma una sessione di legilimanzia".

Non le passò per gli occhi. Hermione non era sicura che esistesse una qualsiasi guida di guarigione sull'uso della legilimenzia dopo una ferita all'occhio, ma Malfoy apparentemente aveva deciso di non rischiare e le aveva semplicemente trapassato il cranio.

Faceva un po' più male del solito, ma una volta che si era fatto strada con la forza, il dolore si attenuò un po'. Hermione desiderava che ci fosse un modo per dissociarsi mentre lui setacciava la sua mente, ma la legilimenzia trascinava la vittima nella mente insieme ai legilimens. Ovunque Malfoy entrasse nella sua mente, lo stesso faceva Hermione.

Non aveva nuovi ricordi sbloccati, solo ripetizioni più fresche di quelli vecchi; specialmente il pianto di Ginny. Le sembrava di sognarla ogni notte. Sempre lo stesso ricordo. Si fermava sempre allo stesso punto.

Sembrava quasi esitare prima di approfondire con i suoi ricordi recenti. Di Montague. Di Astoria. Delle domande della Stroud prima e dopo il suo arrivo.

Nel momento in cui lui si allontanava dalla mente di Hermione, lei si sentiva come se fosse crollata su se stessa. Rivivere tutto questo era abbastanza traumatico da farle serrare la mascella fino a sentirsi come se i suoi denti potessero spaccarsi nel tentativo di evitare di frantumarsi internamente.

Rotolò su un fianco e si raggomitolò in una palla stretta.

Malfoy sospirò, il suono era appena percettibile, ma non disse una parola. Si attardò ancora per qualche istante prima che lei lo sentisse andare via.

Lei rimase a letto cercando di non pensare; desiderando di poter semplicemente spegnere la mente.

Il terrore la inghiottì come un sudario; come il gelo di un fantasma, le pendeva ineluttabilmente intorno.

Non riusciva a scuoterlo. Si preoccupava a malapena di provarci.

Il giorno dopo la visita della Stroud lasciò la sua stanza per la prima volta dall'equinozio. Si limitò all'ala nord, vagando senza meta. In silenzio. Alla deriva da una stanza all'altra. Di finestra in finestra.

Mentre il suo occhio continuava a riprendersi, riuscì a vedere abbastanza chiaramente da scoprire che la primavera aveva finalmente iniziato a insinuarsi nella tenuta. La fredda e grigia campagna inglese cominciava a mostrare i più tenui barlumi di verde fresco, sbirciando dalle punte dei rami degli alberi e scivolando cautamente fuori dal terreno scuro.

Guardare la primavera dispiegarsi lentamente sembrava quasi una speranza.

Tranne che... il posto dentro Hermione dove un tempo viveva la speranza ora sembrava un buco. Come se qualcuno avesse raggiunto e tagliato via qualcosa dal nucleo del suo essere. Dove una volta era fiorita la speranza ora non c'era altro che qualcosa di doloroso e marcescente.

Ma comunque la primavera era bella da vedere.

Era sorprendente scoprire che c'erano ancora cose belle e incontaminate nel mondo. Al contrario.

Non razionalmente. Razionalmente, Hermione sapeva che il dominio di Voldemort non aveva cancellato le stelle nel cielo notturno, né distrutto la sequenza di Fibonacci, né contaminato i primi raccolti di primavera. Ma in qualche modo, la sorprendeva il fatto che potesse ancora vedere quella bellezza.

In qualche modo aveva pensato che la brutta freddezza della sua vita indicasse che la brutta freddezza e la crudele bellezza fossero le uniche cose rimaste alla sua portata o alla sua vista.

Mentre guardava fuori la tenuta che cominciava ad adornarsi di nuova vita, qualcosa dentro Hermione rabbrividiva.

Se avesse avuto un figlio.... sarebbe stato bellissimo. Incontaminato. Pallido, morbido e roseo. Con occhi fiduciosi che saprebbero solo aspettarsi la bontà. Con mani che avrebbero raggiunto chiunque avesse allungato la mano verso di lui. Un bambino sarebbe stato bello. Puro come la primavera. Dolce come l'estate.

E poi sarebbe stato portato via. Hermione sarebbe morta, e il suo bambino sarebbe rimasto indietro; addestrato e ferito e contorto dentro fino a diventare un freddo, crudele, mostro come Malfoy, e Astoria, e tutti i Mangiamorte.

Hermione si strappò dalla finestra davanti alla quale si trovava, e si affrettò verso le stanze interne dell'Ala Nord. Stanze senza finestre. Non voleva pensare alla primavera, o alla vita, o ai bambini, o alla bellezza, o alla bontà.

Non voleva pensare alle cose belle che erano state, ma che ora erano distrutte. O alla bellezza che ancora rimaneva. Gettava l'orrore in un rilievo più duro fino a rendere fisicamente doloroso pensare - respirare - vivere.

Se solo una persona potesse morire semplicemente desiderandolo con sufficiente fervore.

Non riusciva a mangiare. Riusciva a malapena a mandare giù dell'acqua. Quando arrivò un set di cinque pozioni con un biglietto della guaritrice Stroud, le infilò in un armadietto in bagno.

Il terrore le si attorcigliava più forte intorno al cuore, giorno dopo giorno; sapendo che il suo prossimo periodo fertile si avvicinava sempre di più.

Malfoy entrò inaspettatamente nella sua stanza, e lei quasi scoppiò a piangere.

Sembrava così teso da andare in frantumi mentre la fissava.

Lei scattò in piedi come se fosse stata fulminata e poi si bloccò.

Ci fu una pausa, e Malfoy sembrava più a disagio di quanto lei avesse mai visto.

"Ho pensato che avvisare in anticipo potrebbe solo peggiorare le cose" disse Malfoy, guardandola attentamente.

"Non mi sono preparata" mormorò lei, distogliendo lo sguardo da lui.

"Tu fai la doccia ogni mattina. Non ho bisogno che tu sia eccessivamente lavata". La sua voce era tagliente come la lama di un coltello.

Il ritratto, a quanto pare, lo teneva ancora al corrente di tutto quello che lei faceva.

Hermione continuava a stare in piedi e a fissarlo. Sembrava come la prima notte in cui era stata nella sua stanza; cercava di non tremare, chiedendosi se doveva semplicemente andare da lui e sdraiarsi sul suo letto.

Lui l'avrebbe voluta vicino ai piedi o al centro?

"Prendi questo", disse lui, estraendo una fiala di qualcosa dai suoi abiti e porgendola verso di lei.

Lei la accettò e ne guardò la consistenza e il colore prima di togliere il tappo. Un sorso calmante.

Lui la guardò inghiottire.

Lei sentì l'effetto della pozione mentre la mascella e le spalle si rilassavano e la tensione alla base del cranio si allentava un po'. Il nodo allo stomaco che si era attorcigliato sempre più stretto negli ultimi dodici giorni finalmente si allentò leggermente.

Mentre Hermione prendeva il Calmante, Malfoy si infilò di nuovo nella vestaglia e tirò fuori una seconda pozione. Lei fu sorpresa di vedere che la prendeva lui stesso.

Non sembrava essere una seconda fiala di Calmante. Semmai Malfoy sembrava più teso e arrabbiato dopo averla presa.

Una pozione per la sua libido? A Hermione non era nemmeno venuto in mente che stesse prendendo qualcosa. Lo era sempre stato? A parte la prima notte, non l'aveva mai guardato in quelle notti. Anche allora, avrebbe potuto prendere qualcosa quando lei gli dava le spalle.

Perché avrebbe dovuto averne bisogno? Stroud lo aveva descritto come perfettamente virile. Eccezionale. 

Lo stupro non era proprio il suo forte.

"Do-? Devo...? Devo stare al centro o sul bordo del letto?" Hermione si costrinse a chiedere.

Lui la fissò.

"Al centro" disse infine con voce tagliente. "Dato che mi è stato ordinato di essere meno distaccato".

Hermione si voltò verso il suo letto.

Il suo letto.

Dove dormiva ogni notte.

L'unico posto con un senso di conforto o di sicurezza che le era rimasto.

Il suo letto.

Dove stava per essere-? Era davvero stupro se preferiva che fosse lui piuttosto che suo padre?

Si morse il labbro e deglutì a fatica mentre si avvicinava e cercava di non iniziare a piangere.

Si sedette sul bordo e poi scivolò verso il centro approssimativo di esso prima di costringersi a sdraiarsi. Malfoy si avvicinò un momento dopo.

Si era tolto le parti esterne della veste, indossando solo una camicia e dei pantaloni.

Lei si tese non appena lui si avvicinò, cercando di non digrignare i denti mentre sentiva la mascella bloccarsi. Lottò per non andare in iperventilazione mentre lui le si avvicinava, e lo guardò con occhi sempre più grandi e terrorizzati.

La sua presenza sembrava averlo fatto scattare.

"Chiudi gli occhi", sibilò lui. "Non ti farò del male".

Lei si costrinse a chiudere gli occhi e cercò di concentrarsi per regolare il respiro mentre sentiva il letto spostarsi. Poteva sentire il suo odore; l'odore pungente del suolo della foresta la colpì improvvisamente mentre cercava di non andare in iperventilazione.

Ci fu una pausa, e poi sentì che lui le faceva scivolare le vesti di lato e si spostava tra le sue gambe.

Tra le gambe. Come Montague.

Le piccole rocce affilate e fredde.

Lei singhiozzò tra i denti e trasalì. Il suo corpo era così teso che stava tremando. Poteva sentire le unghie che le tagliavano costantemente la carne dei palmi mentre li stringeva sempre più forte.

"Non ti farò del male". Malfoy respirò le parole vicino al suo orecchio sinistro.

Lei fece un piccolo cenno di riconoscimento. Meglio di Lucius. Dio, non riusciva nemmeno a pensarci. Sobbalzò e respinse un altro singhiozzo. Cercando di rilassarsi marginalmente.

"Respira e basta" disse lui.

Lo sentì mormorare un incantesimo di lubrificazione un attimo prima di scivolare dentro di lei.

Lei cercò di concentrarsi sulla respirazione. A costringersi a soffermarsi sulla sensazione della sua gabbia toracica che si espandeva e si contraeva. O le unghie nei suoi palmi.

Poteva sentire il respiro di Malfoy sul suo viso. Sentiva l'odore dell'olio di cedro nei suoi vestiti. Il peso del suo corpo premuto contro di lei. La lunghezza di lui dentro di lei.

Non voleva sentire niente di tutto questo. Non poteva non sentirlo. Lui era ovunque. La circondava. La sensazione di lui in lei e del suo peso su di lei era ineluttabilmente reale. Non poteva staccarsi come aveva imparato a fare sul tavolo.

Voleva pregarlo di smettere.

Meglio di Lucius. Meglio di Lucius.

Voleva solo che smettesse.

Non voleva, ma si rese conto che c'erano lacrime che le scivolavano giù dagli angoli degli occhi mentre lottava per non singhiozzare sotto di lui.

Alla fine lui ebbe una stretta e venne con un sibilo.

Nell'istante in cui lo fece si staccò da lei e dal letto.

Hermione aprì gli occhi e cercò di calmare il respiro. Mentre era sdraiata sul letto, si accorse del suono dei vomiii che usciva dal bagno.

Mentre era sdraiata, sentì lo sciacquone del bagno e poi il suono dell'acqua che scorreva dal rubinetto per diversi minuti.

Cercò di ricomporsi e di non pensare al fatto che non poteva muoversi. Non pensare all'esperienza fisica di quello che era appena successo.

Lui era stato il più riguardoso possibile.

Era bizzarro. Era una persona fredda, indifferente, assassina, che poteva sventrare le persone con disinvoltura, ma lo stupro aveva superato il suo limite.

Vomitava sempre dopo? O il fatto di doverla guardare peggiorava la situazione?

Forse era successo qualcosa a qualcuno che conosceva. Qualcuno a cui teneva. Forse era legato alle sue capacità con la maledizione di uccidere.

Riemerse dal bagno. La sua espressione tesa sembrava sbiadita, come se non riuscisse a mantenerla. Era pallido ed esausto, e dall'aspetto più traumatizzato di quanto lei lo avesse mai visto.

Non era mai rimasto dopo il fatto, prima di allora. Se n'era sempre andato prima ancora che lei lo vedesse. Forse aveva sempre quell'aspetto dopo.

Sembrava preoccupato per lei. Non che lo chiedesse veramente, ma la stava studiando attentamente dall'altra parte della stanza.

"Mi dispiace", si ritrovò lei a dire. Sbatté le palpebre.

Perché si stava scusando con Malfoy? Era come se le parole fossero scivolate via di loro spontanea volontà. Lui la fissò con sorpresa. Lei cercò di chiarire.

"Per aver pianto. Sei stato-" Non aveva idea di come descriverlo. Non il peggior stupratore?

"Mi ha ricordato Montague", disse infine lei, distogliendo lo sguardo.

"Speriamo che domani sia più facile" disse lui con voce dura. Poi richiamò le sue vesti e uscì dalla stanza senza un'altra parola.

Hermione rimase sdraiata, guardando le lancette dell'orologio percorrere lentamente il suo quadrante. Quando erano trascorsi dieci minuti, non si era ancora mossa. Forse se avesse aspettato più a lungo una gravidanza sarebbe scattata, e allora non avrebbe dovuto stare lì sdraiata e sopportare di essere...

Non era sicura di quale fosse il termine appropriato per ciò che Malfoy le aveva fatto.

Mentre il concetto generale e la situazione erano classificati come stupro, non le sembrava che il termine catturasse appieno ciò che era successo. Non era sesso, o scopare, o fottere, o anche "prendere". Copulare, era forse il termine appropriato per prima, sul tavolo. Ma ora - si sentiva troppo reale e connesso e miserabile per entrambi per usare un termine così clinico.

Non c'era una parola

Non c'era una parola per definirlo.

Avrebbe volentieri fatto a meno di essere toccata da un uomo per tutto il tempo della sua vita. Non voleva pensare all'arrivo di Malfoy per ripetere tutto di nuovo domani.

Il pensiero della vita che accelerava dentro di lei la faceva star male dall'orrore. Il pensiero che non...

Poteva sopportare Malfoy. Non pensava di poter sopportare Lucius.

Rotolò su un fianco e si addormentò sopra le coperte.


	22. Chapter 22

La mattina dopo, Hermione si trascinò dal letto ed entrò nel bagno in fondo al corridoio con una doccia. L'acqua calda che batteva e si irradiava intorno a lei era la cosa più vicina al comfort fisico a cui aveva accesso.

Chiuse gli occhi e rimase lì, sprofondando alla fine sul pavimento e abbracciando le ginocchia mentre stringeva gli occhi e cercava di non pensare alla notte precedente.

Si concentrò sulla sua doccia.

Uno degli aspetti più sottovalutati della magia era la fornitura infinita di acqua calda. La temperatura non vacillava mai o si esauriva. Scorreva semplicemente su di lei. Se fosse rimasta lì per un giorno intero, l'acqua sarebbe uscita comunque calda.

Quando finalmente si costrinse a chiudere i rubinetti e ad uscire, rimase in piedi in mezzo al bagno fumante cercando di evocare la forza di volontà per asciugarsi e vestirsi.

Non si era mai sentita così demotivata. Esistere sembrava una richiesta così ingiusta.

Hermione avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per un libro, qualsiasi cosa da leggere tranne le notizie. Era stufa delle notizie.

Forse sarebbe andata a fare una passeggiata. Non usciva dall'equinozio. Non sapeva se sarebbe mai stata in grado di avvicinarsi di nuovo alle siepi, ma forse avrebbe potuto fare una passeggiata lungo uno dei sentieri. Poteva controllare le gemme sugli alberi. Contare i narcisi. Qualcosa.

Uscì dal bagno e percorse il corridoio ghiacciato avvolta in un asciugamano. Tornata nella sua stanza, andò al guardaroba e tirò fuori un nuovo set di accappatoi.

Li posò sul letto e lasciò cadere l'asciugamano e si esaminò.

Le rimanenti cicatrici di Montague erano tutte completamente sbiadite. C'era un punto all'interno del suo seno destro che sembrava ancora segnato nel tessuto.

Hermione ci passò sopra le dita pensierosa. Era stato così profondo che probabilmente avrebbe dovuto richiedere un incantesimo di guarigione più specifico. La zona si sentiva tesa.

Era stato abbastanza profondo che il tessuto danneggiato non era solo dermico. I tipici incantesimi di guarigione erano progettati per riparare la pelle e i muscoli. Probabilmente c'era un incantesimo specifico per riparare il tessuto mammario, ma Hermione non riusciva a ricordarlo così su due piedi. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di ripensare e vedere se riusciva a ricordare di averlo imparato.

Riusciva a ricordare un grande libro di incantesimi di guarigione. L'aveva portato costantemente con sé per diversi anni. Rimpicciolito per stare in tasca, sempre a portata di mano. Macchiato di sangue e pozioni che si versavano e affondavano nelle pagine quando era troppo occupata per incantarle in tempo. Con le orecchie di cane nelle sezioni più importanti. Così tante pagine con le orecchie piegate. Pieno di note ai margini.

Era stata la prima cosa che aveva comprato dopo la morte di Silente. Si ricordò del grande gufo che volò nella Sala Grande di Hogwarts e lo lasciò cadere per lei.

Tutti gli altri avevano parlato di ricominciare il DA. Di comprare libri sulla magia di difesa. Ma Hermione si era rivolta alla guarigione. Era stato l'inizio dello scisma, lo spazio che lentamente cresceva tra lei e tutti quelli della sua età all'interno della Resistenza.

Mentre loro esercitavano incantesimi di scudo e storditori, lei era andata da Madama Pomfrey e aveva chiesto un apprendistato.

Trascorse la maggior parte delle sue giornate con Madame Pomfrey, memorizzando ogni incantesimo di guarigione e ogni incantesimo di diagnosi avanzata che la matrona della scuola poteva insegnare. Imparando a quali segni e sintomi fare attenzione.

Il lavoro degli incantesimi di guarigione era molto preciso e sottile. Richiedeva la capacità di filtrare le distrazioni e di concentrarsi, di incanalare la magia con sfumature estremamente delicate. Determinare l'incantesimo appropriato, perfezionare l'inflessione e poi incanalare le proprie intenzioni con precisione.

I guaritori non usavano bisturi fisici, ma magicamente parlando l'esattezza mentale e il lavoro di bacchetta erano paragonabili.

Hermione aveva memorizzato diagramma dopo diagramma dell'anatomia umana. Si esercitava su tutti i dettagli che doveva allenare i suoi occhi a cogliere in una diagnosi; pezzi di puzzle di informazioni che dovevano essere assemblati per identificare ciò che poteva essere sbagliato.

Poi la sera si recava nei sotterranei per studiare pozioni con Piton.

Quando aveva finito con la guarigione e le pozioni, si sequestrava in un angolo della biblioteca, sfogliando libro dopo libro alla ricerca di incantesimi utili per Harry. Finché non si addormentava lì.

Lentamente, si era allontanata dai suoi amici.

Erano tutti così giustamente arrabbiati e tuttavia ottimisti dopo la morte di Silente. C'era un fuoco di certezza che li spingeva che Hermione non riusciva ad accendere dentro di sé, nemmeno all'inizio. Più imparava, più la sua fiducia nell'esito della guerra sembrava diminuire. Nessun altro sembrava apprezzare quanto fosse difficile tenere in vita le persone.

Quando non riusciva a condividere l'ottimismo, li offendeva. Era amica di Harry, perché non avrebbe dovuto credere in lui? Perché era così determinata a far sentire tutti spaventati? Pensava di essere più intelligente di loro? Non riusciva nemmeno più a lanciare un patronus. Forse se avesse passato più tempo a praticare i suoi incantesimi di difesa, avrebbe smesso di essere così morbosa.

Non è che non prendessero sul serio la guerra, ma la loro prospettiva era ristretta. Era Luce contro Tenebre, Bene contro Male. La luce vinceva sempre. Guardate le storie, guardate i libri di storia. Sì, alcune persone sarebbero morte, ma sarebbe stato per la causa; una morte degna. Non avevano paura di morire per questo.

Alla fine Hermione aveva smesso di parlare e si era ritirata con i suoi libri. Non c'era motivo di notare che i libri di storia venivano scritti dai vincitori. O che c'erano un sacco di guerre nel mondo Babbano dove le vite erano solo un'altra forma di munizioni; dove le battaglie non significavano nulla, o producevano più di una nuova lista di vittime; una nuova fila di tombe.

Forse avevano tutti bisogno di credere a queste cose, ma Hermione non poteva. Aveva bisogno di prepararsi. Si era sepolta nella guarigione, nelle pozioni, nei libri fino a quando il Ministero della Magia era caduto e la guerra era ufficialmente iniziata.

Poi era stata mandata di corsa a studiare in Francia. Poi in Albania, quando la Francia divenne troppo pericolosa. Poi in Danimarca. Poi l'Austria? No.

C'era stato un altro posto, prima che lei andasse in Austria? Sembrava che ci fosse un vuoto. Una macchia. Hermione spinse sullo spazio vuoto nella sua memoria. Da qualche parte, da qualche altra parte era andata a studiare. Dove poteva essere? Perché avrebbe dovuto dimenticarlo? Forzò la mente verso la macchia ed era solo penombra. Una bassa luce dorata emanata da una lampada, polvere, l'odore di carta vecchia, secca e verde, e la sottile catena di una collana nelle sue mani.

Nient'altro. Premette più forte, ma il ricordo svanì di nuovo in fondo alla sua mente. Non riusciva a ricordare altro.

Proprio come non riusciva a ricordare l'incantesimo per riparare il tessuto mammario.

Sospirò tra sé e sé mentre le dita si staccavano dalla pelle annodata.

Il difetto della sua memoria era sempre più snervante.

A volte non era nemmeno sicura di sapere chi fosse stata durante la guerra. Ricordava se stessa come guaritrice. Solo una guaritrice e un'amministratrice di pozioni.

A un certo punto si era allontanata da quella persona, e non sapeva come o quando fosse successo.

Quando era diventata qualcuno che Voldemort avrebbe descritto come pericoloso? Una persona che aveva spianato mezza prigione. Che aveva bruciato dissennatori e pugnalato Graham Montague con coltelli avvelenati?

Hermione non aveva idea da dove potesse venire quella versione di se stessa. Trovava difficile credere che quella persona fosse mai esistita.

In qualche modo quella misteriosa persona era stata inghiottita nell'oscurità sotto Hogwarts. Senza i racconti di seconda mano di Voldemort, Malfoy e Montague, non avrebbe mai saputo dell'esistenza di una tale persona. Avrebbe quasi pensato che fosse una specie di inganno, se non avesse avuto così tante cicatrici di cui non poteva rendere conto.

Abbassò lo sguardo sul polso sinistro, passò la punta delle dita sulle cicatrici sparse e argentee che le chiazzavano lo sterno e le clavicole, e poi tracciò la lunga e sottile cicatrice tra la settima e l'ottava costola.

La guaritrice Stroud aveva detto che le fughe nella sua mente non erano una dissociazione o personalità multiple, ma Hermione sentiva piuttosto che dovevano esserlo. Hermione come sapeva di essere non avrebbe mai raso al suolo mezza prigione e ucciso innumerevoli altre persone per fare irruzione. Nemmeno per Ginny. Hermione non avrebbe trattato tutti gli altri come danni collaterali in un tentativo di salvataggio. Non sapeva come riempire un cielo di dissennatori in fiamme. Non aveva mai portato con sé coltelli avvelenati, tanto meno aveva imparato a pugnalare qualcuno con essi.

C'era qualcosa di cavernoso nella sua ignoranza, e non sapeva come conciliarla.

Si mise la vestaglia, scese le scale e si fermò davanti alla porta della veranda. L'aria era calda e profumava di terriccio, con deboli tracce di dolcezza. C'erano enormi letti di narcisi e iris che sembravano essere spuntati nelle due settimane precedenti. Gli uccelli cantavano.

Era come se il mondo esterno si fosse trasformato mentre Hermione giaceva nella sua stanza buia. La natura aveva lasciato cadere il suo sudario e aveva smesso di rispecchiare la freddezza e l'oscurità della vita di Hermione. Il mondo l'aveva lasciata indietro. Aveva ripreso vita, ma Hermione era ancora intrappolata in una gabbia, fredda e mortale.

Si voltò e tornò dentro.

Non voleva sentire il fremito della primavera; non sulla sua pelle o nel suo sangue. Non voleva pensare alla vita che si agitava. Non intorno a lei. Non dentro di lei.

Topsy apparve prima della cena.

"Devi prepararti subito" squittì l'elfo della casa.

Era arrivata ore prima di quanto Malfoy avesse mai fatto prima. Hermione non aveva idea di quale potesse essere il motivo del cambiamento. Ogni pizzico di imprevedibilità in più non faceva che peggiorare la situazione. Divenne fredda per il terrore.

Andò in bagno e si lavò. Mentre si asciugava con le mani tremanti, si ricordò delle pozioni che la guaritrice Stroud aveva mandato. Era stata così nervosa la sera prima che le aveva dimenticate.

Dopo essersi vestita, andò a prendere una delle fiale dal mobiletto del bagno. Non era un distillato di pace; il colore e la consistenza non le erano familiari. Lo annusò. Il profumo era pungente nelle sue narici, leggermente agrumato e pepato. Ne mise una goccia sulla punta delle dita e la assaggiò. Era caldo e leggermente dolce sulla lingua.

Aspettò un minuto. Si sentì meno fredda per l'ansia.

Lo inghiottì, ed era caldo che le scivolava giù per la gola. Quando raggiunse lo stomaco, il calore sembrò espandersi in tutto il suo corpo.

La sua pelle formicolò e divenne quasi dolorosamente sensibile. Hermione si bloccò, sussultò con orrore e si sporse in avanti, fissando con gli occhi spalancati lo specchio. Le guance erano arrossate e gli occhi si dilatavano mentre studiava il suo riflesso. Si premette le mani sulla bocca e inciampò indietro.

Stroud le aveva dato una pozione di lussuria.

Hermione voleva scoppiare in lacrime mentre cercava di calmarsi e di allontanare gli effetti della pozione che la bruciava.

Non poteva succedere.

Era semplicemente infinitamente crudele.

Le mani di Hermione tremavano mentre cercava di pensare a qualche soluzione. Un modo per neutralizzarla. Prese la tazza accanto al lavandino e tracannò un bicchiere dopo l'altro di acqua nella speranza di espellerla dal suo organismo. Non funzionò. Il calore nel suo corpo sembrava scendere più in basso, cominciando a irradiarsi dal basso ventre.

Entrò nella sua stanza. Non riusciva a capire perché Stroud l'avesse fatto.

Punire Malfoy per qualsiasi interferenza avesse fatto nel programma di riproduzione era una cosa, ma ingannare Hermione per farsi somministrare una pozione di lussuria era un livello completamente nuovo di insensibilità.

Hermione salì instabile sul letto, si sdraiò e chiuse gli occhi. Se solo fosse rimasta ferma e si fosse concentrata, sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Lo scatto della porta la fece trasalire.

Aprì gli occhi e trovò Malfoy in piedi, freddo e teso mentre si slacciava la veste esterna e se la scrollava dalle spalle. La stava studiando mentre attraversava la stanza, stendeva gli abiti sul bordo del letto e la fissava.

"Vuoi un altra pozione calmante?" disse.

Era possibile che una bevanda calmante potesse aiutare. Hermione calcolò che avrebbe potuto alleviare la reazione fisica con cui il suo corpo stava bruciando. Fece un cenno secco e si mise a sedere.

Mentre prendeva la fiala dalla sua mano, le loro dita si sfiorarono e lei si morse la lingua per evitare di ansimare.

La stappò e la trangugiò mentre Malfoy buttava giù la sua pozione.

La Pozione della Pace ebbe un effetto peggiorativo. Invece di alleviare i sintomi, fece sì che il suo corpo si rilassasse ulteriormente. Lasciò cadere la fiala sul letto mentre cercava di riconsegnarla.

Si coprì la bocca con le mani e scoppiò a piangere. Malfoy la fissò per un momento.

"Cosa c'è che non va?" chiese.

"La guaritrice Stroud ha mandato una serie di pozioni che ha detto che avrebbero reso le cose più facili" disse lei, spalmandosi via le lacrime e fissando con determinazione le coperte del letto. "Me ne sono dimenticata ieri, ma l'ho presa stasera, poco prima del tuo arrivo. Pensavo fosse per l'ansia. E' quello che sembrava quando ne ho provato una goccia. Non è che posso fare l'analisi degli incantesimi. Così l'ho preso, ma..." si strozzò leggermente. "Era un afrodisiaco".

Ci fu un silenzio attonito.

"Sei una cretina" disse infine Malfoy. "Ingoi qualsiasi cosa senza fare domande?"

Hermione trasalì.

"L'ultima volta che ti ho chiesto di identificare una pozione inviatami, me l'hai costretta in gola per puro dispetto. Dovevo supporre che questa volta sarebbe stato diverso?"

Malfoy rimase in silenzio. La rabbia che emanava era palpabile. Come onde di calore intorno a una fiamma, l'aria sembrava quasi distorcersi intorno ai bordi del suo corpo mentre stava lì, fissandola.

"Sei una cretina" disse di nuovo.

Hermione voleva raggomitolarsi su se stessa come una palla.

Il calore nel suo nucleo era distrattamente costante, e tutto il suo corpo si sentiva troppo caldo e sensibile. Si sentiva vuota dentro. Voleva essere toccata. Nessuno l'aveva toccata da così tanto tempo...

No. No. No. 

Fece un profondo respiro tremolante. "Non puoi aspettare e farlo più tardi stasera? Sono sicura che l'effetto svanirà dopo qualche ora".

"Non posso. Mi è stato richiesto di andare improvvisamente in Francia stasera. Per questo sono venuto qui presto, non tornerò al maniero fino a domani tardi" disse Malfoy.

Hermione emise un piccolo singhiozzo.

"Bene." Si strozzò, e si costrinse a sdraiarsi di nuovo sul letto. "Fallo e basta".

Strinse gli occhi e cercò di concentrarsi sul conteggio all'indietro da mille raddoppiando ogni volta il numero sottratto.

Meno uno.

Novecentonovantanove.

Meno due.

Novecentonovantasette.

Meno quattro.

Novecentonovantatre.

Meno otto.

Novecentoottantacinque.

Sentì Malfoy che le spingeva le vesti da parte e rabbrividì.

Meno sedici.

Novecentosettantanove.

Meno trentadue.

Le dita di Malfoy vicino al suo cuore strapparono bruscamente la sua concentrazione, e lei emise un gemito soffocato mentre gli occhi si aprivano di scatto.

Malfoy la guardava con occhi larghi e inorriditi.

Lei lo fissò. Non l'aveva mai visto come qualcuno di sessuale. Nonostante cinque mesi in cui l'aveva fatta piegare su un tavolo, l'aspetto sessuale di lui non era mai stato davvero registrato. Era freddo e pericoloso. Bello, ma solo nell'estetica, come una statua di marmo. Non qualcosa a sangue caldo. Non qualcosa da cui lei volesse qualsiasi tipo di contatto fisico.

Non aveva mai, mai voluto essere toccata da lui in alcun modo. 

Ora voleva sentire le sue labbra contro le sue. Sentire le sue mani su di lei. Il peso di lui, da cui era stata così disperata a fuggire la notte prima, voleva sentirlo; avere lui che si abbatteva su di lei. Premere su di lei.

Il bruciore dell'eccitazione nel suo nucleo era stordente. Non aveva mai sentito il bisogno di avere qualcosa dentro di sé prima, ma mentre giaceva lì si sentiva pronta ad urlare se lui non l'avesse toccata.

Non aveva pensato che la seconda notte potesse essere peggiore della prima, ma era mille volte peggio.

Forzò di nuovo gli occhi per smettere di studiare il suo viso; smettere di cogliere tutti i dettagli di lui di cui non si era mai preoccupata di prendere nota prima. I suoi capelli e gli zigomi affilati, l'intensità dei suoi occhi, le labbra sottili e i denti bianchi e dritti, le linee precise della sua mascella e la sua gola pallida che scompariva nel colletto nero della camicia.

"Muoviti e basta", disse lei, e quasi singhiozzò per lo sforzo che ci volle per non muoversi da sola.

Un momento dopo, lo sentì pungolare e scivolare dentro di lei, e lei immediatamente inclinò i fianchi in avanti per prenderlo più a fondo.

Si seppellì la faccia tra le mani e cercò di allontanare la sua mente mentre ansimava contro i suoi palmi e si sentiva rovinata.

Stava tremando.

Tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare era quanto voleva che lui si muovesse. Forte e veloce.

I gemiti continuavano a formarsi nella sua gola e lei non riusciva a soffocarli. Si tenne così rigidamente che tutto il suo corpo rabbrividì mentre cercava di non permettere alcun tipo di reazione.

La spirale del desiderio si stava disegnando sempre più stretta dentro di lei. Si morse le labbra. Non avrebbe ceduto.

Aveva solo bisogno di resistere. Lui sarebbe venuto presto e sarebbe finita. Allora lei avrebbe potuto lasciare che la pozione bruciasse fuori dal suo sistema. Le spinte di lui stavano diventando più lunghe e più dure man mano che lui raggiungeva la fine. Lui accelerò leggermente e lei morse forte la lingua mentre cercava di trattenersi.

E poi...

Lei si ruppe con un singhiozzo disperato.

Tutto il suo corpo ebbe uno spasmo intorno a lui. Poteva sentirsi stringere e bloccarsi mentre lui spingeva dentro di lei ancora un paio di volte, e poi lui rabbrividì con un gemito tormentato.

Dopo un momento lui si staccò di scatto, e lei aprì a malapena gli occhi in tempo per vederlo afferrare le sue vesti dal letto e poi apparire direttamente fuori dalla stanza. Riuscì a intravedere il suo volto prima che sparisse; sembrava grigio, come se stesse per svenire.

Si stese sul letto e pianse mentre la sua testa si schiariva lentamente. La realtà, amara come il veleno, iniziò lentamente a sanguinare in lei mentre assorbiva ciò che era successo.

Aveva appena avuto il primo orgasmo di cui aveva memoria.

Non sapeva se fosse stata vergine prima di essere mandata da Malfoy. Se non lo era stata, la sua perdita era uno dei tanti dettagli che erano spariti dalla sua mente. Sembrava una cosa strana che aveva scelto di proteggere. Quindi molto probabilmente non aveva fatto sesso durante la guerra.

Tutto le sembrava estraneo. Niente le aveva dato alcuna indicazione che quelle cose fossero qualcosa con cui il suo corpo aveva avuto familiarità.

La pozione di lussuria aveva alterato le cose. In modo permanente, temeva. Aveva risvegliato il suo corpo a un nuovo aspetto di queste invasioni fisiche che prima era rimasto inattivo.

Hermione rimase immobile per dieci minuti.

Quando finalmente il tempo passò si alzò e andò in bagno. Tirò fuori tutte le fiale di pozione rimaste e le versò nel lavandino prima di gettarle nel cestino.

Quando alzò lo sguardo il ritratto era lì, a guardarla nello specchio. Sempre a guardare. Sempre in silenzio.

Hermione le fece un sorriso amaro e poi si accasciò a terra.

La pallida giovane strega fissò Hermione.

Hermione sentì freddo, come se stesse andando in uno stato di shock. Si raggomitolò in una palla stretta, abbracciando le ginocchia e cercando di respirare. 

Stava per impazzire.

Stava per impazzire.

Non poteva continuare a resistere. Non sapeva nemmeno perché stesse tenendo duro. Perché non si era lasciata andare mentre era chiusa sotto Hogwarts.

Malfoy Manor era peggio.

Si seppellì la faccia tra le mani. Poteva sentire i fluidi di se stessa e di Malfoy sulle cosce.

Si addormentò sul pavimento.


	23. Chapter 23

_Hermione era in piedi nella cucina di Spinner's End. Si voltò lentamente, guardando le superfici coperte di quaderni, ingredienti preparati e pozioni bollenti._

_Hermione fece una pausa quando notò una pozione che brillava in un angolo. Si avvicinò e osservò il vapore a spirale che saliva dalla superficie. La annusò di nascosto. Il profumo speziato e terroso del muschio di quercia, le sfumature affumicate del cedro, l'odore livido delle foglie che si ossidano e la pergamena... no. Annusò di nuovo. Papiro._

_Si allontanò bruscamente e diede un'occhiata agli altri calderoni circostanti._

_"Stai preparando una bella varietà di pozioni d'amore" disse, guardando verso il punto in cui Severus era chino su un calderone in ebollizione._

_"Un nuovo progetto per il Signore Oscuro. Improvvisamente ha sviluppato un interesse per cercare di armarla" disse Severus, sogghignando verso il liquido torbido e luminescente su cui stava lavorando._

_Hermione sentì il sangue gelare. "È una possibilità?"_

_Severus scrollò le spalle con un debole sorriso. "Sono sia scettico che demotivato, quindi molto probabilmente no. Credo che fosse più un'idea passeggera che qualcosa per cui avesse un interesse sincero. Sto preparando un rapporto completo da presentare nel caso in cui mi chieda qualcosa. E lo sto facendo a casa mia piuttosto che in laboratorio, per assicurarmi che nessuno offra idee innovative"._

_Hermione esaminò la stanza. C'erano dieci varietà di pozioni d'amore e alcuni afrodisiaci che riconobbe, oltre ad altre quindici che sembravano sperimentali._

_"Che cosa sarebbe una pozione d'amore armata?"_

_"Qualcosa di eccezionale potenza che non richieda un ridosaggio. Credo che si immagini di usarlo per gli interrogatori"._

_"Questo è... osceno" disse infine Hermione._

_"Infatti. Per fortuna, o forse per sfortuna, ha altre questioni che considera più urgenti tra cui il Sussex su cui deve concentrarsi"._

* * *

Hermione si svegliò, ancora distesa sul freddo pavimento del bagno. Continuò a stare lì; se c'era un lato positivo della sua depressione era che rendeva il sonno più facile. Era come se il suo corpo si fosse arreso. La rabbia che aveva passato mesi a coltivare si era sciolta e lei era rimasta stanca e svogliata, come se il suo corpo pesasse troppo per essere trasportato sul pavimento.

Poteva dormire e dormire in uno stato di disperazione per la maggior parte della giornata.

Si spinse giù dal pavimento, andò nella sua stanza e si infilò sotto le coperte del suo letto; vi si rintanò dentro e le abbracciò intorno a sé.

Anche il suo cervello si sentiva stanco e svogliato. Come se anche solo pensare le portasse via troppo.

Guardò l'orologio. Erano quasi le nove di sera. C'era un vassoio con la cena accanto alla sedia, ma Hermione non aveva appetito.

Si chiese perché Malfoy fosse in Francia; presumibilmente per uccidere altre persone.

Sarebbe stato ancora mascherato o lo avrebbe fatto apertamente? Si chiese che aspetto avesse quando lanciava la maledizione della morte. La maggior parte delle persone si avvitava in una smorfia rivoltante quando lanciava la un Avada Kedavra. Persino Voldemort. Ma l'odio e la furia di Malfoy erano così freddi. Forse aveva lo stesso aspetto di quando stava uccidendo Montague.

Hermione si chiese se essersi esposto come High Reeve fosse intenzionale.

Se Malfoy si stava muovendo per prendere il potere da Voldemort, doveva essere conosciuto. Conosciuto e temuto. Essere rivelato era stato un rischio calcolato, forse; contare sul bisogno di Voldemort di un personaggio pubblico per risparmiargli la vita. Se le cose in Romania erano così instabili come era stato sottinteso, Voldemort non poteva uccidere Malfoy adesso, anche se avesse voluto. Lascerebbe un vuoto di potere, destabilizzerebbe l'intero esercito dei Mangiamorte e darebbe all'Europa la possibilità di liberarsi.

Non c'erano altre figure nell'esercito di Voldemort che fossero anche solo vagamente paragonabili. Voldemort aveva figure del governo locale, ma Malfoy era l'unica stampella visibile di Voldemort a livello continentale

Il generale più potente dell'esercito del Signore Oscuro era quello che aveva detto Astoria. Un generale da anni; era quello che Malfoy aveva detto di sé.

Hermione fece una pausa perplessa. Malfoy era stato generale durante la guerra?

Non ricordava che Malfoy fosse stato un generale. Non ricordava quasi nulla di lui dopo la morte di Silente. Aveva dato per scontato che la sua ascesa di grado fosse avvenuta alla fine della guerra, ma forse si era sbagliata. Era stato difficile ottenere buone informazioni verso la fine della guerra. Hermione non era stata inclusa nella maggior parte delle riunioni dell'Ordine specificamente strategiche. Doveva essere un dettaglio che le era sfuggito.

C'erano così tante cose di Malfoy che sembravano incomprensibili. Il suo potere. Il senso della sua ambizione. Il suo ironico talento per la guarigione. La sua capacità di apparire.

Un rituale inteso come punizione...

Hermione rigirò il mistero nella sua mente.

Probabilmente era quello a cui Voldemort si era riferito quando aveva parlato di Malfoy che lo aveva profondamente deluso. Hermione si chiese cosa mai potesse essere. I rituali della magia nera erano in genere fisicamente corrosivi e mentalmente erodenti. Malfoy sembrava sospettosamente, persino innaturalmente, intatto.

In effetti, pensandoci meglio, Malfoy era incredibilmente sano di mente.

Con la quantità di Magia Nera a cui era stato esposto, sia per uso proprio che per uso di Voldemort, avrebbe dovuto esserne avvelenato. A meno che non passasse tutto il tempo a sottoporsi a rituali di purificazione, la sua relativa salute sembrava irrealizzabile.

Hermione si era ammalata solo per essere entrata nella Sala di Voldemort, mentre Malfoy era sembrato del tutto indifferente alla cosa; e sicuramente ci andava più volte alla settimana. Le persone non diventano indifferenti alla magia nera. Era come una droga velenosa. Dava assuefazione. Influente.

Mortale.

I Maghi Oscuri tendevano ad usare sempre di più tipi di arti oscure sempre più forti, finché non si erodevano come Voldemort, o impazzivano come avevano fatto Lucius e Bellatrix.

Ma Malfoy era intatto. Fisicamente e mentalmente era intatto.

E capace di apparire attraverso un intero continente.

Come diavolo era possibile?

Hermione continuò a rigirare la domanda finché alla fine non si arrese. Aveva troppe poche informazioni per poter fare delle ipotesi.

Passò a un problema diverso.

Non riusciva a capire come si inserisse. Qualunque fosse il piano di Malfoy, sembrava che lei dovesse esservi inclusa in qualche modo. Malfoy era troppo dedito alla sua cura e al suo mantenimento perché potesse essere altrimenti. Hermione aveva pensato che fosse semplicemente perché lui faceva quello che gli veniva ordinato, ma cominciava a sospettare fortemente che la sua attenzione andasse oltre. Sembrava personalmente ed emotivamente coinvolto in lei. Il modo in cui la fissava; la sua intensità indivisa era quasi innegabile. Lei era importante per lui o per i suoi piani.

Dove si inseriva nella strategia il fatto di non mettere incinta Hermione?

Odiava violentarla; non sembrava godere affatto e non ci provava. Lo faceva star male. Quindi, non avrebbe dovuto volerla incinta il prima possibile?

A meno che non avesse a che fare con i suoi ricordi. L'idea che una gravidanza potesse sbloccare i ricordi era teorica al massimo. Ma se Malfoy sospettava che ci fosse qualcosa nella sua memoria che lui non voleva che si sbloccasse... questo potrebbe spiegarlo.

Ma anche senza una gravidanza, i ricordi stavano lentamente cominciando a riemergere.

Se lei fosse stata incinta, gli avrebbe fatto guadagnare nove mesi di accesso esclusivo a loro. Finché lei non fosse stata incinta, i ricordi arbitrari avrebbero potuto emergere per essere trovati da Voldemort.

Perché avrebbe dovuto continuare a costringere entrambi a cinque giorni di trauma mensile?

Hermione non riusciva a spiegarselo.

Rimuginò di nuovo sulla domanda.

L'unico elemento aggiuntivo che le veniva in mente era che Malfoy doveva sapere che lei avrebbe preferito morire piuttosto che rimanere incinta.

Questo avrebbe avuto importanza per lui?

Continuò a chiederselo finché non si addormentò.

Fu ansiosa per tutto il giorno successivo; nervosa e agitata fino a quando cominciò a temere che avrebbe cominciato a strapparsi la pelle. A malapena sfogliò la Gazzetta del Profeta prima di cominciare a farlo a pezzi e a piegarlo in ogni forma che le venisse in mente. Non riusciva a piegare le gru, ma poteva piegare gli aerei e ogni sorta di altre forme geometriche. Riversò la sua energia nervosa nella piegatura fino a che non si sentì i polpastrelli ruvidi.

Cominciò a camminare nell'Ala Nord, facendo scorrere leggermente le dita lungo le pareti mentre andava.

Quando arrivò la sera, Hermione fece un bagno senza istruzioni. Topsy non apparve, ma la cena sì. Hermione lo ignorò. Erano quasi le nove quando l'elfo domestico fece improvvisamente capolino nella stanza.

Topsy distolse gli occhi mentre Hermione la fissava.

"Il padrone è tornato. Devi prepararti".

Ci fu una pausa.

"Sono già pronta" disse Hermione.

Topsy annuì e poi scomparve.

Hermione andò a sedersi ai piedi del letto.

Quando Malfoy apparve alla porta si fissarono dall'altra parte della stanza per diversi minuti.

Non c'era niente da dire.

Lui attraversò la stanza e ritirò una fiala di Calmante che le porse senza una parola. Lei ingoiò il contenuto e poi glielo restituì.

Mentre lui prendeva la sua pozione, Hermione scivolò indietro sul materasso e si sdraiò, fissando con determinazione il baldacchino sopra il letto.

Non trasalì quando sentì il letto spostarsi. Non emise un suono quando sentì che lui le spostava le vesti di lato e la esponeva. Quando lo sentì muoversi tra le sue gambe, si morse il labbro continuando a fissare il baldacchino. Quando lui mormorò l'incantesimo di lubrificazione, lei strinse la mano a pugno.

Quando lui entrò in lei, lei emise un piccolo rantolo e girò la faccia verso il muro in preda alla disperazione, contorcendosi per l'angoscia interna.

Il suo corpo lo aveva anticipato. In sintonia e in attesa. Era pronto. Voleva.

Era un tradimento così profondo.

Sapere che la sua eccitazione era fisiologicamente naturale non alleviava il senso di colpa.

Quando lo stupro era clinico era sopportabile. Quando lo stupro era drogato era sopportabile. Ma quando era solo lei, la sua mente e la sua fisiologia, era la cosa peggiore di tutte. Si contorceva e strappava qualcosa dentro di lei.

Mi stanno violentando e il mio corpo sta godendo, pensò amaramente e voleva rannicchiarsi.

Pensò che avrebbe potuto semplicemente vomitare.

Non voleva sapere se Malfoy poteva notare la differenza. Se lui lo sapeva.

Fissò il muro e cercò di non fare altri rumori. Quando lui arrivò, si tolse immediatamente, le tirò giù la veste, prese la sua vestaglia e apparve.

Lei non si voltò per vedere che aspetto avesse prima che lui sparisse. Si limitò a chiudere le gambe e a stendersi lì. Poteva sentire le sue lacrime lasciare scie fredde lungo le tempie.

I due giorni successivi furono uguali.

C'era poco senso di sollievo la mattina dopo il quinto giorno. Hermione sentiva solo freddo.

La sua stanza e il suo letto avevano perso ogni senso di comfort per lei.

Prese un nuovo set di accappatoi dall'armadio e andò in fondo al corridoio fino al bagno con la doccia. Poi si raggomitolò in una palla stretta, si sedette sul pavimento della doccia e rimase lì sotto l'acqua.

Era inutile negarlo. Le cose erano cambiate. Niente era più lo stesso. Non più.

La pozione era un fattore significativo, ma Hermione non poteva negare la serie di altri elementi.

Malfoy non era il mostro che aveva percepito inizialmente. Dopo aver saputo cosa stava succedendo alle altre surrogate; dopo quello che Montague aveva cercato di farle; dopo Astoria; dopo essere diventata terrorizzata da quali crudeltà Lucius Malfoy avrebbe escogitato se la sua surrogata fosse stata trasferita. La persona che lei percepiva come Malfoy era cambiata.

Essere 'salvata' da lui aveva cambiato le cose.

Lui l'aveva toccata. Nessuno l'aveva toccata da così tanto tempo.

L'aveva guarita, molto più del necessario.

Non voleva nemmeno violentarla.

Anche se lui insisteva che la sua protezione nei suoi confronti era dovuta esclusivamente all'interesse personale - perché gli era stato ordinato di farlo - lei era quasi certa che stava superando di gran lunga ciò che l'obbligo richiedeva.

Anche l'influenza delle manette vi ha contribuito. Avevano sempre avuto lo scopo di coltivare la cedevolezza e la dipendenza. A toglierle la capacità di resistere.

Se lei potesse resistere alla violazione di Malfoy; se lui la costringesse fisicamente a terra mentre la violentava, sarebbe più facile per lei smettere di crescere rassegnata e abituata a questo. Era lo stare sdraiata in silenzio e viverlo. L'anticipazione di un'inevitabilità a cui non aveva la capacità di resistere.

Se i modi in cui lui la feriva fossero più volontari e meno obbligatori, sarebbe stato più facile vederlo per quello che era.

Anche se anche allora la mente era crudelmente adattativa. La volontà inconscia di sopravvivere era scritta negli umani più profondamente di quasi ogni altra cosa. La sopravvivenza non richiedeva che Hermione fosse intatta. Di essere decente. Di essere se stessa. La sopravvivenza avrebbe tagliato via ogni parte di lei che rendeva più difficile resistere.

Avrebbe smussato l'angoscia mentale. Si sarebbe aggrappata a ogni barlume di gentilezza. Avrebbe fatto sì che la vita cessasse di essere dolorosa.

Se non fosse stata attenta, le avrebbe rubato ogni parte di lei finché non fosse stata così spezzata dentro da accettare la sua gabbia.

Hermione rabbrividì sotto l'acqua bollente che ancora le batteva addosso.

Doveva stare lontana da Malfoy.

Non gli avrebbe parlato. Non si sarebbe permessa di fargli domande. Se lui le avesse chiesto qualcosa, lei avrebbe risposto il più brevemente possibile. Avrebbe smesso di impegnarsi con lui, di cercare di capirlo.

Poteva non essere in grado di controllare ciò che il suo corpo faceva, ma poteva controllare la sua mente. Qualsiasi cosa lui volesse da lei, avrebbe dovuto forzarla.

Lasciò cadere la testa sulle ginocchia mentre un senso di desolazione la invadeva.

Era così stanca di essere sola. Si strinse le labbra mentre si sforzava di non piangere.

Anche la sua memoria era un abisso solitario. Quasi tutti gli anni di guerra li aveva trascorsi da sola.

Studiare da sola a Hogwarts. Poi studiando in Europa, non c'era stato tempo per nient'altro che relazioni professionali. Quando era tornata aveva praticamente vissuto nel reparto dell'ospedale.

Non c'era mai tempo per le amicizie. Quando aveva del tempo libero, Harry e Ron erano andati in missione. Quando tornavano, era generalmente all'indomani di una battaglia, quando le abilità di Hermione erano più urgentemente necessarie. Aveva così pochi ricordi di essere stata con uno dei due in circostanze non professionali.

Poi, dopo la battaglia finale, la prigionia di Hermione sotto Hogwarts era stata come una caduta senza fine. Sola. Sola. Sola. Finché la memoria di Hermione non si era cannibalizzata.

Quando Hermione era stata finalmente trascinata fuori e costretta nel programma di riproduzione, si era ridotta alla sua funzione. Per la guaritrice Stroud era un grembo. Per Voldemort era una potenziale fonte di intelligenza bellica.

Non era una persona.

Per nessuno, tranne che per Malfoy.

Lui la trattava come una persona. Rispondeva alla maggior parte delle sue domande e la guardava come se la vedesse. Le parlava. La trattava come se fosse personalmente importante per lui. Quando la feriva sembrava sempre forzato e senza volerlo.

Tutti gli altri la ferivano solo perché potevano.

Persino gli elfi casalinghi la guardavano a malapena.

Non c'era nessun lavoro in cui seppellirsi al Malfoy Manor. Nessun vuoto infinito in cui perdersi. Era solo Hermione, seduta a chiedersi e a piegare carta; intrappolata in una casa fredda.

Malfoy era il solo barlume di calore o di vita o di contatto umano che aveva. Che lui l'avesse voluto o no, Hermione si stava aggrappando a lui nel suo disperato isolamento.

Non poteva.

Lui aveva ucciso tutti. Li aveva uccisi o giustiziati tutti. Volente o nolente, la stava violentando. Lei era solo una pedina per lui.

Non avrebbe tradito i ricordi dei suoi amici in un modo così orribile. Non avrebbe tradito se stessa.

Se fosse morta a Villa Malfoy, lo avrebbe fatto aggrappandosi ai pezzi di sé che le rimanevano. Come la Morte stessa, Malfoy le aveva rubato tutto, e stava aspettando di prenderne ancora.

Poteva stare lontana da Malfoy. Poteva rifiutarsi di impegnarsi a meno che lui non la costringesse e la forzasse.

Poteva. L'avrebbe fatto.

Era abituata a stare da sola.

Passò il resto della giornata a risolvere se stessa. A prepararsi. Malfoy doveva fare un'altra seduta di legilimanzia. Veniva sempre dopo la sua fascia fertile.

Quando lo faceva, trovava tutti i pensieri nella sua testa. Probabilmente l'avrebbe schernita.

Lei non avrebbe risposto.

Passò il pomeriggio a costruire una torre di carte.

Il giorno passò. La cena arrivò. Malfoy no.

Hermione cercò di non essere ansiosa. Cercò di non continuare a guardare l'orologio. Ignorò la sensazione di irrigidimento nel petto mentre continuava ad aspettarsi che lui apparisse.

Probabilmente lo stava facendo apposta, si ricordò. Forse le stava leggendo la mente mentre lei stava pensando prima. Probabilmente la stava torturando intenzionalmente. 

Continuò ad aspettarsi che alla fine lui apparisse finché non furono passate le undici, quando Hermione di solito dormiva. Alla fine andò a letto.

Non riusciva a dormire.

Lei rimase sdraiata lì, chiedendosi perché lui non fosse venuto. Forse era di nuovo in viaggio. Il giornale non aveva detto nulla, ma forse lo era ancora. Forse era fuori con Astoria a qualche evento, Hermione non credeva di ricordare che fosse stato menzionato qualcosa nelle pagine della società. Forse erano solo andati a cena. Lui e Astoria andavano a cena insieme?

Hermione rimase a letto a chiedersi finché l'orologio sul muro non indicò che erano quasi le due del mattino.

Si alzò dal letto. C'era la luna quasi piena.

Andò alla porta e lasciò la sua stanza, vagando per i corridoi illuminati dalla luna dell'Ala Nord. Il ritratto la seguiva come un pallido spettro.

Le dita di Hermione seguivano le pareti mentre camminava. Non aveva mai avuto attacchi di panico nel maniero, ma la sensazione del muro sotto le sue dita era rassicurante.

La luce della luna proiettava ombre lunghe e nitide sui pavimenti e sui muri.

Un pensiero colpì improvvisamente Hermione. E se Malfoy fosse morto? Se ne sarebbe accorta? Probabilmente no. Non per giorni. La guaritrice Stroud sarebbe venuta e avrebbe portato Hermione a essere trasferita a qualche altro legilimens. Forse Voldemort avrebbe riportato Piton dalla Romania e gli avrebbe ordinato di ingravidarla.

E se fosse già incinta? Il pensiero la fece gelare. E se fosse stata incinta e Malfoy fosse morto? Voldemort avrebbe aspettato che lei partorisse e poi avrebbe trascinato lui stesso i suoi ricordi? O avrebbe fatto abortire il bambino dalla Stroud in modo che Hermione potesse essere trasferita? Se l'avesse portato a termine, cosa gli sarebbe successo? Voldemort avrebbe dato il bambino ad Astoria?

Astoria lo ucciderebbe. Lo torturerebbe a morte. Se somigliasse a Malfoy e Hermione, Astoria probabilmente gli strapperebbe gli occhi e lo brucerebbe, lo farebbe morire di fame...

Hermione ebbe un sussulto e cominciò a iperventilare nel corridoio.

Non c'era niente che potesse fare. Niente. Non poteva fare niente.

Aveva passato mesi a desiderare che Malfoy morisse, ma ora il pensiero la riempiva di terrore.

E se fosse morto?

Continuava a respirare sempre più velocemente. Le mani e le braccia cominciarono a pungerle come se ci fossero aghi a sfiorarle la pelle. Il suo petto si sentiva compresso come se fosse stato schiacciato. Non riusciva a calmarsi.

All'improvviso ci fu uno spostamento nell'oscurità. Hermione si bloccò, soffocò un sussulto e si guardò intorno.

Malfoy uscì dall'oscurità. Era certa che non fosse stato lì un attimo prima.

La luce della luna catturava i suoi capelli chiari e la sua pelle, e sembrava terrificante e angelica allo stesso tempo.

Lo fissò, sentendo il suo panico iniziale svanire. Non era morto o morente. Il senso di sollievo che provò nel vederlo...

Cercò di non pensarci mentre lo studiava attentamente.

C'era qualcosa nel suo volto...

La tensione in esso sembrava leggermente allentata dall'espressione dura e fredda a cui era così abituata. Sembrava sull'orlo di un esaurimento.

Si avvicinò a lei. I suoi occhi percorsero lentamente il suo profilo mentre la valutava.

"Granger."

Il suo nome uscì dalle sue labbra come una fusa. Lei sentì un brivido di incertezza attraversarla. Lui non l'aveva mai chiamata per cognome, nemmeno una volta da quando era arrivata. Era sempre Mezzosangue.

I suoi occhi si allargarono.

Era ubriaco.

I suoi passi rimasero fermi e la sua voce non era biascicata, ma... ne era sicura.

Lei non si mosse.

Lui si avvicinò di più, finché lei non indietreggiò, ma lui continuò ad avvicinarsi. Finché lei fu intrappolata contro il muro, e lui era a pochi centimetri da lei.

"Oh, Granger." Lui sospirò, fissandola. Alzò una mano e la posò sulla sua gola, ma non strinse; la lasciò lì e basta. Lei poteva sentire il calore di quella mano penetrare nella sua pelle.

Lei lo fissò. Anche da ubriaco, la sua espressione era una maschera. Non era sicura di cosa lui intendesse fare dopo. Lui fece scorrere leggermente il pollice lungo il suo collo e lei sentì la sua pelle pizzicare.

Lui sospirò di nuovo. "Se avessi saputo che dolore mi avresti causato, non ti avrei mai presa".

Lui rimase lì, tenendole la gola. Poteva sentire il suo battito battere contro la sua mano. Non era sicura di cosa volesse dire; se doveva scusarsi.

Poteva sentire l'odore dell' alcol nel suo alito.

"Ma", disse lui dopo un minuto, "a questo punto, suppongo di meritare di bruciare. Mi chiedo se brucerai anche tu".

Il suo viso era improvvisamente vicino al suo, lei poteva sentire l'aria delle sue parole sfiorarle la pelle.

Le sue labbra si schiantarono sulle sue.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attenzione: Questo capitolo contiene un breve episodio di autolesionismo.

Sapeva di whisky incendiario.

Fu un bacio punitivo. Nel momento in cui le loro labbra si toccarono, lui schiacciò il corpo di lei contro il suo. La sua mano sulla gola scivolò indietro e salì fino alla nuca, aggrovigliando le dita nei suoi capelli mentre lui approfondiva il bacio. L'altra mano si alzò e cullò la guancia di lei nel palmo della mano per un momento prima di scivolare giù lungo il suo corpo.

Angolò la testa di lei verso l'alto mentre continuava a baciarla. La sua lingua spingeva nella sua bocca prima di ritirarsi mentre le mordeva le labbra. Abbastanza forte da farle male, ma non da sanguinare. Poi, quando lei stava ansimando per respirare, lui allontanò la bocca e cominciò a baciarle lungo la gola.

Hermione rimase congelata sotto shock. Flessibile e stordita nelle sue mani possessive.

Lui le stava tirando i vestiti. Poteva sentire l'accappatoio esterno scivolare sul pavimento, e i bottoni superiori del vestito aprirsi mentre l'aria fredda del maniero la colpiva. Lui strappava i bottoni mentre la esponeva ed esplorava la sua pelle nuda.

Si strusciava contro di lei mentre le tirava giù il vestito sulle spalle, spogliandola fino alla vita.

L'aria fredda mordeva la sua pelle, e lei sentì i suoi capezzoli indurirsi al freddo mentre le sue mani correvano in alto per palparle i seni e stuzzicarla. La sua bocca era all'incrocio tra il collo e la spalla di lei, e la stava baciando e mordicchiando, quando improvvisamente raggiunse un punto e lei gemette.

Si bloccarono entrambi.

Malfoy si staccò.

Rimase lì a guardarla. Lei era accasciata contro il muro, mezza spoglia, e... eccitata.

I suoi occhi erano spalancati, come se avesse appena preso coscienza di sé. Rimase lì a guardare scioccato per diversi momenti prima che la maschera tornasse improvvisamente al suo posto. Il suo viso divenne rigido e sorrise.

"A quanto pare hai riconosciuto il tuo ruolo", disse con una smorfia.

Poi girò e sparì nell'oscurità.

Hermione rimase lì sotto shock. Si sentì congelare, mentre un freddo senso di devastazione si insinuava in lei.

Era stata... era stata... ricettiva. A Malfoy.

La sua docilità non era stata forzata dalle manette. Non le era nemmeno venuto in mente di spingerlo via. Non le era venuto in mente di volerlo fare.

Lui l'aveva baciata e lei l'aveva lasciato fare. Non si era sentita respinta. Aveva eccitato qualcosa di solitario e doloroso dentro di lei. Essere toccata. Qualcuno con mani calde che la accarezzava. Era un desiderio che attraversava la fibra stessa di lei.

Intrappolata nel maniero, si aggrappava ad ogni briciolo di gentilezza che riusciva a trovare.

Ma non era gentilezza.

Malfoy non era gentile, semplicemente non era crudele. Non era così terribile come poteva essere. Possedeva i più miseri brandelli di decenza.

A quanto pare, nella sua mente in crisi, l'assenza di crudeltà era un conforto sufficiente. Per il suo cuore affamato, era sufficiente.

Un singhiozzo strozzato la strappò, e lei raccolse le sue vesti intorno a sé e fuggì nella sua stanza.

Spalancando le ante dell'armadio, tirò fuori un nuovo set di abiti e li abbottonò il più rapidamente possibile. Poi avvolse le braccia intorno a sé per un'ulteriore sensazione di sicurezza. Di decenza.

Era meglio di questo.

Non avrebbe lasciato che il suo istinto psicologico di sopravvivenza la inducesse a innamorarsi di un mostro; a volere l'attenzione della persona responsabile dell'inizio della guerra; a essere ricettiva all'uomo che aveva ucciso i suoi amici.

Non poteva lasciare che la sua mente razionalizzasse il fatto di innamorarsi del suo stupratore semplicemente perché lui non era un mostro per lei come poteva essere.

Non poteva. Non l'avrebbe fatto.

Non l'avrebbe fatto.

Non lo farebbe.

Poteva sopportare di essere tradita dal suo corpo. Non si sarebbe lasciata tradire dalla sua mente.

Avrebbe preferito spezzarla.

Doveva uscire dal maniero.

Premette la mano contro la fredda finestra e fissò con disperazione la proprietà illuminata dalla luna.

Poi tirò indietro la testa e la sbatté contro il vetro più forte che poteva.

Il vetro infrangibile non si ruppe. Non poteva cedere.

Ci sbatté di nuovo la testa contro.

E ancora.

E ancora.

Il sangue le colava negli occhi, ma lei continuava.

Ancora.

E ancora.

Un braccio si chiuse intorno alla sua vita, e una mano si strinse su entrambi i polsi mentre veniva trascinata via dal vetro.

Lei lottò. Cercando di liberare le mani. Scavando le dita dei piedi nelle venature del pavimento di legno per spingersi indietro.

Singhiozzando.

"Granger. Non farlo." La voce di Malfoy era vicina al suo orecchio.

Lei tirò inutilmente per liberarsi mentre singhiozzava e piangeva.

Era così stanca di essere ferita e sola. Voleva farla finita. Se continuava ad esistere in quella casa, avrebbe cercato di trovare conforto. Qualsiasi cosa che non fosse essere fredda e sola per sempre.

Voleva essere toccata. Voleva sentirsi al sicuro, anche se era semplicemente un'illusione. Lo voleva...

Ma non poteva.

Non avrebbe tradito tutti in quel modo. Harry. Ron. Minerva. Ginny...

Non avrebbe tradito se stessa in quel modo.

"Non posso- non posso-" singhiozzò, cercando di liberarsi di nuovo.

"Non farti del male. Granger, è un ordine. Non farti del male". Malfoy ringhiò l'ordine mentre la tirava più lontano dalla finestra.

Lei continuava a dimenarsi.

"Fermati."

L'ordine era ringhioso.

"Smettila di cercare di ferirti fisicamente". La sua voce tremava.

L'ordine fu ringhiato.

Sentì le manette intorno ai suoi polsi diventare calde mentre lui le invocava, e lei lottò contro la magia.

"No!" Singhiozzò mentre sentiva la magia crescere fino quasi a soffocare la sua mente e il suo corpo si afflosciò.

Si accasciò contro Malfoy. Lui le liberò i polsi e le cinse le spalle con un braccio, come se si aspettasse che lei si gettasse di nuovo contro la finestra.

Lei rimase lì, tremando e singhiozzando silenziosamente tra le sue braccia. C'era del sangue che le scivolava sul viso e colava dalle labbra e dal mento sul pavimento.

"Allora-" disse lui con voce tesa dopo qualche minuto. "Hai trovato un modo per aggirare le manette, vedo".

Mentre pendeva contro di lui, si rese conto debolmente di averlo fatto.

Le compulsioni esistevano nella sua mente. L'ordine era di non farsi del male, ma non specificava alcuna differenza tra danno psicologico e fisico. Così, in uno stato di sufficiente agonia mentale, era stata capace di aggirarlo. Stava soffrendo in entrambi i casi; non poteva impedire alla sua mente di farle del male. La compulsione era stata annullata.

Era sempre nella sua mente.

La sua interpretazione delle compulsioni era sempre stata ciò che l'aveva limitata. Il comando di fare silenzio: l'aveva interpretato come se Malfoy non le permettesse di parlare senza permesso, perché supponeva che lui sarebbe stato vendicativo in quel modo. Così non era stata in grado di parlare. Se l'avesse interpretato come qualcosa di più semplice, come non parlare ad alta voce, avrebbe potuto parlare; a meno che Malfoy non avesse chiarito e specificato ulteriormente la compulsione.

Le compulsioni erano costruite sulla prevenzione della disobbedienza volontaria.

Quando non pensava al fatto che stava disobbedendo, quando reagiva istintivamente o parlava senza pensare, era sempre stata in grado di aggirare le compulsioni. Semplicemente non se ne era accorta.

"Suppongo di sì", disse a bassa voce, riprendendo possesso dei suoi piedi e mettendosi in piedi.

Le mani di lui scivolarono via da lei. Qualcosa dentro Hermione si contorse alla perdita di contatto.

Lui la girò e usò un incantesimo per toglierle il sangue dal viso e lanciare un incantesimo di guarigione dove la pelle si era lacerata. La testa le pulsava dove l'aveva colpita.

"Perché?" Chiese Malfoy con voce dura. "Perché questo improvviso bisogno di spingerti così lontano?"

Lei lo guardò. Erano in piedi a pochi centimetri l'uno dall'altro. I suoi occhi grigi e d'acciaio la stavano studiando attentamente. Aveva preso una pozione di sobrietà da quando l'aveva baciata; lei poteva sentirne l'odore nel suo alito.

"Perché no?" disse lei con voce malinconica. "Le opzioni sono sempre state fuggire o morire".

"Ma questa è la prima volta che sei stata effettivamente abbastanza intenzionata da riuscirci. Perché stanotte piuttosto che ieri, o il giorno della mia partenza per la Francia?"

Così lui aveva notato che lei era diventata involontariamente reattiva. La bocca di Hermione si contorse e lei distolse il viso, premendosi la guancia contro la spalla.

Non parlare con lui. Non è tuo amico.

"Non ho bisogno che tu parli per avere la risposta" disse lui dopo alcuni minuti. "Anche se penso che lo preferiresti. Ci aspetta una seduta di legilimanzia, dopotutto".

Hermione tenne la bocca chiusa, ma i suoi occhi sfarfallarono verso il letto. Non voleva sdraiarsi di nuovo sul letto davanti a lui. Se lui avesse invaso la sua mente per avere la risposta, avrebbe visto quanto pateticamente, disperatamente sola fosse. Quanto lui fosse diventato importante per lei.

Se avesse risposto alla domanda, avrebbe avuto un po' di controllo sulla narrazione.

Aprì la bocca diverse volte mentre lottava su dove iniziare. Sentiva così freddo che le faceva male la pelle. Si abbracciò, strofinandosi lentamente le braccia.

"Credo di cominciare a sviluppare la sindrome di Stoccolma" disse infine a bassa voce. "È una condizione psicologica babbana. Un istinto di sopravvivenza o un meccanismo di reazione, suppongo si possa dire".

Si ammutolì e lanciò un'occhiata a Malfoy. Lui era inespressivo, apparentemente si aspettava che lei si dilungasse ulteriormente. Lei si voltò dall'altra parte.

Lui sospirò con irritazione. "Allora, lo stiamo facendo nel modo più difficile. Molto bene. Legilimenzia, allora".

Hermione si irrigidì e incurvò le spalle sulla difensiva. "È una cosa che si verifica occasionalmente, quando un ostaggio può cominciare ad affezionarsi al suo sequestratore, a causa della sua dipendenza". Forzò le parole, con la voce che le tremava. Non guardò Malfoy.

Si costrinse a continuare.

"Non ne so molto. Non ho avuto molto tempo per studiare psicologia. Ma, credo di cominciare a razionalizzare il tuo comportamento; cercare di giustificare quello che fai. La mancanza di crudeltà diventa gentilezza. È... è un meccanismo di sopravvivenza, quindi opera attraverso reazioni inconsce e adattamento. Per cercare di creare un'autentica connessione emotiva, potrei sviluppare dei sentimenti per te...." La sua voce si interruppe e si allontanò per un momento.

Ci fu una pausa.

"Onestamente, preferirei essere violentata da tuo padre piuttosto che provare qualcosa per te", disse infine fissando il sangue sul pavimento.

Ci fu un silenzio clamoroso, e lei vide le mani di Malfoy arricciarsi lentamente in pugni al suo fianco.

"Beh", disse dopo alcuni secondi, "con un po' di fortuna tra poco sarai incinta e non avrai bisogno di subire l'attenzione di nessuno di noi due. Sarai semplicemente lasciata in pace".

Cominciò a girarsi per andarsene. Senza pensare, la mano di lei schizzò fuori e si impadronì della sua veste. Lui si bloccò. Lei singhiozzò sottovoce anche mentre stringeva più forte il tessuto, lasciando cadere la testa e appoggiandola contro il suo petto. Lui odorava di muschio e cedro, e lei si scosse e si rannicchiò contro di lui. Le mani di lui si alzarono e si posarono sulle sue spalle finché lei poté sentire il loro calore affondare lentamente in lei, i pollici di lui che scorrevano leggermente sulle sue spalle finché lei non smise di tremare.

Poi le sue mani si fermarono e lui la spinse via con violenza. Hermione inciampò all'indietro e quasi cadde contro il letto mentre lui si allontanava da lei. I suoi occhi erano freddi, e c'era qualcosa di sconosciuto nella sua espressione che lei non riusciva a collocare.

Lui la fissò per un momento, con la mascella che si contraeva, poi trasse un respiro affannoso e fece una risata morbida e amara. 

"Non hai la sindrome di Stoccolma". Alzò un sopracciglio.

"Non ti interessa sopravvivere. I Grifondoro sono sempre ansiosi di morire". Le sue labbra si arricciarono in un ghigno mentre diceva 'Grifondoro'. "Dopotutto, sono mesi che fantastichi un grande omicidio-suicidio per noi due. No, la cosa che ti rode non è sopravvivere; è l'isolamento. Povera piccola guaritrice, senza nessuno di cui prendersi cura. Nessuno che abbia bisogno di te. O che ti voglia".

Hermione lo fissò mentre lui continuava.

"Non riesci a sopportare la solitudine. Non sai come funzionare. Hai bisogno di qualcuno da amare; faresti qualsiasi cosa per le persone che ti permettono di amarle. La guerra è stata questo per te, vero? Volevi combattere, ma eri abbastanza intelligente da sapere che un altro avventato duellante diciassettenne non avrebbe cambiato l'esito della guerra, non come potrebbe fare un guaritore. Immagino che nessuno dei tuoi amici lo abbia mai apprezzato, vero? Che la scelta era un sacrificio per te".

Hermione si sentì impallidire.

"Potter e il resto dei tuoi amici erano troppo stupidi e idealisti per apprezzare quelle scelte che hai fatto. Un bel peso, essere una delle poche persone abbastanza intelligenti da capire cosa fosse necessario per vincere; una delle uniche disposte a pagare davvero il prezzo che la vittoria richiede. Non hanno mai apprezzato nulla di tutto ciò. Hai lasciato che ti mandassero via. Poi, quando sei tornata, hai lasciato che ti portassero alla morte. Non c'è molto valore o gloria per i guaritori, non come i combattenti. Persino Ginny l'aveva capito. Quando Creevey morì, diedero a Potter giorni di lutto solo perché lo vide. Tu sei stata quella che ha cercato di salvare il ragazzo, e cosa hai ottenuto? Quattro ore e ti aspettavano di nuovo in turno"?

"Non... non è così che è andata". Le mani di Hermione si strinsero in pugni così stretti che le ossa le fecero male.

"È esattamente così che è andata. Puoi anche illuderti, ma ho passato così tante ore nei tuoi ricordi che probabilmente li conosco meglio dei miei. Avresti fatto qualsiasi cosa per i tuoi amici; avresti fatto tutte le scelte difficili e ne avresti pagato il prezzo senza lamentarti; ti saresti prostituita per lo sforzo bellico. Ma dimmi, perché sono sinceramente curioso, che cosa ha mai fatto Potter per te per meritarlo?

Lei lo fulminò con lo sguardo. "Harry era mio amico. Era il mio migliore amico".

Malfoy sogghignò. "E allora?"

Hermione distolse lo sguardo e trasse un respiro tremolante. "Non ho mai avuto amici, quando ero piccola. Ero troppo strana, troppo libresca. Li volevo più di ogni altra cosa, ma nessuno ha mai voluto essere mio amico. Quando ho scoperto Hogwarts, ho pensato che sarebbe stato tutto diverso, che essere una strega era il motivo per cui non mi sarei mai inserita. Ma - quando arrivai lì - ero ancora strana e libresca e nessuno voleva avere niente a che fare con me. Harry-Harry fu la prima persona che mi permise di essere sua amica. Avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per lui". Emise un singhiozzo secco sottovoce e lo inghiottì. "E poi... non è che ci fosse qualche possibilità per me senza di lui".

Ci fu una lunga pausa.

"Questa è la cosa più patetica che abbia mai sentito in vita mia" disse infine Malfoy, raddrizzandosi la veste. "E allora? Sono il tuo sostituto Potter?" Si schernì. "Se qualcuno ti rivolge anche solo la parola, non puoi fare a meno di aggrapparti a lui? Le prostitute di Knockturn Alley costano più di te".

La mascella di Hermione tremò, ma Malfoy non aveva finito. "Parliamoci chiaro, mezzosangue. Io non ti voglio. Non ti ho mai voluto. Non sono tuo amico. Non c'è niente che mi darà più gioia che aver chiuso con te".

"Lo so-" disse Hermione con voce bassa e vuota.

"Anche se..." Malfoy disse dopo una pausa, "non posso negare che tu sia migliorata nei miei confronti, ultimamente. Dovrò mandare a Stroud i miei ringraziamenti". 

Rastrellò gli occhi sul corpo di lei. Hermione trasse un brusco respiro e lo fulminò con lo sguardo. 

Poi si schernì. "Davvero? È per questo che mi hai baciato? Per via della pozione?"

L'ordine fu ringhiato.

Lui scrollò le spalle e la fissò beffardamente, gli occhi freddi. "Cosa posso dire? Lo stupro non è proprio una "cosa" per me. Tuttavia, il tuo crescente interesse è affascinante e divertente da sperimentare. Non avrei mai immaginato che tu fossi il tipo da fantasticare che la mia cura obbligatoria di te indicasse una sorta di attaccamento. Non posso nemmeno indovinare quanto si divertirà il Signore Oscuro ad osservarlo tra qualche giorno. La mezzosangue di Potter che si innamora del suo stupratore Mangiamorte. Non credevo fosse possibile per te essere più patetica, ma a quanto pare con i mezzosangue c'è sempre un punto più basso".

Si voltò per andarsene, ma poi si fermò. "Tornerò più tardi per occuparmi dei tuoi ricordi. Per favore, non credere che io sia morto perché di tanto in tanto ho un uso migliore del mio tempo piuttosto che sguazzare nella tua piccola vita tragica". 

Sbuffò derisoriamente un'ultima volta e uscì dalla stanza di Hermione.

Quando tornò il giorno dopo, Hermione si era appena mossa. Lui la fissò per diversi minuti. Lei non alzò lo sguardo né lo riconobbe.

"Letto", comandò infine.

Hermione si alzò senza dire una parola e si sedette sul bordo del letto. Fissò il pavimento. Non aveva bisogno dei suoi occhi.

Ci fu un momento di pausa prima che lui si facesse strada a forza nella sua mente.

Passò la maggior parte del tempo a esaminare il suo ricordo di Piton. A malapena sfiorò i suoi ricordi recenti. Quando raggiunse il presente, si ritirò e se ne andò senza una parola.

Hermione si sentiva morta. Se si fosse guardata allo specchio e avesse scoperto di essere un fantasma, si sarebbe sorpresa a malapena.

Un freddo niente.

Era tutto ciò che sentiva.

Si stese a letto e mormorò delle scuse ai suoi amici per averli delusi tutti.

Quando Stroud arrivò sei giorni dopo, Hermione attraversò la stanza senza parole e si sedette sul bordo del tavolo d'esame; aprendo meccanicamente la bocca per il veritaserum.

"Hai un aspetto piuttosto grigio" disse Stroud, con la bocca che si storceva debolmente mentre la studiava. "Come sono andati gli effetti del concepimento questo mese?".

"Non lo so. Non è per questo che sei qui?" Hermione disse con voce amara, fissando il suo grembo e arrotolando il tessuto della veste tra le dita.

Stroud fece una risata fredda. " Intelligente".

Ci fu una pausa mentre Stroud lanciava l'incantesimo di rilevazione della gravidanza. Poi una pausa più lunga.

"Sei incinta". Il tono di Stroud era trionfante.

Le mani di Hermione si fermarono.

No.

Per favore, no.

Si sentiva come se Hermione fosse stata bruscamente costretta in profondità sotto l'acqua gelida; niente aria, e pressione, come se fosse stata schiacciata da tutte le parti. Poteva sentire il suo battito cardiaco aumentare fino a quando il suono del suo sangue che scrosciava fu quasi tutto ciò che riuscì a sentire.

Stroud cominciò a parlare, ma Hermione non riusciva a capire nessuna delle parole.

Non riusciva a respirare.

Stroud le parlava sempre più forte. Le parole erano arrotondate e indecifrabili. Hermione ansimò e cercò di aspirare l'ossigeno, ma la sua gola si sentiva compressa, come se la stessero strangolando.

Il cuore le batteva così forte che aveva una sensazione di pugnalata acuta nel petto.

No, per favore, no.

Stroud era in piedi davanti a lei e fissava Hermione in faccia. Continuava a dire qualcosa, ancora e ancora. Il movimento delle labbra della Stroud era lo stesso ogni volta, mentre la guaritrice si avvicinava, gesticolando. Hermione non riusciva a distinguere le parole. L'espressione della Stroud stava diventando visibilmente impaziente mentre continuava a ripetersi. Il suono si confondeva in un ruggito indecifrabile.

Hermione non riusciva a respirare; i polmoni le bruciavano nel tentativo di farlo. I contorni del volto della guaritrice si stavano offuscando, come se stesse sanguinando nell'aria circostante.

Tutto stava diventando sempre più sfocato. C'era una sensazione di aghi che affondavano nelle braccia e nelle mani di Hermione.

All'improvviso Malfoy era davanti a lei; le sue mani sulle spalle.

"Calmati".

La sua voce dura tagliò la sfocatura.

"Respira".

Hermione ansimò, tirando un respiro affannoso; poi scoppiò in lacrime.

No. No. Non essere incinta. Consegnala a Lucius, lascia che la violenti e la torturi a morte.

Ogni volta che tirava un respiro era come se ci fosse un coltello trascinato giù nel suo esofago.

"Oh Dio-No..." Singhiozzava le parole più e più volte mentre tremava.

"Respira. Continua a respirare" disse Malfoy. La sua espressione era tirata. La sua mascella si strinse mentre la fissava e guardava mentre lei cercava di respirare.

Ci vollero diversi minuti prima che lei smettesse di limitarsi a trascinare in inalazioni balbuzienti, e gradualmente cominciasse a inspirare ed espirare alternativamente. La presa di lui si allentò lentamente e lui si voltò lentamente a fissare la guaritrice Stroud. La sua espressione era infuriata.

"Sai che è incline agli attacchi di panico. Non puoi darle informazioni a comando" disse con voce furiosa, tenendo ancora Hermione saldamente per le spalle mentre lei continuava a piangere.

"Pensavo che il panico fosse causato solo dagli spazi aperti". Stroud piegò le braccia sul petto e alzò il mento. "Visto quanto è terrorizzata da tuo padre, pensavo che sarebbe stata sollevata".

"Forse prova a pensare di più" disse Malfoy gelidamente. "Comincio a sospettare che tu la stia traumatizzando intenzionalmente. L'hai minacciata con mio padre e le hai somministrato un afrodisiaco senza preavviso. Stai cercando di provocarle un crollo mentale?"

La guaritrice Stroud sbuffò mentre lanciava una diagnosi su Hermione. "Non sto facendo nulla che rischi di compromettere i suoi ricordi; non c'è bisogno di preoccuparsi. Sono piuttosto in ansia per il suo recupero da quando ho capito che è lei la responsabile del Sussex". Stroud guardò Hermione con freddezza. "Sono curiosa di sapere come una strega che non si è nemmeno diplomata a Hogwarts, e senza alcun addestramento formale, abbia costruito da sola una bomba capace di uccidere tutti i miei colleghi".

Ci fu una lunga pausa intervallata dai singhiozzi scomposti di Hermione mentre Malfoy fissava Stroud.

"Era una terrorista della Resistenza addestrata in tutta Europa per diventare una guaritrice specializzata nel decostruire le maledizioni del Sussex; senza contare che aveva una padronanza delle Pozioni. Se poteva smontare e neutralizzare una maledizione, poteva anche usarla. Se eri così curiosa avresti potuto chiedermelo" disse con voce fredda. "Torturarla psicologicamente non ti darà delle risposte, soprattutto perché non ne ha memoria. Il tuo programma non è un'opportunità per vendicarti. Sembra che tu abbia dimenticato che io non sopporto gli sciocchi che la manomettono".

"Non stavo..."

"Tu lo eri. Il Signore Oscuro l'ha affidata alle mie cure. Sei consapevole di quanto sia precaria. Ho affrontato spese e sforzi considerevoli per mantenere il suo ambiente. Dato che il Signore Oscuro non ha fatto obiezioni quando ho giustiziato uno dei suoi seguaci segnati per interferenza, credi davvero che si preoccuperebbe per te?"

Il pallore della Stroud divenne mortale. "Il mio programma..."

"È una farsa". Malfoy sogghignò mentre lo diceva. "La ragione per cui non sei morta insieme ai tuoi 'colleghi' nel Sussex è che la tua proposta non è riuscita a qualificarsi come scientificamente valida abbastanza da ottenere un laboratorio lì. Dove sono i tuoi controlli? O le tue statistiche e i tuoi dati storici? Lo spettacolo che sei così disposta a fornire alle pagine della società è finanziato e dotato di personale per andare avanti facilmente senza di te". Gli occhi di Malfoy scintillarono con cattiveria mentre parlava. "Questo è l'unico avvertimento che ti darò. Non ti è più permesso rimanere sola con lei. L'appuntamento di oggi è finito. Se hai nuove istruzioni riguardo alla sua cura, le darai a me. Topsy!"

L'elfo domestico apparve con uno scatto. Malfoy non staccò gli occhi dalla Stroud.

"Accompagna Stroud in salotto. Scenderò quando avrò finito di occuparmi della situazione qui".

Stroud sbuffò, ma era ancora pallida e le mani le tremavano mentre raccoglieva i documenti. Quando la porta si chiuse, Malfoy si voltò a fissare Hermione. Lei aveva smesso di piangere e stava cercando di respirare regolarmente.

Fece un basso sospiro e poi la tirò in piedi.

"Vieni" disse mentre la conduceva attraverso la stanza fino al letto, studiandola attentamente prima di infilare la mano nella sua vestaglia e ritirare una fiala di Infuso di sonno senza sogni. "Considerando gli eventi recenti, temo di non fidarmi a lasciarti cosciente e sola. Prendi questa."

Hermione allungò una mano plumbea e accettò la fiala, ma poi la fissò con esitazione. Il suo respiro continuava ad attorcigliarsi.

"Alcune pozioni possono provocare anomalie fetali. Non ricordo se il Sonno Senza Sogni è sicuro" disse con voce vacillante.

"Va bene."

Alzò lo sguardo verso Malfoy. Come diavolo faceva a saperlo?

Lui incontrò i suoi occhi. "Ero preoccupata che potesse succedere qualcosa del genere se mai fossi rimasta incinta. L'ho verificato".

Lei continuò a esitare.

"Non te lo sto chiedendo. Se ti rifiuti ti costringerò" disse lui con voce dura.

Hermione strinse le labbra e deglutì con forza mentre il suo petto continuava a balbettare. Tolse il tappo alla fiala in modo instabile e se la portò alle labbra. Non appena inghiottì il contenuto, si strozzò e scoppiò di nuovo in lacrime. La fiala le scivolò dalle mani e precipitò sul pavimento, frantumandosi.

"Oh Dio..." Singhiozzò tra le mani mentre la pozione colpiva il suo sistema e le invadeva la mente come un'onda nera. Affondò sul letto. "Oh Dio... oh Dio... per favore".

I suoi occhi si chiusero mentre continuava a piangere. Era debolmente consapevole che le sue gambe erano state sollevate sul materasso. L'oscurità la inghiottì.

"Mi dispiace, Granger".


	25. Chapter 25

Quando Hermione aprì gli occhi, era sera tardi. Girando la testa, trovò Malfoy in piedi davanti al ritratto sulla parete, che gli parlava a bassa voce.

La strega del quadro vide subito il movimento di Hermione e fece un gesto sopra la sua spalla. Lui smise di parlare e si voltò per fissarla.

Sembrava stanco e singolarmente poco entusiasta della sua imminente paternità.

Hermione si sentì come se stesse per sentirsi male.

Strinse gli occhi, si raggomitolò in una palla difensiva e cercò di non ricominciare a piangere. Poteva sentire il suono tagliente delle scarpe di Malfoy mentre attraversava la stanza e si avvicinava al suo letto.

Ci fu un lungo silenzio e lei poté sentire il suo sguardo su di lei. Lei si appoggiò il mento alla spalla e lo allontanò.

"Non ti è permesso farti del male, o fare qualcosa che possa provocare un aborto o un'interruzione di gravidanza".

Non era una dichiarazione, era un comando. Poteva sentire la vampata di calore intorno ai suoi polsi.

"Sono sicuro che cercherai di razionalizzarlo come una protezione nel tentativo di aggirare le compulsioni, ma non è così. Non ti è permesso fare nulla per porre fine alla tua gravidanza".

Poteva sentire la punta delle lacrime all'angolo degli occhi e singhiozzò debolmente.

"Topsy, ora ti controllerà a tempo pieno, per assicurarsi che tu non abbia nessuna disgrazia come inciampare sulle scale, o masticare un rametto di tasso. Si è già occupata di streghe incinte in passato, quindi è ben consapevole di ciò che puoi o non puoi mangiare o bere. Ha il mio permesso di trattenerti immediatamente se provi a fare qualcosa".

Hermione non disse nulla. Malfoy rimase in piedi accanto al suo letto per parecchi minuti prima di sospirare debolmente. Lei sentì i suoi passi che si ritiravano e lo scatto della porta.

Lei rimase a letto, e alternò il pianto al sonno; si rannicchiò strettamente, avvolgendosi le braccia intorno allo stomaco in modo protettivo.

"Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace tanto, tanto", sussurrava ancora e ancora. "Farei qualsiasi cosa per risparmiarti da questo mondo".

Malfoy riapparve dopo quattro giorni.

"Non puoi stare a deprimerti per nove mesi" disse. "Hai bisogno di mangiare. Dovresti uscire".

Hermione lo ignorò e sperò che se ne andasse. A meno che lui non intendesse costringerla a scendere dal letto, lei non aveva alcuna intenzione di muoversi. Ci fu un lungo silenzio. Poteva sentire i suoi occhi su di lei.

"Ho qualcosa per te" disse finalmente.

Lei sentì qualcosa di pesante premere sul copriletto e aprì un occhio. C'era un libro spesso appoggiato accanto a lei. Una Guida alle Cure Efficaci nella Gravidanza e nel Parto Magico.

Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi.

"Non posso toccare i tuoi libri" disse, la sua bocca si contorceva mentre parlava e la sua voce tremava debolmente. "Astoria li ha fatti proteggere tutti dai mezzosangue".

"Questo non viene dalla biblioteca del maniero". Il tono di Malfoy era debolmente divertito. "Non ti brucerà".

Ci fu una pausa.

"Mi aspetto che domani ti alzi dal letto".

Dopo che lui se ne fu andato, Hermione riaprì gli occhi e allungò timidamente la mano verso il libro, appoggiando un dito leggermente sulla copertina. Non ci fu alcuna sensazione di bruciore al suo contatto.

Lo tirò più vicino, attirandolo contro il suo petto e tenendolo stretto.

Il giorno dopo, Hermione si sforzò di uscire dal letto e andò alla finestra. Il libro era nuovo di zecca; il dorso di pelle scricchiolava leggermente quando sollevò la copertina, e le pagine odoravano debolmente di olio per macchine e inchiostro. Era spesso tre pollici e stampato su carta scritta. Iniziò dall'indice e lesse per ore e ore.

Era un libro di testo medico piuttosto che una guida di base alla gravidanza per una strega profana. Fu premuroso da parte di Malfoy capire che lei avrebbe preferito così.

Era immersa in un capitolo sulla regolazione endocrina che influenza l'adeguata invasione dei trofoblasti quando Malfoy entrò di nuovo nella sua stanza.

Lei si strinse ai bordi del suo libro in modo reattivo mentre lui la fissava con un'espressione contemplativa.

"Quando sei uscita l'ultima volta?" chiese infine lui.

Hermione esitò e deglutì. "Il giorno che sei andato in Francia. Sono uscita".

I suoi occhi si strinsero. "Per quanto tempo?"

Hermione sporse leggermente la mascella e arrossì. "Meno di un minuto".

L'irritazione gli attraversò l'espressione. "E prima?"

Hermione rimase in silenzio e lasciò cadere gli occhi.

"Non sei uscita dall'equinozio, vero?"

Hermione fissò, senza battere ciglio, la pagina davanti a sé finché le parole non si confusero. Malfoy sospirò.

"Alzati" ordinò.

Lei si alzò, stringendo forte il libro sul petto. Lui fece un altro sospiro.

"Non puoi portare quello, pesa quasi due chili e mezzo. Non te lo farò trascinare in giro per la tenuta. Lascialo qui".

Hermione lo tenne più stretto. Lui alzò la mano destra e si strinse le tempie come se avesse mal di testa.

"Nessuno lo ruberà o lo prenderà se lo lasci qui. Se lo fanno, te ne comprerò un altro. Lascialo." Le ultime parole erano un comando.

Hermione lo posò con riluttanza sul letto e poi andò a recuperare gli stivali dall'armadio. Mentre lei si preparava, Malfoy fissò fuori dalla finestra, studiando l'orizzonte. Poi si voltò bruscamente e gettò un breve sguardo su di lei prima di incamminarsi verso la porta.

Hermione lo seguì lentamente. 

Lui si fermò sulla porta della veranda e la guardò. "Non ci avvicineremo al labirinto di siepi".

La condusse attraverso i giardini di rose e poi lungo uno dei viali fiancheggiati da alberi da frutto in fiore. La tenuta era incantevole in primavera. Hermione non poteva negarlo, ma la bellezza le sembrava amara e velenosa mentre la osservava.

Né lei né Malfoy parlarono finché lui non l'ebbe riaccompagnata nella sua stanza.

Mentre lui si allontanava lei riuscì a parlare.

"Malfoy." La sua voce vacillò mentre pronunciava il suo nome.

Lui si fermò e si voltò verso di lei; l'espressione chiusa, gli occhi guardinghi.

"Malfoy", disse di nuovo lei. La mascella le tremò e lei si aggrappò alla spalliera del letto. "Non ti chiederò mai niente...".

La sua bocca si contorse e il suo sguardo si indurì. Lei sentì qualcosa dentro di sé spezzarsi per la disperazione, ma si costrinse a continuare.

"Puoi farmi tutto quello che vuoi. Non ti chiederò mai nessuna pietà. Ma ti prego, ti prego, non fare del male al bambino. Anche se hai un erede diverso, è ancora per metà tuo. Non... non... non..."

Il suo petto iniziò a balbettare mentre lottava per respirare e non iniziare a piangere. Si scosse.

"Non lasciare che Astoria gli faccia del male..." disse con voce rotta. "Per favore..."

La sua voce si interruppe quando iniziò a iperventilare. Si aggrappò alla colonna del letto mentre lottava per respirare.

Malfoy attraversò la stanza e le prese le spalle.

"Nessuno farà del male al tuo bambino" disse, incontrando i suoi occhi.

Lei si staccò da lui, liberando una spalla. "Non... non farmi promesse che non intendi".

La sua espressione tremolò e lui le prese di nuovo la spalla, facendo scorrere le mani lungo le braccia. "Hai la mia parola. Nessuno farà del male al tuo bambino. Astoria non lo toccherà mai".

Hermione si morse il labbro mentre lo fissava e lottò per smettere di respirare troppo. I suoi polmoni continuavano a spasimare senza il suo controllo. Tutto il suo corpo tremava mentre continuava a trascinare respiri affannosi per poi rilasciarli immediatamente.

"Nessuno gli farà del male. Calmati ora", disse lui con fermezza. "Devi respirare lentamente".

Lei si appoggiò per un momento alle sue mani, appoggiando la testa contro il suo petto mentre cercava di tirare un respiro lento; poi si bloccò e si staccò da lui, indietreggiando fino al muro.

"Non... giocare con me", disse lei, la voce tremante. "Non voglio le tue promesse o attenzioni per 'mantenere' il mio 'ambiente'". Singhiozzò debolmente sottovoce. "Dopo tutto, mi hai detto chiaramente quanto sarei patetica a scambiare le tue cure obbligatorie per qualcosa...".

Avvolse le braccia intorno a sé e scivolò a terra, tremando e premendo la bocca chiusa mentre tutto il suo corpo tremava.

"Non c'è bisogno che tu ti preoccupa oltre. Non c'è bisogno che mi accompagni più".

Malfoy la fissò immobile per diversi minuti, mentre lei si premeva le mani contro la bocca e cercava di calmare il respiro. La sua mano si contorse leggermente in avanti prima di stringerla in un pugno, fece un brusco cenno e se ne andò.

Non lo vide più per tre settimane.

La presenza di Topsy divenne costante, anche se l'elfo era raramente visibile. Quando Hermione si alzava a letto, l'elfo si smaterializzava immediatamente e le chiedeva se voleva qualcosa. 

Durante quelle tre settimane, Hermione sviluppò la nausea mattutina. Arrivò presto e con una violenza. Hermione riusciva a malapena a sopportare l'odore di molti cibi, tanto meno a cercare di assaggiarli o eventualmente inghiottirli.

Fortunatamente, gli odori dell'aria aperta non le davano fastidio. Quando non rileggeva la sua guida alla gravidanza, faceva lunghe passeggiate intorno al maniero. Si costringeva a camminare lungo le siepi, ricordandosi continuamente che Montague era morto.

Cominciò ad avere mal di testa. Era un dolore lancinante che iniziava come una vaga sensazione nella parte posteriore del suo cranio, ma sembrava peggiorare leggermente ogni giorno.

Quando non camminava o non leggeva, si rannicchiava nel suo letto e dormiva.

Mentre la sua gravidanza continuava a progredire, la testa cominciò a farle così male che cominciò a stringere la mascella inconsciamente per cercare di affrontare il dolore costante. La luce del giorno peggiorava i mal di testa; i giorni di sole luminoso la tenevano a letto mentre cercava di non vomitare per la combinazione di nausea mattutina e dolore. In pochi giorni, il dolore divenne così forte che non riusciva a leggere.

Topsy aggiunse delle tende scure e pesanti che tenevano fuori quasi tutta la luce della stanza.

Mangiava sempre meno. Quando non mangiò e non si alzò dal letto per due giorni, Malfoy finalmente ricomparve.

Lei lo sentì entrare ma non allontanò il braccio dagli occhi per riconoscerlo.

"Hai bisogno di mangiare" disse lui.

"Davvero?" disse in tono debole ma sarcastico. "Non ne avevo idea. Il manuale di medicina non ha mai menzionato che la nutrizione è necessaria durante la gravidanza".

Lo sentì sospirare.

"È una gravidanza magica" disse amaramente. "Anche i Babbani soffrono di nausee mattutine, è solo peggio per i maghi, anche per i mezzosangue".

Ci fu una pausa e lei lo sentì spostarsi.

"C'è qualcosa che puoi mangiare? Che pensi di poter mangiare?"

"Patatine fritte da una taverna", disse lei con tono cupo, "o forse un sacchetto di patatine".

Ci fu un lungo silenzio.

"Davvero?" disse lui in tono dubbioso.

Lei si schernì debolmente, e questo le fece pulsare la testa in modo così doloroso che fu come se qualcuno le avesse conficcato un'asta di metallo alla base del cranio e nel centro del cervello. Emise un basso singhiozzo. Il dolore incessante e crescente era come avere il cervello lentamente schiacciato e ridotto in polvere.

"Anche se riuscissi a pensare a qualcosa che sembri commestibile, dubito che riuscirei a tenerlo giù", disse con voce tesa.

Poteva quasi sentirlo mentre cercava di pensare a qualcos'altro da dire. Si girò e si cullò la testa tra le braccia.

"Le streghe hanno avuto figli per migliaia di anni. La probabilità statistica indica che è improbabile che io muoia per questo", gli disse.

Ci fu una pausa.

"Mia madre l'ha quasi fatto", disse lui. La sua voce suonò vuota.

Hermione non disse altro. Malfoy non se ne andò. Era ancora in piedi accanto al suo letto quando lei si addormentò per la stanchezza dolorosa.

La guaritrice Stroud arrivò qualche giorno dopo. Malfoy incombeva dietro di lei come un'ombra minacciosa.

Quando la Stroud evocò un tavolo da visita al centro della stanza, lui la guardò con un ghigno. "Cammina per altri tre metri fino al suo letto e lancia lì il tuo incantesimo diagnostico" disse con voce fredda.

Stroud sbuffò debolmente sottovoce e si avvicinò a dove Hermione era raggomitolata in una palla.

Stroud guardò appena Hermione mentre lanciava un complesso diagnostico sullo stomaco di Hermione. Apparve una minuscola sfera di luce gialla pallida, quasi accecante; pulsava così rapidamente che quasi svolazzava. Sembrava quasi un boccino d'oro, ma era miniaturizzato, poco più grande di un fagiolo.

Hermione si bloccò e lo fissò. La luce le dava la nausea per il dolore, ma non riusciva a staccare gli occhi. Illuminava quasi tutta la stanza.

"Questa è la firma magica del tuo erede" informò Stroud a Malfoy.

Gli occhi di Hermione sfrecciarono su Malfoy; sembrava che qualcuno l'avesse colpito alla testa con una mazza da baseball. Il suo viso era cinereo e sembrava mezzo stordito.

"Il battito è il battito del cuore. La dimensione corrisponde alla crescita del feto. E la luminosità indica i livelli di magia; che sono eccezionali, come avevo previsto". Le ultime parole della guaritrice Stroud furono compiaciute. "Anche se potrebbe rendere la gravidanza più traumatica per lei. I bambini potenti spesso lo fanno".

Stroud guardò Hermione e fece un sorriso insincero.

Passò diversi minuti a lanciare vari incantesimi sulla sfera di luce e su Hermione; infine ne lanciò uno sulla testa di Hermione. Hermione alzò lo sguardo. Le luci incandescenti sparse nel suo cervello sembravano tutte uguali, tranne che c'era una leggera sfumatura d'oro nella luce.

La Stroud si voltò verso Malfoy.

"Hai controllato i suoi ricordi di recente?"

"Non l'ho fatto" disse lui. "Ha già avuto una crisi per essersi fatta fare la legilimanzia quando i suoi livelli ormonali erano elevati. Aspetterò che le emicranie e le nausee mattutine passino. La legilimenzia è invasiva e traumatica, indipendentemente dalla familiarità della firma magica".

La guaritrice Stroud annuì. "È probabile che le emicranie siano dovute principalmente alle fughe. I mal di testa durante la gravidanza non sono rari, ma i livelli di dolore che la diagnostica indica stanno superando quelli che sarebbero considerati normali."

L'espressione di Malfoy si irrigidì.

"Si può fare qualcosa?" chiese.

"Prescrivere pozioni antidolorifiche durante la gravidanza non è consigliabile. Può provocare anomalie fetali o aborti nelle prime fasi della gravidanza" disse Stroud. "Potresti provare con antidolorifici babbani, se sei così preoccupato, ma di solito i malesseri indotti dalla magia richiedono un trattamento magico".

Malfoy guardò Stroud con scetticismo. Lei alzò il mento. "Se non mi credi, puoi chiedere un secondo parere o portare una ostetrica per confermarlo. Il guaritore della mente ti ha informato che il processo di corrosione sarebbe stato probabilmente straziante. Non è che qualcuno abbia mai creato delle fughe magiche individuali intorno a centinaia di ricordi prima d'ora. La corrosione magica è dolorosa come sembra. Il livello di magia del vostro erede sta probabilmente accelerando il processo, ma non abbiamo alcuna idea di quanto tempo potrebbe richiedere. E' possibile che una volta che i suoi livelli ormonali si saranno riequilibrati, la gravità del dolore si attenuerà un po'. Ma è altrettanto probabile che il processo di corrosione rimanga così per tutta la durata della gravidanza. È impossibile da prevedere. Non c'è davvero niente che si possa fare. Ci sono pozioni sicure per mantenerla idratata e non morire di fame che possono essere somministrate se lei riesce a tenerle giù. Tuttavia, a meno che non perda una quantità pericolosa di peso o inizi a urlare dal dolore, interferire potrebbe mettere a rischio lei o la gravidanza e fare poco più che prolungare il processo".

La mascella di Malfoy si strinse. "Bene."

Stroud se ne andò poco dopo, ma Malfoy rimase indietro, a fissare Hermione.

Lei chiuse gli occhi e cercò di non soffermarsi su quanto si sentisse infelice e sul fatto che avrebbe potuto rimanere così per altre trentaquattro settimane. La testa le faceva troppo male anche solo per pensare. Tentò di volersi addormentare. Il minuscolo globo luminoso apparve svolazzando nell'occhio della sua mente e lei si rannicchiò più protettivamente intorno al suo stomaco.

Sentì il letto spostarsi e dita fresche le toccarono la guancia, spazzolandole i capelli e poi appoggiandosi contro la fronte. Si morse il labbro e lottò per non piangere.

Era così stanca di piangere.

Cercò di fingere che fosse qualcun altro. È Harry. È Ron. È tua madre, si disse; non si sforzò di allontanarsi da quel tocco.

Dopo un'altra settimana, cominciò a chiedersi se sarebbe morta per la gravidanza. Nonostante la scienza avanzata della guarigione ostetrica, l'intervento magico in gravidanza era estremamente limitato. Le gravidanze magiche tendevano a neutralizzarsi o a reagire estremamente male alle influenze magiche esterne.

Hermione poteva mantenersi leggermente idratata. Topsy le somministrava pozioni di idratazione e nutrizione più volte al giorno, ma Hermione raramente riusciva a tenerle giù per i pochi secondi necessari al suo sistema per assorbirle. 

Non era sicura se soffrisse davvero di iperemesi gravidica o se la maggior parte della nausea e del vomito fossero causati dalle emicranie. Se mangiava qualcosa, vomitava immediatamente e poi vomitava fino a singhiozzare per il dolore aggiuntivo che le causava alla testa.

Ha perso quasi tutto il suo tono muscolare.

Giaceva floscia a letto nella sua stanza buia e desiderava morire.

Malfoy veniva; spesso, pensò. Portò diversi terapeuti che si limitavano a balbettare nervosamente intorno a lui e non offrivano alcun consiglio utile. Portò ostetriche e guaritori ostetrici che blateravano sui livelli di magia del suo erede e prescrivevano pozioni dal sapore ancora peggiore da far vomitare a Hermione.

Sospettava che Malfoy venisse a volte quando lei dormiva, perché il suo naso ipersensibile rilevava spesso il suo odore nella stanza. Quando lui veniva quando lei era sveglia, lei era appena più reattiva.

Si sedeva sul bordo del letto e le lisciava i capelli, e a volte le prendeva il polso e le tirava la mano nella sua. La prima volta che lo fece lei pensò che stesse giocando con le sue dita, ma gradualmente si rese conto che le stava massaggiando la mano; picchiettando la punta della sua bacchetta su di essa in vari punti di pressione, mandando leggere vibrazioni nei muscoli. Poi si piegava e le massaggiava leggermente le dita e il palmo.

Stava facendo quello che i guaritori facevano per curare i tremori dei cruciatus, si rese conto. Doveva aver memorizzato la tecnica, vista la frequenza con cui aveva bisogno del trattamento.

Lei non allontanò la mano.

Si disse che era solo perché avrebbe potuto farle più male alla testa se si fosse mossa.

Con l'avvicinarsi della fine di maggio, la testa le faceva sempre più male. Divenne sempre più magra, finché le manette non riuscirono a scivolare fino a metà degli avambracci. Topsy si agitò e cominciò a incontrare gli occhi di Hermione mentre la supplicava dolcemente di cercare di ingerire altre pozioni o di sorseggiare del tè alla menta o allo zenzero.

Malfoy cominciò ad alterarsi. Doveva uscire per "cacciare" e svolgere altri compiti a cui Hermione cercava di non pensare, ma era spesso nella sua stanza. Non le parlava. Raramente incontrava i suoi occhi, ma le lisciava i capelli, e le teneva le mani e armeggiava con le manette intorno ai suoi polsi. A volte, quando lei apriva gli occhi, lo trovava a fissarle la pancia, ma lui non cercava mai di toccarla.

Era incinta di quasi nove settimane quando si svegliò improvvisamente nel panico.

C'era qualcosa, qualcosa per cui doveva essere pronta.

Non riusciva a ricordare...

Era importante.

La cosa più importante. La cosa che non poteva dimenticare.

Doveva essere pronta.

Non importa come. Doveva resistere.

Si sforzò di uscire dal letto. Il dolore di stare in piedi la fece ansimare. Si strinse la testa. Si sforzò di stare in piedi.

Doveva...

Non riusciva a ricordare. Era proprio al limite.

Le gambe le tremavano per l'atrofia muscolare. Si costrinse a camminare e cercò di non farsi prendere dal panico.

Doveva fare... qualcosa.

Che cos'era?

Comparve Topsy. "Hai bisogno di qualcosa?"

"No", disse Hermione con voce tremante mentre si scervellava e cercava di pensare. Oh Dio, che cos'era? Il suo cuore iniziò a correre mentre lottava per ricordare. Per pensare attraverso il dolore accecante.

C'erano macchie nere che danzavano costantemente nella sua visione, diventando sempre più grandi. Il dolore nella sua testa continuava a crescere.

Malfoy era improvvisamente davanti a lei. Si era smaterializzato? Lei non lo sentì.

"Cosa...?" cominciò e si interruppe quando se la trovò davanti.

"Non... non riesco a ricordare..." tirò fuori a forza. "Io... dovrei..."

La sua voce si interruppe in un grido basso quando la pressione nella sua testa divenne così intensa che pensò di svenire. La sua vista vacillò. Sbatté le palpebre, cercando di vedere, e quando la vista si schiarì scoprì che Malfoy aveva un coltello in mano. Alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, spaventata. L'espressione di lui era fredda e intenta mentre si lanciava verso di lei.

Lei cadde indietro, cercando istintivamente di respingerlo.

Un attimo prima che lui la pugnalasse, Malfoy scomparve improvvisamente.

Alastor Moody era di fronte a lei. Con la faccia cupa e stanca. "Si è presentata un'opportunità. Una che potrebbe cambiare le sorti della guerra".

Prima che Hermione potesse dire qualcosa, Moody era sparito e lei stava cadendo.

No, non stava cadendo.

_Malfoy la teneva per la gola e la schiacciava a terra._

_C'era il pugno di una lama di coltello che le scivolava tra le costole._

_Era nel mezzo di un campo di battaglia. Tutti stavano cadendo a terra, soffocando. Harry. Ron. Mangiamorte. Tutti stavano morendo intorno a lei e lei stava urlando._

_"Quante volte pensi che possa pugnalarti prima che ti si spenga la luce negli occhi?"_

_Ginny piangeva: "Non volevo farlo"._

_"Qualcosa per scaldare il mio cuore freddo"._

_Un violento bacio mentre era inchiodata contro il muro._

_"Non ti volevo."_

_La sensazione del suo polso che si frantuma sotto una presa di ferro._

_"Sembri contenta di esserti prostituita con successo. Felice di sapere che hai il tuo pezzo degli scacchi incastrato al suo posto?"_

_Harry era in piedi di fronte a lei, pallido e infuriato, il viso incrostato di sangue secco, "Se questo è quanto poco credi in noi, allora non sei qualcuno del cui aiuto ho bisogno"._

_Era seduta accanto a Tonks, che fissava Hermione guardinga, gli occhi sospettosi. "Quante persone hai ucciso oggi, Hermione? Dieci? Quindici? Lo sai almeno?"_

_Minerva McGonagall, impugnando una tazza da tè, la voce tremante: "Non sei una peccatrice; questo non è un destino che meriti. Eppure, sembra che tu sia determinata a provare a dannarti, se questo significa vincere"._

_La sua stessa voce: "Se la mia anima è il prezzo per proteggere loro, per proteggere te. Questo non è un prezzo. E' un affare"._

_"Tu sei mia. Ti sei giurata a me" ringhiò nel suo orecchio._

_Severus la guardò freddamente: "Se riesci ad avere successo, è probabile che tu distrugga l'Ordine tanto quanto che lo salvi"._

_Hermione pianse, "Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace di averti fatto questo"._

_Infine, Malfoy era in piedi sopra di lei, il volto bianco, gli occhi scintillanti di rabbia: "Ti ho avvertito. Se ti succede qualcosa, raderò personalmente al suolo l'intero Ordine. Questa non è una minaccia. È una promessa. Considera la tua sopravvivenza una necessità per la sopravvivenza della Resistenza tanto quanto quella di Potter. Se tu muori, io gli uccido fino all'ultimo di loro"._

Fu come cadere mentre il passato si liberava, salendo nella sua mente e inghiottendola.


	26. Flashback 1

**Tre anni prima.**

**Marzo 2002. Quasi sei anni dopo la morte di Albus Silente.**

Hermione stringeva i denti per la frustrazione mentre imbottigliava pozioni di antidoto. Era appena uscita da un'altra inutile riunione dell'Ordine.

A volte si chiedeva se fosse l'unica a rendersi conto che stavano perdendo la guerra.

Mentre riponeva le nuove bottiglie, se ne infilò qualcuna in tasca e si affrettò nella stanza accanto, dove Madama Pomfrey era indaffarata. Il reparto ospedaliero che occupava il secondo piano di Grimmauld Place era stranamente silenzioso.

Nessuno dei presenti nella stanza aveva una ferita facilmente guaribile.

Lee Jordan giaceva in un letto. C'era materia cerebrale che ancora trasudava dalle sue orecchie, goccia a goccia. Hermione aveva trovato il modo di annullare la maledizione, ma il controincantesimo aveva un effetto lento. Poteva solo sperare che il gocciolamento si fermasse entro un'ora. Era improbabile che le sue funzioni mentali si sarebbero riprese. Il danno cerebrale era grave e irreparabile. Non era sicura dell'esatta estensione del danno. Doveva aspettare che lui si svegliasse.

Se si fosse svegliato.

Molto probabilmente, supponendo che non fosse completamente cerebralmente morto quando il gocciolamento fosse cessato, l'Ordine avrebbe dovuto fare una corsa per portarlo al San Mungo quando avrebbero potuto risparmiare qualcuno.

George Weasley era seduto in un letto accanto al suo amico. Era pallido per il dolore e la disperazione. Era stato colpito alla coscia destra con una maledizione di necrosi ad azione rapida. Quando era riuscito a superare il dolore e ad apparire indietro, il marciume si era diffuso fino all'anca. Non esisteva una contro-maledizione per la necrosi. Hermione era riuscita a malapena a evitare i suoi organi vitali mentre doveva tagliargliela via. Non aveva avuto nemmeno un secondo libero per fermarsi e metterlo fuori combattimento. Le sue mani continuavano a tremare, non importava quanti calmanti e pozioni per il dolore Hermione gli avesse somministrato.

Katie Bell giaceva in un letto nell'angolo più lontano. Dormiva. Si sperava che sarebbe stata rilasciata presto. Qualche Mangiamorte creativamente cattivo aveva evocato un porcospino nel suo petto. Gli aculei avevano fatto a pezzi e maciullato i polmoni e lo stomaco della ragazza e solo miracolosamente non le avevano fermato il cuore. Era quasi affogata nel sangue prima che Hermione e Madama Pomfrey riuscissero a scacciare la creatura e a stabilizzarla. Katie era rimasta lì per tre settimane. Anche se era quasi guarita, tutto il suo busto era ancora coperto da una moltitudine di piccole cicatrici rotonde. Il suo respiro emetteva un debole suono sferragliante quando si muoveva.

Hermione si avvicinò e versò una pozione antiveleno nella gola di Seamus Finnegan. Era caduto in una fossa di vipere ed era stato morso trentasei volte prima di riuscire ad apparire. Solo grazie all'immunità dei maghi alle ferite non magiche era riuscito a tornare da loro prima di morire.

C'erano una dozzina di altri corpi nel reparto ospedaliero, ma Hermione non conosceva i nomi di quei combattenti della Resistenza, ed erano troppo feriti per dirglieli.

In piedi nella stanza a guardare i corpi silenziosi e feriti, Hermione si sentiva persa.

Era appena tornata da un'altra riunione in cui aveva incitato l'Ordine a cominciare a usare maledizioni più efficaci quando combattevano. Era stata respinta. Ancora una volta.

C'era una sorta di bizzarro ottimismo tra molti membri dell'Ordine, secondo cui avrebbero potuto in qualche modo vincere la guerra senza usare le arti oscure. La maggior parte dei combattenti della Resistenza usava ancora lo stordimento o la pietrificazione quando era alle strette, come se i Mangiamorte non potessero annullare quelle maledizioni in pochi secondi e poi apparire alla prossima scaramuccia per uccidere o mutilare orribilmente qualcuno.

C'erano alcuni che avevano cominciato a usare incantesimi più feroci. Per lo più quelli che erano stati colpiti da una maledizione che li aveva quasi uccisi. Era come un segreto mal tenuto tra i ranghi della Resistenza; tutti chiudevano un occhio, facendo finta che non fosse così.

Ogni volta che Hermione appariva a una riunione di alto livello dell'Ordine, esponeva il caso del perché tutti i combattenti avessero bisogno di imparare una magia più efficace per duellare. Ogni volta si ritrovava a ricevere sguardi increduli.

A quanto pare, essere dalla parte della "Luce" richiedeva che combattessero contro le probabilità del tutto impari. Non importava se i loro nemici volessero ucciderli tutti, e poi uccidere e schiavizzare tutti i Babbani in Europa. Apparentemente questo era ancora un motivo insufficiente per uccidere i Mangiamorte per autodifesa.

La risposta che riceveva ogni volta era la stessa. Lei era una guaritrice, non sapeva che l'uso di maledizioni oscure alla fine corrodeva una persona? Se i membri dell'Ordine e della Resistenza facevano la scelta personale di usare quel tipo di incantesimi, era una loro decisione. L'Ordine non l'avrebbe mai imposto a nessuno. Non l'avrebbe mai insegnato a nessuno.

Inoltre, qualcuno avrebbe sempre fatto notare blandamente a Hermione, lei sapeva a malapena cosa significava essere là fuori in un campo di battaglia di fronte alla scelta di porre fine alla vita di qualcun altro. Era sempre tornata a Grimmauld Place a fare il guaritore, l'insegnante di pozioni e il ricercatore per l'Ordine. Era lì che avevano bisogno di lei. Doveva lasciare che fossero le persone specializzate nel combattimento a prendere le decisioni sulle strategie di guerra.

Era abbastanza per far venire voglia a Hermione di urlare.

Mentre si trovava accanto a Lee Jordan, infuriata, sentì un battito di legno grattugiato sul terreno e si voltò per trovare Malocchio Moody che entrava nella stanza. Lui la guardò dritto negli occhi.

"Granger, una parola" disse.

Facendosi forza, si voltò per seguirlo nel corridoio. Sperava di non essere rimproverata ancora una volta per aver avuto l'audacia di mettere in discussione la strategia di guerra dell'Ordine. Non immaginava che Malocchio l'avrebbe fatto; era uno dei pochi membri dell'Ordine a non essere in disaccordo.

Moody fece strada fino a una piccola stanza, e una volta dentro si voltò e lanciò una serie di incantesimi complessi e potenti per la privacy.

Una volta finito, si guardò attentamente intorno nella stanza. Il suo occhio magico girava mentre scrutava ogni angolo. Dopo un minuto abbassò lo sguardo su di lei.

Sembrava stranamente teso, anche per un uomo che gridava "Vigilanza costante" più spesso di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Sembrava a disagio.

"Stiamo perdendo la guerra" disse dopo un momento.

"Lo so" disse Hermione con voce plumbea. "A volte mi sembra di essere l'unica persona consapevole di questo".

"Alcune persone possono combattere solo se alimentate dall'ottimismo" disse lentamente Moody. "Ma... stiamo esaurendo l'ottimismo".

Hermione continuò a fissarlo. Non aveva bisogno che lui glielo dicesse. Lei lo sapeva.

Era lei che doveva tenere ferma la gente mentre moriva in agonia per le maledizioni che non poteva annullare. Che doveva poi entrare in una stanza per il resoconto ed elencare i morti e i feriti, specificando quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto per il recupero e se ci si poteva aspettare che quelle persone combattessero di nuovo una volta completato.

"Si è presentata un'opportunità", disse Moody a bassa voce. Stava studiando attentamente il suo viso. "Una che potrebbe cambiare le sorti della guerra".

Hermione non aveva più riserve di speranza dentro di sé per illuminarsi a quelle parole. In base al contesto in cui Moody le stava parlando, sospettava che il suo prezzo fosse abbastanza alto da essere discutibile.

"Oh?"

"Mentre le forze di Voldemort sono cresciute, l'intelligenza di Severus si è limitata. Ha continuato soprattutto a ricercare e sviluppare nuove maledizioni con Dolohov. Non lo informano più sulle strategie di attacco".

Hermione annuì. L'aveva notato negli ultimi mesi. Alcuni degli altri membri dell'Ordine l'avevano colta come un'opportunità per ricominciare a mettere in dubbio la lealtà di Piton.

"Abbiamo l'opportunità di far entrare una nuova spia. Qualcuno di alto rango nell'esercito di Voldemort è disposto a rivolgersi a noi".

Hermione fissò Moody scetticamente. "Qualcuno di alto rango vuole passare all'azione ora?"

"A determinate condizioni" chiarì Moody. "Il giovane Malfoy. Dice che diventerà una spia per vendicare sua madre. Con l'assicurazione di un perdono completo e-" esitò. "E vuole te. Ora e dopo la guerra".

Hermione rimase allibita. Se Moody l'avesse appena maledetta non avrebbe potuto essere più stupita.

"Severus pensa che l'offerta sia legittima. Dice che Malfoy ha avuto una specie di fascino per te a scuola. Non c'è nulla che indichi che l'offerta sia stata fatta sotto ordine".

Hermione registrò a malapena le parole mentre stava in piedi arrovellandosi internamente.

Non vedeva Malfoy dai tempi della scuola.

Il sesto anno era appena iniziato quando aveva iniziato la guerra assassinando Silente e poi fuggendo. Ogni tanto sentiva parlare di lui quando Severus dava aggiornamenti sulla struttura militare di Voldemort. Malfoy era salito di grado costantemente nel corso degli anni.

Perché Malfoy avrebbe dovuto tradire? La colpa della guerra poteva essere legittimamente messa sulle sue spalle. Non c'era alcun motivo plausibile per un cambio di alleanza così tardo.

Forse il potere di Voldemort non era così sicuro come avevano pensato. Forse i ranghi stavano cominciando a rompersi. Sembrava troppo bello per essere vero. 

Ma perché voleva lei?

Non ricordava che la loro rivalità scolastica fosse qualcosa di cui scrivere. Lui aveva sempre prestato molta più attenzione al bullismo di Harry che a lei. Lei era sempre stata più che altro una nota a piè di pagina; un insulto aggiunto perché era nata Babbana. Non era mai stata il vero obiettivo della sua cattiveria. 

A meno che... esigere lei non fosse una specie di vendetta su Harry.

Forse pensava che lei e Harry stessero insieme. Bastardo.

Rimase lì a pensare finché Moody non parlò di nuovo.

"Non c'è molto che non farei per le informazioni che potrebbe offrire. Ma devi essere d'accordo. Lui vuole che tu sia consenziente".

No. No. Mai.

Lei ingoiò il rifiuto. Le sue mani si strinsero fino a sentire i contorni delle ossa metacarpali sotto la pelle.

"Lo farò", disse, senza far vacillare la voce. "A condizione che non lui faccia nulla che interferisca con la mia possibilità di aiutare l'Ordine. Lo farò".

Moody la studiò attentamente.

"Dovresti pensarci di più. Puoi avere qualche giorno di tempo. Se lo fai... non puoi dirlo a nessuno. Non fino a dopo la guerra. Né a Potter, né a Weasley, né a nessun altro. Kingsley, Severus, Minerva e io saremo gli unici membri dell'Ordine a saperlo".

Hermione lo guardò fisso. C'era una sensazione nel suo petto come se qualcosa dentro di lei si stesse raggrinzendo e morendo, ma non permise a se stessa di occuparsene.

"Non ho bisogno di più tempo per pensare", disse lei bruscamente. "Mi rendo conto di quello che mi viene chiesto. Prima otteniamo le informazioni e meglio è. Non ritarderò per avere il tempo di rimuginare o temere una decisione che ho già preso".

Moody annuì bruscamente. "Allora manderò a dire che hai accettato".

Rimuovendo le protezioni dalla porta, Moody uscì; lasciando Hermione da sola ad assorbire ciò a cui aveva acconsentito.

Non era sicura di cosa provasse.

Come piangere. Quello era il suo desiderio più immediato.

Si sentiva come se Moody le avesse fatto cadere la guerra sulle spalle.

Ma anche... sperare... forse. Nella misura in cui era possibile provare speranza dopo aver accettato essenzialmente di vendersi a un Mangiamorte come premio di guerra.

Hermione non si sentiva speranzosa da molto tempo.

In qualche modo, fino alla morte di Silente e anche per un po' dopo, aveva pensato che la guerra sarebbe stata semplice e breve. Harry era sfuggito alla morte così tante volte a scuola. Lui, Ron e lei avevano battuto così tante probabilità impossibili.

Così aveva pensato che essere intelligenti, essere buoni, che l'amicizia, il coraggio e il potere dell'amore fossero sufficienti per vincere la guerra.

Ma non lo erano.

Essere intelligente non era abbastanza. La bontà che c'era in lei si stava riducendo in polvere sotto il peso di tutte quelle vite perse o rovinate senza che ci fosse ancora nulla da mostrare. L'amicizia non ha impedito a qualcuno di morire urlando in agonia. Il coraggio non vince una battaglia quando il tuo nemico ha una moltitudine di metodi per rimuoverti permanentemente dalla guerra, e tu stai cercando di batterlo con l'incantesimo di pietrificazione. L'amore non aveva ancora sconfitto l'odio di Voldemort.

Ogni giorno che la guerra si prolungava sembrava far diminuire le probabilità un po' di più.

Harry stava cedendo sotto la pressione e il senso di colpa. Era così magro ed esausto che lei temeva che sarebbe crollato da un giorno all'altro.

Continuava a ritirarsi, sempre più dentro se stesso. La morte di Silente così poco tempo dopo la perdita di Sirius sembrava avergli fatto perdere il controllo in un modo da cui non si era mai ripreso del tutto. Ogni morte e ferita tra i suoi amici sembrava pungolarlo un po' più vicino a un precipizio da cui non era sicuro di poter tornare indietro.

Harry si aggrappava alla speranza che in qualche modo la guerra sarebbe finita in modo tale che la vita potesse essere normale dopo. Era quella convinzione impossibile che continuava a portarlo avanti.

Era quello che insisteva con più decisione affinché l'Ordine e la Resistenza non usassero mai la magia nera. Se lo avessero fatto, sosteneva che non si sarebbe tornati indietro. Ne sarebbero stati contaminati per il resto della loro vita. Non meglio dei Mangiamorte.

Così Hermione fu costretta a guardare l'Ordine e la maggior parte della Resistenza schierarsi con lui. E poi guardare i loro amici morire nel suo reparto d'ospedale. Facevano affidamento su Harry. Se si fosse disperato, si sarebbe spezzato del tutto e si sarebbe arreso.

L'Ordine aveva un disperato bisogno di un vantaggio. Un po' di informazioni. Di sapere prima che un'incursione colpisse. Dove si trovavano i punti deboli. Qualsiasi cosa.

Malfoy poteva darglielo.

Era stato addestrato personalmente da sua zia Bellatrix prima che morisse insieme a sua madre. Era salito in alto.

Ora aveva fatto un'offerta che non potevano rifiutare.

Che non poteva rifiutare.

Chiaramente lui lo sapeva, comportandosi come un re che esige un tributo.

Perché era affascinato da lei...

Lei ci rimuginò sopra.

Se Severus non l'avesse confermato, non avrebbe mai creduto a una cosa simile.

Per vendicare sua madre. Per un perdono. Per lei, sia ora che dopo la guerra. Qual era il vero motivo? C'era qualcuno di loro? O c'era un'altra angolazione che stava giocando?

Sua madre era morta da più di un anno, in uno strano incidente a fianco di Bellatrix Lestrange, quando un Mangiamorte aveva cercato di impedire a Harry e Ron di fuggire da Villa Lestrange. Non era davvero colpa di nessuna delle due parti se era morta. Se la sua morte avesse messo fine alla fedeltà di Malfoy, sarebbe successo allora. Non un anno dopo. Non dopo che lui aveva usato il vuoto lasciato da sua zia per salire in una posizione di potere ancora più alta.

Tuttavia... chiedere la grazia sembrava strano. A meno che non ci fossero delle probabilità incredibili di cui lei non era a conoscenza, la probabilità che l'Ordine potesse vincere sembrava al più scarsa.

Quindi, a causa sua? Forse lui l'aveva odiata più di quanto lei sapesse. O la bramava...

Rabbrividì di repulsione, e cercò di scacciare il pensiero prima di catturarsi e costringersi a fermarsi a considerarlo.

Se volerla era la sua motivazione... l'opportunità si basava su qualcosa di più del semplice consenso di lei. Una volta che l'avesse avuta una volta, o forse alcune volte, se era solo alimentato dalla vendetta, si sarebbe stancato di lei.

Forse per lui era solo un gioco.

Giocare a fare la spia per un po', avere la possibilità di metterla in ginocchio. Sapendo che lei avrebbe strisciato per lui se significava salvare Harry. Salvare l'Ordine. E poi, una volta ottenuto ciò che voleva, sarebbe tornato indietro. L'avrebbe messa da parte e li avrebbe guardati morire tutti.

Le si contrasse la gola, e le sembrò di potersi ammalare. Scacciò l'orrore e ignorò la sensazione di contorsione alla bocca dello stomaco.

Doveva trovare un modo per affascinarlo. Per mantenere la sua attenzione e il suo interesse. 

Sarebbe stato possibile?

Uscì dalla stanza, sentendosi congelata, e tornò nel reparto dell'ospedale. La stanza era ancora silenziosa.

"Poppy, hai bisogno di me adesso? O va bene se esco?" chiese a bassa voce.

"Certo, cara. Dovresti andare a riposare. Sei in piedi da dodici ore ormai" le disse Pomfrey con dolcezza. "Se succede qualcosa, ti chiamerò".

Hermione agitò il braccialetto che aveva al polso. Portava un incantesimo proteiforme che l'Ordine usava per convocarla nei rifugi dove era più urgente.

Lasciò il reparto dell'ospedale e si diresse verso la sua stanza. Non aveva intenzione di riposare. Andò a cambiarsi con abiti nuovi, poi uscì sui gradini d'ingresso e apparve.

Il mondo dei maghi non aveva quello che le serviva.

Si diresse verso il Waterstones più vicino.

Sfogliò le sezioni. Sceglieva i libri: dalla sezione di filosofia, dalla sezione di psicologia, dalla sezione di relazioni e dalla sezione di storia, finché non ne ebbe un bel po'.

L'impiegata che ha fatto il conto della pila ha aggrottato un sopracciglio mentre scrutava i titoli. Diverse storie e biografie di concubine e spie; una densa guida al sesso; L'arte della guerra di Sun Tzu; L'arte della saggezza terrena di Baltasar Gracian; Il principe di Machiavelli. Influenza: Scienza e pratica di Robert Cialdini; un libro sul linguaggio del corpo. Si trattava di una selezione strana.

"Sono per un saggio universitario", mentì Hermione impulsivamente, sentendo il bisogno di spiegarsi.

"Alcuni di loro saranno utili anche per uso personale, credo". L'impiegata le fece un occhiolino impertinente mentre metteva i libri in una borsa.

Hermione si sentì arrossire, ma si costrinse a ridere.

"Be', li sto comprando", scherzò, ma le parole avevano il sapore della sabbia in bocca.

"Se passi di nuovo dovrai farmi sapere se questo saggio va bene per il tuo tutor. E se qualcuno di questi finisce per essere utile per le attività extracurricolari".

Hermione annuì goffamente mentre pagava e portava la borsa fuori dal negozio. Il volto della McGranitt le era balenato davanti agli occhi alle parole della ragazza. Anche Minerva lo sapeva.

Ma Moody era stato scelto per parlare con Hermione. Si chiese perché.

Si sentì leggermente male mentre guardava la selezione di libri che ora possedeva. Voleva una tazza di tè. Beh, in realtà voleva strisciare in un buco e morirci, ma il tè era la sua seconda scelta.

Trovò un negozio nelle vicinanze e tirò fuori il libro il cui titolo la turbava di meno, mentre aspettava.

_" Lavora verso i tuoi obiettivi, sia indirettamente che direttamente. La vita è una lotta contro la malizia umana, in cui la saggezza si scontra con la strategia del disegno. Quest'ultimo non fa mai ciò che è indicato, anzi, mira ad ingannare. La fanfara è alla luce ma l'esecuzione è nell'oscurità, lo scopo è sempre quello di ingannare. L'intenzione viene rivelata per distogliere l'attenzione dell'avversario, poi viene cambiata per ottenere il fine da ciò che era inaspettato. Ma l'intuizione è saggia, prudente, e aspetta dietro la sua armatura. Percependo sempre il contrario di ciò che doveva percepire e riconoscendo subito il vero scopo del trucco, lascia passare ogni primo indizio, resta in attesa di un secondo e persino di un terzo. La simulazione della verità ora monta più in alto glossando l'inganno e cerca, attraverso la verità stessa di falsificare. Cambia il gioco per cambiare il trucco e fa apparire la ragione come un fantasma, fondando la più grande frode sul più grande candore. Ma la prudenza sta in guardia vedendo chiaramente ciò che si intende, coprendo le tenebre che erano vestite di luce, e riconoscendo il disegno più abile che sembra più privo di arte. In tal modo, l'ostinazione di Python si scontra con la semplicità dei raggi penetranti di Apollo"._

Hermione si mordicchiò il labbro mentre si versava una tazza di tè e contemplava di nuovo Malfoy. La sua mano vagò fino alla gola e giocò nervosamente con la catena della sua collana, attorcigliandola a cappio intorno alle dita.

Poi rovistò nella sua borsa e usò la bacchetta furtivamente per trasfigurare la penna d'oca e la pergamena in una penna e un piccolo quaderno. Il quaderno era pieno di appunti quando la sua teiera di tè fu vuota.

Mentre infilava i libri nella sua borsa allargata, riconsiderò la situazione in cui si trovava.

Non poteva arrivarci con dei presupposti. Se lo avesse fatto, avrebbe probabilmente trascurato qualcosa.

Dopo quasi sei anni come Mangiamorte, Malfoy era probabilmente un abile manipolatore.

I rapporti di Severus sugli avvenimenti della cerchia ristretta di Voldemort indicavano che era un ambiente politico spietato. Voldemort era un padrone crudele e spietato nelle sue punizioni. I Mangiamorte avevano poca lealtà gli uni verso gli altri. Erano ansiosi di abbattere chi li precedeva, se questo serviva a garantire il proprio posto o ad accedere a maggiore potere e protezione per se stessi.

L'offerta di Malfoy potrebbe facilmente essere tutta una manovra per salire ancora più in alto. Diventare un doppio agente per Voldemort nello stesso modo in cui Piton ha agito per l'Ordine. Per fornirgli false informazioni in un punto cruciale che potrebbe portare alla loro caduta.

Tuttavia Severus stava appoggiando l'idea, apparentemente dell'opinione che l'offerta di Malfoy fosse legittima. Lei avrebbe dovuto parlare con lui. Voleva sapere esattamente cosa aveva notato per crederci.

Si infilò in un vicolo e apparve di nuovo a Grimmauld Place. Mentre saliva verso la sua stanza, notò Lavanda Brown che usciva dalla stanza che Ron divideva con Harry e Fred.

Ron e Lavanda non avevano esattamente una relazione . Ron aveva circa cinque ragazze con cui passava in modo ciclico in base alla disponibilità dopo le missioni e gli scontri. La guerra lo aveva reso più arrabbiato e teso. Era costantemente sul filo del rasoio mentre studiava la strategia delle incursioni e delle scaramucce. Il suo talento per gli scacchi da mago si era tradotto in un talento per la strategia di guerra. Tendeva a prendere ogni perdita come una sua responsabilità personale. Se non si scopava qualcuno, tendeva ad avere attacchi di rabbia esplosiva.

Ognuno aveva diversi meccanismi di reazione.

Neville Paciock e Susan Bones fumavano così tanto boomslang in soffitta che ne puzzavano anche dopo che gli era stato applicato un incantesimo per bandire e rinfrescare il fumo.

Hannah Abbott si mangiava le unghie fino a farle sanguinare.

Charlie aveva una fiaschetta che Hermione sospettava avesse un incantesimo di espansione impercettibile, dato che il suo veleno del giorno non sembrava mai esaurirsi. 

Harry fumava sigarette, e trovava abitualmente il modo di entrare nei club di lotta clandestini dei Babbani.

Hermione esitò nel corridoio, fissando Lavanda per un momento prima di andare a bussare leggermente alla porta della camera da letto.

"È aperta!" Chiamò Ron.

Hermione sbirciò dentro e trovò Ron che si tirava su una camicia.

"Tutto bene?" chiese lui.

"Sì", disse lei impacciata. "Mi stavo solo chiedendo se potevi raccontarmi cos'è successo quando è bruciato il manor Lestrange. Stavo facendo delle ricerche sugli incantesimi. E stato fiendfyre, vero?"

Ron le lanciò uno sguardo strano.

"È stato un po' di tempo fa. Ma sì, dopo che io e Harry fummo catturati da quegli scassinatori. L'ho colpito in faccia con una maledizione pungente, così non l'hanno riconosciuto subito. Ci portarono da Bellatrix, e c'era anche sua sorella. Mandarono a chiamare Malfoy perché venisse a identificare Harry prima di chiamare Voldemort. Ma, prima che arrivasse, Luna aveva avvisato l'Ordine e lei, Moody, Tonks e Charlie arrivarono su quel drago e sfondarono la maledetta finestra".

Si passò le dita tra i capelli e Hermione notò con un fastidio che c'erano delle ciocche di grigio.

"Comunque, dopo è stata una follia. Volavano incantesimi e Crabbe, credo, cercò di fermarci con una maledizione fiendfyre e ne perse il controllo. Era sempre un idiota. Ha bruciato l'intero posto in pochi minuti. Probabilmente saremmo stati tutti uccisi se non fosse stato per il drago di Charlie. Ma non potevamo prendere Luna. Era troppo lontana... una delle chimere di fuoco l'ha inghiottita". Mentre parlava, l'espressione di Ron si fece lontana e tormentata.

"Ed è così che sono morte anche Bellatrix e Narcissa?" Hermione pungolò con disinvoltura.

"Sì. Probabilmente avrebbero potuto apparire fuori dal maniero se se ne fossero accorti in tempo. Ma Crabbe era in piedi proprio dietro di loro quando ha scagliato l'incantesimo. Li ha colpiti per primo, e probabilmente è per questo che ha perso il controllo. Probabilmente si è spaventato quando ha capito quanto sarebbe stato fottuto per aver ucciso Bellatrix".

"Probabilmente" disse Hermione annuendo.

"Fiendfyre non è uno scherzo, Hermione". Ron la stava fissando seriamente. "So che continui a ripetere che vuoi che l'Ordine cominci a usare incantesimi più pericolosi, ma solo perché non è magia nera non lo rende meno serio. Se cercherai di spingere per l'uso di fiendfyre su un campo di battaglia, sarò il primo a zittirti".

Hermione strinse le labbra e la sua presa sulla manopola si rafforzò fino a farla tintinnare debolmente. Allentò rapidamente la presa.

"Non sono un'idiota, Ronald. Ho solo bisogno di uova di frassino per fare le pozioni e sto cercando di decidere quale sarà l'incantesimo di fuoco migliore". Era una bugia ridicola, ma erano anni che Ron non preparava una pozione.

"Oh. Beh, probabilmente non fiendfyre".

Lei annuì bruscamente in segno di assenso.

"Be', ho altre ricerche da fare, allora" disse lei, e si ritirò dalla camera da letto.

Mentre spingeva la porta della sua stanza, Harry e Ginny si allontanarono con aria colpevole.

"Scusate", si scusò Hermione. "Ho interrotto qualcosa?"

"No" disse Harry in fretta. "Stavo solo chiedendo a Gin maggiori dettagli sulla missione da cui lei e Dean sono tornati".

Uscì rapidamente dalla stanza.

Hermione guardò Ginny. "Dettagli della missione?"

Ginny arrossì.

"Stavamo solo parlando. Lui ancora non vuole. A volte viene solo per parlare".

Harry e Ginny avevano girato intorno l'uno all'altra per anni. Il loro interesse era ovvio, ma Harry si rifiutava di avere una relazione. Diceva che era troppo pericoloso. Che avrebbe dipinto un bersaglio sulla schiena di Ginny. 

Ma ogni volta che Ginny usciva con qualcun altro, la tendenza di Harry a sgattaiolare nella Londra babbana e tornare a casa con denti mancanti, naso rotto, nocche spaccate, così come fratture alle orbite e alle costole tendeva ad aumentare drammaticamente.

Ginny non usciva con nessuno da più di un anno. Come un buco nero, la sua disponibilità sembrava trascinare Harry verso di lei. Non riusciva a starle lontano, ma non riusciva nemmeno a riconoscere il suo interesse.

"Be', almeno con te sta parlando" mormorò Hermione.

Hermione e Harry si erano allontanati. La sua esortazione a usare la magia nera era stata vista come una mancanza di fiducia in lui e in Silente. Forse persino un tradimento, anche se né Harry né Ron usavano davvero quella parola. Ogni volta che lei diceva qualcosa sull'argomento dell'uso delle arti oscure, lui le parlava a malapena per giorni.

Lei scacciò il pensiero. Non poteva pensarci. Aveva già troppe cose da considerare.


	27. Flashback 2

**Marzo 2002**

Hermione scrutava i libri che aveva comprato in ogni minuto libero che aveva. Li trasfigurava in modo che assomigliassero a testi di aritmetica, rune antiche e tecniche di guarigione, e nessuno batteva ciglio se la trovava a spulciarli mentre preparava la birra, durante i momenti di quiete nel reparto dell'ospedale o durante i pasti.

Non era sicura che qualcuna di quelle informazioni le sarebbe stata utile, ma non sapeva che altro fare per prepararsi. I libri erano l'unica risorsa che aveva. Così leggeva, si scervellava e si preoccupava, e si ritrovava a scattare sulla difensiva contro le persone.

"Mi dispiace, Fred" disse, facendo una smorfia quando lui passò a trovare George. Lui aveva cercato di alleggerire l'atmosfera raccomandandole di fornire una routine da infermiera impertinente mentre si prendeva cura di suo fratello. Hermione, trovando improvvisamente l'argomento sensibile, gli esplose contro e per poco non gli diede uno schiaffo in faccia. 

Lei distolse lo sguardo. "È solo che non ho dormito molto ultimamente".

Era una scusa patetica.

Nessuno dormiva molto e non lo faceva da molto tempo. 

A prescindere dal rifugio, c'erano sempre alcune persone sveglie a qualsiasi ora; giocavano a carte, fumavano e facevano qualsiasi altra cosa per passare le lunghe ore della notte.

Harry era quasi sempre tra gli insonni. Sembrava sopravvivere con una quantità incredibilmente insufficiente di sonno. Non era nemmeno più sicuro se gli incubi fossero dovuti a Voldemort o solo al suo stress e al suo senso di colpa. Quando cominciava a camminare contro i muri e a stare in piedi e a fissare il vuoto nel vuoto, Hermione lo trascinava nel reparto ospedaliero e lo dosava con una dose di sonno senza sogni.

Hermione aveva i suoi incubi, per lo più di Harry e Ron che morivano mentre lei tentava e falliva di salvarli. 

Anche i volti dei morti la tormentavano.

Tutte le persone che non era stata abbastanza veloce; non era stata abbastanza intelligente; non era stata abbastanza abile da salvare.

Colin Creevey appariva spesso nei suoi sogni.

Colin era stata la prima persona a morire sotto le cure di Hermione. Era stato poco dopo che Voldemort si era impadronito del Ministero, prima che l'Ordine fosse costretto ad abbandonare Hogwarts. Madama Pomfrey era uscita per comprare nuove pozioni quando Colin era stato ricoverato d'urgenza. Harry era stato lì, a tenere compagnia a Hermione durante quello che era stato un pomeriggio tranquillo.

Colin era stato colpito da una maledizione di scorticamento. Non c'era una contro-maledizione per questo.

Hermione non era riuscita a stendere Colin.

La maledizione lo costringeva a rimanere cosciente. Stupefare. Sonno senza sogni. Persino il distillato di morte vivente. Niente di tutto ciò funzionò. La maledizione lo trafisse e lo mantenne cosciente. Hermione provò tutto quello che le venne in mente per invertirla. Per rallentarla. Per bloccarla. La pelle continuava a tagliarsi. Colin continuava a urlare. Se ripristinava la pelle da qualche parte, si scorticava di nuovo. Se non sostituiva la pelle, la maledizione si spostava più in profondità. Nei muscoli e nei tessuti.

La maledizione non si fermò finché non raggiunse le sue ossa.

Colin Creevey morì circondato da un mucchio di strati sottilissimi della sua carne e da una pozza di sangue, mentre Hermione singhiozzava e cercava di fare tutto il possibile per salvarlo.

Era uno scheletro perfettamente escoriato quando Madama Pomfrey tornò.

Hermione non si era mai ripresa.

Non fumava, non beveva, non attaccava briga, non faceva sesso occasionale. Lavorava solo più duramente e più a lungo. Non aveva tempo per piangere o rimpiangere. C'era sempre un nuovo corpo che le veniva portato e lei non aveva tempo per ripensarci.

Dormiva quando era troppo esausta per sognare.

Fissò Fred. "È solo una brutta giornata".

Lui fece un sorriso stretto. "Va tutto bene, Mione, hai diritto ad averli come tutti noi. Onestamente, non riesco proprio a capire come fai a continuare a farlo".

Hermione si voltò e si guardò intorno nell'infermeria sentendosi impotente.

"Se non lo facessi... chi lo farebbe?"

L'Ordine contava sulla sua presenza.

Non era un sentimento nato da un'opinione gonfiata. Era semplicemente un fatto. A quel punto della guerra, Hermione era più specializzata nella guarigione della magia nera e delle maledizioni di chiunque altro nella maggior parte della Gran Bretagna.

Quando Voldemort aveva preso il controllo del Ministero della Magia, l'Ordine era stato costretto a smettere di andare al San Mungo. Tutti i membri della Resistenza inviati all'ospedale furono immediatamente arrestati con l'accusa di terrorismo e poi scomparvero nelle prigioni di Voldemort.

La presa di potere del Ministero era stata accuratamente programmata. La prima legge promulgata fu la Legge sulla Registrazione dei Nati Babbani. Voldemort capì il ruolo vitale della guarigione in una guerra e così San Mungo fu il primo posto epurato dalla nuova legge. Tutti i guaritori nati Babbani e mezzosangue furono rapidamente arrestati e le loro bacchette furono spezzate prima che potessero fuggire verso l'Ordine.

Poppy Pomfrey divenne improvvisamente una delle guaritrici più esperte della Resistenza. Hermione era stata apprendista da lei e aveva studiato intensamente dalla morte di Silente. Quando i Guaritori europei simpatizzanti della Resistenza avevano segretamente contattato e offerto l'addestramento, Hermione era stata l'unica persona con abbastanza conoscenze di guarigione da qualificarsi che l'Ordine potesse permettersi di risparmiare.

Si era lasciata tutti alle spalle. Aveva detto i suoi addii ed era stata contrabbandata attraverso l'Europa da un ospedale all'altro per imparare quanta più magia avanzata di trattamento potesse. Era tornata dopo quasi due anni quando il loro ospedale fu compromesso durante una battaglia e tutti i guaritori che avevano reclutato furono uccisi insieme a Horace Lumacorno. Severus aveva addestrato Hermione in pozioni fino alla sua partenza e lei aveva continuato i suoi studi relativi alla guarigione durante il suo addestramento in Europa. Quando tornò, Hermione era sia un Guaritore di Emergenza che un Pioniere Medico completamente addestrata. La sua specialità era decostruire le maledizioni per sviluppare controincantesimi.

La prima contro-maledizione che inventò fu per la maledizione dello scorticamento.

Con la divisione di sviluppo delle maledizioni di Voldemort che debuttava costantemente nuovi incantesimi sperimentali durante ogni battaglia, il bisogno di lei era disperato.

Hermione addestrò alla guarigione tutti i membri della Resistenza che erano disposti ad imparare. Sfortunatamente, la magia di guarigione era un'arte precisa e molto sottile. Richiedeva un'enorme attenzione e devozione per avere successo. L'Ordine cercava di includere almeno una persona con capacità di guarigione sul campo in ogni scontro, per cercare di tenere in vita i combattenti abbastanza a lungo da poter tornare in infermeria. Ma, a causa della grande richiesta di schierarli, i guaritori da campo erano sovraccarichi di lavoro e avevano il più alto tasso di mortalità dell'Ordine.

La maggior parte dei combattenti preferiva passare il tempo libero a praticare magie più difensive piuttosto che credere di dover conoscere qualcosa di più del primo soccorso magico di base. L'ostinato ottimismo che rivelava faceva tremare Hermione di frustrazione quando si permetteva di pensarci.

L'Ordine semplicemente non aveva abbastanza persone per utilizzare bene molte di loro. Le mancanze di leadership si riversarono giù e colpirono l'intera Resistenza.

Erano stati impreparati alla guerra. La morte di Silente aveva effettivamente tagliato loro le gambe da sotto i piedi e da allora avevano lottato per sopravvivere.

Era stato Malfoy a farlo.

L'assassinio di Silente li aveva paralizzati. Li aveva condannati.

Ora cercava di apparire come un salvatore sconvolto, disposto a tamponare la ferita che aveva aperto.

Hermione lo odiava. Più di quanto odiasse chiunque altro tranne Voldemort. Antonin Dolohov, il capo della divisione di sviluppo delle maledizioni, era il terzo.

Malfoy aveva iniziato la guerra, aveva causato tutto il male e ora le veniva richiesto di ingoiare tutto il suo disgusto e di essere...

-coscenziente.

Il terrore dalla sua conversazione iniziale con Moody la stava già inghiottendo.

Non sapeva come smettere di odiare Malfoy. Non pensava di essere un'attrice abbastanza brava da poter fingere di averlo fatto. Il pensiero di stare nella stessa stanza con lui senza cercare di maledirlo - di punirlo per tutto quello di cui era responsabile - non era sicura di avere l'autocontrollo.

Hermione strinse i denti e premette la fronte contro il vetro di una finestra mentre cercava di pensare, cercando di costringersi a respirare e a non rompere qualcosa o iniziare a piangere.

Non poteva crollare. Aveva bisogno di separare a compartimenti stagni. Aveva bisogno di forzare tutto il suo odio per Malfoy in una scatola e tenerlo da qualche parte dove non potesse sanguinare e contaminare tutte le sue interazioni con lui. Non avrebbe pensato chiaramente se fosse stata costantemente ribollente di rabbia.

Aveva bisogno di assumere una prospettiva più ampia.

Utilizzare il suo spionaggio era più importante della soddisfazione a breve termine di odiarlo.

Avevano bisogno di lui.

Eppure una parte di lei voleva farlo soffrire. Non poteva fare a meno di sperare che, una volta ottenuto da lui ciò di cui avevano bisogno, avrebbe potuto fargliela pagare.

Ma... se a quel punto avessero vinto la guerra, la vittoria sarebbe stata dovuta a lui. Hermione aveva accettato di esserne il prezzo. Per quanto lo detestasse, se lui li avesse salvati tutti, sapeva che si sarebbe sentita in dovere di sostenere la sua parte.

Non importava cosa lui avesse intenzione di farle.

Si sentì improvvisamente nauseata. Tremava, e contemporaneamente aveva caldo e freddo.

Staccò la fronte dal vetro.

Il suo respiro aveva creato un cerchio di condensa sulla finestra.

Dopo un momento, allungò un dito e disegnò la runa Thurisaz: la forza della distruzione e della difesa, delle difficoltà, dell'introspezione e della concentrazione. Accanto ad essa disegnò il suo rovescio. La sua merkstave: per il pericolo, il tradimento, il male, la malizia, l'odio, il tormento e il dispetto.

Se stessa.

Malfoy.

Guardò le rune svanire mentre la condensa evaporava di nuovo nell'aria.

Tornò ai suoi libri.

Moody la trovò quella sera. "Abbiamo un'ora e un indirizzo".

"Dove?" 

"Foresta di Dean. Venerdì. Alle otto di sera. La perlustrerò e la prima volta ti porterò all'indirizzo".

Hermione annuì, incontrando lo sguardo di Moody. C'era una parte amara di lei che voleva che lui ricordasse il momento. Che gli incidesse nella memoria l'aspetto che lei aveva prima.

Lui sembrò esitare prima che la sua espressione si indurisse. "Devi mantenere il suo interesse il più a lungo possibile".

La bocca di Hermione si contorse ma annuì.

"Me ne sono resa conto", disse lei, facendo scorrere un polpastrello lungo il bordo del suo libro fino a quando sentì che le pagine nitide stavano per tagliarla. "Non sono sicura di poterlo fare, ma farò del mio meglio. C'è qualche possibilità che io possa parlare con Severus prima di venerdì? Ho alcune domande da fargli".

"Organizzerò la cosa" disse Moody. Poi si voltò e se ne andò.

Venerdì.

Mancavano due giorni.

Così poco tempo per prepararsi.

Ma tanto tempo per temere.

Non aveva mangiato dalla prima conversazione con Moody. Non riusciva a farlo. Ogni volta che provava a dare un morso, le si chiudeva la gola. Stava vivendo di tè.

Hermione chiuse gli occhi e si costrinse a respirare uniformemente.

Chiuse di scatto il libro che teneva in mano e si concentrò sulla sua capacità di occlusione.

Secondo Severus aveva un talento per questo.

Scivolò tra i suoi ricordi e i suoi pensieri, ordinandoli e organizzandoli. Rafforzò i muri intorno alle riunioni importanti dell'Ordine. Gli horcrux. Poi spinse via tutti i ricordi a cui cercava di non pensare.

C'erano così tanti ricordi di persone morte nella sua testa.

Li spinse in fondo alla sua mente e cercò di schiacciarli per non sentire le urla di morte di cui erano pieni.

Filtrò il suo odio per Malfoy e lo mise accuratamente in un angolo dove non poteva distrarla o sopraffarla.

Praticare l'occlumanzia era la cosa più vicina alla pace mentale che potesse trovare.

Era parte di ciò che la rendeva una guaritrice di talento. Poteva mettere a tacere la sua simpatia ed empatia e concentrarsi semplicemente sul processo e sulla procedura di guarigione.

Sembrava che fosse una caratteristica comune tra i guaritori.

Un giorno, quando la guerra fosse finita, forse Hermione avrebbe potuto fare uno studio sul numero di occlusi naturali nel campo della guarigione.

Sospettava che la maggior parte dei guaritori che si occupavano di incidenti avessero almeno un po' di propensione inconscia a farlo. L'occlumanzia veniva insegnata così raramente che la maggior parte delle persone probabilmente non si rendeva conto quando la usava. Hermione non l'aveva fatto.

Per molto tempo aveva semplicemente pensato di essere fredda. Col passare degli anni della guerra, la sua crescente tendenza a spegnere le emozioni e a essere semplicemente razionale era in netto contrasto con la spinta emotiva di Ron e Harry.

Non era insensibile: sentiva le cose. Ma le emozioni erano supplementari. Non decidevano le cose per lei.

Era sempre prima la testa e poi il cuore.

Era iniziato dopo la morte di Colin. Non poteva essere come Harry. Quella morte divenne un momento determinante per ognuno di loro.

Dopo aver visto Hermione cercare di salvare Colin, Harry si era completamente convinto del male puro della magia nera. Era guidato da ciò che sentiva essere giusto; come credeva che le cose dovessero essere.

Per Hermione era accaduto il contrario. Si rese conto dell'impossibile vantaggio che i Mangiamorte avevano sull'Ordine. Fu il suo risveglio al prezzo del fallimento. Si convinse che quasi ogni mezzo poteva essere giustificato per fermare Voldemort. Il costo della scelta di ascriversi ad una morale idilliaca e perdere era troppo alto. Era semplicemente la conclusione logica. Più la guerra durava, più persone buone e innocenti avrebbero sofferto e sarebbero morte.

Quella differenza di conclusione creò uno scisma tra lei e Harry.

La magia nera era responsabile di averlo privato dei suoi genitori, Sirius, Silente, Colin... Erano stati tutti rubati dalle arti oscure. Che la soluzione di Hermione fosse combattere il simile con il simile era impensabile per Harry.

Harry era determinato: non sarebbero diventati assassini. L'Ordine non sarebbe stato così. L'amore aveva già sconfitto la maledizione di uccidere. Avrebbe sconfitto Voldemort.

I membri cinici e pragmatici dell'Ordine erano stati tutti respinti da tutti gli altri. Anche se la guerra peggiorava, la convinzione diventava solo più saldamente radicata con ogni nuova vita persa.

I credenti nella Luce non potevano abbandonare la loro posizione perché li avrebbe costretti ad ammettere che tutte le morti erano state inutili. Che avevano chiesto alla gente di morire per un ideale che alla fine aveva fallito.

Piuttosto che affrontare questa amara verità, si convinsero sempre più che i sacrifici e le perdite stavano in qualche modo diventando così tremendi che dovevano valerne la pena. Che l'equilibrio della bilancia tra il bene e il male si sarebbe presto rovesciato a favore di loro, perché, semplicemente, doveva.

Questo fece sì che Hermione lasciasse le riunioni dell'Ordine pronta a piangere di frustrazione. Ricorse persino a scrivere una presentazione spiegando la fallacia dei costi sommersi, l'escalation irrazionale dell'impegno e la teoria dell'autogiustificazione. Quando cercò di spiegare la psicologia babbana fu messa da parte, e quando cercò di spingerla fu trattata come se fosse una specie di mostro vile che cercava di usare la psicologia per legittimare l'omicidio.

Una volta passò tredici ore in infermeria a ricostruire minuziosamente i polmoni del professor Flitwick. Quando fu chiamata a una riunione dell'Ordine subito dopo, ci andò esausta, e affrontò l'argomento della magia nera per una nuova furia. Era stata informata con rabbia da un Ron altrettanto arrabbiato ed esausto che si stava comportando da stronza e che non sembrava nemmeno capire il senso dell'Ordine. 

Molti altri membri avevano annuito. Harry no, ma si era rifiutato di guardarla, e aveva dato una pacca sulla spalla a Ron mentre lasciava la riunione.

Lei aveva pianto, dopo.

Severus l'aveva trovata in uno sgabuzzino, in preda a un crollo emotivo. Dopo aver alternato per diversi minuti insulti lievi a insulti grossolani al resto dell'Ordine, era riuscito a farle ritrovare la calma.

L'adulazione per mezzo della moderazione.

La volta successiva che aveva partecipato a una riunione dell'Ordine le aveva regalato un libro sull'occlumanzia. Non aveva avuto il tempo di addestrarla, ma Hermione non aveva avuto bisogno di addestramento. La sola lettura dei concetti le aveva permesso di interiorizzare la tecnica.

Severus più tardi le disse che lo sospettava. Era un'occlumanista naturale. Era parte del motivo per cui aveva talento nella guarigione e nelle pozioni. Aveva la capacità di compartimentalizzarsi completamente quando ne aveva bisogno.

Dopo cinque anni di guerra, Hermione si sentiva come se tutta la sua vita fosse stata gradualmente sequestrata in varie scatoline. Il suo rapporto eternamente teso con Ron e Harry era accuratamente sepolto in un angolo dove lei non poteva sentirlo. La maggior parte delle sue relazioni si sentiva messa da parte. Al centro di se stessa, nell'enorme spazio che la sua amicizia con Harry e Ron aveva riempito a lungo, c'era ora una caverna che lei teneva doverosamente occupata con il lavoro.

Dopo qualche minuto, riaprì gli occhi e riprese a leggere. Le restavano solo due giorni per prepararsi.

Minerva McGonagall arrivò inaspettatamente a Grimmauld Place il pomeriggio successivo, mentre il turno in ospedale di Hermione finiva. L'ex direttrice di Hogwarts lasciava raramente la Scozia. Dopo la chiusura di Hogwarts, la McGonagall aveva assunto la tutela di tutte le streghe e i maghi minorenni che erano rimasti orfani o i cui genitori stavano combattendo in guerra. Era tornata alla tenuta di suo padre a Caithness e, dopo aver abusato di incantesimi di espansione in misura assurda, l'aveva resa abbastanza grande da ospitare più di cento bambini.

Considerava tutti quelli senza genitori come suoi incaricati. Con i genitori di Hermione obliati e nascosti in Australia, questo significava che Minerva considerava anche Hermione sotto quell'ombrello.

Andarono a prendere il tè nella Londra babbana.

Quando si furono sedute, lei fissò Hermione in silenzio per molto tempo.

"Speravo che rifiutassi" disse Minerva a lunga voce.

"Pensavi davvero che l'avrei fatto?" Chiese Hermione, con la voce ferma mentre finiva di versare il tè.

"No" disse Minerva rigidamente. "Le mie speranze e le mie convinzioni sono cose separate da un po' di tempo ormai. Ecco perché ho detto che era inconcepibile".

"L'Ordine ne ha bisogno".

Ci fu un silenzio mentre ciascuna donna studiava l'altra. La tensione tra loro vibrava; come il singhiozzo di un archetto di violino tirato con noncuranza sulle corde. Acuto. Dolorante. Profondamente sentita.

Dopo un minuto, Minerva parlò di nuovo.

"Tu... eri una degli studenti più straordinari a cui ho avuto il privilegio di insegnare. Il tuo accanimento a Hogwarts è sempre stato qualcosa che ho ammirato".

Minerva fece una pausa.

"Ma...?" Hermione incalzò, preparandosi alla critica tagliente che attendeva al di là del complimento. 

"Ma..." Minerva rimise la tazza nel piattino con uno scatto secco, "il modo in cui hai portato questa inclinazione nella guerra mi ha turbato. A volte mi chiedo quale sia il limite per te. Se ne hai uno".

Una volta un rimprovero del genere avrebbe fatto arrossire e riconsiderare Hermione. Ora non batteva nemmeno ciglio.

"A mali estremi, estremi rimedi" disse lei. "Per le malattie estreme, i metodi estremi di cura, come per le restrizioni, sono i più adatti".

L'espressione di Minerva si indurì, le sue labbra si assottigliarono.

"E che ne è del motto 'per prima cosa non nuocere'? O pensi che il giuramento non si applichi quando il danno è a te stessa?".

"Ippocrate non l'ha mai detto". Hermione sorseggiò il suo tè con più disinvoltura di quanto si sentisse. "Primum non nocere. È stato coniato nel diciassettesimo secolo. Il latino lo tradisce. E poi non lo faccio come guaritore". 

"Il fatto che Moody ti chieda questo lo rende tanto depravato quanto la mente che l'ha concepito". La radice scozzese di Minerva divenne palese per l'emozione che la sua voce portava. "Avrei pensato che ci fossero dei limiti. Quando il prezzo della vittoria diventa troppo alto? Questa è una guerra già condotta con il sangue dei bambini. Stiamo vendendo anche loro adesso?"

Hermione sospirò. "Non sono più una bambina, Minerva. Questa è una scelta che sto facendo. Nessuno me la impone".

"Chiunque ti conosca sapeva che avresti accettato. Draco Malfoy sapeva senza alcun dubbio che cosa avresti detto quando ti fosse stata posta la domanda. Pensi davvero che per una persona della tua natura sia mai stata una questione di scelta?

"Non più del diventare guaritrice o di qualsiasi altra cosa io abbia mai fatto, allora". Hermione si sentì improvvisamente svuotata. "Fare scelte difficili - qualcuno lo deve fare. Qualcuno deve soffrire. Io sono disposta a farlo. Posso sopportarlo. Perché cercare di imporlo a qualcuno che non può?"

"Sei proprio come Alastor" disse Minerva in tono amaro. Sembrava che ci fossero lacrime agli angoli dei suoi occhi. "Quando me l'ha detto, gli ho detto di no. Ho detto: mai. Ci sono limiti che non possono essere superati, perché una volta che chiediamo quelle cose non siamo migliori. E poi mi ha detto che non me lo diceva per consultarsi. La decisione era già stata presa da lui e da Kingsley. Me lo stava semplicemente dicendo perché qualcuno che si preoccupa per te fosse al corrente - nel caso in cui Draco Malfoy ti facesse qualcosa -".

La voce di Minerva si incrinò bruscamente.

Hermione si sentì travolta da un'ondata di affetto, ma si costrinse a non reagire. A non vacillare.

"Ha ucciso Albus" disse Minerva dopo un momento, le parole tremanti di emozione.

"Lo so. Non l'ho dimenticato".

"Aveva appena sedici anni, allora. Ha ucciso uno dei più grandi maghi del nostra epoca a sangue freddo in un corridoio pieno di studenti del primo anno. Persino Tom Riddle er vicino ai diciassette anni quando ha cominciato a uccidere, e ha cominciato con una studentessa, di nascosto in un bagno. Che tipo di persona immagini che sia Draco Malfoy adesso? Sei anni dopo". 

"È la nostra migliore possibilità di dare una svolta a questa guerra. Ne abbiamo bisogno, Minerva. Tu vedi gli orfani, ma io vedo i corpi. Non possiamo permetterci di sprecare nessuna opportunità ora. Non ho intenzione di rifiutare qualcosa che può dare all'Ordine anche solo una frazione di possibilità di vittoria. Nessuna singola persona conta più dell'intera guerra".

"Tu faresti qualsiasi cosa per porre fine a questa guerra".

"Lo farei".

"James Potter diceva che la guerra è un inferno. Una volta ero d'accordo con lui. Ma ora credo che si sbagliasse. La guerra è molto peggio dell'inferno. Tu non sei un peccatrice Eppure, sembra che tu sia determinata a provare a dannarti se questo significa vincere".

"La guerra è la guerra. L'inferno è l'inferno. E delle due, la guerra è molto peggio" citò Hermione e poi sorrise tristemente. "Mio padre lo diceva sempre. Lo diceva un programma della televisione babbana". 

Hermione esitò un momento prima di aggiungere "Hai ragione. Sono disposta a fare qualsiasi cosa per vincere questa guerra. Non so se sto facendo la cosa giusta, sono sicura che la maggior parte della gente dirà che non è così. So che non ci sarà ritorno da questo, non per Harry o Ron, anche se alla fine ci farà guadagnare una vittoria. Ma per me vale la pena salvarli. Sono sempre stata pronta a pagare il prezzo per le cose che sono disposta a fare. Non sono mai stato cieca davanti alle conseguenze".

Minerva non rispose. Sorseggiò il suo tè e fissò Hermione come se si aspettasse di non vederla mai più.

Hermione incontrò il suo sguardo e si chiese tra sé e sé se potesse essere vero.


	28. Flashback 3

Moody mandò a dire che Severus sarebbe stato a Spinner's End nel tardo pomeriggio di venerdì. Hermione si preparò e sperò che fosse una conversazione più facile di quella che aveva avuto con Minerva.

Lei e Severus avevano stretto una specie di amicizia durante la guerra. Era iniziata da Hermione quando si era presentata alla sua porta dopo la morte di Silente, chiedendogli di addestrarla a fare pozioni. Nel corso degli anni, mentre i rapporti di Hermione con gli altri membri dell'Ordine si erano fatti più difficili, arrivarono a godere della reciproca amarezza della compagnia dell'altro.

Non che fossero vicini.

Nessuno dei due aveva tempo per essere amico di qualcuno.

Semplicemente segnalavano il loro rispetto reciproco con piccoli gesti. Severus non insultando ferocemente Hermione durante le riunioni dell'Ordine come insultava tutti gli altri, ed Hermione mettendo a tacere i continui sospetti di Harry e degli altri sul fatto che Severus fosse davvero dalla parte dell'Ordine, visto che non stavano vincendo.

Quando Hermione arrivò a casa di Severus, trovò la porta socchiusa per lei, e Severus che preparava della miscela in cucina. La stanza vaporosa era un assalto sensoriale. Fare pozioni aveva dato a Hermione l'abitudine di identificare compulsivamente i profumi. L'aria era densa degli aromi combinati delle erbe stufate e delle tinture. L'achillea affilata e dolce, la muffa dei fiori secchi di dente di leone, l'amarezza minerale delle radici macinate, la bruciatura e la ruvidità dei gusci d'uovo di frassino che poteva quasi sentire nell'aria. Il sapore della magia si sprigionava attraverso i profumi, aggrappandosi alla sua pelle e ai suoi capelli.

"Qualcosa di nuovo?" domandò lei dopo averlo osservato accovacciato sul calderone per diversi minuti.

" Evidentemente", rispose lui in tono sprezzante mentre aggiungeva una goccia di veleno di acromantula.

La pozione ruttò una nuvola di vapore giallo acido, e Severus fece un passo indietro per evitarla con un lieve sibilo di irritazione.

Hermione diede un'occhiata agli ingredienti disposti.

"C'è una nuova maledizione?"

" In effetti. Dolohov si è superato questa volta. Facile da scagliare e molto efficace. Contrastarla è semplice, ma il danno è immediato. Cominceranno presto a usarla sul campo".

"Di che tipo?"

"Bolle acide contagiose".

Hermione strinse le labbra e trasse un respiro affannoso. Avrebbe dovuto fare molte ricerche per prepararsi. Gli incantesimi acidi erano apparsi raramente durante le battaglie in passato, ma i loro effetti erano spesso devastanti e difficili da guarire.

Severus aggiunse quattro gocce di melata e poi si voltò a fissarla.

"Hai venti minuti" disse, precedendola nel salotto. Lei indugiò ancora un momento per studiare la pozione che bolliva lentamente prima di voltarsi per seguirlo.

"Ho sentito che ti stai sacrificando per la causa" disse lui da una poltrona prima che lei si fosse seduta.

"Moody ha detto che pensavi fosse un'offerta legittima", disse lei in modo uniforme.

"Vero", disse lui.

Non le offrì il tè.

"Perché?" chiese lei. Non c'era motivo di essere timidi. Voleva risposte dirette. Dopo tanti anni di guerra, aveva scoperto che Severus rispondeva alle domande brevi e dirette meglio di chiunque altro.

"Draco Malfoy non è al servizio di nessuno" rispose lui.

Hermione aspettò.

"Certo, tecnicamente serve il Signore Oscuro" disse lui, facendo un gesto sprezzante con la mano, "ma è per necessità, non per lealtà. La sua motivazione è di natura personale. Qualunque sia il motivo, ha deciso che l'Ordine può permettergli di realizzarlo meglio di quanto possa fare il Signore Oscuro".

Severus fece una pausa e poi aggiunse: "Non sarà fedele all'Ordine, ma sarà una spia eccellente quanto un Mangiamorte".

"Ne vale la pena se non possiamo fidarci di lui?" Chiese Hermione.

"A questo punto non credo che l'Ordine abbia altre opzioni. E tu?"

Hermione scosse la testa e afferrò i braccioli della sedia.

"E... credo che abbia fatto male i conti in qualche modo quando ha fatto la sua offerta" aggiunse Severus.

"Come?"

" Dunque", continuò Piton, "la sua decisione di aggiungerti alle sue richieste è un'apertura. Se tu scegli di coglierla. Potresti renderlo fedele".

"Con che cosa? Seducendolo?" Chiese Hermione scettica.

"Mantenendo il suo interesse" disse Piton, roteando gli occhi come se lei fosse ottusa. "Sei una strega abbastanza intelligente. Sii interessante per lui. Trova il modo di entrare nella sua mente in modo che cominci a volere ciò che non può semplicemente esigere da te. Di sicuro non lo tratterrai con le tue astuzie femminili".

Piton sbuffò mentre lo diceva.

"Gli uomini come Draco Malfoy sono ambiziosi, il che li rende rapidamente annoiati da qualsiasi cosa sia facile da ottenere. Il sesso è forse una delle cose più facili da ottenere per lui; anche il sesso con te ora, date le condizioni che ha stabilito. Tu dovrai essere più di questo, e dovrai farglielo capire".

Hermione fece un cenno curvo con sicurezza che non sentiva mentre Piton aggiungeva: "Avrà un notevole vantaggio di potere su di te. Tuttavia, il fatto che tu abbia la sua attenzione significa che potresti avere ancora una possibilità che vale la pena di giocare. Dopo quasi sei anni, quando ha avuto la possibilità di pretendere qualcosa, tu eri quello che gli veniva in mente di chiedere. Dovrai usare questa informazione con attenzione se vuoi pareggiare le cose o renderlo fedele".

"Malfoy non è stupido. Se lo aspetterà".

"Lo farà".

"Ma tu pensi che io possa farcela?".

"Stai cercando di pescare complimenti, signorina Granger?" Disse Severus con freddezza. "A questo punto della guerra, credo che valga la pena tentare quasi tutto. Che tu abbia qualche possibilità di successo è altamente improbabile. Hai accettato di venderti in cambio di informazioni a un mago incredibilmente pericoloso che ha ottenuto la maggior parte del suo potere grazie alla propria notevole intelligenza. Un mago le cui attuali motivazioni sono un mistero, anche per chi lo conosce da una vita. È eccezionalmente isolato e mercuriale, anche per gli standard dei Mangiamorte. Non è arrivato dov'è facendosi battere facilmente o avendo debolezze prevedibili".

Ci fu una lunga pausa. Sembrava che Piton non avesse altre intuizioni da offrire.

Hermione rimase in piedi, sentendosi appena demoralizzata.

Si stava vendendo in una scommessa con molteplici punti di fallimento. Probabilmente sarebbe stato inutile.

Lo avrebbe fatto comunque.

Esitò, una domanda che le saliva alle labbra e che aveva quasi paura di fare.

"Lui è..." balbettò. "Quanto... quanto crudele è lui, secondo te?"

Piton la fissò con i suoi imperscrutabili occhi neri. 

"Non lo conosco bene dal vostro quinto anno. Tuttavia, per quanto fosse prepotente, non l'avevo mai considerato un sadico".

Hermione annuì di scatto, sentendosi stordita mentre si girava per andarsene.

" Ti auguro buona fortuna, signorina Granger. Sei la migliore amica che Harry Potter possa mai meritare".  
La voce di Severus aveva in sé una traccia di rimpianto. Hermione fece una pausa e si portò la mano alla gola, tracciando il pollice lungo la clavicola per un attimo prima di attorcigliare la catena della sua collana tra le dita.

"Non lo faccio solo per Harry" disse. Severus sbuffò e lei lo guardò sulla difensiva. "C'è un mondo intero là fuori che non sa nemmeno di contare su di noi. E poi, se perdiamo, che possibilità pensi che io abbia?"

Lui fece un breve cenno di assenso. Lasciò Spinner's End senza un'altra parola.

Quando Hermione tornò a Grimmauld Place, andò in bagno e fissò il suo riflesso.

Era magra e dall'aspetto stanco. La sua pelle era pallida per mancanza di luce solare. I suoi lineamenti erano più nitidi di quanto fossero stati a scuola; un po' più sottili. I suoi zigomi sporgenti la facevano sembrare più elegante. I suoi occhi - beh, aveva sempre pensato che fossero la sua caratteristica migliore - grandi e scuri, ma con abbastanza fuoco in essi da non farla sembrare troppo ingenua. I suoi capelli rimanevano la sua culla da sopportare. Ancora folti, ma oggi erano abbastanza lunghi che il peso li teneva un po' fermi. Li teneva intrecciati e appuntati all'indietro per tenerli lontani dal viso quando preparava le miscele e guariva.

Si tolse i vestiti ed entrò nella doccia. L'acqua calda che batteva sulla sua pelle le dava una sensazione di sicurezza. Non voleva lasciarla, ma dopo essersi strofinata dalla testa ai piedi si costrinse a chiudere l'acqua ed uscire.

Lanciò un rapido incantesimo di depilazione sulle gambe e sotto le braccia, e si asciugò.

Asciugandosi il vapore dallo specchio, valutò criticamente il corpo nel riflesso.

Doveva sperare che l'interesse inconscio di Malfoy fosse soprattutto nella sua mente, perché non era certo Elena di Troia. Lo stress le aveva mangiato le curve. Era ossuta e con gli arti sottili. Non particolarmente difettosa da nessuna parte, ma generalmente priva di morbidezza nei posti che gli uomini tipicamente amavano tenere.

Per quanto riguarda il fascino generale del sesso, era sicuramente mediocre. Semplicemente non era una qualità che aveva mai pensato o avuto il tempo di coltivare in se stessa. Soffermarsi su come si presentava sessualmente non le era sembrato di grande importanza.

"Chiedendo di te. Credo che sia stato un errore da parte sua" disse Severus fissandola speculativamente.

Hermione sbatté le palpebre. "Perché?"

"Come ho accennato a Moody, ho osservato che Draco aveva una specie di fascino per te a scuola. Non fraintendere; non sto affermando che sia stato qualcosa di significativo, tanto meno serio. Tuttavia, tu eri qualcuno che lui ha notato. Potresti usare questo fatto a tuo vantaggio. Non credo che lui se ne renda conto".

"Ha preteso di possedermi. Credo che se ne renda conto" fece notare Hermione.

"Se voleva semplicemente un corpo da possedere o da scopare, poteva ottenere praticamente chiunque volesse con poco sforzo. Non sei certo Elena di Troia, e anche se lo fossi, non ti ha messo gli occhi addosso per quasi sei anni. E certamente non lo eri allora. Dubito persino che sappia che aspetto hai attualmente. Nell'elenco dei rancori che probabilmente porta ora, dubito che la vostra rivalità accademica si qualifichi ancora" ribatté Piton. "Non sei tu il motivo del suo cambio di fedeltà".

Le parole di Severus fecero sprofondare Hermione in uno stato di sollievo e disperazione simultanei. Non voleva l'attenzione di Draco Malfoy, ma ne aveva bisogno. Si sentì improvvisamente tentata di piangere per la pura impossibilità della missione che aveva.

" Dunque", continuò Piton, "la sua decisione di aggiungerti alle sue richieste è un'apertura. Se tu scegli di coglierla. Potresti renderlo fedele".

"Con che cosa? Seducendolo?" Chiese Hermione scettica.

"Mantenendo il suo interesse" disse Piton, roteando gli occhi come se lei fosse ottusa. "Sei una strega abbastanza intelligente. Sii interessante per lui. Trova il modo di entrare nella sua mente in modo che cominci a volere ciò che non può semplicemente esigere da te. Di sicuro non lo tratterrai con le tue astuzie femminili".

Piton sbuffò mentre lo diceva.

"Gli uomini come Draco Malfoy sono ambiziosi, il che li rende rapidamente annoiati da qualsiasi cosa sia facile da ottenere. Il sesso è forse una delle cose più facili da ottenere per lui; anche il sesso con te ora, date le condizioni che ha stabilito. Tu dovrai essere più di questo, e dovrai farglielo capire".

Hermione fece un cenno curvo con sicurezza che non sentiva mentre Piton aggiungeva: "Avrà un notevole vantaggio di potere su di te. Tuttavia, il fatto che tu abbia la sua attenzione significa che potresti avere ancora una possibilità che vale la pena di giocare. Dopo quasi sei anni, quando ha avuto la possibilità di pretendere qualcosa, tu eri quello che gli veniva in mente di chiedere. Dovrai usare questa informazione con attenzione se vuoi pareggiare le cose o renderlo fedele".

"Malfoy non è stupido. Se lo aspetterà".

"Lo farà".

"Ma tu pensi che io possa farcela?".

"Stai cercando di pescare complimenti, signorina Granger?" Disse Severus con freddezza. "A questo punto della guerra, credo che valga la pena tentare quasi tutto. Che tu abbia qualche possibilità di successo è altamente improbabile. Hai accettato di venderti in cambio di informazioni a un mago incredibilmente pericoloso che ha ottenuto la maggior parte del suo potere grazie alla propria notevole intelligenza. Un mago le cui attuali motivazioni sono un mistero, anche per chi lo conosce da una vita. È eccezionalmente isolato e mercuriale, anche per gli standard dei Mangiamorte. Non è arrivato dov'è facendosi battere facilmente o avendo debolezze prevedibili".

Ci fu una lunga pausa. Sembrava che Piton non avesse altre intuizioni da offrire.

Hermione rimase in piedi, sentendosi appena demoralizzata.

Si stava vendendo in una scommessa con molteplici punti di fallimento. Probabilmente sarebbe stato inutile.

Lo avrebbe fatto comunque.

Esitò, una domanda che le saliva alle labbra e che aveva quasi paura di fare.

"Lui è..." balbettò. "Quanto... quanto crudele è lui, secondo te?"

Piton la fissò con i suoi imperscrutabili occhi neri. 

"Non lo conosco bene dal vostro quinto anno. Tuttavia, per quanto fosse prepotente, non l'avevo mai considerato un sadico".

Hermione annuì di scatto, sentendosi stordita mentre si girava per andarsene.

" Ti auguro buona fortuna, signorina Granger. Sei la migliore amica che Harry Potter possa mai meritare".  
La voce di Severus aveva in sé una traccia di rimpianto. Hermione fece una pausa e si portò la mano alla gola, tracciando il pollice lungo la clavicola per un attimo prima di attorcigliare la catena della sua collana tra le dita.

"Non lo faccio solo per Harry" disse. Severus sbuffò e lei lo guardò sulla difensiva. "C'è un mondo intero là fuori che non sa nemmeno di contare su di noi. E poi, se perdiamo, che possibilità pensi che io abbia?"

Lui fece un breve cenno di assenso. Lasciò Spinner's End senza un'altra parola.

Quando Hermione tornò a Grimmauld Place, andò in bagno e fissò il suo riflesso.

Era magra e dall'aspetto stanco. La sua pelle era pallida per mancanza di luce solare. I suoi lineamenti erano più nitidi di quanto fossero stati a scuola; un po' più sottili. I suoi zigomi sporgenti la facevano sembrare più elegante. I suoi occhi - beh, aveva sempre pensato che fossero la sua caratteristica migliore - grandi e scuri, ma con abbastanza fuoco in essi da non farla sembrare troppo ingenua. I suoi capelli rimanevano la sua culla da sopportare. Ancora folti, ma oggi erano abbastanza lunghi che il peso li teneva un po' fermi. Li teneva intrecciati e appuntati all'indietro per tenerli lontani dal viso quando preparava le miscele e guariva.

Si tolse i vestiti ed entrò nella doccia. L'acqua calda che batteva sulla sua pelle le dava una sensazione di sicurezza. Non voleva lasciarla, ma dopo essersi strofinata dalla testa ai piedi si costrinse a chiudere l'acqua ed uscire.

Lanciò un rapido incantesimo di depilazione sulle gambe e sotto le braccia, e si asciugò.

Asciugandosi il vapore dallo specchio, valutò criticamente il corpo nel riflesso.

Doveva sperare che l'interesse inconscio di Malfoy fosse soprattutto nella sua mente, perché non era certo Elena di Troia. Lo stress le aveva mangiato le curve. Era ossuta e con gli arti sottili. Non particolarmente difettosa da nessuna parte, ma generalmente priva di morbidezza nei posti che gli uomini tipicamente amavano tenere.

Per quanto riguarda il fascino generale del sesso, era sicuramente mediocre. Semplicemente non era una qualità che aveva mai pensato o avuto il tempo di coltivare in se stessa. Soffermarsi su come si presentava sessualmente non le era sembrato di grande importanza.

Non le era venuto in mente che la guerra le avrebbe richiesto di offrirsi - come amante? Prostituta? Premio di guerra? - a un Mangiamorte.

Non si prese la briga di agitarsi per la biancheria intima o i vestiti mentre si vestiva. Era inutile cercare di fingere di avere astuzie o attributi che non aveva. Senza dubbio l'avrebbe fatto male. Cercare di intraprendere un'ulteriore prospettiva potrebbe indurla a superare i suoi limiti e rivelare la sua posizione. 

Mentre si preparava ad uscire, diede un'occhiata allo specchio e toccò la catena che aveva al collo, esitando prima di tirarla fuori da sotto la camicia e fissando l'amuleto che pendeva da essa. Il ciondolo di Aset. Un piccolo trono poggiava su una pietra scarlatta profonda, un disco solare, incastrato tra due corna. Era stato dato a Hermione quando aveva studiato brevemente guarigione in Egitto, prima di tornare in Europa per studiare in Austria.

Se la tolse e la infilò in un sacchetto di perline sotto il letto.

Se fosse morta, probabilmente Severus avrebbe saputo cos'era.

Il luogo che Malfoy le aveva fornito era il villaggio di Whitecroft. Moody la fece apparire lì, e poi, dopo aver dato un'occhiata acuta intorno per un minuto con il suo occhio magico, sparì di nuovo con un altro schiocco. 

Sentendosi così visceralmente abbandonata che le faceva male la pelle, Hermione percorse il viottolo di ghiaia dell'indirizzo, dando un'occhiata intorno a un lotto vuoto.

Imprendibile. Oppure un punto intermedio prima di essere indirizzata al vero luogo.

Dopo essersi guardata intorno nervosamente, deglutì a fatica e si rassegnò ad aspettare.

C'era un tronco a lato del vicolo. Si sedette. Dopo un altro minuto, tirò fuori un libro, tenendo le orecchie attente a qualsiasi rumore.

Aveva letto sei pagine quando un suono alla sua sinistra la fece alzare bruscamente lo sguardo. La luce di una porta fluttuante nel lotto vuoto apparve improvvisamente, e con essa una baracca fatiscente cominciò a sanguinare alla vista.

Draco Malfoy stava di fronte alla porta, in piedi.

Non lo vedeva da più di cinque anni.

Infilò il libro nella borsa e avanzò; il suo battito cardiaco aumentava a ogni passo.

Lui era diventato più alto e più robusto. La superbia dei suoi giorni di scuola era svanita, sostituita da un freddo senso di potere. Una sicurezza mortale.

Anche dopo che lei aveva salito i gradini, lui la sovrastava. Era alto almeno quanto Ron, ma si sentiva più grande. L'altezza di Ron era sempre compensata dalla sua magrezza e dalla sua goffaggine. Malfoy possedeva ogni centimetro della sua statura, come se fosse un'ulteriore prova della sua superiorità, mentre la fissava con il naso all'insù.

Il suo viso aveva perso ogni traccia di fanciullezza. Era crudelmente bello. I suoi lineamenti aristocratici affilati erano incastonati in un'espressione dura e inflessibile. I suoi occhi grigi erano come coltelli. I suoi capelli erano ancora di quel biondo pallido e bianco, pettinati con noncuranza.

Si appoggiò con indifferenza allo stipite della porta. Le lasciò appena lo spazio sufficiente per entrare, a patto che lei sfiorasse leggermente le sue vesti. Lei percepì l'acuto profumo di cedro nel tessuto mentre passava.

Lui si presentava come un pericolo. Riusciva a sentire la traccia di magia nera intorno a lui.

Avvicinarsi a lui era come camminare verso un lupo o un drago. Tutto il suo corpo si sentiva al limite mentre si avvicinava. Lottò contro una paura che le sembrava si stesse facendo strada lungo la schiena.

Un senso di spietatezza aleggiava su di lui. 

Aveva ucciso Silente a sedici anni, e quello era stato solo l'inizio della sua ascesa macchiata di sangue.

Se la lama di un assassino fosse diventata un uomo, avrebbe preso la forma di Draco Malfoy. 

Lei lo fissò. Prendendolo dentro di sé.

Bello e dannato. Un angelo caduto. O forse l'angelo della morte.

Tali cliché, eppure in qualche modo lo catturavano. Se era complicato o in conflitto, non lo mostrava; sembrava solo crudele, spietato e bellissimo.

"Malfoy. Capisco che tu voglia aiutare l'Ordine" disse lei dopo essere entrata nella baracca e aver chiuso la porta alle sue spalle. Lottò contro l'impulso di trasalire o voltarsi bruscamente quando lo sentì scattare.

Era sola in una casa con Draco Malfoy, a cui aveva accettato di vendersi in cambio di informazioni.

La bevanda calmante che aveva preso subito prima di uscire con Moody era tutt'altro che un sollievo sufficiente per il terrore nauseabondo che la stava attraversando. Lo sentiva dappertutto: nella spina dorsale, nello stomaco, nelle mani, e si chiudeva intorno alla gola come se lui la stesse strangolando.

Si irrigidì sulle spalle e si costrinse a ispezionare lentamente la stanza.

L'edificio sembrava composto principalmente da una grande stanza vuota. Non si vedeva quasi nessun mobile. Due sedie. Un tavolo. Nient'altro. 

Nessun letto.

"Hai compreso le condizioni?" disse freddamente quando lei lo guardò di nuovo.

"Un perdono. E me. In cambio delle informazioni".

"Sia ora che dopo la guerra". I suoi occhi brillavano di un misto di crudeltà e soddisfazione mentre lo diceva.

Hermione non indietreggiò.

"Sì. D'ora in poi sono tua. Moody dice che farà da Mediatore se hai bisogno di un Voto Infrangibile" disse lei, cercando di trattenere ogni amarezza dal suo tono.

Lui fece un sottile sorriso.

"Non sarà necessario. Mi fiderò di quella nobiltà da Grifondoro che hai se lo giuri adesso".

"Lo giuro. Sono tua. Hai la mia parola" disse lei senza darsi il tempo di esitare.

Avrebbe voluto sentirsi trionfante per il fatto che lui le stava lasciando una via d'uscita. Ma... se avessero vinto la guerra, a questo punto sarebbe stato grazie a lui. Lei sarebbe stata in debito con lui. Lo sarebbero stati tutti.

"Finché non vinciamo, non devi fare nulla che possa interferire con la mia capacità di contribuire all'Ordine" gli ricordò con fermezza.

"Ah sì. Dovrò assicurarmi di tenerti in vita fino alla fine di questa storia". Lui sorrise mentre la guardava.

"Voglio che tu lo giuri" disse lei con voce tesa.

I suoi occhi lampeggiarono e lui si passò una mano sul cuore. "Lo giuro", disse lui in tono divertito, "non interferirò con i tuoi servizi per l'Ordine".

Poi zittì. " Caspita, ma tu sei sospettosa di me, vero? Preoccupato che tutto questo sia solo uno stratagemma da parte mia per avere un pezzo di te prima che la guerra finisca e tu muoia", speculò. "Non preoccuparti. Come segno della mia sincerità, non ti toccherò - per ora. Dopo tutto, ho aspettato così a lungo per averti come premio, posso trattenermi ancora un po'".

Lui le sorrise in modo lupesco.

"Nel frattempo, ti lascerò tornare di corsa al tuo prezioso Ordine con le mie informazioni, e mi consolerò con la tua deliziosa compagnia".

Se Malfoy stava cercando di mettere Hermione in agitazione, ci stava riuscendo benissimo.

Come se il pensiero di acconsentire a qualsiasi cosa orribile lui volesse farle non fosse già abbastanza brutto, dover continuare a temerlo era quasi peggio. 

Strinse i denti e si costrinse a respirare. Fece scivolare una mano dietro la schiena e la strinse con forza, poi si costrinse ad aprire lentamente le dita. Farsi forza. Schiarirsi la mente.

Era meglio così, ragionò. Più lui aspettava ad agire, più tempo aveva a disposizione per cercare di assicurarsi la sua lealtà; per trovare un modo per metterlo alle strette prima che lui si stancasse di lei. 

Annuì brevemente.

"Va bene. È generoso da parte tua".

Si pose una mano sul cuore.

"Non hai idea della gioia che mi dà sentirtelo dire" disse lui con falsa gioia.

Gli occhi di Hermione si strinsero. Non riusciva a capirlo. Il suo vero motivo le sfuggiva completamente. Odiava quanto questo la rendesse svantaggiata.

"Ma sai..." disse Malfoy con aria improvvisamente contemplativa. "Forse dovresti darmi qualcosa..."

Hermione fissò.

"-Per scaldare il mio cuore gelido" disse lui con aria maliziosa. "Un ricordo che mi tenga motivato".

"Che cosa vuoi?" chiese lei con voce rigida. Cominciò a calcolare mentalmente le probabili opzioni. Forse l'avrebbe fatta spogliare. O succhiarglielo - non l'aveva mai fatto prima, sarebbe stata sicuramente terribile. O le sarebbe venuto in faccia. O forse voleva che lei stesse lì e lasciasse che lui la maledisse. O solo arrivare a darle un pugno in faccia come punizione per il terzo anno.

"Non sembri molto entusiasta" disse Malfoy. "Sono offeso, davvero".

Hermione cercò di trattenersi dal lanciargli un'occhiataccia.

"Vuoi che ti baci o che stia qui e lasci che tu mi maledica?" domandò nel tono più pudico che le riuscì.

Malfoy emise una risata abbaiante. "Santo cielo, Granger. Sei disperata".

"Sono qui. Pensavo che fosse ovvio".

"Verissimo" disse lui annuendo. "Bene, per oggi ho finito i duelli. Vediamo se quella tua bocca è capace di fare altro che parlare".

Hermione pensò che avrebbe potuto vomitare, e la repulsione doveva esserle apparsa sul volto. Malfoy sorrise crudelmente.

"Baciami" disse in chiaroscuro. "Come dimostrazione della tua sincerità". 

Lui le sorrise e non si mosse. Rimase lì, aspettando che lei si avvicinasse a lui.

Tutto il corpo di Hermione si sentì inzuppato di freddo terrore al pensiero di allungare la mano e toccarlo. Di farsi toccare da lui con quelle sue mani fredde, pallide e assassine.

Di premere la bocca contro la sua.

Stare vicino a lui senza avere la bacchetta puntata sul suo cuore la faceva sentire vulnerabile come esporre la gola al lupo.

Lei esitò. "Come vuoi che ti baci?" chiese lei.

"Sorprendimi" disse lui, alzando le spalle.

Sorprenderlo. Beh, quella era una possibilità; un'opportunità che lei doveva sfruttare. Lo analizzò rapidamente.

Lui la stava provocando. L'intera conversazione sembrava cercare intenzionalmente di farla arrabbiare con lui. Vederla contorcersi sotto il potere che lui aveva su di lei. Questo bacio era probabilmente destinato a suggellare la sua animosità.

Si aspettava che lei fosse resistente e orgogliosa, incapace di schiacciare il suo odio; così poteva ingannarla per alimentare la sua stessa punizione e tenerla distratta dalle sue emozioni.

Lei non poteva darglielo.

Si fece forza. Non avrebbe perso.

Si avvicinò a lui, studiando attentamente il suo viso.

Non era mai stata così vicina a lui prima. Per essere qualcuno così "desideroso" di lei, lui non lo sembrava. Le sue iridi erano contratte. I suoi occhi per lo più grigi. Sembrava divertito.

La spirale di paura nella sua spina dorsale si sentiva come un ago conficcato nella schiena. Il suo cuore batteva così forte che le sembrava che si stesse ammaccando contro le costole.

Lei fece scivolare le braccia intorno al suo collo e lo tirò giù verso di sé. Lui sorrise e lo permise. 

Quando le loro labbra stavano quasi per toccarsi, lei si fermò, quasi aspettandosi di trovare un coltello piantato fino all'elsa nel suo stomaco.

Ci fu un breve momento di immobilità tra loro, respirando lentamente. Abbastanza vicini perché l'aria passasse sui volti dell'altro. Il suo respiro sapeva di ginepro, pepato e tagliente come un sempreverde appena tagliato. Lei studiò la letalità e la freddezza dei suoi occhi. Si chiese cosa vedesse lui mentre si guardava indietro.

Gli assassini sono sempre uomini, si disse.

Poi gli diede un bacio lento e dolce.

Immaginò come l'avrebbe fatto per qualcuno verso cui provava affetto. Fece scivolare le mani tra i suoi capelli mentre lo approfondiva. Gli stuzzicò le labbra con la lingua e mormorò leggermente contro la sua bocca. Sapeva di gin.

Chiaramente non era quello che lui si aspettava. Apparentemente le sorprese non erano proprio il suo forte. Lui si fermò con visibile stupore nel momento in cui le loro labbra si incontrarono dolcemente, e dopo un momento si scostò da lei.

I suoi occhi erano più scuri ora.

Hermione non era sicura se fosse contenta o preoccupata da quel dettaglio.

Il suo battito cardiaco rallentò un po'.

Il suo divertimento era svanito, e improvvisamente sembrava considerarla più seriamente.

"Non combatti molto, vero?" chiese lui bruscamente.

"No. La maggior parte del mio lavoro è al di fuori delle incursioni", ammise lei, senza voler dettagliare ciò che faceva. Era lì per ottenere informazioni, non per darle.

"Conosci l'occlumanzia?"

"Sì. Mi ha addestrato Moody", mentì. "Non ho fatto molta pratica, ma ha detto che sono abbastanza brava".

"Be', è un sollievo. Sarebbe un problema se ti prendessero e trovassero i dettagli di questo accordo nella tua mente" disse lui con l'espressione più seria che lei avesse mai visto sul suo volto.

Poi sogghignò. "Spero che non ti dispiaccia se controllo di persona quanto sei brava".

Fu tutto l'avvertimento che diede prima di entrare bruscamente nella sua mente.

Gli scudi di Hermione erano già alzati, e la forza con cui lui li colpì fu sufficiente a farle risuonare la testa come se ci avesse colpito un gong dentro. Lui continuò a spingere con forza contro le sue pareti, ancora e ancora, finché lei non rantolò dal dolore mentre lo teneva fuori. Poi si fermò, e lei quasi inciampò.

"Sei sorprendentemente brava", disse lui, come se fosse davvero sorpreso.

Il complimento la prese alla sprovvista. Improvvisamente, lui entrò di nuovo nella sua mente. La breve tregua era stata una finta. Lei non era sufficientemente preparata per un nuovo attacco. Lui trovò un punto debole e lo colpì con la velocità di una freccia.

Lei cercò di spingerlo indietro, ma lui si spinse così in fretta nei suoi ricordi che non ci riuscì. Riusciva a malapena a rallentarlo.

Poi bruscamente, senza nemmeno fermarsi a guardare qualcosa nella sua mente, lui si strappò di nuovo fuori.

Lei quasi cadde all'indietro ma si trattenne, afferrandosi la fronte mentre ansimava per il dolore.

"È un trucco comune", disse lui con indifferenza, senza dare l'impressione che l'assalto alla sua mente avesse richiesto uno sforzo da parte sua. "Dopo un attacco intenso, quando un occlumens pensa di aver finito, si rilassa leggermente. È l'occasione perfetta per entrare".

Hermione stava ancora riprendendo fiato e non riusciva a rispondere, così lui continuò: "Se mai ti trovassi sotto interrogatorio da parte di un legilimens veramente abile, non riuscirai mai a tenerli fuori con la sola forza delle tue pareti mentali. Se tu fossi un membro minore della Resistenza, probabilmente ti ucciderebbero piuttosto che fare lo sforzo di entrare. Ma tu sei un membro dell'Ordine. La ragazza d'oro di Potter. Se mai riusciranno a metterti le mani addosso, probabilmente ti porteranno da me, o da Severus, o addirittura dal Signore Oscuro in persona. Temo che dovrai rispolverare le tue capacità di occulumanzia".

"Come?" La sua voce suonava rauca. Non sapeva che un attacco mentale potesse essere così potente. Non c'era da stupirsi che Harry avesse odiato le sue sedute con Piton. La sua mente era in agonia.

"Il trucco è farli entrare" la informò Malfoy.

"Cosa?"

"Mettici un po' di impegno, ma alla fine fingi di cedere. Una volta entrati, dai loro falsi ricordi o distraili fingendo verso qualcosa di meno importante. Non riuscirai mai a tenere il Signore Oscuro fuori dalla tua mente, ma se pensa che tu sia debole, darà per scontata la vittoria. Dovrai rinunciare a qualcosa di abbastanza prezioso da sembrare legittimo. Tuttavia, è un modo per tenere nascoste le cose che contano di più".

Il cervello di Hermione si agitò mentre lo considerava. Naturalmente, doveva esserci qualcosa di più dei semplici muri mentali. Non era possibile che Severus avesse ingannato il Signore Oscuro per così tanti anni semplicemente rifiutandosi di permettergli di accedere alla sua mente.

"Passa del tempo a pensarci. Se sto cercando informazioni su Potter o Weasley o sull'Ordine, a cosa puoi rinunciare che sembri il più grande segreto che hai? La legilimenzia è come dare fuoco alla casa di qualcuno. Le menti istintivamente si danno alla fuga per proteggere ciò che è più importante da nascondere. Devi allenarti a fare il contrario. Correre verso ciò che non è importante. Esercitati a tirare quei ricordi nella tua mente come se li stessi nascondendo. Ci riproverò la prossima settimana".

Hermione annuì. Odiava il pensiero di lui di nuovo nella sua testa, ma il suo ragionamento era valido. Sarebbe stata un'abilità inestimabile.

Malfoy si mise in tasca e lanciò qualcosa verso di lei. Lei lo prese di riflesso.

Si fissò sul palmo della sua mano. Era... be', sembrava una fede nuziale, se le fedi fossero state nere.

Guardò Malfoy con stupore.

"Il tuo incantesimo proteiforme del quinto anno mi ha ispirato". Lui sorrise, e alzò la mano destra indicando una fascia di onice abbinata su di essa. "Brucia brevemente se ho bisogno di un incontro. Due volte se è urgente. Ti consiglio vivamente di venire subito se brucia due volte. Se vuoi contattarmi, le guardie qui mi faranno sapere quando arrivi. Ma altrimenti dovremmo attenerci a un orario. C'è un'ora in cui puoi andartene senza attirare sospetti?"

Hermione fece scivolare l'anello sul dito indice della mano sinistra. Era una fascia semplice, leggermente geometrica. Non era appariscente o tale da attirare l'attenzione. Sospettava che ci fosse un potente incantesimo "notice-me-not" su di esso.

"Esco presto per gli ingredienti delle pozioni il martedì mattina. Potrei aggiungere una mezz'ora senza che nessuno ci faccia caso. Alle sette e mezza andrebbe bene?"

Annuì.

"Se non posso venire per qualche motivo, torna di nuovo alla stessa ora la sera" le disse.

"E se io non potessi venire? Chiese Hermione.

I suoi occhi si strinsero.

Stava cercando di determinare che cosa facesse per l'Ordine. Be', non era interessata a fornire volontariamente l'informazione.

"Aspetterò cinque minuti e darò per scontato che tu non possa venire".

"Bene", acconsentì lei in modo piatto.

Lui sorrise e con un colpo di bacchetta evocò un rotolo di pergamena che le porse.

"La mia prima rata", disegnò, guardandola di nuovo.

Lei lo prese e lo srotolò parzialmente, dando un'occhiata a diverse mappe e progetti di edifici.

"Confido che Moody abbia il buon senso di non usare tutto in una volta", disse lui.

"Il tuo servizio sarà uno dei segreti più attentamente protetti dell'Ordine. Sei inutile una volta che la tua copertura è saltata. Non rischieremo".

"Bene", disse con voce fredda. "Ci vediamo martedì, allora. Esercitati con l'occlumanzia".

Sparì con uno schiocco.


	29. Flashback 4

**Aprile 2002**

La volta successiva che arrivò alla baracca, aveva appena attraversato la porta prima che Malfoy apparisse bruscamente, quasi sopra di lei.

La afferrò saldamente e la spinse contro un muro mentre le sue labbra si schiantavano sulle sue.

Hermione ebbe appena il tempo di pensare o reagire. I suoi occhi si spalancarono per lo stupore e mentre lo facevano, gli occhi di lui incontrarono i suoi e lui invase bruscamente la sua mente.

Era stata così spaventata che le sue pareti di occlumanzia caddero.La terrificante distrazione del corpo di lui premuto contro il suo mentre la baciava le rese difficile concentrarsi unicamente sulla sensazione della sua mente che si faceva strada nella sua coscienza.

Scorse i ricordi recenti di lei: preparare una pozione di invisibilità per l'anello che le aveva dato, prendere Lee Jordan e lasciarlo al San Mungo. Trovò il suo ricordo del loro precedente incontro.

Poteva sentire che lui lo sperimentava, anche se era anche acutamente consapevole delle sue labbra che si allontanavano dalle sue e le baciavano lungo la mascella, mentre le sue mani scivolavano lungo il suo corpo.

Lui cominciò a muoversi verso il ricordo della sua conversazione con Piton. No, non voleva che lui vedesse quello. Anche se era sicura che lui avrebbe capito cosa lei stava cercando di fare, non voleva che lui ne avesse la conferma.

Si costrinse a non allontanare il ricordo o a nasconderlo. Invece si aggrappò alla prima cosa che le venne in mente e la spinse con forza più indietro nei suoi ricordi. Malfoy doveva sapere che era una finta, ma la inseguì coraggiosamente. Dopo avergliela tenuta lontana per qualche secondo, lei gliela lasciò prendere.

Malfoy del terzo anno si mise di fronte a lei, sogghignando.

"Hai mai visto qualcosa di così patetico?" disse Malfoy. "E lui dovrebbe essere il nostro insegnante!"

Harry e Ron si mossero con rabbia verso di lui, ma Hermione fu la più svelta-SMACK!

Schiaffeggiò Malfoy sul viso con tutta la forza che riusciva a raccogliere. La sua mano si sentì infiammare dalla forza, e la sua pelle pallida divenne immediatamente scarlatta nel punto in cui lo aveva colpito. Lui barcollò, guardandola con un misto di dolore e stupore. 

"Non osare chiamare Hagrid patetico, brutto... malvagio..." ruggì lei.

Malfoy sobbalzò bruscamente e si allontanò, tremando.

Hermione lo fissò, aspettandosi che fosse infuriato perché lei lo aveva ingannato con quel ricordo. Poi, dopo un attimo, si rese conto che stava ridendo.

Quello sembrava più terrificante.

"Ben fatto" disse lui, ridacchiando ancora dopo un minuto. "Mi aspettavo che ti ci volesse più tempo prima che ci riuscissi".

Hermione era accasciata contro il muro, cercando di riprendersi dal suo assalto mentale e fisico combinato. Un'emicrania stava già cominciando a insinuarsi in lei.

"È questo il modo in cui insegni di solito l'occlumanzia?" disse lei dopo un momento.

Le labbra di lui si incurvarono debolmente.

"Solo con te", disse lui con un sorriso sottile. "Non posso permetterti di dubitare della mia sincerità, no? Avevo bisogno di fare qualcosa per prenderti alla sprovvista. Quindi..." scrollò le spalle. "Due gnomi, un ginocchio. Sono sicuro che non ti aspettavi che tenessi le mani completamente per me".

Hermione trattenne l'impulso di sogghignare contro di lui.

" Devo indossare le calze la prossima volta che vengo?" chiese, la sua voce caustica.

I suoi occhi sembrarono oscurarsi.

"Hmm. No. Mi piaci piuttosto così. Essere sporca e trasandata in abiti babbani ti dona. E ho intenzione di assaporarti. Non c'è bisogno che tu cominci a indossarli... ancora".

Hermione sentì un brivido attraversarla; di paura, ma anche per la tensione tra loro, una tensione di animosità e calcolo riempiva l'aria.

Lui si avvicinò a lei e le prese la mano sinistra, sollevandola mentre faceva scorrere il pollice sull'anello che riappariva sulla mano di lei quando la fissava.

"Come funziona?"

"La pozione si basa su principi magici simili al Fidelius", disse lei, liberando la mano. "È visibile solo se si sa di cercarla. Altrimenti non è rilevabile. Solo io e te possiamo vederlo".

Malfoy aggrottò un sopracciglio di approvazione.

"Non credo di aver mai sentito parlare di quella pozione".

"È nuova" disse lei rigidamente.

"Tua?"

Hermione fece un cenno riluttante. "In realtà non è molto utile. Funziona solo sui metalli".

"Interessante" mormorò lui, avvicinandosi.

Ogni volta che si avvicinava, lei sentiva una rinnovata consapevolezza di quanto fosse pericoloso. La magia nera si sprigionava da lui a ondate; si attaccava ai suoi vestiti e ai suoi capelli e quasi si sprigionava dalla sua pelle. Era come se indossasse un mantello di oscurità e rabbia che stava semplicemente tenendo sotto controllo intorno a lei.

C'era così tanta oscurità. Tutte le morti di cui era responsabile.

Ne era inzuppato.

"Proviamo di nuovo. E vediamo quanto tempo riesci a resistere". Le sue labbra si tirarono in un breve sorriso. "Non ti bacerò... questa volta".

Lui guidò di nuovo nella sua mente. Lei lo tenne fuori con le sue pareti per un minuto mentre organizzava la sua mente e i suoi ricordi. Poi finse che lo scudo cedesse.

Non era sicura che fosse davvero brava, o che lui avesse la decenza di limitarsi a frugare in tutti i suoi ricordi. Lasciò che i suoi forti tentativi di distrarlo avessero successo. Dopo che lei ci era riuscita una dozzina di volte, lui si ritirò.

Hermione si sentiva come se la sua testa stesse per spaccarsi; come se il dolore fosse una forma di pressione che minacciava di sfondarle il cranio. Il dolore era agonizzante. I suoi occhi si stavano riempiendo di lacrime, e lei si morse il labbro per cercare di non piangere.

"Bevi questo", ordinò lui, facendole scivolare in mano una fiala di pozione antidolorifica. "Altrimenti potresti svenire quando cercherai di apparire. Non te lo consiglio".

Lei la ingoiò, abbastanza sicura che lui non l'avrebbe avvelenata.

"Ti è già successo?" chiese quando il dolore cominciò a diminuire e poté parlare di nuovo e la sua vista non era più disseminata di macchie nere lampeggianti.

"Più di una volta" disse Malfoy brevemente. "Il mio addestramento è stato rigoroso".

Lei annuì. Le sembrava ancora difficile credere che fosse lo stesso bullo della scuola che aveva conosciuto.

Freddezza e durezza erano costruite intorno a lui come le mura di un castello. Tutta quella rabbia a malapena placata.

Il ragazzo che riceveva scatole di caramelle e si faceva comprare un posto in una squadra di quidditch, che piangeva e piagnucolava per un braccio graffiato, era sparito. Tutto ciò che di morbido, indolente e coccolato c'era in lui era stato spazzato via dalla guerra. Non aveva comprato la sua strada tra le file di Voldemort con i galeoni. Aveva pagato con il sangue.

Tutto era così duro ed esigente. I suoi sorrisi e le sue occhiate, e i capricci della sua cortesia sembravano tutti una recita. Come una maschera che indossava per nascondere quanto fosse freddo.

Se lei voleva avere successo, doveva superare la sua maschera, la sua freddezza e la sua rabbia. Lui poteva avere l'intenzione di usarla solo come una forma di vendicativo o divertente sollievo dallo stress, ma lei era ancora determinata a diventare qualcosa di più.

Aveva bisogno di tirar fuori la sua fiducia fino a quando non fosse riuscita a capire le sue motivazioni, fino a quando non avesse trovato una vulnerabilità attraverso la quale potesse scivolare.

Nessuno era di puro ghiaccio. Nemmeno Malfoy.

C'era qualcosa in lui. Nei suoi occhi. Qualcosa che sembrava fuoco nascosto nel profondo. Doveva trovare un modo per raggiungerlo e poi alimentarlo in qualcosa che avrebbe potuto utilizzare.

Si aspettava che lei lo odiasse e che cercasse di manipolarlo con falsa gentilezza e simpatia. Doveva essere intelligente in questo. Più intelligente di lui.

"E' stato dopo il quinto anno?"

Lui la guardò un po' bruscamente.

"Sì", disse con un tono secco.

"Tua zia?"

"Hmm", canticchiò lui in segno di conferma.

Entrambi si stavano fissando intensamente.

"Non è l'unica cosa che hai imparato quell'estate", disse lei.

"Hai bisogno di una confessione per qualcosa, Granger? Devo dirti tutto quello che ho fatto?" Lui si avvicinò di più, in modo da sovrastarla, e le sogghignò in faccia.

Lei si costrinse a non indietreggiare o a non rannicchiarsi. Lo fissò negli occhi.

"Lo vuoi?" chiese lei.

Ci fu un leggerissimo lampo di sorpresa nella sua espressione. Sembrava preso alla sprovvista dalla domanda.

Era solo. Lo aveva sospettato, ma ora ne era certa. Madre morta, padre pazzo. Era in alto nei ranghi di Voldemort e questi erano notoriamente pieni di pugnalate alle spalle. Se aveva mai avuto qualche rimpianto, non l'aveva mai detto a nessuno.

"No", disse lui, la voce tagliente mentre si allontanava da lei.

Lei non spinse. Se lui pensava che lei stesse spingendo, sarebbe stato zitto come una vongola. Non aveva bisogno di sapere. Aveva solo bisogno che lui capisse che voleva dirlo a qualcuno.

-che voleva dirglielo.

L'avrebbe resa emotivamente preziosa per lui. Sarebbe stato un gancio. Un'apertura.

L'avrebbe resa interessante.

"Volevi andare di nuovo?" chiese lei dopo un momento.

Lui la fissò, gli occhi d'argento piatti. "Quando ero addestrato, lei mi faceva cruciare da qualcuno mentre cercava di penetrare nella mia mente. Probabilmente è quello che succederà a te, se mai verrai catturata".

Non le diede il tempo di reagire all'informazione prima di sbattere la porta dentro di sé. Quando si fermò, non aspettò che lei riprendesse fiato prima di lasciarle cadere una nuova pergamena di informazioni accanto a lei e scomparire.

Quella settimana Hermione tornò da Waterstones. Comprò libri sugli effetti psicologici della solitudine. Libri sugli orfani. Ricerche sulla psicologia dei bambini soldato.

Non esitò a sottolineare le sezioni sulle loro vulnerabilità; i modi in cui erano inclini ad essere sfruttati e manipolati.

In un quaderno su cui aveva messo una specie di incantesimo di sicurezza, cominciò a fare uno schizzo psicologico di Draco Malfoy. Quello che aveva notato di lui. Le domande e le teorie che aveva.

Il centro di lui - la sua motivazione - rimaneva un misterioso vuoto. Ma le sembrava di cominciare a farsi un'idea dei suoi contorni.

Il martedì seguente, lui non cominciò a forzare le sue attenzioni su di lei. Si mise a provocarla in altri modi.

Non si trattenne affatto quando invase la sua mente per un altro giro di allenamento di occlumanzia. Si infilò nella parte posteriore di essa, e poi vagò tra i ricordi in cui si imbatteva per caso. Costringendola a rivivere alcune delle morti su cui aveva cercato in tutti i modi di non soffermarsi. Poi, quasi per caso, si imbatté nel ricordo immediatamente successivo alla sua conversazione con Piton. Lei trasalì quando lui vi si avvicinò, e lui si precipitò immediatamente.

La guardò esaminare criticamente i lineamenti del viso prima di entrare nella doccia. E quando lei uscì e valutò il suo corpo nudo nello specchio, lui si fermò e la fissò, seguendo la sua ricerca mentale dei difetti. Poteva sentire il suo divertimento condiscendente mentre la osservava. Lei si contorceva dall'imbarazzo, e lui sentiva anche quello.

Rimase nel ricordo per molto più tempo di quanto durasse e poi si ritirò completamente dalla sua mente.

"Bene", disse lui, guardando come se stesse per iniziare a ridere. "Questo è certamente un modo per distrarre un legilimens".

Lei lo fulminò con lo sguardo. Era fortemente tentata di dargli un calcio nelle parti basse e poi cercare di strappargli i denti.

"Sei soddisfatto del tuo acquisto?" Il suo tono era corrosivo.

Lui fece una breve risata sottovoce. "Sei piuttosto magra. Se mi avessi mandato prima il ricordo, avrei potuto chiedere qualcun altro" disse mentre faceva un passo indietro per guardarla di persona.

"Un peccato per entrambi allora", disse lei, la sua bocca si contorse mentre piegava le braccia sulla difensiva.

"Forse... Ma d'altra parte, se non avessi avuto te non avrei mai avuto la possibilità di incontrare un cervello organizzato come uno schedario". La sua voce era leggera e disinvolta, ma i suoi occhi d'argento vivo si indurirono bruscamente. Inclinò leggermente la testa di lato. "Moody non ti ha addestrato. Sei un occlumens naturale".

Hermione annuì rassegnata. Aveva dato per scontato che alla fine lui se ne sarebbe reso conto. Quando aveva inventato la bugia, non si aspettava che lui passasse così tanto tempo a frugare nella sua testa.

"Autodidatta, allora?" 

"Avevo un libro", disse lei rigidamente.

Lui si mise a ridere abbaiando. "Certo."

Lui la fissava con un'espressione che lei non riusciva a collocare. Come se la stesse rivalutando. La realizzazione sembrava fargli rivalutare qualcosa di lei.

Hermione non voleva che lui rivalutasse. Se lo avesse fatto, avrebbe potuto decidere di cambiare la sua strategia. Le piaceva il modo attuale in cui non stava facendo sesso con lui.

"Cosa?" scattò verso di lui con impazienza, sperando di interrompere il suo filo conduttore. Sembrava funzionare, l'espressione ristretta dei suoi occhi si allentò leggermente.

"Niente", la salutò lui. "È solo che non ne ho mai incontrato uno prima".

Sorrise.

Lei lo fissò con gli occhi stretti.

"Anche tu lo sei", disse lei con crescente orrore. Stava cercando di superare le difese di qualcuno che poteva anche chiudere e isolare le proprie emozioni e desideri.

Lui fece un inchino beffardo.

"Quali sono le probabilità?", pensò lui con una leggera scrollata di spalle.

Ci fu un lungo silenzio.

Entrambi stavano rivalutando.

"Hai ancora intenzione di insegnarmi l'occlumanzia, allora?" chiese lei a lungo.

"Sì..." disse lui lentamente. "Sarebbe una svista farlo solo a metà. Sarai in grado di imparare più velocemente di quanto mi aspettassi".

"Giusto." Lei annuì e si fece forza.

Lui si avvicinò a lei. Il cuore di lei ebbe un sussulto.

Il movimento le ricordava un animale che insegue una preda. Lento, sottile, graduale e poi improvvisamente troppo vicino.

Lo fissò in viso per non concentrarsi sulla sua fisicità, su quanto facilmente avrebbe potuto spezzarla a mani nude.

Le sue dita si avvicinarono e le toccarono leggermente il mento, inclinandole la testa all'indietro in modo che la gola si sentisse scoperta.

"Sei così piena di sorprese" disse lui, il suo sguardo trascinato sul suo viso prima di bloccarsi sui suoi occhi.

Hermione sgranò brevemente gli occhi.

"Lo dici a tutte le ragazze?" disse in tono sarcasticamente dolce.

Non si preoccupò delle pareti esterne mentre lui si immergeva nella sua coscienza. Era il processo di farle breccia che le faceva venire il mal di testa più forte. Si sentiva già ragionevolmente sicura della sua capacità di fingere che fossero facilmente violabili.

Lui non rese l'invasione dolorosa. Il che la fece trasalire. Aveva dato per scontato che la legilimanzia fosse intrinsecamente dolorosa. Invece le sembrò che la mente di lei fosse un pensierino in cui lui si stava semplicemente calando. La coscienza di lei e quella di lui si fondevano.

Sembrava che lui prendesse il suo stato mentale naturale.

Senza il dolore dell'attacco di legilimanzia, Hermione fu in grado di essere più sfumata e intenzionale nella sua strategia. Mescolò i suoi ricordi con falsa indifferenza, attirando la sua attenzione e poi facendone scivolare alcuni in altri angoli della sua mente.

Era come imparare a ballare. O forse imparare le arti marziali. Tutto il movimento era fatto lentamente. Senza forza.

Le dava il tempo di imparare la tecnica. Sentire com'era farlo correttamente. Ripassare le forme. Ripetendo e ripetendo fino a che lei potesse farlo istintivamente, senza bisogno di pensare.

Alla fine si ritirò e guardò il suo polso. "Abbiamo fatto gli straordinari".

"Oh", disse lei a bassa voce, ancora mentalmente preoccupata dalla tecnica che aveva cercato di mettere a punto.

Lui la fissò finché lei non si raddrizzò e alzò lo sguardo verso di lui.

"Hai qualche informazione questa settimana?"

"Non proprio. Ci sono altri vampiri in arrivo dalla Romania questo mese. Ancora nessun dettaglio specifico".

"Se-" Hermione esitò.

Lui aggrottò un sopracciglio verso di lei, fissando lo sguardo e aspettando.

"Se... avessimo bisogno di qualcosa. Saresti in grado di procurarcela?" chiese lei.

"Dipenderebbe da cos'è".

"Un libro."

Lui sbuffò.

"Si chiama Segreti dell'arte più oscura. Ho fatto di tutto per trovarlo. Ma le risorse dell'Ordine sono limitate".

"Vedrò cosa posso fare". Lui emise un sospiro irritato.

"Fai attenzione", si ritrovò a dire lei.

Lui sembrò sorpreso.

"Non vorrai che Voldemort sappia che lo stai cercando".

"Quanto è importante questo libro?" chiese lui con occhi stretti.

"Non lo so. Potrebbe non essere niente. O potrebbe essere molto importante. Ma non far saltare la tua copertura per questo".

Lui sgranò gli occhi.

"Come se lo farei", mormorò lui prima di guardarla intensamente. "Dovresti andare. Sono sicuro che Potter si preoccuperà per te".

Hermione raccolse la sua borsa di ingredienti per pozioni e sgattaiolò fuori dalla baracca.

Malfoy la seguiva con lo sguardo contemplativo mentre lei chiudeva la porta e appariva via.

Quando tornò a Grimmauld Place, era pensierosa mentre imbottigliava e preparava gli ingredienti.

Malfoy non era quello che si aspettava.

Era molto meno crudele di quanto avesse previsto. Continuava ad aspettarsi che la sua malizia tagliasse improvvisamente la sua facciata. Ma o era meno malizioso di quanto avesse pensato, o lui voleva qualcosa di più complesso e sfumato dalle sue interazioni con lui. Era già quasi certa che lui non avesse una particolare inclinazione a farle del male.

Non riusciva a capire cosa volesse.

Severus aveva avuto ragione. Malfoy si stava già dimostrando un'eccellente spia. Tutte le informazioni che aveva dato a Moody erano di alta qualità e utili. L'Ordine aveva fatto irruzione con successo in una prigione e aveva fatto uscire più di cinquanta persone.

Tuttavia, il suo movente rimaneva un mistero.

Non riusciva a capire cosa potesse ottenere dallo spiare. Con la sua posizione nell'esercito di Voldemort, avrebbe sicuramente raccolto grandi ricompense con la scomparsa dell'Ordine.

Se l'Ordine avesse vinto, anche con un perdono sarebbe diventato senza dubbio un paria nel mondo dei maghi per il resto della sua vita. Spie e traditori guadagnano poco rispetto, non importa quanto vitale sia il loro contributo.

Inoltre,Lucius Malfoy era un devoto seguace di Voldemort. Dava la colpa della morte di Narcissa a Ron e Harry e dirigeva quasi tutte le sue energie a vendicarsi di loro. Anche se Draco poteva non condividere quel sentimento, mettersi in contrasto con suo padre era discutibile. Si era modellato così attentamente a suo padre, ai tempi della scuola, ed era irritato dall'imprigionamento di suo padre ad Azkaban alla fine del quinto anno.

Hermione preparò un vassoio pieno di dittany e lanciò un incantesimo di calore con la punta della bacchetta. Si massaggiò leggermente la tempia con l'altra mano mentre guardava le foglie asciugarsi costantemente.

Malfoy non era interessato a lei; non fisicamente. Almeno non più di quanto un uomo tendesse ad essere interessato ad una donna qualsiasi. Aveva studiato la fisiologia dell'attrazione sessuale e lui non mostrava quasi nessuno dei segni, anche dopo aver passato diversi minuti a fissare calvamente il suo riflesso nudo.

Lei arrossì. L'esperienza si classificò inequivocabilmente come il momento più imbarazzante della sua vita.

Allora, di cosa si trattava? Perché i baci e i tocchi? Se era tutto per provocarla e farla arrabbiare, la domanda del perché era ancora in piedi.

Perché voleva provocarla? Cosa spingeva le varie tattiche che stava impiegando?

All'inizio si aspettava chiaramente che lei fosse così piena di odio per lui da non poterlo trattenere. Poi, quando l'aveva sbaciucchiata in modo aggressivo per rompere i suoi scudi di occlumanzia, sembrava pensare di poterla usare per farla consumare troppo dalle emozioni per pensare chiaramente. Anche il modo in cui l'aveva valutata allo specchio era chiaramente inteso a pungere.

Voleva che lei lo odiasse.

Ma quando si era reso conto che lei era un occlumanete, aveva apparentemente deciso di cambiare di nuovo tattica. Aveva finalmente capito perché non poteva provocarla facilmente, e si era adattato ancora una volta.

Ma adattato a cosa? Qual era lo scopo?

Non riusciva a capirlo.

Hermione mise tutte le foglie secche di dittany dentro un grande pestello, e cominciò a macinarle in polvere.

"Mione?" Charlie fece capolino nel suo armadio delle pozioni.

"Sì?"

"Piton è passato prima a cercarti".

"Oh. Ha detto perché?"

"Aveva una nuova ricetta per te, credo. L'ha data a Poppy. Per guarire una nuova maledizione che ha contribuito a inventare".

L'espressione di Charlie era contorta dalla rabbia. Molti dei membri dell'Ordine incolpavano Severus per ogni maledizione sviluppata nella divisione delle maledizioni di Voldemort. Pensavano che se Severus fosse stato davvero dalla parte dell'Ordine, avrebbe trovato un modo per sabotare l'intera faccenda.

Hermione sgranò gli occhi.

"Sai che se non ci fosse lui, perderemmo altre decine di persone prima di capire le controcure. Le sue informazioni sono vitali per darmi il tempo di prepararmi".

"Sì, e quanti dei nostri credi che abbia ucciso per ottenere quelle informazioni? Quella è la nostra gente su cui sta facendo esperimenti per creare gli incantesimi. Sta uccidendo persone, ma va bene perché ci sta mandando informazioni sulle controcure. Funziona davvero così?"

Hermione si fermò dal suo macinare dittature.

"È una spia, Charlie. Questo è il genere di cose che devono fare per mantenere la loro copertura. Se saltasse per salvare un gruppo di prigionieri o cercasse di sabotare il posto, Voldemort ne creerebbe semplicemente uno nuovo e noi perderemmo il servizio. La perdita non sarebbe mai ripagata alla lunga".

"Così dici tu" disse Charlie, le labbra sottili e gli occhi duri, si voltò e si allontanò.

Hermione macinò la sostanza per qualche altro minuto prima di incanalarla in un barattolo.

Severus doveva aver sviluppato una pozione per guarire dalla maledizione dell'acido. Sperava che fosse diversa da quella a cui stava lavorando quando si era fermata a Spinner's End.

Non aveva veleno di acromantula. Per comprare dai farmacisti era necessario un documento d'identità rilasciato dal Ministero. Avrebbe dovuto cercare di trovare una fonte al mercato nero; probabilmente sarebbe costato diverse centinaia di galloni. L'Ordine era a corto di fondi.

I Goblin avevano preso una posizione neutrale nella guerra, ma mentre la Gringotts rimaneva aperta all'Ordine, entrare nella banca per i soldi senza essere arrestati era una sfida. Per non parlare del fatto che essere nato Babbano era un reato imprigionabile.

La maggior parte dei membri della Resistenza erano disoccupati, per sangue o per associazione.

Era una fortuna che Harry avesse un grande caveau, perché altrimenti sarebbero probabilmente morti di fame.

Se la pozione richiedeva il veleno di acromantula... beh, si sperava che Severus fosse in grado di darle qualche goccia. In caso contrario, dubitava che l'Ordine avrebbe messo in conto di comprarne, a meno che la maledizione non fosse usata costantemente.

Incrociò le dita e andò a cercare Poppy.

Il reparto dell'ospedale era di nuovo affollato.

Il salvataggio alla prigione era riuscito, ma molti dei prigionieri avevano ferite da tortura o erano malnutriti. C'era stato uno scontro a fuoco durante la fuga, ed erano state usate alcune maledizioni brutali.

Quelli con ferite minori erano stati mandati in alcuni degli altri rifugi, ma Grimmauld Place teneva le ferite più complesse e difficili da curare per Hermione e Poppy.

Poppy era in bilico sul letto di Rolanda Hooch. Una piccola incisione da puntura di spillo nella trachea di Hooch continuava a riapparire e a crescere lentamente nonostante tutti i loro sforzi per guarirla. Chiunque fosse di turno nel reparto ospedaliero doveva tenere un timer di due minuti in un ciclo costante per monitorarla.

"Qualche cambiamento?" Chiese Hermione, chinandosi a esaminare la ferita accanto a Poppy.

"Oh, Hermione, sei tornata" disse Poppy con voce triste. "Severus è venuto a darci un'occhiata. Ha detto che non è uno dei nuovi di Voldemort. Quindi è probabile che sia una maledizione mal lanciata".

Hermione sospirò di sollievo prima che un'acuta ondata di senso di colpa la colpisse. Se si trattava di un incantesimo sbagliato, era improbabile che lo incontrassero di nuovo. Ma significava anche che probabilmente non avrebbero potuto guarire Rolanda. Hermione aveva provato senza successo a decostruire la ferita con l'analisi degli incantesimi, cercando di disfarla. La struttura era così maciullata e incoerente che era impossibile da neutralizzare.

"Per quanto tempo ancora pensi che gli incantesimi di guarigione funzioneranno?" Pomfrey chiese a bassa voce, fissando tristemente la sua collega di lunga data.

Hermione calcolò mentalmente il tempo che era passato da quando Madam Hooch era stata portata qui. Era una conoscenza oscura, ma alla fine gli incantesimi di guarigione cessavano di funzionare se usati con troppa frequenza. Persino la magia non poteva costringere un corpo a continuare a ripararsi oltre un certo punto.

"Se continuiamo a curarla ogni due minuti, probabilmente gli incantesimi continueranno a funzionare per altre venti ore" le disse Hermione con dolcezza.

Poppy annuì e rimboccò delicatamente le coperte attorno al corpo di Rolanda.

"Severus ha lasciato una nuova ricetta per te" disse a Hermione. "Ha detto che dovresti preparare un flacone".

Poppy si mise in tasca e ritirò un piccolo rotolo di pergamena e una fiala.

Hermione sollevò la fiala alla luce.

Due gocce di veleno di Acromantula. Probabilmente valevano più di cinquanta galeoni.

Non poteva permettersi di fare errori. Si infilò la fiala in tasca e srotolò la ricetta per vedere cosa sarebbe servito per preparare.

Aveva tutti gli ingredienti. Tranne l'ambrosia, che doveva raccogliere sotto la luna piena. Calcolò il prossimo ciclo lunare. Avrebbe dovuto aspettare una settimana prima di avere tutto ciò che le serviva per fare un'infornata.

Se la maledizione era così grave come Severus aveva indicato, avrebbe dovuto sperare che non ci fossero scontri prima della luna piena. Il che era probabilmente una teoria assurda.

Alla fine della ricetta, Severus aveva incluso il controincantesimo per la maledizione dell'acido nella sua calligrafia appuntita. Lei lo esaminò. Era semplice, come aveva detto lui.

Hermione copiò la contro maledizione su un nuovo foglio di pergamena. Una ferita con l'acido doveva essere contrastata immediatamente. Aspettare qualche secondo in più per chiamare un guaritore o far apparire il ferito poteva aggiungere giorni al recupero. La controcura era abbastanza semplice; ogni membro della Resistenza poteva impararla.

Scrisse una breve nota di spiegazione, e con un colpo di bacchetta la piegò in un aeroplano di carta e la mandò a sfrecciare attraverso la casa per trovare Harry.

"Potresti fare il tuo turno prima?" Disse Poppy.

Hermione alzò lo sguardo e si accorse che Poppy aveva lo sguardo grigio dal dolore.

"Certo" disse Hermione in fretta.

"Voglio scrivere a Filius, Pomona e Minerva. Potrebbero venire a salutarmi" disse Poppy, con le spalle cadenti. "Le note su quello che ho fatto sono tutte nel diario di bordo, e ho appena richiuso l'incisione. Quindi ora puoi iniziare a contare i due minuti".

Hermione guardò Poppy Pomfrey mentre usciva con passi lenti e pesanti dal reparto ospedaliero.

Hermione si avvicinò e diede un'occhiata al diario di bordo. Non c'erano sorprese. Camminò tranquillamente da un letto all'altro. Tutti dormivano ancora, e ad alcuni era stato somministrato il distillato di morte vivente. Era un metodo per tenerli in vita mentre alcune pozioni a lenta preparazione venivano preparate per curarli. Fece una diagnosi precauzionale su ogni corpo, e fece una lista di controllo mentale delle pozioni di cui doveva occuparsi. Doveva inviare le prime dosi di pozione di aconito a tutti i licantropi dell'Ordine.

Era una giornata tranquilla nel reparto dell'ospedale. A parte il costante rifacimento dell'incantesimo di guarigione su Madam Hooch, la maggior parte delle altre ferite richiedeva semplicemente un'attenta supervisione e tempo.

Hermione sedeva e speculava su come sarebbe potuto essere Malfoy durante il loro prossimo incontro.

Il fatto che fosse anche un occlumens naturale era problematico, per dirla nel più blando dei termini.

Significava che il suo controllo era profondo. Cercare di trovare il modo di entrare e renderlo fedele sarebbe stato quasi impossibile se lui fosse stato in grado di spazzare via e contenere qualsiasi effetto che lei aveva su di lui.

Se voleva avere qualche possibilità di successo, avrebbe dovuto essere lenta e insidiosa. Scavarsi così a fondo nella sua psiche che lui non potesse trascinarla o filtrarla. Trovare un modo per entrare nel suo cuore. L'unico posto che nessuna quantità di occlumanzia avrebbe potuto bloccare o sequestrare.

Rabbrividì leggermente.

Non si era mai sentita crudele prima. Fredda. Insensibile. Le avevano detto queste cose, e credeva che potessero essere vere. Ma crudele era un limite che si era sempre considerata al di sopra. Ma quello che stava contemplando era probabilmente una delle cose più crudeli che potesse concepire.

Schiacciò l'esitazione.

Era lui che l'aveva richiesta.

Ora e dopo la guerra.

Aveva tutto il diritto di assicurarsi che lui pagasse il prezzo pieno delle sue richieste. Se non la voleva, non avrebbe dovuto chiederla.

Si fece forza e prese un libro dalla borsa.


	30. Flashback 5

**Aprile 2002**

Il martedì seguente, Malfoy si comportò più o meno come la settimana precedente.

Le insegnò l'occlumanzia, facendole praticare le forme e le tecniche. Non la fece soffrire. Le disse a malapena una parola. La toccò solo una volta, per inclinarle la testa più indietro e stabilire un contatto visivo. E poi - mentre lui era nella sua mente - lei poteva sentire la sua mano ancora appoggiata sul suo collo, il pollice contro la sua gola.

Non aveva bisogno di toccarla. Lei lo sapeva. Poteva facilmente eseguire la legilimenzia su di lei da diversi metri di distanza.

Non ha frugato. Non frugò nei ricordi in cui lei apertamente non lo voleva. Le lasciò semplicemente usare la sua presenza come una specie di manichino per imparare le manovre mentali evasive.

Quando lui si ritirò, lei lo fissò con curiosità.

"Dove l'hai imparato? Presumo che tua zia non abbia usato questa tecnica".

"Non l'ha fatto". I suoi denti si digrignarono leggermente mentre lo diceva. "L'ho letto in un libro. Il Malfoy Manor ha una grande biblioteca. Non funzionerebbe con la maggior parte delle persone, solo con altri occlumens naturali. Anche se chiunque può potenzialmente imparare l'occlumansia o la legilimenzia in una certa misura, è sempre o doloroso o così sottile da non sentire quasi nulla".

Lui la guardò e aggiunse con un sorrisetto "Si può dire che sto facendo esperimenti su di te".

Hermione sgranò gli occhi.

"Anche il libro richiedeva un contatto fisico?" disse con voce dolce, guardando la mano di lui con attenzione.

Si pentì immediatamente di averlo detto.

La mano di lui si tese leggermente, quanto bastava per passare dal riposare al tenere. I suoi occhi si scurirono mentre le sue iridi si allargavano progressivamente.

"No. Questo è solo perché posso".

Lui sorrise mentre la tirava in avanti e immergeva la testa per baciarla.

Era un bacio freddo. Le sue labbra premute contro le sue non erano vogliose o appassionate.

Era semplicemente un promemoria.

Che poteva.

Che si stava trattenendo. Che, se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto pretendere da lei qualsiasi cosa desiderasse e lei aveva già acconsentito a dargliela.

Hermione non rispose al bacio. Lasciò semplicemente che le sue labbra fredde incontrassero le sue senza opporre resistenza finché lui non si allontanò di nuovo.

"Hai qualche informazione questa settimana?" chiese lei mentre la mano di lui scivolava via da lei e lui faceva un passo indietro.

Lui estrasse una pergamena dalla sua veste e gliela porse. 

"Analisi degli incantesimi e informazioni sulle controcure per nuove maledizioni dalla divisione di sviluppo delle maledizioni del Signore Oscuro" disse. "C'è una nuova combinazione che viene insegnata al momento".

Hermione fece scorrere la pergamena e diede un'occhiata alle informazioni elencate. Severus aveva già dato all'Ordine tutti i dettagli sulle maledizioni, ma Malfoy non poteva saperlo. Il fatto che gli fosse venuto in mente era un segno di quanto fosse capace di essere utile e propositivo. Se avessero perso Severus, Malfoy era in grado di fornire entrambi i tipi di informazioni. 

Una spia eccellente.

"Questa è un'informazione preziosa" disse, impacchettandola con cura nella sua cartella.

Lui scrollò le spalle.

"No, davvero. Questo salverà delle vite. Non ho nemmeno pensato di chiederlo. Che tu l'abbia fatto... non so come ringraziarti abbastanza".

Malfoy sembrò vagamente a disagio per la gratitudine.

"Come vuoi. Era un'informazione ovvia da fornire. Il tasso di mortalità della tua Resistenza sta diventando notevole".

Hermione sentì il sangue defluire dal suo volto, e lui la fissò. "Per quanto tempo pensi che possiate continuare a combattere?" 

Le si strinse la gola. "Per tutto il tempo necessario, o finché non sarà rimasto nessuno. Non c'è un piano B, Malfoy. Non c'è resa per noi".

Lui annuì. "Buono a sapersi".

Poi fece una pausa come se ricordasse bruscamente qualcosa. "C'è un rifugio che coinvolge un sacco di bambini su a Caithness?"

Hermione sbottò. "Perché... perché me lo chiedi?"

Il suo volto si fece duro. "È stato notato. Probabilmente qualcuno sarà mandato a indagare entro la fine della settimana. Non permettere che trovino qualcosa".

Hermione annuì bruscamente. "Devo andare" disse, precipitandosi verso la porta.

Evocò un patronus corporeo per pura forza di volontà. Erano diventati una lotta per lei da quando aveva obliato i suoi genitori. Le ci erano voluti diversi anni per riacquistare l'abilità, e non avevano mai riacquistato completamente la luminescenza argentea che avevano avuto durante il quinto anno. 

"Trova Minerva McGonagall" disse. "Dille di preparare l'evacuazione".

Mentre la lontra sgattaiolava via, ne lanciò un'altra. L'elegante creatura traslucida si alzò sulle zampe posteriori e la fissò.

"Vai a cercare Kingsley Shacklebolt. Digli che abbiamo bisogno di un nuovo rifugio per Caithness".

Poi apparve per trovare Moody.

Il processo di evacuazione dei bambini fu lento e arduo. Tutti loro non erano in grado di apparire da soli, il che significava che tutti i membri della Resistenza disponibili e facilmente contattabili dovevano essere mobilitati per portarli in salvo tramite manico di scopa, ripetute apparizioni laterali o sul dorso degli strali. La creazione di portkey richiedeva troppo tempo. Nessuna delle case sicure poteva rischiare di avere una connessione per la polvere.

Il luogo appartato era stato una scelta strategica. La speranza era che passasse inosservata a Voldemort, nonostante la presenza di molti bambini strani in una città così piccola. In retrospettiva, fu una pura fortuna che ci fossero riusciti per così tanto tempo. C'erano poche buone opzioni per cercare di rialloggiare così tanti bambini in una tale varietà di età.

Non avevano un rifugio di riserva per così tanti. I bambini dovevano essere divisi in decine di rifugi. Trasportarli in piccoli gruppi in altre parti del Regno Unito e poi risistemarli, ampliando le stanze e trasfigurando nuovi letti.

Hermione fece tre viaggi. Dopo essere tornata dall'ultimo, si accasciò contro un muro per la stanchezza. Aveva fatto apparire diversi bambini piccoli fino all'Irlanda del Nord. Loro avevano vomitato, e urlato, e singhiozzato ad ogni apparizione progressiva. Era stata costretta a fermarsi e a consolarli fino a quando non sarebbero stati abbastanza fermi da permetterle di apparire di nuovo in modo sicuro senza colpire nessuno.

Minerva apparve e si fermò davanti a Hermione, con un'espressione combattuta.

"Le tue informazioni?" Chiese Minerva a bassa voce.

Hermione annuì: "Moody dirà a chiunque glielo chieda che ne è venuto a conoscenza mentre interrogava uno scassinatore".

Minerva fece un brusco cenno di riconoscimento e strinse le labbra, fissando Hermione per alcuni secondi.

"Sei una brava ragazza; spero che nessuno lo metta mai in dubbio. Stai... bene?"

"Non mi ha fatto niente". Era tutta la rassicurazione che Hermione poteva dare.

Qualcosa si ritorse nell'espressione di Minerva. Annuì bruscamente e poi si allontanò per aiutare a togliere le protezioni e a rimpicciolire i mobili.

Hermione guardò l'ora. C'era la luna piena, quella notte, e lei aveva bisogno di fluxweed.

Si alzò e uscì dalla villa fino a raggiungere il bordo delle barriere anti-apparizione. Poi iniziò la serie di balzi per tornare verso Londra.

Si fermò in un grande campo dove spesso iniziava a foraggiare vicino alla Foresta di Dean. Tenendo fuori la bacchetta, lanciò un incantesimo "puntami" e lo seguì alla ricerca della pianta infestante.

La luce brillante della luna gettava il mare d'erba in ombre nette. Gli alberi raggruppati nelle vicinanze si alzavano come una tenda nera contro il luminoso cielo notturno. Mentre Hermione scivolava lungo un piccolo pendio, una folata di vento si spostò attraverso il campo, increspando l'erba in modo che sussurrasse dolcemente. Mentre il suono scorrevole e mutevole svaniva, un basso ululato emerse dagli alberi sottovento a Hermione. 

Lei si bloccò.

Un lupo mannaro.

Non c'erano mai stati lupi mannari nella zona. Era stata così stanca e distratta che non aveva nemmeno pensato a prendere precauzioni.

Poi emerse un altro ululato. Più lontano. Alla sua destra.

E un altro ululato.

C'era un branco di lupi mannari nella foresta di Dean.

Stava quasi per apparire, ma si fermò, esitando. Le serviva l'ambrosia. Se non l'avesse avuta quella notte, non sarebbe stata in grado di averne fino al mese successivo. Doveva fare la pozione. Severus non offriva consigli o non si prendeva il tempo di inventare pozioni a meno che non fosse urgente.

Si precipitò giù per la collina nella direzione indicata dall'incantesimo di localizzazione.

Un altro ululato. Più vicino.

Tirò fuori dalla tasca il coltello d'argento e cominciò ad affettare sezioni di fluxweed il più velocemente possibile senza alterarne la potenza. Non ce n'era abbastanza.

Rifece l'incantesimo di localizzazione e corse nella direzione in cui la bacchetta l'aveva mandata. Mentre lo faceva, alzò lo sguardo e vide l'ombra appuntita e allungata di un lupo mannaro che camminava lungo il pendio verso di lei.

Sbandò e quasi cadde mentre raggiungeva un punto con diversi fluxweed e li abbatteva in pochi secondi.

Il lupo mannaro era a meno di dodici piedi e si accovacciava in un affondo quando finalmente girò sul tallone e apparve nel posto più vicino che le venne in mente. 

Hermione riapparve sui gradini della baracca imprendibile di Malfoy. Ansimando per l'aria, si lasciò cadere sull'ultimo gradino e si sedette ansimando mentre cercava di recuperare il fiato.

Si appoggiò alla porta e chiuse gli occhi mentre il suo cuore continuava a battere violentemente.

Era terribilmente fuori forma. Non riusciva a credere a quanto velocemente si fosse stancata dalla corsa. L'esofago le bruciava, e c'era un dolore acuto e lancinante nei polmoni ogni volta che inspirava.

A parte il camminare per la campagna in cerca di ingredienti per le pozioni, Hermione non si impegnava in nessuna attività fisicamente faticosa. Dopo essere stata allontanata dal combattimento, non aveva avuto il tempo di esercitarsi o di fare pratica e nemmeno di preoccuparsi della sua resistenza fisica.

Merlino, si sentì inutile. Se si fosse trovata di nuovo su un campo di battaglia, probabilmente sarebbe stata uccisa in pochi secondi. 

Il suo respiro si era stabilizzato, ma rimase sul posto per un altro minuto, mentre cercava di far rallentare il suo battito cardiaco.

La porta dietro di lei si aprì bruscamente, e lei cadde all'indietro nella baracca.

La testa sbatté contro il legno e le stelle le balenarono davanti agli occhi mentre scopriva Malfoy che la fissava, infuriato.

"Cazzo, Granger, che stai facendo?"

"Malfoy?" disse lei, fissandolo con aria confusa. "Cosa ci fai qui?"

"Cosa ci faccio qui?" Lui ringhiò. "Hai attivato le protezioni. Ho pensato che avessi bisogno di me per qualcosa". 

"Oh" disse Hermione, il calore che le macchiava le guance. "Non mi ero resa conto che il reparto dei monitor si estendesse oltre la stanza. Non volevo disturbarti". 

Si girò e si alzò in piedi.

Malfoy la guardò su e giù.

"Cosa stavi facendo?" 

"Avevo bisogno di fluxweed raccolti sotto la luna piena" disse lei, scoprendo che stava ancora ansimando leggermente. "E c'erano i lupi mannari. Non potevo aspettare il mese prossimo. Così sono dovuta scappare e provare a raccogliere man mano. Ma non sono più molto in forma. Mi è venuto il fiatone. Questo era il posto più vicino a cui appartarsi. Quindi stavo cercando di riprendere fiato".

"Dove stavi prendendo la fluxweed?" Il suo tono era tagliente.

Lei fece un gesto sopra la spalla. "C'è un campo qui vicino, nella foresta di Dean. È uno dei posti dove vado di solito a trovare gli ingredienti per le pozioni".

"Di solito..." 

Ci fu una pausa. 

"Tu vaghi per la campagna di notte. Raccogliendo provviste?" La sua espressione era diventata gelida.

"Sì." Hermione annuì, fissandolo. "Te ne ho parlato".

"No... Hai detto che ti procuravi gli ingredienti delle pozioni. Ho pensato che significasse che avevi un fornitore". La sua espressione si stava facendo dura e i suoi occhi erano accusatori, come se lei gli avesse mentito.

Hermione lo fissò con incredulità. "Sono una terrorista. Costa una piccola fortuna comprare gli ingredienti delle pozioni al mercato nero. Non ho intenzione di sprecare il mio budget quando posso ottenerli gratis e con una qualità migliore facendo il lavoro da sola".

"Quindi ti aggiri per le campagne della Gran Bretagna Magica, di notte, per raccogliere ingredienti per pozioni? Da sola?" 

"Ovviamente" disse Hermione, annusando. "Ecco perché ci incontriamo il martedì mattina dopo che ho finito".

Ci fu un lungo silenzio.

"Non puoi." Lo annunciò con un tono definitivo. "Ti fermerai. Resterai dentro qualunque triste casetta di sicurezza in cui ti tengono a guarire, e non andrai più a foraggiare".

Hermione lo fissò indignata per alcuni secondi stupiti. "Non lo farò di certo! Tu non controlli quello che faccio".

La sua espressione si indurì, un luccichio predatorio apparve nei suoi occhi. "Lo faccio, in realtà. Hai dimenticato? Io ti possiedo. Se ti dico di sederti in questa stanza e fissare il muro fino alla prossima settimana, hai dato la tua parola che lo farai".

Hermione sentì la rabbia sbocciare in lei. "No, non lo farei. Perché hai dato la tua parola di non interferire con il mio lavoro nell'Ordine. Foraggiare fa parte del mio lavoro. Non è negoziabile. Se vuoi controllare tutto quello che faccio, dovrai aspettare la nostra vittoria. Anche tu hai dato la tua parola".

Malfoy rimase a fissarla, i suoi occhi calcolatori. Poi cambiò bruscamente argomento. "Allora, hai seminato i lupi mannari?"

Lei arrossì.

"No. Cioè, non erano molto vicini fino alla fine. Ho corso solo un centinaio di metri al massimo".

"E stai ancora ansimando per questo?" disse lui scetticamente.

"Non faccio nessun lavoro sul campo, a parte il foraggiamento. Non c'è molto bisogno di lavorare sulla mia capacità di resistenza" disse lei, tirandosi su sulla difensiva.

La bocca di Malfoy si spalancò improvvisamente; la chiuse di scatto e si passò una mano sugli occhi per alcuni secondi, come se cercasse di ricomporsi. Poi allontanò la mano e la fissò. 

"Quando è stata esattamente l'ultima volta che qualcuno ti ha allenato? Immagino che ti eserciti nel duello di base, visto che sei così importante che non ti lasciano più combattere. Di sicuro, visto che ti lasciano uscire da sola nel cuore della notte, la tua difesa non deve essere secondo a nessuno".

Hermione abbassò gli occhi e si agitò con la cinghia della cartella. "Sono molto occupata. Parte del motivo per cui mi hanno tolto dal combattimento è che ci sono molte altre cose per cui c'è bisogno di me". 

"Quanto tempo è passato, Granger?" La sua voce era dura. 

Lei diede un'occhiata alla stanza. Quello stupido posto non aveva nemmeno qualcosa che lei potesse fingere di guardare. Si concentrò su un nodo nelle assi del pavimento.

"Sono... probabilmente due anni e mezzo" disse a bassa voce.

Lui lasciò cadere il viso nella mano e rimase in silenzio, come se non potesse nemmeno sopportare di guardarla.

Hermione sgranò gli occhi. 

"Be', allora me ne vado" disse alla lunga con voce frizzante. "Scusa se ti ho disturbato. Non succederà più".

"Ti addestro io" disse Malfoy bruscamente, raddrizzandosi e fissandola con lo sguardo.

"Cosa?" Lei lo fissò confusa.

"Ti addestrerò" disse lui lentamente. "Visto che farti smettere, a quanto pare, non è un'opzione. Non sprecherò il mio tempo a trattare con un nuovo contatto nell'Ordine perché non sei abbastanza intelligente da rimanere in condizione di combattere. Dato il modo in cui combattono tutti, sono sicuro che chiunque altro io abbia sarebbe una merda in occlumanzia e probabilmente alla fine verrebbe catturato in una scaramuccia". 

Be', l'istinto di autoconservazione dei Serpeverde Malfoy era certamente ancora forte. Hermione sospirò con irritazione.

"Non è necessario. Non combatto. Raramente ci sono problemi quando raccolgo il provviste. Non dovresti preoccuparti di essere disturbato dalla perdita del tuo prezioso premio di guerra".

"Davvero?" disse lui, la sua voce ariosa mentre faceva un passo verso di lei. "Non vuoi? Perché tra poco finirai di imparare l'occlumanzia. Pensavo che preferiresti riempire il tuo tempo con la pratica del duello piuttosto che con alcune delle altre attività a cui potrei pretendere che tu partecipi".

Hermione lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

Dubitava che lui avesse intenzione di portare a termine la sua minaccia sottilmente velata, dato che non aveva mostrato alcuna particolare inclinazione. Se voleva insegnarle a duellare, non c'era nulla di male. Lei certamente lo avrebbe preferito. Aveva bisogno di continuare a passare del tempo con lui. Non sarebbe stata in grado di portare a termine la sua missione se non avessero passato del tempo insieme.

"Va bene", scattò lei, la sua espressione che si contorceva in una leggera derisione.

"Sembri così amareggiata", la sua espressione era viziosa di scherno. " Si direbbe che ho appena preteso che tu mi scopassi piuttosto che non farlo. Delusa?"

"Solo nei tuoi sogni", disse lei, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia.

"Ogni notte."

Lei roteò gli occhi.

"Compri tutte le tue compagnie?" disse, la sua voce dolce e la sua espressione condiscendente. Lui non batté nemmeno le palpebre.

"Mi piace la professionalità", disse blandamente, fissando il soffitto come se stesse recitando un ritornello. "Linee chiare. Nessun dramma. Non sono obbligato a fingere che mi interessi".

Sogghignò all'ultima parola, come se preoccuparsi fosse il concetto più offensivo conosciuto dall'uomo.

"Naturalmente. Molto da te".

"Abbastanza", concordò lui con un sorriso sottile.

Ci fu un silenzio. Hermione voleva dirgli che era vile, ma era certa che lui lo sapesse già. Si sentiva stanca e questo le faceva venire voglia di essere crudele.

"Parli con loro e piangi, raccontando quanto sia triste e solitaria la tua vita? O ti limiti a piegarle senza dire una parola?" chiese, la sua voce che si inclinava per la provocazione.

I suoi occhi lampeggiarono.

"Vuoi che te lo mostri?" La sua voce era tagliente e fredda come una scheggia di ghiaccio.

L'incontro ravvicinato di Hermione con i lupi mannari aveva ancora l'adrenalina a mille. Era abituata al forte stress del reparto ospedaliero, ma era sempre la vita di qualcun altro. Si sentiva eccitata dalla scarica di adrenalina per aver sfiorato la morte. Capì Harry all'improvviso. Si sentiva come se potesse fare qualsiasi cosa. 

Un pensiero improvviso le venne alla minaccia di Malfoy.

Lo fissò, alzando il mento.

"Non lo farai".

Il suo sguardo si fece crudele, ma prima che lui potesse rispondere lei continuò. "Sarebbe troppo realistico per te. Farlo con qualcuno che conosci. Qualcuno che vedresti di nuovo. Incasinerebbe quelle linee chiare". 

"Mi stai mettendo alla prova, Granger?" La sua voce era bassa e carezzevole.

Lei lo fissò.

"Suppongo di sì" disse lei freddamente, ma il suo cuore cominciava a battere all'idea di quello che aveva appena fatto.

Lui si chinò, gli occhi duri, finché il suo viso non fu a pochi centimetri da quello di lei.

"Spogliati".

Hermione non vacillò e nemmeno lui, così lui si avvicinò lentamente finché lei non indietreggiò. Lui incombeva su di lei. I suoi occhi brillavano.

"Ti sta uccidendo, vero? Mi chiedo. Ti aspettavi che ti facessi questo subito. Quindi aspettare, cercare di indovinare quando potrei farlo, ti dà più fastidio del pensiero di dovermi effettivamente scopare".

Sogghignò. "Bene, hai la mia attenzione. Spogliati".

Hermione lo fissò, sentendo il suo viso diventare caldo anche se il resto del suo corpo diventava sempre più freddo.

"Non mi vuoi nemmeno. Perché mi hai inclusa nelle tue richieste? A che scopo?" chiese. La sua voce era arrabbiata e confusa. 

Lui sorrise. "Hai ragione. Non ti voglio".

Non avrebbe dovuto far male sentirglielo dire, ma in qualche modo lo fece. Specialmente insieme alla beffa vendicativa nella sua espressione mentre la fissava. 

"Tuttavia, possederti non diventerà mai obsoleto. Ora e dopo la guerra. Non vedo l'ora di vedere quanto amaramente posso farti rimpiangere queste parole. Quindi, spogliati". La sua voce si è abbassata. "O vuoi che lo faccia io per te?" 

Le mani di Hermione salirono fino al colletto della camicia e lo afferrò per difendersi. Era terrorizzata e infuriata al punto che pensava che avrebbe potuto mettersi a piangere. Lui la possedeva. Lei aveva accettato. Le tremava la mascella e le mani cominciarono a tremare.

"Il potere ti eccita, vero?" La sua voce tremava di rabbia mentre si costringeva a slacciare il primo bottone della camicia. "Fare del male a qualcuno che non può - o non vuole - reagire. Usare ciò che sta a cuore alle persone per torturarle e ingabbiarle, e costringerle a fare delle cose. Sei proprio come Voldemort".

La malizia nell'espressione di Malfoy svanì bruscamente e impallidì. Il controllo della sua rabbia scomparve improvvisamente e l'oscurità e la magia si riversarono da lui a ondate, riempiendo e contorcendosi nell'aria. 

La furia glaciale che apparve nella sua espressione era sconcertante. I suoi occhi divennero neri, le sue labbra si arricciarono in un ringhio e continuò a diventare sempre più pallido mentre la fissava. 

Gli occhi di Hermione si spalancarono per il terrore e lei si ritrasse, facendosi forza.

C'era una marea di furia che si alzava intorno a lui.

"Vattene!", scattò lui.

Lei lo fissò, immobile. Come un animale pietrificato dalla paura.

Lui ringhiò di rabbia. Improvvisamente la porta della baracca si aprì così violentemente che i cardini si spezzarono e precipitarono sul pavimento.

"FUORI!" ruggì.

Hermione non ebbe bisogno di altri inviti. Si precipitò verso la porta e apparve nell'istante in cui si sentì libera dalle protezioni.

Quando superò la porta di Grimmauld Place, crollò sul pavimento dell'atrio, tremando di terrore.

Stupida. Stupida. Stupida. Si rimproverò, cercando di costringersi a respirare. Le sembrava di avere un attacco di panico. 

Non riusciva a capire cosa l'avesse spinta a cercare di provocarlo. Se non fosse stata notte fonda, avrebbe sbattuto la testa sul pavimento per la frustrazione della sua idiozia.

Dopo tutte le innumerevoli volte che aveva rimproverato Harry, avvertendolo delle conseguenze della sua stupida ricerca del brivido; avrebbe potuto farlo picchiare.

Era un'idiota.

Premette la mano sul cuore che batteva e lasciò cadere il viso nell'incavo del gomito. Piagnucolò sommessamente.

_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus._

Solo che non aveva fatto il solletico a un drago addormentato. Sembrava che le sue azioni fossero state più simili a un valzer e a un pugno in testa con una mazza da baseball.

Avevano bisogno di Malfoy. Avevano disperatamente bisogno di lui, e un po' di adrenalina le fece perdere la testa.

Aveva ragione, non riusciva a gestire la paura. La costante anticipazione. Esaurire se stessa chiedendosi cosa volesse lui. Cosa avesse intenzione di farle. La stava mangiando viva.

Se lui aveva intenzione di farle del male o di scoparla, lei voleva solo saperlo e farglielo fare.

Andare da lui ogni settimana, incerta su cosa avrebbe potuto farle dopo.

La stava facendo a pezzi.

Si morse il labbro mentre si rannicchiò contro la porta. Cercò di non scoppiare in lacrime quando la scarica di norepinefrina perse la sua presa su di lei, e si ritrovò bruscamente abbassata. Era inondata di orrore e disperazione. 

Si seppellì il viso tra le mani e singhiozzò sommessamente.

La sua ansia era probabilmente appena costata la guerra all'Ordine. O almeno innumerevoli vite.

Doveva trovare un modo per rimediare. 

Avvolse le braccia intorno a sé, e cercò di calmarsi e di pensare.

Respira. Respira. Respira.

Quando finalmente il suo petto smise di balbettare, si alzò e spazzolò via le lacrime.

Si diresse verso l'armadio delle scorte di pozioni, ripose il fluxweed e passò diversi minuti cercando di organizzare i suoi pensieri e di costringere le sue mani a smettere di tremare.

Proseguì verso la sua stanza.

La porta era socchiusa. Il che era strano, perché sia lei che Ginny erano generalmente meticolose nel tenere la porta chiusa a chiave. Grimmauld Place non era ampiamente accessibile alla Resistenza, ma di tanto in tanto c'erano individui ficcanaso con poco rispetto per la privacy o i beni personali.

Hermione sbirciò dentro e poi saltò indietro per la sorpresa.

Ginny e Harry erano seminudi e, se non lo erano già, sembravano a pochi secondi dallo scopare. 

Hermione lanciò un rapido incantesimo per la privacy sulla porta e si allontanò in fretta. Sul pianerottolo della scala si fermò ed esitò. Le stanze di Grimmauld erano stipate in quel momento. Un certo numero di bambini più grandi di Caithness era stato portato lì.

Il salotto al piano di sotto era attualmente occupato da tutti gli insonni. Non erano rimasti molti posti per dormire.

Era così stanca. Il suo attacco di pianto la fece sentire internamente vuota.

Si infilò in una poltrona alla finestra e cercò di addormentarsi, ma la sua mente non si calmava. Continuava a rivedere la sua conversazione con Malfoy. Agitandosi per la pozione che doveva preparare. Riviveva il momento in cui tutta la rabbia si era riversata su Malfoy e lui le aveva ruggito contro.

Non le aveva fatto del male.

Aveva avuto tutte le opportunità e una furia più che sufficiente, ma l'aveva trattenuta e l'aveva invece allontanata.

Un Mangiamorte assassino con una sorta di codice morale. Un ossimoro, se mai ce ne fosse stato uno.

Doveva essere collegato al suo motivo per aiutare l'Ordine.

Che cosa voleva?

L'aggravava profondamente il fatto che non riusciva a capirlo. 

Dopo essersi agitata sul sedile della finestra per mezz'ora, si alzò a sedere con un sospiro. Non voleva provare a preparare la pozione di Severus finché non si fosse riposata. Si arrampicò e andò al piano più alto della casa. Lì c'era una sala prove.

Guardò dentro e la trovò vuota.

Si diresse verso il centro della stanza e, tirando fuori la bacchetta, cominciò a farsi strada attraverso alcune pose di duello.

Quando era tornata dal suo addestramento da guaritrice in Europa, aveva partecipato solo a due piccole schermaglie prima che l'Ordine decidesse di allontanarla definitivamente dal combattimento. Dopo gli anni di assenza si era arrugginita, ed era molto meno abile nel duellare di chiunque altro nella sua fascia d'età. Gli altri DA erano veloci e lanciavano incantesimi potenti, schivando e tessendo mantenendo un'eccellente precisione anche a distanza. 

La guarigione era delicata. Quasi sempre richiedeva di trattenersi. Un lavoro ravvicinato con attenzione ai piccoli dettagli. 

Provare a duellare di nuovo era una tale inversione della tecnica che era stata terribile.

Ron e Harry dedicarono un bel po' di tempo a cercare di aiutarla a recuperare, ma prima che lei ci riuscisse, Kingsley consigliò di ritirarla completamente dal combattimento. Nessuno fece nemmeno un mormorio di disaccordo.

Hermione capiva la logica, ma anni dopo la decisione le faceva ancora male. Si era sentita come se avesse fallito in qualche modo e fosse stata allontanata da tutti gli altri.

Il DA originale era diventato un'unità di combattimento affiatata di cui lei non faceva parte.

Hermione si morse il labbro e lanciò un protego il più potente possibile. Lo scudo sbocciò davanti a lei. 

Sospirò di sollievo mentre ritirava l'incantesimo. Almeno poteva ancora farcela.

Lanciò una serie di maledizioni contro i manichini dall'altra parte della stanza. La metà di essi colpì i loro bersagli. Nessuno con precisione.

Arrossì e provò di nuovo. La seconda volta fu in qualche modo peggiore.

Hermione si rimproverò. Era ferma. Non su un campo di battaglia. Non mentre aveva degli incantesimi diretti verso di lei.

Era una merda.

Nel caso improbabile che Malfoy l'avesse addestrata, l'avrebbe fatta a pezzi per quanto era diventata inetta.

Fece quadrato con le spalle e provò di nuovo.

Lanciò qualche maledizione più complessa.

Beh, poteva farcela.

Non era una mancanza di competenza quando si trattava di magia da combattimento. Era semplicemente terribile nell'aspetto del combattimento vero e proprio.

Questa era una certa consolazione.

Beh, non proprio.

Continuò finché non fu così stanca che le mani le tremavano per la stanchezza. Allora si lasciò cadere su uno dei tappetini da allenamento e si addormentò.

"Hermione, dannazione? Perché sei qui dentro?"

Hermione strizzò gli occhi la mattina dopo e trovò Ron in piedi sopra di lei, affiancato da Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavanda, Parvati, Padma, Fred e Angelina.

Si mise a sedere con un gemito e si strofinò gli occhi.

"Il mio letto è stato preso nel rimescolamento degli alloggi" mentì, lanciando un'occhiata a Ginny. "Sono venuta qui per dormire".

"Oh", disse Ron. "Be', ci eserciteremo in una formazione d'attacco prima che Neville e Seamus debbano partire per quella missione di ricognizione. Quindi ci serve la stanza".

Hermione annuì e si alzò.

"Posso guardare?" si ritrovò a chiedere.

Ron corrugò la fronte e la fissò.

"Certo, credo. Se hai tempo per farlo. Solo... tieni uno scudo. Ci saranno un sacco di malocchi". 

Hermione si ritirò in un angolo e guardò Ron che esponeva la strategia. Non riusciva a seguire tutti i termini che usavano. Non era la terminologia tradizionale di combattimento, piuttosto una specie di stenografia che si era evoluta tra i combattenti nel corso del tempo. La loro lingua.

Mentre si disperdevano nella stanza, lei gettò uno scudo intorno a sé. Ron attivò una delle protezioni della stanza con un incantesimo, e poi tutti iniziarono a lanciare una serie di maledizioni verso le pareti.

Gli incantesimi rimbalzavano e andavano avanti e indietro per la stanza. Presto la stanza fu piena di magia volante.

Hermione guardò come i membri del DA iniziarono a correre attraverso la formazione d'attacco. I loro incantesimi erano tutti precisi. I loro scudi erano potenti. Nessuno di loro fu nemmeno scalfito dagli incantesimi volanti. Era istintivo per loro. Sapevano quando i loro scudi dovevano essere rinnovati. Sapevano come tutti gli altri combattevano; chi li avrebbe coperti. Combattevano da vicino e lanciavano non verbalmente.

Le loro abilità di combattimento erano di gran lunga superiori alle sue. Le ci sarebbe voluto un miracolo per raggiungerli.

Li guardò percorrere la formazione due volte prima di voltarsi e sgattaiolare fuori dalla sala di pratica.

Andò nell'armadio delle scorte di pozioni, raccolse gli ingredienti e si preparò a iniziare la preparazione.

Il martedì seguente apparve a Whitecroft e si avvicinò lentamente al luogo della baracca.

Si chiese se Malfoy sarebbe stato lì. Pregava che ci fosse.

Non aveva idea di come sistemare le cose se lui si fosse rifiutato persino di apparire. Poteva solo sperare che qualsiasi cosa lo spingesse a spiare fosse una motivazione sufficiente perché le sue azioni non potessero dissuaderlo.

Se lui non c'era, lei avrebbe aspettato.

Se c'era, sperava che lui la punisse e la facesse finita, invece di costringerla a temere continuamente.

La porta era stata riparata. Si fece forza e la aprì.

Vuota.

Dopo aver aspettato un minuto si avvicinò alla sedia vicino al tavolo. Il suo stomaco si contorceva nel terrore, e cercò di distrarsi recitando formule di aritmetica mentre si sedeva lì.

Aveva solo bisogno di smettere di pensare a quello che sarebbe potuto succedere dopo.

All'improvviso ci fu un forte scricchiolio e lei si alzò e si voltò bruscamente mentre Malfoy appariva. Rimase in piedi a fissarla, con un'espressione indecifrabile. 

Hermione non disse nulla. Si limitò a guardarlo. Era sollevata dal fatto che non stesse tremando.

Si costrinse a incontrare il suo sguardo. Quella sensazione di terrore simile a un ago cominciò a serpeggiare nella sua spina dorsale. Improvvisamente sentì freddo. Poteva sentire i capelli sulla nuca che le si drizzavano mentre si rinforzava.

Poteva vedere la mascella di lui serrarsi e lui distogliere lo sguardo da lei.

Apparentemente non aveva intenzione di parlare per primo.

Lei fece un respiro profondo. Aveva bisogno di lui. Era chiaramente ancora furioso con lei, ma lei doveva rimediare. A qualsiasi costo.

"Mi dispiace", disse lei disperatamente. "Ho perso la testa e ho superato il limite. Mi dispiace. Qualunque cosa debba fare per rimediare, farò tutto quello che vuoi. Fammi solo rimediare".


	31. Flashback 6

**Aprile 2002**

Draco la guardò bruscamente, con qualcosa che lei non riusciva a leggere che guizzava nella sua espressione.

"Va bene" disse con voce dura. "Quando ho detto che ti volevo consenziente, significava che ti era permesso dire di no. Anche se magari prova a dirlo invece di provocarmi di proposito".

Hermione lo fissò scioccata.

Lui strinse la mano a pugno e se la premette sulla fronte come se avesse mal di testa.

"Vuoi continuare con l'occlumanzia?" chiese lui.

Hermione si spostò leggermente ma non rispose. Si sentiva spiazzata. La conversazione non aveva... non aveva...

Che cosa voleva dire?

Era forse una finta, per coglierla di sorpresa?

Se le era permesso dire di no alle cose, lui certamente non si era preoccupato di comunicarglielo. Anzi, aveva pesantemente sottinteso il contrario. Anche se non aveva fatto molto che non fosse principalmente per provocarla.

Quindi...

Lei lo guardò con diffidenza.

Qualcosa che lei gli aveva detto quella sera aveva accidentalmente colpito un nervo scoperto. Profondamente.

Che cosa aveva detto?

Quel potere lo aveva fatto scattare. Fare del male a qualcuno che non poteva o non voleva reagire. Usare ciò a cui le persone tengono per torturarle, ingabbiarle e costringerle a fare delle cose. Che lui era proprio come Voldemort...

Che era proprio uguale a Voldemort.

Probabilmente era così. Probabilmente si considerava migliore del suo Maestro. Forse pensava che se avesse aiutato l'Ordine a rovesciare Voldemort, avrebbe lasciato un vuoto di potere che lui avrebbe potuto riempire.

Il pensiero le fece contorcere le interiora.

Era davvero così? Stava mettendo entrambe le parti l'una contro l'altra, pensando di poter prendere il potere in seguito?

Forse si opponeva al regno del terrore di Voldemort; gli attacchi usati per incastrare l'Ordine, e tutte le torture e gli esperimenti. Malfoy probabilmente immaginava di governare in un modo raffinato, dove le donne erano apparentemente " consenzienti" e le esecuzioni erano cerimoniali.

Eppure sembrava che fosse stato più che semplicemente offeso. La sua rabbia - la rabbia che portava con sé era sicuramente più grande del semplice ego o dell'ambizione.

La sua espressione diffidente sembrava infastidirlo. Lui sibilò leggermente e i suoi denti balenarono.

" È sufficiente dire che non ho intenzione di farti del male", sbottò lui. "Quindi smettila di guardarmi come se ti aspettassi che ti maledicessi alle spalle".

Le parole fecero trasalire Hermione. Se non fosse stata così disperata da assicurarsi che lui continuasse a spiare per loro, avrebbe sogghignato e chiesto perché lui non avesse fatto una simile concessione a Silente. Lui sembrò vedere la replica nella sua espressione e la sua mascella si contrasse.

Lei si morse la lingua e guardò goffamente intorno alla baracca. "Voglio finire di imparare l'occlumanzia".

"Va bene."

Il suo tono era tagliente, e sembrava aver inscatolato la sua rabbia. Il suo volto tornò a essere una maschera fredda e indolente. Ma i suoi occhi d'argento continuavano a studiarla. Lei poteva quasi sentire il suo sguardo sulla sua pelle.

Lui si mosse verso di lei.

Si sentiva allo stesso tempo lo stesso, eppure diverso. Come se stesse facendo gli stessi movimenti, ma in modo più consapevole rispetto al passato. C'era un sottile elemento di eccessiva precisione.

Le inclinò la testa all'indietro con la punta delle dita. Quando lei guardò in profondità nei suoi occhi, poté vedere un'amarezza che non pensava ci fosse stata prima.

Affondò senza dolore nella sua mente.

Fu più o meno lo stesso per le due settimane successive. Più occultamento e un Malfoy riservato. Le conversazioni rimasero stentate, anche se l'intelligenza che lui forniva continuava a fluire generosamente e rimaneva solida.

Hermione si rimproverava internamente ogni settimana quando lui si allontanava dopo aver scambiato meno di una dozzina di parole con lei.

Il suo identikit psicologico di lui si era fermato. Ogni settimana aggiungeva altre domande senza risposta. La lista dei potenziali motivi andava dal magnanimo al mostruoso.

Poteva dire che aveva quasi finito l'addestramento di occultamento. Le invasioni di Malfoy nella sua mente stavano diventando sempre più dolorose e aggressive, mentre lui metteva alla prova la sua tecnica e le sue capacità.

Era tentata di chiedere se intendeva ancora allenarla a duellare, ma aveva paura di sollevare l'argomento.

Cominciava a sentirsi disperata.

Quando arrivò alla baracca, camminò nervosamente, cercando di trovare un modo per superare l'imbarazzo. Ci doveva essere un modo per arrivare a lui. Qualche punto debole che potesse trovare per entrare.

Malfoy le apparve davanti con un brusco scatto, e sembrò trasalire leggermente mentre si raddrizzava.

Hermione aveva visto abbastanza spesso quell'espressione sottile da identificarla immediatamente, per quanto accuratamente nascosta. Senza nemmeno fermarsi a pensare, tirò fuori la bacchetta e lanciò una rapida diagnosi su di lui.

Prima che potesse abbassare lo sguardo per vedere i risultati, Malfoy scattò in avanti, le fece cadere la bacchetta e la bloccò al muro.

"Cosa stai facendo?" ringhiò lui.

Giusto. Probabilmente non aveva l'abitudine di lasciare che la gente lanciasse magie nella sua direzione.

Lei incontrò i suoi occhi con fermezza. "Sei ferito."

Lui allontanò le mani da lei e fece un passo indietro.

"Non è niente", disse lui. "Me ne occuperò più tardi".

Gli occhi di Hermione scesero sui colori e sui dettagli che circondavano la sua bacchetta, distesa sul pavimento a qualche metro di distanza, leggendo le parti più evidenti.

"Hai diverse costole fratturate, una commozione cerebrale e lividi interni. Mi ci vorranno dieci minuti per sistemarlo. E..." gli diede un'occhiata appuntita, "apparire farà ancora più male la prossima volta. Se lasci le fratture e continui a farlo, le tue costole potrebbero rompersi completamente. Potresti perforare un polmone. Se ci sono dei frammenti, le costole dovrebbero essere rimosse e fatte ricrescere".

Lui la fissò per diversi istanti prima di roteare gli occhi. "Bene."

Lei si inginocchiò e prese la bacchetta. "Spogliati, dalla vita in su".

Lui rimase immobile per un momento.

"Credevo fosse la mia frase" disse infine mentre si alzava rigidamente e si slacciava il mantello, lasciandolo cadere a terra in un mucchio incurante. "Se mi volevi così tanto, bastava chiedere".

Lui la guardò in modo apertamente falso.

Ognuno aveva dei metodi per gestire il dolore. Harry diventava molto silenzioso, mentre Ron diventava quello che Fred e George avevano definito "stronzetto". Seamus e Charlie imprecavano con un volume e una lunghezza tali da dover essere zittiti.

Il dolore rendeva chiaramente Malfoy ancora più sarcastico di quanto già non fosse.

Almeno questo significava che stava parlando di nuovo con lei.

Hermione sgranò gli occhi. "Sì. Niente mi eccita come la vista di un addome chiazzato di lividi viola e verdi".

"Ho sempre saputo che eri una stronza sadica".

Il commento prese Hermione così alla sprovvista che scoppiò a ridere.

Malfoy sembrò stupito dal successo mentre cominciava a sbottonarsi la camicia e cercava goffamente di scrollarsela di dosso.

Aveva una ferita anche alla spalla.

Allungò la mano lentamente come se si stesse avvicinando a un animale da difesa. Lui non si tirò indietro, così lei si mise a togliergli la camicia delicatamente e a constatare il danno.

Sembrava che fosse stato scagliato, con estrema violenza, contro qualcosa.

La sua spalla era stata lussata, ma doveva averla rimessa a posto con uno scatto. L'intero lato destro era completamente coperto di lividi. Era notevole che il suo braccio non fosse in frantumi.

"Cos'è successo?" chiese lei con sincera curiosità.

"Un nuovo branco di lupi mannari", rispose brevemente. "Ci sono stati problemi di leadership".

"E allora? Hai combattuto contro un lupo mannaro alfa?" chiese lei scetticamente mentre iniziava a riparargli le costole.

"Beh, gli era severamente vietato mordere o artigliare, e non mi era permesso di ucciderlo. Ma... quando hai delle bestie con una gerarchia di branco e cerchi di comandarle senza prima sottometterle a suon di botte, stai solo aspettando un'insurrezione" spiegò Malfoy come se queste cose fossero di dominio pubblico.

"Tutto questo è dovuto alla vittoria o alla sconfitta?" chiese lei mentre riparava la frattura di un'altra costola.

Lui la fulminò con lo sguardo. " La vittoria, ovviamente. Non sarei apparso da nessuna parte se avessi perso. Quell'animale del cazzo non ha nemmeno pensato di usare la bacchetta. Diventano tutti feroci quando iniziano a correre in branco".

Sgranò gli occhi mentre lo diceva e poi aggiunse "Ora sono apparentemente l'alfa di un branco di licantropi. Si aggiunge al mio fascino naturale, credo. "

"L'alfa cercherà sicuramente di ucciderti" fece notare Hermione.

Malfoy sbuffò. "Ci provi pure. Mi ci vorrà meno di un minuto per abbatterlo, una volta che mi sarà permesso di ucciderlo". Sogghignò.

Hermione non rispose. Con un incantesimo non verbale evocò la sua cartella e tirò fuori il kit di emergenza che teneva sempre con sé.

"Siediti e bevi questo" ordinò mentre gli porgeva una pozione. "Si occuperà della commozione cerebrale che hai".

Mentre lui la mandava giù, lei si strofinò le mani per scaldarle e poi immerse le dita in un piccolo barattolo di pasta.

Lo guardò pensierosa per un momento prima di posare leggermente la mano sulla sua spalla nuda.

Lui quasi saltò fuori dalla pelle.

"Rilassati", disse lei, sentendo i muscoli delle sue spalle tendersi sotto le sue dita. "Non affonderà bene se sei teso".

Malfoy non si rilassò affatto.

Lei sgranò gli occhi.

Gli passò leggermente le dita sulla spalla, spalmando la pasta e lasciando che lui si abituasse al contatto. I muscoli delle spalle di lui fremettero e si contorsero leggermente. Ricordò a Hermione di accarezzare un cavallo nervoso.

Di tutti i contesti in cui aveva immaginato Malfoy seminudo in sua presenza, guarirlo non era stato sorprendentemente uno di questi. Ma... poteva usarlo per rimettere a posto le cose e continuare a lavorare sulla sua strategia iniziale.

Era sicuramente solo. Sembrava instabile al contatto fisico che non fosse violento o sessuale.

Supponeva che non fosse sorprendente. Chi era lì per essere gentile con lui? Secondo il suo racconto, il suo brutale allenamento con Bellatrix non era stato ostacolato da nessuno, nemmeno da sua madre. Il pensiero la fece rabbrividire leggermente.

Torturare un sedicenne per insegnargli l'occlumanzia e poi lasciarlo svenire per questo.

Quel vuoto le faceva comodo. Quella solitudine. Il bisogno di conforto era scritto nella psiche umana. Malfoy potrebbe anche non essere abbastanza cosciente dell'assenza per essere sulla difensiva. Se avesse risvegliato quel bisogno...

-sarebbe stata dentro.  
Il contatto fisico non sessuale era qualcosa con cui si sentiva a suo agio. Toccare i corpi. Essere rassicurante e confortante. Era, si rese conto, un vantaggio inaspettato che aveva su Malfoy. A lui piacevano le linee chiare. Lei le confondeva e poi scivolava nei vuoti.

Si chinò in avanti, solo leggermente, in modo che la sua bocca fosse vicina al suo orecchio. La sua pelle aveva un leggero odore di sale, insieme a sottili e pungenti sfumature di muschio di quercia e all'acuto profumo verde del papiro.

"Questo farà un po' male", disse lei dolcemente.

Poi cominciò a massaggiare il muscolo per spingere la pasta curativa in profondità nel tessuto e ripristinare i tendini stirati. Se non la faceva affondare completamente, il danno poteva diventare permanente e Malfoy poteva diventare incline a farsi lussare la spalla.

"Cazzo", gemette lui. "Sei una stronza".

Le sue mani si fermarono per un momento prima di riprendere.

"L'affermazione è già stata fatta prima" notò a bassa voce.

Quella risposta sembrò prendere Malfoy leggermente alla sprovvista. Lui si calmò e strinse la mascella mentre lei continuava. Nel giro di un minuto lei aveva finito, ma continuò a massaggiargli la spalla. Delicatamente. In un modo che non era strettamente necessario dal punto di vista medico.

Dopo un minuto in più, si fermò con le mani appoggiate leggermente sulla sua spalla.

"Ora devo finire con le tue costole. È più facile se ti sdrai".

Lui sospirò e si sdraiò sul pavimento. Lei gli infilò il mantello dietro la testa e si spostò in modo da sedersi accanto a lui.

Lui la fissava con intenso sospetto.

Lei si occupò del suo kit di guarigione e tirò fuori una grande fiala di siero. Dopo un rapido incantesimo per pulirsi la pasta dalle mani, si versò il liquido viscoso nel palmo della mano. Lo spalmò sul braccio, sul fianco e sul petto con piccoli movimenti circolari. Prese nota del punto in cui svaniva più velocemente, e aggiunse un ulteriore strato di siero.

Con la mano libera lanciò un nuovo incantesimo diagnostico. Aveva anche una contusione ai reni. Sospirò debolmente.

"Hai un rene contuso. Non ho con me la pozione per questo, quindi dovrai andare da un guaritore per questo. Non è grave, ma ti farà male per qualche giorno se non te ne occupi".

I lividi sul petto stavano lentamente svanendo sotto le sue dita. Mentre lo facevano, i movimenti circolari che lei stava disegnando diventavano gradualmente più lenti mentre lo valutava.

Era... abbastanza attraente. Fisicamente.

Doveva avere una propensione genetica verso il basso grasso corporeo, perché tutti i muscoli del torso e delle braccia spiccavano con una definizione netta. Tutto il suo corpo era duro e spigoloso, senza nemmeno un accenno di morbidezza. Non era un bodybuilder, ma era in forma.

La maggior parte degli uomini aveva almeno uno strato di grasso che attutiva la carne prima di incontrare i muscoli. Nonostante quanto fossero forti tutti i ragazzi Weasley, la loro definizione muscolare era generalmente un po' debole sotto la pelle. Harry aveva un'eterna propensione alla trasandatezza, indipendentemente dalla sua condizione fisica.

Non era sorprendente, supponeva. Lucius Malfoy era ben fatto e tutt'altro che corpulento, mentre Narcissa era stata magra come un listello.

Studiò Malfoy con attenzione.

"Fissi tutti i tuoi pazienti, o io sono speciale?" Malfoy abbozzò bruscamente.

Lei trasalì e arrossì.

"Non lo stavo facendo" disse lei sulla difensiva. "Mi stavo solo chiedendo del tuo rapporto di grasso corporeo".

"Certo che lo stavi facendo" disse Malfoy sbuffando.

Lei ritirò le mani.

"Ho finito", gli disse a bassa voce.

Lui si mise a sedere e ruotò la spalla mentre studiava il suo lavoro di riparazione sulle costole. Poi si ritrasse la camicia e la riabbottonò rapidamente.

Hermione distolse lo sguardo e cominciò a preparare il suo kit di guarigione.

"Allora, come si fa a battere un lupo mannaro senza ucciderlo?" si informò.

"Un Bombarda Maxima con la punta della bacchetta contro il suo bulbo oculare sembra fare il trucco" disse Malfoy con disinvoltura, mentre raccoglieva il mantello e si alzava. "Ma bisogna lasciarli arrivare così vicini. Cosa che ovviamente non è andata del tutto come previsto".

Lei lo fissò.

"Gli hai fatto saltare l'occhio?"

"Avrebbe ucciso un mago, ma i licantropi non sanno mai quando morire".

"Cercherà sicuramente di ucciderti" gli disse Hermione seriamente.

"Ci conto" disse lui selvaggiamente.

Lei sgranò gli occhi e si alzò.

"Allora, altri licantropi. Altre informazioni?"

Lui evocò una pergamena senza meta.

"Alcune nuove maledizioni non letali che il vostro Ordine potrebbe degnarsi di usare senza mettere in dubbio le loro preziose coscienze. Dettagli su una nuova prigione in Cornovaglia. Inoltre, il Signore Oscuro sta pensando di rendere il suo nome un tabù. Potresti voler mettere in guardia tutti i tuoi combattenti sconsiderati dal lanciarlo in giro come dimostrazione del loro coraggio grifondoro".

Hermione accettò, e lui si voltò per andarsene.

"Grazie per il lavoro di riparazione, Granger".

Sparì.

Hermione guardò per un attimo intorno alla baracca prima di infilare la pergamena nella cartella.

Aveva guarito Draco Malfoy.

Aveva guarito un sacco di persone, ma in qualche modo guarire lui le sembrava diverso.

Per qualche minuto non si era sentito un Mangiamorte. Era stato semplicemente una persona che stava soffrendo.

Una persona.

Non era abituata a pensare a lui in quel modo.  
Sembrava più sicuro renderlo impersonale. Un concetto nella sua mente.

Mangiamorte. Assassino. Spia. Bersaglio. Strumento.

Era così che preferiva classificarlo.

Non come una persona ferita. Non come qualcuno che trasaliva per le costole fratturate. Non qualcuno così disabituato al tocco fisico da indietreggiare di riflesso. Non qualcuno di attraente.

L'interazione era apparsa per rimediare all'imbarazzo; per colmare lo spazio che si era formato. Ma aveva anche intaccato l'"alterità" che lei era stata in grado di applicare a lui; come suo nemico, l'assassino di Albus Silente. La prospettiva che le permetteva di pensare senza paura di manipolarlo nella tomba.

Pensare a lui come persona lo rendeva meno mostro nella sua mente.

Non poteva permettersi di farlo. Risvegliava l'Hermione di Hogwarts, la quattordicenne che aveva fatto cappelli a maglia e fondato una Società per la Promozione del Benessere Elfico. Quell'adolescente virtuosa sarebbe stata inorridita da come la sua futura se stessa stava razionalizzando la necessità strategica di disumanizzare intellettualmente Draco Malfoy.

Le mani di Hermione tremarono leggermente mentre rimescolava il pensiero in fondo alla mente.

E lui era venuto da lei non appena era arrivata. Nonostante le sue ferite. Era venuto.

Si chiese se questo significasse qualcosa.

Hermione tornò a Grimmauld Place e salì subito in camera sua. Prima di entrare, sbirciò di nascosto dietro la porta per assicurarsi che la stanza fosse vuota.

Harry e Ginny non erano "insieme". Ginny aveva cercato Hermione diverse settimane prima per assicurarla di questo dettaglio. Era stata semplicemente un'avventura. Nella foga del momento.

A quanto pare c'era molta foga, dato che Hermione li aveva quasi sorpresi una dozzina di volte da allora.

Hermione, insieme a tutti gli altri a Grimmauld, stava fingendo ignoranza sull'umore drammaticamente migliorato di Harry. Aveva attraversato la casa come un cervo gioioso.

Hermione estrasse il suo quaderno da sotto il letto e mormorò i contromanuali per le misure di sicurezza che vi aveva messo.

Sfogliò le pagine con attenzione. Esaminando tutto quello che aveva scritto, prendendo nota di come le sue opinioni e teorie si erano evolute e sparse. Mordicchiò la punta della penna d'oca mentre sottolineava un commento che aveva fatto settimane prima.

Solitario. Isolato.

Si stava convincendo che era un pilastro centrale per lui. Madre morta. Padre pazzo. Amici ambiziosi, tutti dediti alla propria autoconservazione.

Qualunque cosa stesse spingendo Malfoy ad allontanarsi da Voldemort e a gettarsi dalla parte dell'Ordine, probabilmente era un segreto per tutti.

Non c'era spazio per l'onestà e l'amicizia mentre si serviva sotto il dominio di un megalomane che era il legilimens più potente del mondo dei maghi.

Hermione era quasi certa che nessuno dalla parte di Voldemort sapesse che Malfoy era una spia. Non avrebbe mai rischiato.

Hermione poteva essere un deposito sicuro dei suoi segreti. Se fosse riuscita a convincerlo a fidarsi di lei. Se la sua occlumanità fosse stata abbastanza buona, lui sarebbe stato in grado di razionalizzare la cosa a se stesso. Lei avrebbe trasformato i suoi punti di forza in debolezze che lei avrebbe potuto sfruttare.

Ficcò la testa sotto il letto alla ricerca di un libro di psicologia a cui voleva fare riferimento. Mentre guardava i libri accatastati, si fermò.

Erano stati spostati.

La differenza era minima, ma ne era certa. Qualcuno aveva ficcato il naso sotto il suo letto. Lanciò un incantesimo di rilevamento che non diede alcun risultato.

Guardò di nuovo il suo quaderno. Lanciò su di esso una serie di incantesimi e magie analitiche, alla ricerca di manomissioni. Non c'erano segni.

Fissò di nuovo sotto il letto, e poi in giro per la stanza.

Kreacher.

Quel maledetto elfo raramente faceva altro che tenere il broncio e insultare la gente, ma di tanto in tanto si lanciava in una mezza impresa di pulizia.

La stanza sembrava essere stata spolverata. Il letto di Ginny, generalmente sfatto, era stato in qualche modo raddrizzato.

Hermione si rilassò leggermente, ma lanciò diversi incantesimi extra sui suoi libri e una protezione che l'avrebbe avvertita se qualcuno avesse disturbato di nuovo i libri. Aggiunse anche un incantesimo di autodistruzione molto accurato sul quaderno se fosse stato manomesso da qualcuno.

Mentre si stava alzando per andarsene, Ginny entrò.

"Sei tornata presto" disse Ginny.

Hermione guardò l'orologio. Lo era. I suoi incontri con Malfoy superavano regolarmente la mezz'ora assegnata. Era la prima volta che tornava prima delle otto e mezza. Di solito Hermione doveva correre a riporre gli ingredienti delle pozioni prima del suo turno delle nove e mezza nel reparto ospedaliero.

"Giornata fortunata" disse Hermione.

"Già" disse Ginny, con un'aria leggermente impacciata. "Ehm. Volevo chiederti una cosa".

Hermione aspettò.

Ginny si tirò nervosamente i capelli. Li aveva tenuti tagliati a caschetto appena oltre il mento da quando una lunga coda di cavallo era stata afferrata durante una battaglia ed era stata quasi uccisa da una strega.

"Io... beh, tu ovviamente sai di me e Harry" disse Ginny.

Hermione fece un breve cenno del capo.  
"Giusto. Bene... Il fatto è che voglio stare attenta. Ho usato l'incantesimo. Ma... c'è qualcosa nei Prewett; non sono come le altre famiglie di maghi. Rimangono incinte in qualche modo. Ron e io siamo stati entrambi incidenti dopo la nascita dei gemelli. Quindi mi chiedevo se potessi farmi una pozione contraccettiva. Se ne hai il tempo. Ho sempre fatto schifo con le pozioni. Se non puoi, va bene. Posso chiedere a Padma. So che sei terribilmente impegnata. E' solo che non volevo che pensassi che non volevo chiedertelo".

"Certo. Stasera preparerò comunque delle miscele. Sarà una cosa facile da includere. Hai una preferenza sul gusto? Quelli più efficaci non hanno un sapore molto gradevole".

"Non mi interessa il sapore se funziona" disse Ginny con coraggio.

"Bene, ho già alcune fiale di una varietà. Posso dartele ora, se vuoi".

"Davvero?" Ginny sbatté le palpebre e fissò Hermione con sospetto. "Sei...?"

Hermione poteva vedere Ginny che scorreva una lista di possibili uomini nella vita di Hermione.

"Non sei... con Piton, vero?" Ginny improvvisamente si strozzò.

Hermione rimase a bocca aperta.

"Dio-No!" disse, balbettando e agitando le mani come se stesse cercando di allontanare qualcosa. "Sono una guaritrice! Tengo un sacco di cose a portata di mano. Santo cielo! Cosa... perché mai dovresti..."

Ginny sembrò leggermente imbarazzata.

"È solo l'unica persona con cui sembri parlare a lungo. A parte Fred, che sta con Angelina. Con tutti gli altri finisci solo per litigare. E non nel senso di sesso bollente e infastidito dopo".

"Questo non significa che me lo sto scopando" mormorò Hermione, sentendosi come se la sua faccia stesse per prendere fuoco. "È un collega. Mi consulto con lui per le pozioni".

"Sembri sola" disse Ginny, dando a Hermione una lunga occhiata.

Hermione trasalì leggermente e fissò Ginny.

"Non parli più con nessuno" disse Ginny. "Prima stavi sempre con Ron e Harry. Ma anche prima che te ne andassi per diventare guaritrice, sembravi sempre più sola. Ho pensato che forse avevi qualcuno. Certo, Piton sarebbe una scelta strana per un sacco di motivi, ma è una guerra. E' troppo per chiunque da gestire da solo".

"La scopata catartica è una cosa da Ron. Non mia" disse Hermione rigidamente. "E poi non è che io stia combattendo".

Ginny la guardò pensierosa per un momento, prima di dire: "Credo che quel reparto d'ospedale sia peggio del campo di battaglia".

Hermione distolse lo sguardo. A volte si era chiesta se potesse esserlo, ma non era mai stata una domanda che potesse fare a qualcuno.

Ginny continuò "Ci penso ogni volta che sono lì dentro. Sul campo, tutto è così concentrato. Anche quando qualcuno è ferito. Tu li appartieni e poi torni indietro. Un po' si vince. Alcune le perdi. A volte vieni colpito. E tu rispondi ai colpi. Hai giorni per riprenderti se è brutto, o se il tuo compagno di duello muore. Ma nel reparto ospedaliero, ogni battaglia sembra una sconfitta. Sono sempre più traumatizzata dopo essere stata lì dentro che per aver combattuto".

Hermione rimase in silenzio.

"Non hai mai tempo libero" aggiunse Ginny. "Non possono mai risparmiarti abbastanza a lungo per lasciarti soffrire. So da Harry e Ron che insisti ancora per le arti oscure quando vai alle riunioni dell'Ordine. Non sono d'accordo, ma lo capisco. Mi rendo conto che tu vedi la guerra da una prospettiva diversa dalla nostra. Probabilmente quella peggiore. Quindi... sto solo dicendo che se tu avessi qualcuno, sarei davvero felice per te. Anche se fosse Piton".

Hermione sgranò gli occhi.

"Probabilmente dovresti smettere di parlare ora, se vuoi ancora quella pozione contraccettiva" disse Hermione con un'occhiataccia.

Ginny chiuse la bocca di scatto. Hermione prese la cartella dal letto.

"Andiamo. Sono nel mio armadio delle pozioni" disse Hermione, uscendo dalla camera da letto.

Le fiale erano tutte riposte sullo scaffale più alto in una piccola scatola. Hermione ne estrasse una dozzina e le mise in un piccolo astuccio per Ginny.

"Una al giorno. È meglio se la prendi ogni giorno alla stessa ora. Ne farò un'altra scorta questa settimana e ti darò una dose per un mese".

"Grazie, Hermione".

Ginny scivolò via, e Hermione impacchettò di nuovo la scatola sullo scaffale più alto.

Aveva mentito. Il contraccettivo non era una pozione che teneva a portata di mano. Era stata la scorta personale di Hermione che aveva preso per precauzione dal giorno dopo che Moody l'aveva avvicinata per Malfoy.

La settimana successiva Malfoy era nella baracca quando Hermione arrivò. Quando lei aprì la porta, lui la fissò con un'espressione di lieve irritazione.

Lei lo guardò confusamente.

"Sono in ritardo?" chiese lei guardando l'orologio.

"No", disse lui, il suo tono secco.

Lei chiuse goffamente la porta e aspettò.

"Credo che abbiamo finito con l'occlumanzia", disse lui dopo un minuto.

"Va bene."

Lei iniziò ad aprire la bocca per chiedergli se avesse intenzione di allenarla a duellare, ma poi la richiuse e aspettò. Qualcosa nel suo umore la turbò leggermente.

"Cominceremo con il duello di base, così potrò vedere quanto sei scarsa" annunciò lui.

Hermione sgranò gli occhi.

"Bene" disse lei. "Quali sono le regole?"  
"Nessuna per te. Fai quello che vuoi", disse. "Mi limiterò alle maledizioni pungenti. Voglio vedere quanto puoi resistere".

Hermione arrossì.

"Ti dico subito che sarò tremenda" disse lei.

"Sì, me lo aspetto".

Lei lo fulminò con lo sguardo, mise la cartella a terra vicino alla porta e vi pose intorno una protezione. Poi si voltò verso di lui.

Lui aveva attraversato la stanza e si era appoggiato pigramente al muro.

"Va bene."

Lui allungò la mano nella veste e ritirò la bacchetta. Lei inclinò la testa di lato.

"Non è la tua bacchetta che avevi a scuola, vero?" chiese lei.

Lui abbassò lo sguardo e la fece girare tra le dita.

"No", ammise lui. "Il mio pelo di unicorno non reggeva molto bene le arti oscure, così ho dovuto sostituirla. Sempre legno di biancospino, ma meno cedevole, con un'anima di cuore di drago. È anche qualche centimetro in più".

Alzò le sopracciglia in modo suggestivo mentre diceva l'ultima riga.

Hermione archiviò l'informazione per un'analisi futura. Pensò che a Grimmauld Place ci fosse un libro sulla teoria delle bacchette nella biblioteca nera.

Si mise in posizione di duello.

Malfoy si raddrizzò ed entrò nella stessa posizione con un'infarinatura.

Hermione aveva cercato di esercitarsi a duellare ogni volta che riusciva a trovare il tempo di intrufolarsi nella sala prove. Gli sparò uno storditore non verbale e lui lo deviò facilmente con uno scudo, mentre le lanciava una serie di malocchi pungenti.

Lei lanciò rapidamente il suo scudo e lo tenne in posizione con un incantesimo di fianto.

Malfoy lanciò un flusso infinito di maledizioni e colpì con noncuranza tutti gli incantesimi che lei inviava verso di lui senza nemmeno muoversi.

Nonostante il basso impatto dell'incantesimo che stava usando, la rapidità con cui lanciava incantesimi stava logorando lo scudo di Hermione.

Prima che lei potesse rifare lo scudo, lui le lanciò un incantesimo basso ai piedi. Lei guaì leggermente quando fu colpita alla caviglia.

Da lì la situazione precipitò rapidamente. Lei saltò all'indietro senza pensare, e si lasciò scoperta. Lui la colpì immediatamente con altre cinque maledizioni.

" Ok!" gridò lei. "Hai vinto. Smettila!"

"Non è così che funziona, Granger" disse lui, mentre continuava a spararle addosso, non verbalmente, delle maledizioni. "Sul campo di battaglia si vince o si muore. O si scappa".

Hermione schivò fisicamente i suoi incantesimi e finalmente riuscì a rifondere il suo scudo. Si reggeva con cautela su un piede solo. Il suo fianco, dove lui l'aveva ripetutamente colpita, era gonfio e infiammato.

Gli lanciò con rabbia una maledizione leggermente oscura. Non qualcosa di mortale, ma più serio di uno storditore.

Malfoy la deviò e aggrottò un sopracciglio.

"Il gattino ha gli artigli" disse con finta meraviglia.

"Oh, fottiti" ringhiò lei mentre lanciava una serie di incantesimi non verbali nella sua direzione.

"Buon Dio, Granger, la tua mira è atroce" le disse lui mentre continuava a mitragliarla con malocchi pungenti. "Non mi sto nemmeno muovendo e mi stai mancando".

"Sono consapevole".

"Non mi stupisce che ti abbiano ritirato dal combattimento".

"Sta' zitto!"

"Ho toccato un nervo scoperto, vero?" disse seccamente. I suoi occhi grigi luccicavano, e lei capì che la stava punendo per qualcosa. Qualunque cosa lo avesse irritato quando lei era arrivata, lui si stava vendicando di lei.

Segaiolo passivo-aggressivo.

Non ci stava nemmeno provando. Sapeva già che lei faceva schifo. Lo stava facendo solo per il suo divertimento personale.

Si allontanò dalle sue maledizioni e lanciò di nuovo il suo scudo. Si stava già stancando per la combinazione di schivare e lanciare.

Strinse più forte la bacchetta e continuò finché lui non le colpì la mano con così tante maledizioni che non riuscì più a tenerla.

La sua bacchetta cadde a terra. Invece di cercare di schivare, rimase lì mentre lui la colpiva sul torso e sulle gambe con altre decine di colpi.

Poi finalmente si fermò e lei lo fissò.

"Ti senti meglio ora?" chiese lei.

Lui sorrise e mise via la bacchetta.

"Erano anni che volevo lanciarti una maledizione" disse lui con un luccichio soddisfatto negli occhi.

"Ti ho già detto che potevi" disse lei con voce legnosa, mentre cominciava a catalogare mentalmente tutte le parti del suo corpo che erano state colpite. "Ma suppongo che ti piaccia fingere di dare una possibilità sportiva".

"Non è colpa mia se sei così patetica in difesa".

"No. È colpa mia" disse lei a bassa voce, sollevando la mano e trasalendo leggermente mentre cercava di muovere le dita.

La maledizione pungente non era permanente nel suo danno, ma non poteva nemmeno essere invertita magicamente. Con la quantità e la concentrazione che Malfoy aveva usato, le ci sarebbe voluto più di un giorno prima che il dolore di tutte le piaghe svanisse. Era certa che lui avesse scelto il maleficio proprio per questo motivo.

"Per la cronaca" disse, cercando di non far tremare la voce. "Questo si qualifica come interferenza con il mio lavoro. Quindi magari usa un incantesimo reversibile, o tienilo tutto in un posto la prossima volta".

Malfoy non disse nulla.

"Allora-" chiese lei dopo un minuto. "Posso sapere perché?"

"Quando si tratta di maledirti, Granger, la tua sola esistenza è una ragione sufficiente".

Lei strinse le labbra e deglutì con forza. Una sensazione di dolore le si diffuse sul naso e sulle guance e lei sbatté le palpebre.

  
"Hai avuto qualche informazione questa settimana?".

"No."

"Va bene. Beh, allora vado" disse lei, inginocchiandosi rigidamente e raccogliendo la bacchetta con la mano sinistra. Poi si avvicinò e si tirò la cartella sulla spalla, indietreggiando leggermente quando la cinghia atterrò su alcuni dei lividi.

Malfoy non disse una parola mentre lei se ne andava.

Lei rimase fuori dalla baracca, sentendosi persa. Non per la crudeltà di Malfoy, ma per quello che avrebbe dovuto fare. Non poteva tornare a Grimmauld Place e far sì che qualcuno si accorgesse che era stata colpita. Non avrebbe avuto alcuna spiegazione.

Camminò con cautela verso il ceppo e si sedette sul bordo.

Con un sospiro, si tolse la cartella dalla spalla e cominciò a tirare fuori sacchi e bottiglie. Doveva buttare via tutte le scorte di pozioni che aveva raccolto. Richiedevano un'attenta conservazione per mantenere la loro efficacia magica. Non sarebbe stata in grado di eseguire gli incantesimi necessari con la sua mano di bacchetta nelle condizioni attuali.

Gettò tristemente a terra i tentacoli di murtlap. Avrebbe dovuto catturarne e ucciderne un altro. E le ali di fata. Poi buttò via tutto il resto finché non le rimase altro che un fascio di ortiche pungenti.

Con una smorfia, le raccolse e le premette su entrambe le caviglie e su entrambe le mani e i polsi. Poi si spazzolò leggermente il viso con il fagotto. Lasciò cadere le ortiche a terra e guardò la moltitudine di piccole bolle sulla sua pelle che oscuravano tutte le maledizioni che i suoi vestiti non nascondevano.

Con un sospiro, si alzò e, tenendo leggermente la bacchetta, apparve di nuovo a Grimmauld Place.

"Hermione? Cosa ti è successo?" Angelina chiese con gli occhi spalancati mentre entrava dalla porta.

"Sono inciampata e sono caduta in un campo di ortiche" mentì Hermione.

"Oh, caspita". Angelina fissò il viso di Hermione finché lei non cominciò ad arrossire debolmente. "C'è qualcosa che puoi fare?"

"Purtroppo no. Non ci sono incantesimi per le punture d'ortica. Dovrebbero svanire in un giorno. Ma non ho potuto foraggiare molto bene. Quindi dovrò andarci di nuovo domani".

"Peccato. La tua povera faccia".

Hermione scrollò lievemente le spalle, "Le mie mani sono peggio. Devo andare a dirlo a Pomfrey. Non sono sicura di quanto starò bene oggi nel reparto dell'ospedale".

A causa delle maledizioni di Malfoy, Hermione si ritrovò inaspettatamente con una giornata libera. Non che riuscisse a godersela molto senza poter usare le mani. Non riusciva nemmeno a piegare le dita abbastanza per afferrare e girare una pagina di un libro.

Non riusciva a ricordare l'ultima volta che aveva avuto del tempo libero. Ogni volta che aveva del tempo libero dalla guarigione, lo usava per preparare alcune delle pozioni più complesse o per rifornire le sue scorte di pozioni.

Si sedette e fissò fuori dalla finestra della soffitta, osservando i babbani che passavano.

Si chiese cosa fosse stato a provocare Malfoy.

Si chiese se forse essere colpita da lui potesse essere un buon segno. Che significasse che lei stava arrivando a lui, e che quindi si stava scagliando sulla difensiva. Curarlo la settimana prima era stato un cambiamento nella loro interazione; probabilmente lui aveva visto il maleficio come un modo per rimetterla al suo posto.

Era così vendicativo.

L'allenamento di occlumanzia aveva fatto molto più male, ma era stato costruttivo. C'era stato uno scopo nel dolore. C'erano state pozioni per affrontare le emicranie.

Maledire lei era stata solo la sua cattiveria.

Era un modo schifoso per valutare le sue capacità di combattimento, perché una volta che l'aveva colpita con le maledizioni, non sarebbe stata in grado di ricominciare per un'altra settimana. Se avesse voluto testare la sua mira o la sua resistenza, avrebbe potuto semplicemente immobilizzarla o pietrificarla o stordirla ripetutamente.

Non aveva usato nessuna maledizione seria o permanente, presumibilmente perché andava contro quel codice morale di cui era così presuntuoso. La sua 'linea etica'. Non gli piaceva pensare a se stesso come sadico o vendicativo. Probabilmente diceva a se stesso che le stava dando una possibilità sportiva. Che se lo meritava ogni volta che veniva colpita perché avrebbe dovuto schivare gli incantesimi.

Non voleva pensare a se stesso come crudele.

Probabilmente pensava di essere migliore di così.

Hermione si fissò le mani.

Nella grande scala del dolore e della crudeltà, gli incantesimi pungenti si registravano a malapena. Eppure, emotivamente, scoprì che l'esperienza l'aveva devastata più di quanto fosse pronta ad ammettere.

Premette gli occhi nell'incavo del braccio mentre cercava di non piangere.

Le lacrime scivolarono fuori comunque.


End file.
